A Son For A King
by MyahLyah
Summary: Naveen and Tiana were happily married until two forged letters from his mother splits them apart.  Five years later, Naveen learns he has a son with Tiana and wants answers.  Final chapter is up.  R&R!
1. Newlyweds

A/N: I have another PATF story up! It's drama, drama, drama with some romance...and some of the themes could get tough but I know you can handle it. If you read my last story then I am sure you are brave enough to read this one. It will get deep in moments but I love going there. lol. I do not own PATF or Disney. Enjoy!

A Son For A King

Newlyweds

"You may now kiss the bride!" The priest instructed Naveen.

Naveen turned to face Tiana and pulled her body to his before giving her a passionate kiss.

Everyone in the church applauded and cheered at the newly-wedded couple as they both jumped over the broom.

The couple stood in front of their friends and family witnessing all the love they were all giving them.

Tiana looked over at her mom and blew her a kiss. Eudora smiled. While Naveen showed off his beautiful wife to his parents. The king was very proud of his son while the queen gave the couple a smile on the outside but inside she was furious. But like a queen she had to deal with it and pretend to like what she saw.

As the cheering died down Naveen took his new wife's hand and looked down at her. "Are you ready to make a run for it?"

"I've been waiting my whole life." Tiana responded. The two ran down the isle and out of the church before reaching to their carriage where Naveen lifted his wife up before hopping onto it.

"Why did we have to get carriages. A car would've been more appropriate." Naveen complained.

"It was Charlotte's idea. And I think it's romantic." Tiana said.

"But how can we get any privacy before the reception? Look at all the people watching us." Naveen pointed at the crowd who were observing them behind the gates.

"I guess a little privacy could've been arranged." Tiana looked at the crowd.

()()()()

Naveen and Tiana danced to the song "Ma Belle Evangeline" with Louis playing solo on his trumpet. The reception was held at the La Bouf ballroom with the room beautifully decorated in gold and white. From the white satin table cloths to the golden tipped champagne flutes. The white and gold theme really made the reception look like a magical wonderland suited for a prince and his princess bride.

"This evening has been so magical." Tiana whispered just loud enough for her husband to hear.

"Yes, it is." Naveen agreed. "And be prepared for more evenings like this, my beautiful wife."

"Oh yeah?" Tiana smiled.

"Mmm hmm." Naveen answered and gave her ear a soft kiss.

Naveen's parents watched the couple dancing from their table.

"They make such a beautiful couple." King Kabir said. "I am so proud of our son, he really got him a beauty."

Nagina rolled her eyes and remained quiet. Kabir noticed and looked at his quiet wife. "What is it now?"

"Oh nothing. I suppose I am a little disappointed that Naveen married this young girl."

"And why is that Nagina?"

Nagia shrugged her shoulders. "Well, she's common. And this _IS_ New Orleans. The stories I've heard here about the witches and voo doo spells. The girl could've used some of that to catch our son's heart."

Kabir laughed. "You silly woman. Our son has the real thing…look at how he is looking at Tiana. How he's holding her. I believe we had this kind of connection once upon of time, yes?"

Nagina looked over at Tiana. "She is a beauty…and our son is a young and attractive man himself. And you know he's had a philandering past. I do not see it lasting."

"You are just upset that Naveen refuses to marry that mad princess of Absola."

"Well she has the right bloodlines and she IS a princess. The two would've been perfect for each other."

"Who would've been perfect for each other mother?" Naveen asked with Tiana behind him talking to her mother.

"Uh…you know your cousin Venus and her former lover. It is over and done." Nagina lied. Kabir shook his head.

"So son, when will I get to see your beautiful princess bride again?" The king asked.

"She is…" he looked behind him and took her hand. "Right here, with her mother."

Tiana and Eudora looked over at the bearded king.

"Hello Mr-

"Call me father, papa even my name darling!" The king took Tiana's other hand and kissed it. "Now, explain to me the whole jumping the broom with me. IS this some sort of American tradition?"

Tiana laughed. "No, it isn't a tradition from Americans. My ancestors as well as many from Africa has done this tradition for the longest. I guess they carried this with them even after arriving here over two hundred years ago."

"Yes, and whomever jump the highest gets all the commands of the house. Guess I win that part." Naveen winked at his wife, half joking.

Kabir and Eudora laughed while Nagina stayed quiet folding her hands.

"I guess I should adopt this custom for Maldonia." Kabir joked. "Anyway, I have three gifts for my son and new daughter." He pulled out two envelopes and handed one to Naveen and the other to Tiana. "Naveen, you are holding you and Tiana's starter deposit in total of five hundred thousand US dollars."

The couple looked at each other, surprised.

"And Tiana, my beautiful new daughter you are holding the other five hundred thousand US dollars. You can spend it as you please. It is your money"

"Oh no, I can't take this money." Tiana shook her head and tried to hand the envelope back to the King.

"I insist. I have too much of it already so why not give it to people who deserve it ever so much."

"Exactly." Naveen took the other envelope. "We need this money to renovate the restaurant and perhaps for a later honeymoon…thank you papa."

Both father and son hug.

"Now Tiana I know how hard working you are but accept the gifts." Kabir gave her a hug and pulled a key out of his pocket. "Will you accept this final gift at least?"

Tiana raised an eyebrow. "It depends on what this final gift is."

"Your own home."

"What?" Tiana said with widen eyes. "Now Kabir-

"No, no, no. Please take it. It will be the final gift from me and Nagina."

"We've given them so much already Kabir." Nagina exclaimed. "Tiana isn't use to people just giving her wonderful things like this, right Tiana?" She gave Tiana a fake smile.

Eudora watched the conversation closely.

"Um, Naveen. When you do have time I need for you to come back to Maldonia for a couple weeks." Kabir smiled at Tiana. "It is for business, it won't be long."

Naveen groaned. "I have a business to help to run with Tiana papa. You already know that-

"It's fine Naveen." Tiana reassured.

"We'll talk about this some other time. My son and new daughter need to go to their new home." The king said to the couple.

"That's right." Eudora agreed. "But let me borrow you for a second babycakes." She took Tiana by the arm and walked them away from the royal family. "Tiana, I do not trust that queen. The way she was gawking at you…I just don't have a good feelin' about her."

Tiana nodded at her worried mother. "Aw mama. It won't be long before they leave."

"I heard from the king himself that they plan on staying after the opening of the restaurant."

"A whole month? Well if anyone can do it he can."

"You just keep your eye on that ice queen. I don't trust her one bit." Both mother and daughter hugged. "You're a married woman now. Fight for your man because a man's mother is his wife's worse enemy."

"I will mama." Tiana laughed.

()()()()

One month later…At home

Naveen rolled over to hold his loving wife in the early hours of the morning but all he got were sheets and a pillow. He groaned. "Where is my beautiful wife?"

"In the bathroom." Tiana walked out of the bathroom and slipped on her shoes.

Naveen sat up, revealing his toned chest. "Where are you going? It is Sunday morning. It is usually the only morning we make love and sleep in all afternoon."

"Sorry, I have to go to the restaurant. We open early on Sundays starting today remember? For the church people." She looked at herself in the mirror.

"I thought that was only during the holidays." Naveen got out of the bed wearing nothing but boxer shorts. "And one Sunday per month."

"Well it was so popular that I decided that every Sunday afternoon and evening the restaurant will be open until eight."

Naveen groaned again.

"You can stay at home. Just a few of the staff will be there anyway. You can spend some time with your parents before they leave tomorrow."

"I rather go to work with you then." Naveen said, walking in the bathroom. "Just let me wash up a bit."

"No time to wait. Just meet me there!" Tiana exclaimed, heading out of the room and walking down the stairs.

"Faldi faldonza. The woman cannot wait five minutes for me." Naveen stepped into the shower.

At the restaurant…Kitchen

Tiana was in the middle of mixing when a guard walked up to her.

"Excuse me your majesty." He said. She was still mixing "Um…excuse me?"

"Hmm?" Tiana looked up. "Can I help you?"

"Your majesty. I-

"Call me Tiana." She requested.

"Um, Tiana the prince…um Naveen is with his highness and the queen. He will be back in an hour."

"Just when we needed an extra hand." Tiana said. "Thank you?"

The man nodded and left the kitchen.

One of the cooks went by Tiana and says, "You should be use to these Maldonian guards calling you highness, majesty, leader."

"I don't know…" She poured the batter into the pan. "I'm still the same person I was before marrying Naveen. And Naveen treats them like they are his buddies"

"Well he had people serving him all his life." The cook turned on the stove. "How does it feel?"

"How does what feel?" Tiana put the pan in the preheated oven.

"You know, married to a prince from a foreign country. It has to be nice."

She closed the oven door and shrugged her shoulders. "He's just a man. Sure he is from royal family but he doesn't act like them…he's like us."

"Us?" The cook laughed. "Girl he is loaded. Why don't you just up and leave here?"

"Because it was my dream to own a restaurant? Why don't you go back to work. We have a lot to finish up." Tiana ordered the cook. Just then she felt dizzy. "That was random." She shook her head and went to get a glass of water.

Naveen sat on the living room couch with his parents talking about their stay here in New Orleans. He wanted them to leave and quick, but he knew that wasn't going to happen.

Kabir sat the cup of water down onto the coffee table. "Son, as you know we will be leaving for Maldonia tomorrow and I need for you to come along with us for two weeks."

"Nope. Not going to to happen." Naveen cut off his father. "I have work."

"Playing that ukulele and mincing is work?" Nagina asked.

"Son, it will only be for two weeks. I need for you to work on this project with me…it is for the poor families of Maldonia."

Naveen sighed. "Can't you have people work on that for you?"

Nagina laughed. "It is for the families in need Naveen. Your father wants you to do more projects so that when the time comes for you to be king-

"I have a career and life here." The Prince reminded his parents. "And looking at the time I should be heading out to help my wife." He stood up.

"Son, I really need for you to do this with me. Perhaps a week instead of two. Once you are done you can return back to your lovely wife."

Naveen groanded and looked up at the ceiling before returning his eyes back to his father. "I'll have to talk about it with Tiana."

()()()()

_Later that evening at home…_

"Why not? It's only for a week." Tiana said to Naveen.

"Are you sure? What if you need help with mincing?"

Tiana laughed and gave her husband a kiss. "It won't be long. Technically we won't be together for two and half weeks if you add in the back and forth ship rides but it won't be for that long."

Naveen smiled. "Before I met you I never knew what it was like; to look at someone and smile for no reason."

"Random...but sweet." Tiana said, taking off her dress and slip. "While you're bringing up more quotes I'll be in the shower."

Naveen unbuttoned his shirt. "How about I join you?"

Tiana rolled her eyes and walked into the bathroom, stepping into the shower. Naveen followed.

"What are you doing?" She asked, turning on the water.

"Showering with my wife? Is there anything wrong with that?"

Tiana remained quiet, picked up a bar of soap and began making a lather.

He took the soap from her hand. "This water is a little hot, yes?"

"I don't think so." She applied the lather on her skin.

"Let me help you with that." He slowly pulled the back of her onto him.

"What are you up to prince froggy?"

"No good, princess waitress." His lips touched the side of her neck and his hands ran up and down her waist.

Tiana then turned around and wrapped her arms over Naveen's shoulder, standing on her tiptoes. Pressing her lips to his.

Without hesitation Naveen picked her up with her legs now around his waist and pressed her back against the shower wall. Water hitting their naked bodies.

"I love you." Naveen said through the kiss

"I love you, too." Tiana responded.

()()()()

_One month later in Maldonia…_

The past month has been difficult for Naveen. Dealing with his father's meetings, projects and his mother's constant nagging about him staying alone drove him insane. Plus the fact that he stayed three weeks over what was originally planned and not being able to speak with Tiana on the phone for the pass couple of days was also killing him. He missed his wife and the life he had in New Orleans.

"Well son. Your work here in Maldonia is done. You can return to your Tiana." Kabir said clapping his hands.

"It took a whole month to complete." Naveen said with sarcasm.

"But think of it this way, you are helping citizens who really needed this. You will make a wonderful king."

Naveen shook his head. "Too bad I have no interest father."

"Well I am not getting any older."

"But Kanad is. He will be eighteen in about…ten-eleven years. You'll be in your sixties…perfect time to step down.

Kabir laughed and Nagina walked in with envelopes. "Here is the mail darling" She then ha ded her son a letter. "Here is a letter from Tiana."

Naveen quickly took the envelope and opened it.

Nagian cut her eyes at her son as began he reading the letter.

_Naveen,_

_I've been missing you for the past several weeks. While waiting I've met this wonderful man who quickly stole my heart. He has been here for me when you were over in Maldonia doing whatever you wanted to do. So I am saying goodbye Naveen. I am not in love with you anymore so don't bother calling or writing me back._

_Tiana_

"What?" Naveen was shocked and heartbroken. "How could she do this?"

"What is it son?" Kabir asked, concerned. "Is Tiana sick?"

Naveen dropped the letter and stormed out of the room.

Kabir picked up the letter. "I wonder what got him upset?" And began reading the letter. "Oh."

Nagina was pleased that her plan work but she still had to make sure the other have succeeded.

"I thought she loved him. How could she leave him for another man?" Kabir wondered

"Because she is a commoner who wanted our money darling. She got it and didn't need him anymore." Nagina said, walking out of the room. Kabir quickly followed and took her hand. "What?"

"Did you have anything to do with this?" He knew how his wife was.

She yanked her hand away. "Of course not! Why focus on a tramp who basically stole our son's money." And with that she walked away feeling good.

Naveen tried to call Tiana but no one answered. "Why Tiana. Why did you do this?" He walked over to a picture of he and Tiana and without hesitation threw it at the door, glass shattering everywhere. A tear ran down his face. "Why Tiana? Why?"

()()()()

Tiana walked out of the bathroom after her sudden case of nausea and fell flat on her back with her head landing right on the pile of mail she just got before coming in from work.

"I thought morning sickness happened in the mornings." She whined, sitting up and taking the first letter in her hand. Her eyes widen when she saw that it was a letter from Maldonia. "It's about time he wrote back." And began reading the letter.

_Tiana,_

_It has been a month since we've seen each other. Writing back and forth was wonderful until I met this beautiful woman here in Maldonia who happens to be the princess of Absola. I will not be returning to New Orleans for we are to marry within the next couple of weeks. I enjoyed all the times we spent together but my real home is here. I've enjoyed all the fun we've had. And hopefully you will find happiness again. Goodbye Tiana._

_Naveen_

Tiana covered her mouth, shock at what she just read. "This has to be a joke." She quickly ran over to her telephone to call Naveen. No one answered. "No…" She said as tears ran down her face. "How could he do this?" She looked over at a photo of her and Naveen. Without breaking a sweat she picked up the photo and threw it against the wall. Her throw was so hard that she fell back onto the bed where she began crying hysterically.

"How could he do this to me?" She looked down at her stomach and rested her hand on the growing bump. "Right when I need him more than ever."


	2. Answers

A Son For a King

Answers

_Five Years Later…New Orleans_

Tiana just finished with the cleaning and was now satisfied enough to leave. She had help from her mother and was thankful the restaurant was closed. Even though it wasn't flowing like it did before the depression. Life was stressful enough but her son always made it seem so easy with his good behavior. She wish she could say the same thing about her mother. All she does nowadays is nag about her not remarrying.

"So glad you came to help me mama. I love my cleaners, but at times they can get lazy." Tiana said resting her hands on her hips.

"Last night was surprisingly good despite the economy being in the tank."

"Tell me about it." She yawned.

Eudora shook her head. "You should be sleeping right about now."

"I could say the same thing about you."

"Honey, I got my eight hours…when I got your call this morning I thought it was about taking James to baseball practice, but no, you've done that already." Eudora smiled.

"Mama-

"And that coach of his…isn't he twenty-eight?"

"Mama…" Tiana knew where she was going.

"And he's a lawyer."

"I don't want to talk about it." Tiana covered her ears.

"You know you're going to have to date again babycakes. You're twenty-four years old."

"Mama, I have no time to date and I'm not interested anyway." She pushed the chair under the table.

"Not every man is like Naveen." Eudora said. She knew her daughter was still in love with Naveen, even after the heartbreaking letter he wrote to her. "Love can sometimes hold you back. I know you still love Naveen, but-

"Ugh." Tiana rolled her eyes. "Why don't you go visit Maddie. Isn't it about time for your next hair appointment?"

"Tiana I am serious. He obviously likes you and if you don't take advantage of that then some other woman will."

Tiana shrugged her shoulders as her son James and coach Darius walked into the restaurant.

"Hey mama!" The boy hugged Tiana. "Hey grandma." He hugged Eudora.

"How was baseball practice, baby?" Tiana asked.

"It was great! Right Darius?"

"It sure was." He smiled at Tiana.

Tiana gave him a smile back. She had to admit, Darius was very handsome and had the dimples to die for but for some odd reason she wasn't attracted to him. He was every woman's dream, tall, dark, had a good job and loved children. Too bad that wasn't enough to please her.

"James is the best player on the team." Darius shared.

"You don't say?" Eudora cut in. "Well, why don't you tell Tiana more about it? Come on James…"

"It's okay mama." Tiana took her son's hand. "I have to take James to a doctor's appointment. Thank you for bringing him here Darius."

"My pleasure. I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked James.

"Uh huh." He responded.

"You ladies have a good afternoon." He said mainly to Tiana before leaving the restaurant.

Eudora crossed her arms and looked over at her daughter.

"What?" Tiana asked.

"You just keep letting him get away."

Tiana shook her head. "James, go to the bathroom before I lock up. We're going straight to grandma's after your appointment."

"Okay." The boy said, walking to the nearest bathroom.

"Mama I don't appreciate you trying to set me up with Darius in front of James. He's his coach for goodness sakes."

"Well he needs some sort of father figure."

"Well he isn't his father." Tiana was now agitated.

"You don't see his real daddy here. Oh that's right, he doesn't know he exist."

"Mama I don't wanna fight-

"He may have treated you like dirt but I think he has a right to know he has a son. It's been five years."

"Mama he doesn't have to know. He wanted out of this life five years ago."

"What are you two talking about?" James asked.

"Nothing baby. Come on. Time to lock up."

"Its not right Tiana." Eudora sighed. "Just write to him."

Tiana rolled her eyes. "I don't want to talk about it right now.

Later that night after tucking James in Tiana went back to her room and thought about the conversation she and her mother had. She knew he wanted nothing to do with her, but she also knew he had a right to know that he has a son, even if she did try to contact him the day he was born. She sighed and took one of her cooking bookings and a sheet of paper and pen from her nightstand and began writing the letter.

()()()

_Maldonia_

"And I know that equal pay in the workforce will make female employers and employees satisfied with their businesses thus boost the economy even more." Naveen explained to a couple members of parliament.

"But your highness, are you sure increasing the pay for women will boost the economy? Most of them are at home with the children."

"I think it is the right thing your highness." Said another member. "It's about equality and stepping forward, not stepping backwards."

Naveen didn't want to be up so early dealing with government officials but due to the constant strikes from women in the workforce he had to do what was right and that was passing the bill that will grant equal pay in every company of Maldonia and Giodonia. He knew that some men didn't approve, but he also knew that women had minds. Something he learned from Tiana, who has never left his mind. The feelings he has for her never left. He even tried to get her out of his thoughts by accepting the king's crown, but it didn't work. He hated himself for still loving Tiana. She was also the reason he couldn't get anywhere with other women. She haunted his thoughts.

"So, what got you to pass this bill?" A member asked, interrupting the young king's Tiana-filled mind. "Which of the stories got you to go ahead and sign it?"

"This young woman…she was struggling her whole life and worked two to three jobs just to save for her business." Naveen explained. Just then a guard approached him. "Well, I should be leaving. I'll see you boys next week?"

The men nodded and headed out the office.

Naveen sighed a huge relief. "Thank you for that Leni."

"No problem your highness. Its one of the best things about being king?"

"Yes." He agreed. "Thank goodness I had the meeting in my office."

Just then a maid came in with the mail.

"Thank you." He took the mail and noticed Tiana's name on one of the letters. "Hmm…um Leni thank you."

Leni nodded his head and left the office as Naveen began reading the letter.

_Naveen,_

_I honestly don't know what to say. I mean, it's been five years since we've seen each other, better yet talk. Over the past five years I had to take care of another responsibility besides my restaurant and that is my son…our son. This is really hard to write but as he is getting older and asking more questions I had to let you know. He has no father figure in his life. And I am asking you be a part of his as he needs you so much to be around. If you want to call and talk about it with me then go ahead. I had the same number for the past five years. If you don't want any part of his life then don't call or write back. He is just fine here. I just thought that you had the right to know about him.  
_

_-Tiana_

Naveen couldn't believe what he just read.

"I have a son?" He asked himself. And quickly picked up the phone to get a better understanding of this. Unfortunately no one answered. He groaned and buzzed for a helper to come in.

Within thirty seconds a helper entered the office.

"Yes your highness?" He asked.

"I need you to pack my bags and call to set up my ticket. I'm leaving town."

The man bowed and did as he was told.

As soon as the door closed Naveen's heart began beating fast. He grew nervous. It has been five years since he seen Tiana and now out of nowhere he has a son? He knew it could be a possibility but what about the other man she wrote about in her letter five years ago?

"Naveen!" A woman came into the office with all smiles. "Your mother told me you were in here."

"Not now Natasha." Naveen said. Natasha was the princess of the country Absola. For years his mother tried to set the two up but as always Naveen wasn't interested. For one she's nuts, two she's nuts and three…she's nuts. There was a time where he tried to look past that but he couldn't' bear being with her. Even during his _loose_ days.

"Would you like for me to give you a massage?" She offered.

"I uh…have to get going here." He got up out of his chair.

"Where are you going? Mind me joining?"

"I'm leaving town." Naveen quickly left out of the office and began walking down the hall. Natasha followed.

"Are you going to Giodonia?" She asked.

"No."

Floridonia?"

"No." Naveen was now annoyed.

"Are you leaving this entire area altogether?"

"Yes!" Naveen began walking faster, and away from her.

"For how long?" She asked, catching up.

"Very long!" He walked into his suite and slammed the doors at her face.

()()()()

_Four Days Later-New Orleans_

Tiana laughed as she watched Louis trying to talk to one of the cleaners. She felt bad for him because he would either get rejected or screamed at.

"Poor gator tries." Darius said from behind her.

She turned to see the handsome gentleman. "Hey, James will be down soon."

"Thank you." He responded as she turned to look at Louis again. Darius looked Tiana up and down and liked what he saw. Everything about her was his definition of his dream woman. He thought she was just shy about coming on to him…so he decided to take matters into his own hands and meet her halfway. Afterall, who could resist him? "Tiana, we have known each other for a couple of years."

Tiana turned back to Darius with a raised eyebrow. "Yes?"

"And seeing that we are both young and single-

"Darius-

He took her hands. "I think we should go out sometime. A date maybe?"

Tiana smiled and shook her head. "But I'm just too busy to do anything. I have a business to run and a five year old to raise."

"But you have your mother and…Charlotte."

"True, but I-

"And you need to have fun sometimes. Working is a good thing but a woman as beautiful as you are needs someone to take care of you."

Tiana pulled her hands away. "I'm sorry Darius but I am not interested in dating anyone right now. I hope you can understand."

Darius was heartbroken, but gave Tiana a smile that would normally make a woman melt…too bad it didn't make her melt.

"Darius!" James shouted as he ran toward the two. "You're here early!"

"I wanted to see my favorite baseball player." He picked up the little boy. "Are you ready to go buddy?"

"Oh!" Tiana picked up her son's bag from the table that sat next to her and handed to Darius. "There you go. You two have fun. And James…"

"Yes, mama?"

"Good luck." She gave her son a kiss before the two left the restaurant. Tiana watched the two until they vanished out the door.

"Hey girl. I heard Darius trying to make a move. What did he say?" Louis asked. "What did _you_ say"

Tiana laughed. "I don't think so."

Louis frowned. "Why not? He's a nice fella."

"Ugh! You're sounding like my mama now."

"Sorry?" Louis apologized.

"It's okay." Tiana smiled as she heard the restaurant door open. "I'm sorry, but we are closed right now."

"Wow, everything looks the same." Naveen said walking in.

Both Louis and Tiana saw Naveen from the door…her heart stopped.

"Naveen..."

Naveen saw Tiana and his heart felt as if it stopped. But he had to push his feelings aside. He wanted answers and now.

"Where is my son?"

()()()

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I really hope you all like the story so far, even if I only posted two chapters so far!


	3. Father And Son

A Son For A King

Father And Son

"Where is my son?" Naveen asked, feeling anxious.

Tiana froze for a moment, not answering his question.

Naveen walked over to her and pulled the folded letter out of his pocket. "I got the letter from you telling me that I have a son. Is this true, Tiana?"

Louis looked at the two. "Well, if you excuse me I think it's about time I go grab something from the kitchen."

Tiana looked at the alligator and back at Naveen who had a confused look on his face. "Yes…you have a son."

"Why didn't you tell me? The least you could've done was call me. Write me a letter...why wait five years to tell me about this?"

Tiana grew defensive. "I don't think I should've done anything. I did what was right for him."

"By not telling him that he has a father? Come on Tiana. I thought you were better than that."

Tiana rolled her eyes and folded her arms. "Let's not talk about who is a better person Naveen."

"I think I had a right to know that I have a son…" He stopped himself to avoid fighting. And looked around. "Where is he?"

"He just left for a baseball game. He should be back in a couple hours." Tiana answered.

Naveen turned to walk away toward the door. "I am about to see him."

"Wait!" She grabbed his arm, stopping him. "You don't even know which park he is playing."

Naveen looked down at her and noticed her hand on his arm. Tiana quickly let it go.

"Fine."

"If you want you can wait here." Tiana suggested.

Naveen pulled out a chair and took a seat.

"So, what...how does he look like?" Naveen asked.

"He's beautiful." Tiana answered. "He's very smart, too. The smartest in his class and the tallest."

Naveen's lips cracked a smile. "He is in kindergarten, yes?"

Tiana shook her head. "No, he skipped to second grade."

Naveen's eyes widen. He was impressed. "Wow, he _is_ smart."

"Yep, and he loves baseball."

"Of course since he is on a team." Naveen said, nodding his head. "What league does he play for?"

"Little league." Tiana sat at the table. "And…he loves jazz music. I tried to get him into the piano but he fell in love with the ukulele once he saw it at a store around here last year."

"Like me!" Naveen said with a smile, now excited.

Tiana smiled. "And he looks exactly like you."

He questionably looked over at Tiana. "Really? He does?"

"Yes, from his beautiful hair to his smile. He doesn't even look like he could be my son…our son." She corrected herself.

Naveen sighed. "I cannot wait to see him."

An awkward silence came in between the two. Naveen was anxious to see his son but he didn't know where to start.

"I have some pictures of him if you want to see how he look." Tiana said, quickly breaking the silence. "It's in my home but-

"No, no it is fine. I would love to see them." Naveen looked over at Tiana.

He got up and helped Tiana up before walking out the restaurant.

()()()()

Naveen looked around and noticed how clean the home he and Tiana once shared looked.. It was always clean thanks to her but something was different. He couldn't put his finger on it yet.

He tried to see if there were pictures of a male figure in the livingroom but couldn't see any so far…

"Would you like something to drink?" She asked, cutting him from his search.

"I'm good." Naveen answered, sitting on the couch.

"Well…" She had a photo album in her hand and sat beside him. "This is the photo album of James."

"James." Naveen repeated. "After your father..."

"Yes." Tiana opened the book and it showed a picture of a newborn baby James. "Here is James when he was about seven hours old. The best day of my life."

"He's beautiful." Naveen said. Amazed at the picture of his son. "He looks a lot like me when I was a baby."

Tiana smiled and turned the page.

…

Page after page Tiana told a story about the young boy. Naveen was flabbergasted. The more he learned about his son, the more inlove he was with him.

"And this is his recent photo." Tiana shared. It was a picture of the boy dressed up in a tux.

"He does look like me." Naveen said as his eyes watered up.

Tiana noticed and felt for the man. And a feeling of guilt came upon her.

"Naveen…" She started.

"I have missed out five of his life..." Emotions came over him as he covered his face with his hands.

It took all of Tiana to not cry herself.

Naveen quickly wiped the tears from his eyes and apologized. "I'm sorry Tiana."

"No, don't apologize. I should've done more to tell you about him." She explained.

Naveen wiped his the remaining wetness from his eyes as he listened to Tiana. The little anger he had for Tiana was gone once she showed him James' first picture. He looked directly into her eyes. "I forgive you."

Tiana was taken aback by his comment. She was not expecting his forgiveness this quick.

The two looked at one another and remained silent, reading each other's gaze. That is until Tiana shook her head.

"James' game should be about over. We should head on back to the restaurant." Tiana got up.

Naveen got up as well and saw Tiana opening the door.

"Tiana..." He called out.

She turned to look at the young king. "Yes?"

"Thank you for sharing this with me." He smiled.

She smiled back. "No, thank you." The two then walked out of the door...

_At the restaurant…_

"Do you think he would like me?" Naveen asked, walking in the restaurant with Tiana.

"He will. Just give him time." Tiana gave him an encouraging smile.

He always loved her smile, so he smiled back. Even if her "letter" to him five years ago was harsh, he couldn't help but to still love her. But he also knew he couldn't think abut that right now.

"So I should start slow with him?"

"Do what you think is best." Tiana suggested. "He's very friendly and social."

"Hey mama!" James said running into the restaurant. He stopped when he saw Naveen standing there. "Oh, hello, sir."

Naveen saw his son and the emotion returned, but this time he kept it under control. "Hello."

James extended out his hand. Naveen was amazed at how polite he was. He shook it.

Darius walked in and frowned when he saw Naveen. Jealousy ran throughout his body. _'Who is this character?'_ He thought.

"Hey there!" Darius interrupted the reunion.

Naveen looked over at Darius and instantly grew jealous. _'Could he be Tiana's boyfriend?'_

"Hey, Darius. This is Naveen. Naveen this is Darius…James' coach." Tiana carefully introduced the two.

Both men shook hands.

Darius then looked at Naveen and at James and noticed how much they look alike.

"James. I heard that you like to play baseball?" Naveen asked the boy.

"Oh yes! It's my favorite sport!" James shared. "Would you like to see my baseball card collection?"

"Later sweetie." Tiana said, cutting in. "Thank you for walking him here Darius."

"No problem."

Darius gave Tiana a smile that Naveen himself knew what it meant. He was in love with her.

"I'll see you in two days my boy...enjoy your days off." The coach said to James.

"I will." Both high five before Darius walked out of the restaurant.

"You take care of yourself Tiana." He winked at her.

Naveen witnessed the two and noticed the interaction was one-sided since Tiana didn't bother answering due to being in a conversation with their son.

"Did your team win honey?" Tiana asked.

"Barely by a run." James said, sitting down at the table.

"Eh. A win is a win." Naveen said.

James laughed. "How long will you be in town Naveen?"

Naveen looked at Tiana. "A while."

"Why don't you show Naveen your baseball card collection, baby. The door to the house is unlock." Tiana said.

"Okay!" James got up and took Naveen's hand, pulling him along. "You won't believe the players I have..."

Naveen looked back at Tiana and gave her a smile.

She returned it and sighed as soon as he left her sight. Her heart then began to skip a beat...a feeling she haven't felt in a long time.

"What am I doing?" She asked herself. "I cannot still be in love with him. Especially after what he put me through with that letter. She hesitated on leaving but then she realized something.. "What am I still doing here? The restaurant is close today." So she picked up her keys and headed out the door, locking it. "Hey ya'll wait up!"


	4. Feelings

A/N: I am so happy that you all like the story! Thank you for reading and reviewing so far! I'm going to be writing more bonding time between Naveen and James. I do not own PATF or Disney. Enjoy!

A Son For A King

Feelings

"How long have you been collecting?" Naveen asked his son.

"Since I was three." James answered and handed him a card.

"Who is this?" Naveen asked, looking at the black baseball player.

"Rube Foster." James answered. "He's one of my favorite players. I've heard so much about him from my grandma. And Willie Wells..." He handed Naveen a card of the player. "Is one of the best shortstops in the league!"

"You really are a fan of baseball." Naveen said. "Are you are interested in playing when you grow up?"

"I would love to play in the Negro league, but my mama says that being a doctor is more useful for me."

"Do you want to be a doctor?" Naveen asked.

James shrugged his shoulders and handed Naveen another card. "I like helping people...But mama says I've got plenty of time to think about it though."

"Whatever decision you make, I'm sure it would be a good one."

"I don't know who makes more money. Is it a baseball player or a doctor? Whoever pays more is what I'll choose to be when I grow up!"

Naveen laughed as Tiana walked out of the kitchen and placed two plates of sandwiches down on the coffee table. One in front of Naveen and another in front of James. She went back and brought out a pitcher of lemonade and three glass cups. Naveen was watching her every move.

"Here you go." Tiana said, pouring the lemonade in the cups.

Naveen watched as she poured and thought. _'She looks so beautiful doing that.'_

"Thank you." He smiled at Tiana, taking the glass.

Tiana smiled back. "You're welcome."

James watched the two. It was his first time seeing his mother look that way at another man. It's usually the men who would give his mother this certain look.

"What were you boys talking about?" Tiana sat beside James who was now between the adults.

"Oh, I was just asking James whether or not he wanted to be a baseball player when he grow up."

"But I told him that I may grow up to be a doctor since you said it's more useful." James finished. "But if baseball pays more I think I will go that route."

"Well you two enjoy yourselves; I have to finish the sales count." Tiana got back up and walked up the stairs.

Naveen watched Tiana as she was walking up the stairs and couldn't resist looking at her behind go up and down while walking. How he missed touching it whenever he wanted to.

"Do you like my mama?" James interrupted.

"What?" Naveen looked at the boy.

"Do you like my mama?"

"Why would you say that?" Naveen nervously laughed and scratched the back of his head. "She is a very beautiful woman. Don't you agree?"

James shrugged his shoulders. "She is pretty but just to give you a warning I am the only man in her life."

"Really?" Naveen found this intriguing. "She has no boyfriend?"

James shook his head. "For all the five years I've known her, no."

That made Naveen feel relieved and a little confused at the same time. The letter he got from her years ago stated that she was in love with another man…

"So, do you like her or not?" James asked.

"Yes, I like her a lot actually." Naveen answered, giving the cards back to his son. "And you are a very witty young man."

James laughed and closed the box.

Naveen watched the boy sit the box on the small book shelf and couldn't help but to wonder, "Do you know anything about your father?"

The boy looked as if he was thinking and shook his head. "Not much. Mama doesn't like talking about it."

Naveen was disappointed. He was kind of expecting Tiana to tell James _something_ about him. But what did he expect? He had no idea of the boy's existence until several days ago.

"Not to sound mean, but I noticed your accent is different. Where are you from?" James asked.

"I am from the country of Maldonia. A country far away from here."

"I've read about Maldonia in social studies."

"I am sure what you read in your books aren't the full truth about the country." Naveen said, rolling his eyes.

"My teacher says that Maldonia is a unfortunate country because you have women working instead of taking care of their home."

"Like I said. Your teacher hasn't told you the full story behind that." Naveen said. "Women in my country have a choice whether to work or stay home. They can do both if they please!"

"Oh well that's different. My mama loves working! But she still has time to take care of me!" James said. "Who is the president of Maldonia?"

"We have no presidents in Maldonia. That is something the United States and Maldonia contrast in." Naveen explained to his son.

"Like how?"

"You all have elected presidents you vote for every four years. In Maldonia, we have a king ruling. They can rule as long as want, or up until they die. But we both share a lot of the same responsibilities accept-

"You have more power on what goes on there?"

"Correct."

James raised an eyebrow as he notice his father's ring on his middle finger. "Do kings wear rings in Maldonia?"

"Yes." Naveen said.

James then took Naveen's hand and examined the ring. "I remember seeing this ring in my social studies book. Are you a king or something?"

Naveen nodded his head. He was impressed at how fast he connected everything together."Yes, yes I am."

James' eyes widen. "Wow! Wait til I tell mama and the boys in the team! So do you tell people what to do?"

"Pretty much." Naveen quickly answered. He didn't really want to talk much about his life in Maldonia just yet. "Where do you practice baseball?"

"At a nearby park…but we can go there later. Let's go in my room!" James got up and took Naveen's hand. "I have so much to show you!" The two then walked up the stairs.

In James' room, Naveen noticed how organized it looked…_'Guess he doesn't get everything from me.'_ And noticed a ukulele.

"Your mother told me that you play the ukulele." He picked it up.

"I can play a couple songs but I'm not that good."

"I can teach you all the songs I know." Naveen sat on a chair and began playing.

"Wow, you'll really teach me?" James sat on another chair beside him.

Naveen nodded his head and continued playing a jazz tune…

A little over two hours have passed since Naveen and James were both rocking with the ukulele. The two planned on playing throughout the evening, until Tiana walked in.

"Hey ya'll" She said with her soft spoken voice. But the two couldn't hear her.

"Hey!" She said out loud.

They both looked over at her.

Tiana laughed. "It's getting a little late."

"Aw can I stay up another hour mama?" James pouted.

"Now we made a deal. During the summer you can stay up an hour. You already stayed up past nine. It's nine thirty already." Tiana pointed one.

"Your mother is right. It is getting late for you." Naveen got up. "We could play more tomorrow."

"You promise?" The boy looked up at his 'father'

"I promise." Naveen promised.

James gave both adults a hug.

"Your bath water is ready for you to use it." Tiana said.

"Alright! Be right back!" He ran out of his room.

"Boy stop that running! You know better than that." Tiana said, wathcing her son slow down before reaching the bathroom.

"James is a really great kid. I think we bonded." Naveen said proudly.

Tiana folded her arms. "I see…and heard."

Naveen laughed and scratched the back on his head.

"Where are you staying?" Tiana asked.

He frowned. "Faldi faldonza! I was so anxious about getting here that I never thought about it! Where is your telephone?"

"You can stay here, if you like." Tiana offered. "I have two spare rooms."

"Really?" Naveen was astonished by her offer. "I can stay here?"

"Why not? It can give you and James more time together."

Naveen gave Tiana an appreciative smile. "Thank you."

"No problem. Where are your things?"

"In a car I bought on the way here." He gave her that slick grin she never stopped loving.

"Only you would buy a car during this economy." Tiana said, crossing her arms.

"I'll be right back." He ran out the room and home to get his bags from the car. It took a couple minute for him bring everything back into the house since the restaurant and house weren't that far from each other.

"Where did Naveen go?" James asked, who was now in his pajamas.

"I am back. I was just getting my things from the car." Naveen said, holding his bags. "You look ready for bed."

"Alright little man. What book do you want me to read to you tonight?" Tiana asked.

James yawned as he climbed into the bed. "I'm too big for bedtime stories mama."

"I forgot." Tiana kissed her son on the forehead. "Tomorrow you still have to read a chapter for me. You have a good night, okay?"

"Mm hmm."

"We'll play more tunes tomorrow." Naveen said. "And I would like to see where you play baseball."

"Okay." James said with his eyes closed. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight baby." "Goodnight James." The parents responded before leaving the room.

"That is one smart kid." Naveen said. "I don't remember knowing that much when I was five. He has more of you in him."

"He is smart but I won't take full credit for it." Tiana said. "He's exactly like you. Esepcially the way he leans on everything while holding a conversation."

"He has your smile." Naveen said, gazing into her eyes.

Tiana noticed the way Naveen was looking at her and her stomach began to knot up. After everything with the letter she couldn't help but to still love him.

"Well, let's get you settled down in your room." Tiana cut off her own romantic thoughts and lead Naveen to his room. "I'm sure it's not like your room in Maldonia." She opened the door.

"No, I like it. It looks very cozy." Naveen said, examining the room. It wasn't as big as his suite but it was good enough for him. Anything with Tiana is good enough for him.

"The bed is a queen size. I hope you can fit in it." Tiana joked.

"You still have the king size in our…your room?" Naveen asked.

"Yeah."

"We can always switch bedrooms." Naveen joked back, moving his eyebrows.

"No." Tiana laughed and walked out of the room. "If you get hungry later you are welcome to the refrigerator."

"Thank you."

"You're still good at mincing, right?"

"Yes, I am." Naveen smiled.

Tiana smiled back. "Goodnight."

"Wait Tiana!" Naveen took her hand. "I want to thank you for everything."

Tiana looked into his eyes and knew he was being sincere. "You and James really connected…"

Naveen and Tiana gazed into each other's eyes. "Tiana, I-

"I should get to bed."

"Oh, right." He let go of her hand and watched as she walked into her room. A room where they shared wonderful memories in.

Naveen let a sigh and laid on the bed thinking about the day he had. It was an interesting one in which he thought at times would end in disaster, but to his surprise it didn't. He finally got to meet his son and bonded with him right away. Perhaps telling him that he is James father won't be as bad as he think.

And then there was Tiana. As much as he wanted to be angry with her about the letter she wrote five years ago he couldn't help but to still love her. And learning from James that she was single gave him some hope of rekindling their love once again. It has been five years and he isn't one to hold a grudge.

"Why not?" He asked himself.

But he was still confused by her letter because it didn't make any sense. Especially after what James told him about her not being with anyone since he could remember.

But he is a kid and sometimes kids can exaggerate a bit.

Just then his stomach growled. He sat back up and changed into his pajamas. It has been a while since he's done anything like getting food for himself, in fact it has been a while since he's done anything for himself. At least he still knew how to mince. So he opened the door and headed down to the kitchen.

Walking down the halls was a challenge due to the fact that it was pitch black, but the stairs were easy since there were street lights glaring through the windows. In the livingroom he did trip over a pillow but caught himself before falling.

"Ouch!" He said, bumping his shin on the coffee table.

"I don't remember this much furniture in the livingroom."

By the time he made it to the kitchen he was glad that the light was on, but saw Tiana at the table with her face in her hands, crying.

Naveen quickly grew concern.


	5. At Night A Mother Knows Best?

A/N:Thanks for the reviews and for enjoying the story. I will update Mondays, Wednesdays and every other week Fridays. I do not own PATF or Disney. Enjoy.

A Son For A King

At Night A Mother Knows Best?

Walking down the halls was a challenge due to the fact that it was pitch black, but the stairs were easy since there were street lights glaring through the windows. In the livingroom he did trip over a pillow but caught himself before falling.

"Ouch!" He said, bumping his shin on the coffee table.

"I don't remember this much furniture in the livingroom."

By the time he made it to the kitchen he was glad that the light was on, but saw Tiana at the table with her face in her hands, crying.

Naveen quickly grew concern. "Hey, what's the matter?"

Tiana looked up at him, quickly wiping away her tears. "Oh, nothing…"

"Come on. You don't have to hide anything from me." Naveen sat across from her. "Tell me. What is it?"

Tiana was a little hesitate about telling him, but she decided to go ahead with it anyway. "It's the restaurant. Business hasn't been booming since the depression and…I don't know if I can keep it open."

"You're thinking about closing the restaurant?" Naveen hating hearing that.

"Yes. It also means that I won't have enough to pay for James' schooling next year and his baseball fees are rising every month." Tiana said, feeling stressed out.

"What about the money my father gave you?" Naveen asked.

"I have whatever I could recover from the bank saved upstairs for James' college fund."

"How much did you recover?"

"Out of the five hundred grand, I got back two thousand dollars."

"Only two thousand dollars for college?" Naveen said, with a surprised expression on his face.

"The economy is really bad here right now. I'm sure you know how bad it is."

"How can two thousand dollars cover for James' college?" He asked.

"I was hoping he can go to college in one of the countries in Europe on a scholarship since Darius know some people there."

Naveen didn't want Darius to do anything for his son.

"What about the remaining amount after the renovations to this place?" He asked.

"It's all gone in the crash."

Naveen put his hand on Tiana's. "Then I will help. How much do you need?"

Tiana shook her head and pulled her hand back. "No, I can't take any money from you. This is my war. I have to figure this out myself."

"Let me help you out Tiana." Naveen said. "I am here now to pay for whatever James needs. Please, let me help you."

"No handouts. James needs to learn that hard work is what makes a person stronger." Tiana then rolled her eyes. "Why am I talking about this with you?"

Naveen gave her a smile. "Because you want to?"

"Naveen when I wrote to you about our son I attend it being about you two. Not us three."

"What is wrong with someone helping you? Just tell me how much you need and I will have it wired here."

Tiana stood up and walked over to the refrigerator. "What do want?"

Naveen frowned. "Huh?"

"You came down here for a reason, so you must've been hungry." She opened it and looked inside.

Naveen was also looking, but at her from behind. How he missed feeling her body on his. He knew he was supposed to be here for his son but having Tiana with him wouldn't be bad either.

"How does ham sound?" She asked, still in the fridge.

"Good." He continued watching Tiana's behind.

"Do you like the rump or shank?"

"Rump is fine." Naveen responded. "_Just _fine."

Tiana quickly turned to see the man looking at her behind. "Enjoying the view?"

Naveen quickly snapped out of his trance. "Sorry." He apologized.

Tiana shook her head and sat the rump portion of ham on a cutting board. "I see you haven't changed on certain things."

Naveen was feeling so embarrassed that all he could do was laugh. "I cannot help but to notice a beautiful woman with a beautiful body."

"Here you go Romeo." She handed him a sandwich. "Hope that fills you up."

As she put the ham back in the fridge Naveen had to get an answer from her.

"So, about that Darius fella."

"Oh no…" Tiana didn't want to talk about him.

"Are you dating him by any chance?"

"No." She simply answered.

"Were you dating someone?"

"No."

"Have you been dating anyone after...us?" He asked, anxious to hear her response.

Tiana laughed. She knew her real answer would only boost his ego. "As a matter of fact, yes. I've been dating. I have about six or seven suitors."

Naveen choked on his sandwich. "Six or seven?"

"No, I'm joking. I haven't been dating anyone…the only man in my life is James."

Naveen raised an eyebrow. "All five years?"

"Yep." She sat down.

"So I am the only man you've ever been with?" He flashed her his pearly white smile.

Tiana rolled her eyes, "Yes…"

"Achindonza." He said in low tone.

"Well what about you? You should be married right about now."

"Married?" Naveen frowned. "I thought we were still married."

"Nope. We annulled our marriage after you decided to stay in Maldonia with the love of your life, remember?"

Naveen frowned. "The love of my life? I haven't been with a woman romantically since…you."

"Not according to your _heartbreaking_ letter to me." Tiana said.

"I never wrote a heartbreaking letter to you." Naveen said, and grew defensive. "You wrote one to me about you finding another man who is always there when I am not-

"What? I never wrote a letter like that to you!"

"I know your writing-

"I didn't write anything like that to you. And don't try to turn it back on me! When I got your letter I wanted answers, but you never returned my calls. I even tried to call you the day I gave birth to James but the numbers changed." Tiana explained.

Naveen remained quiet, clearly confused about the whole thing. "Wait. You tried to call me?"

"Yes. Even when I got through to calling you within a couple of minutes the call would get clicked off the line."

"This doesn't make any sense." Naveen said, scratching his head. "Clearly someone didn't want us together."

"I guess." Tiana rested her chin on her hand.

"Did your mother ever like me?" Naveen asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, she liked you when we were together." Tiana answered.

"I don't understand. Who would forge our letters?" He wondered.

Tiana instantly thought about her mother's conversation about Nagina on their wedding day. "Did your mother ever like me?"

"My mother? She did have an issue with you not being a royal before marrying me…" He then thought about her past schemes with other people. "You don't think she wrote those letters?"

"I'm not saying anything. But I do remember her not really saying much whenever I was around. She always stuck her nose up."

"Hmm." Naveen wondered again. "I wouldn't be surprised if she was behind this. She has someone who writes her letters for her who is really good with forging handwriting." He sighed. "Why didn't I think of this at the time?"

"Because you were upset?" Tiana shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. It was five years ago."

"But I should've thought about it. You would never cheat on me. In fact, you are the most honest person I know."

Tiana nodded her head, agreeing with him. "And you were never a sleezeball after we got together."

Naveen nodded, agreeing with her. "So we're on the clear with the letters?"

She looked over at Naveen and answered, "Yeah."

Now with that out of the way, Naveen pulled his chair closer to Tiana. "Then perhaps we could try to work things out, between the two of us, yes?"

"I don't know." Tiana got back up. "You just got here and the plan was to originally meet James, not getting back with me."

"Well why can't we change the plan and add you in it?" Naveen asked and winked at her.

"Goodnight Naveen." Tiana walked up the stairs. Naveen quickly followed.

"Tiana, just think about it. We lost five years because of some misunderstandings due to my mother. Why not get back together and rub it in her face?"

"We don't even know if she was behind that." Tiana said. "And I have no interest in getting with anyone, including you." And with that she closed the door at his face.

Naveen felt defeated, for now. But he could understand her feeling so guarded. It was fear. Fear of getting hurt all over again, even if it was a misunderstanding. And it didn't help that she used James as her comfort zone.

"One thing at a time." He said to himself before taking his ham sandwich with him in his room.

()()()()

James was awaken by the sun shining on his face. He groaned and pulled the covers over him, trying to sleep it off. Just then he remembered Naveen being here. The young boy then jumped off his bed and ran down the stairs, but to his disappointment he saw no one in the living room. He then walked into the kitchen and saw his mother preparing breakfast.

"Good morning mama." James said, climbing up to his chair. "Where's Naveen?"

"Good morning. And Naveen is in his room sleeping. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Oatmeal, please."

"Again?" Tiana asked, smiling at the young man.

"Yes!" James said. "I love oat meal!"

"You don't want any toast with that oatmeal?"

"I do!" Naveen said, walking into the kitchen.

"I was asking James here." Tiana joked. "You didn't have to get up right now."

"But I wanted to." He responded.

"Good morning Naveen." James was very pleased to see the man up. "I like your pajamas."

Naveen looked down at his blue sleepwear. "Thank you." And sat at the table beside James. "And good morning to you, son."

Tiana noticed his slip of the tongue and turned to look at him. Naveen didn't return her look because he was talking to the boy.

A knock was heard at the back door. Tiana walked over to answer it and saw her mother and Darius. She opened the door.

"Good morning babycakes. I'm ready to pick up James!"

Tiana frowned and was about to close the door.

"Hey!" Darius smiled putting his hand on the door from closing. "I'm still here."

"Oh, I'm sorry Darius." Tiana stood back so that her mother and Darius could come in.

"Naveen!" Eudora was surprised to see him. "I didn't know you were here!"

"I didn't know he was _here_ either." Darius frowned, annoyed that the man was in his pajamas in his "woman's" house.

Naveen stood up. "Good morning Eudora…Darius."

Eudora walked over to the king and gave him a hug. She didn't like what he did to her daughter five years ago but to see him with his son was a start for her.

Darius begged to differ. He knew Naveen was James' father…it was very obvious when he saw how identical they look. And he knew the man and Tiana had a past which could lead to them getting back together. He wasn't going to let that happen.

"Hey grandma!"

"Hey baby." Eudora responded and smelled something. "What's that burning?"

"Oh!" Tiana quickly turned off the oat meal and put the pot in the sink. "There goes the oat meal…I wasn't expecting company this morning."

Eudora smiled. "Well I thought about picking up James so that you can take care of yourself today and I happened to bump into Darius on the way here." She looked up at Naveen. "It's so good to see you Naveen. You and James finally spending time together."

"He is so much fun grandma! He taught me how to play some songs on my ukulele! And he taught me some Maldonian, and he's the king of Maldonia!" James explained all in one breath.

Darius was getting jealous the more James bragged about the man. He then noticed the king's clothing. "You look a little comfortable there, Naveen."

Naveen shrugged. "Pajamas are comfortable?" He could not stand Darius. He wanted to make a smartass comment back at him but decided to take the higher road and focus his attention to his son. "Today I'm going to teach James more songs on his ukulele, right?"

"Achidonza!" The boy chanted.

Everyone laughed but Darius.

"Already teaching my grandbaby some of that Maldonian talk?"

"He's a fast learner, like his mother." Naveen smiled at Tiana.

She blushed. He still got to her. Darius couldn't take anymore of this.

"Well, I should leave. I have to take care of some business today with a client."

"In this economy?" Eudora asked.

"You know how these white folks are with us negros, I got our backs."

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Alright. See ya later." She opened the door.

"You have a good day Tiana." He waved over at James. "See you tomorrow James."

James was so focused on Naveen and Eudora that he didn't hear him.

Darius wrinkled his nose before leaving.

"Tiana, let me talk to you for a second." Eudora said, walking into the living room. Tiana followed.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I did not know Naveen was back. If I did then I wouldn't have brought Darius here!"

Tiana sighed.

"And what is he doing sleeping here?" Eudora asked and gasped. "You didn't already jump in bed with him, did you?"

"Mama! No!" Tiana couldn't believe she was talking about this with her mother. "He needed a place to stay. Instead of wasting money in hotels why not have him stay in one of the spare bedrooms I had already? Plus, it gives him and James more time together."

"How long was he here?"

"He just arrived yesterday morning."

"And how did I miss him?"

Tiana sighed again. "Mama-

"I'm glad he's here for James, but don't let him fool you into bed with him. You know how he treated you the last time."

"He already knows the deal and that letter situation was a misunderstanding." She walked back into the kitchen.

"A misunderstanding?" Eudora followed her back in the kitchen. And took Tiana's hand. "Is that what he told you?" She mouth.

Tiana rolled her eyes.

"Tiana." Eudora called out.

"Not now mama!" Tiana walked back over to the sink.

()()()()


	6. A Romance Rekindled?

A/N Just to let you all know the language will be getting graphic. It is the 1930s and the deep south after all. Read and review and let me know how you feel about the story! I do not own

PATF or Disney. Enjoy!

A Son For A King

A Romance Rekindled?

()()()()

Darius slammed his newspaper down in his office desk. Mildred, his secretary noticed.

"Enjoying your morning Darius?" She asked.

He didn't say anything as his partner walked into the room.

"Darius, where is ya head man? I've been calling out at you since you stormed in the office."

Darius remained silent.

His partner knew what it was. "So Tiana said no to you again?" He laughed.

"Not now Cletus." He waved him off. "It's that damn royal who is in the way."

"Royal?"

"James' father just came back out of nowhere."

Cletus' eyes widen. "Ooh! I remember him! That Naveen fella. He's a cool cat."

"And _very_ good-looking." Mildred shared.

Darius gave Cletus and Mildred dirty looks.

Cletus quickly changed his tone. "He hasn't been around for that boy like you have though."

"But he is now." The secretary said.

"Why don't you mind your own business and type something."

She rolled her eyes and began typing.

"I just need this man back out of the picture. I think I am this close to having Tiana. I already got James to like me."

"I don't know man. Women have that case of feelings. She and Naveen were married and as long as I knew her I never thought that _that_ would ever happen. Just let her go. There are plenty of good-looking women in New Orleans." Cletus said

Darius groaned.

"I learned a long time ago that you can't get between something that's there. Especially with a man like Naveen…I bet he can still get the women going with his accent, flowy hair and brown skin." Mildred exhaled.

"He ain't even Negro!" Cletus yelled out. "He's foreign and considered 'safe'. And women love a foreign man. Especially if he got money! He could be ugly, as long as he got money he will get the women." Cletus joked.

"Well he ain't ugly!" The secretary said, while typing on the typewriter. "If I were Tiana I'd leave Darius for him, too." She joked.

"But she was never with him to begin with." Cletus responded.

"Yes, pretend I'm not here." Darius said.

Cletus laughed. "He won't be here for long. Maybe he's just here to pick up James for the summer."

"I doubt that." Darius sat down and began thinking. "You two know I love a good challenge."

"You're one of the best negro lawyers in this country for a reason." Cletus reminded him. "Them white boys here can't even compete with you. We are one of the few firms still up."

"That's right." Darius made an malicious grin. "I think I know how to get rid of this royal block. Just give me some time."

()()()()

"And this is where I practice with my team." James pointed to the park.

"I remember this park!" Naveen said and noticed how messy it looked. "What happened here?"

James shrugged. "I don't know. Yesterday it was clean." He picked up a broken glass bottle.

"Put that down. You can cut yourself with that." Naveen warned.

He dropped the broken glass back onto the grass. "Sometimes when we're playing or practicing white kids come out and play with us, until their parents come and take them away." He picked up a rock and threw it. "One of my friends use to play here but ever since his dad joined the Klan my mama told me to stay away from him."

Naveen listened on.

"We even had small fires from them."

"At the restaurant?" Naveen asked. Stunned at what he was hearing from his five year old son.

"Yes. My mama said they are evil cowards who wear sheets over their faces and do their trouble at night." James kicked a stick. "They always want to start trouble…and if they ever try to hurt my mama I will shoot them."

Naveen sighed and shook his head. "There are some things that I love about this country, but when I hear groups of people try to hurt others because they are different shades I have to wonder if this country is all about freedom and equality?"

"Do you have the Klan in Maldonia?"

"No. But my country isn't perfect either. If there were people like the Klan terrorizing people and property just because they didn't like how they look, I would have them thrown into prison."

James smiled and took Naveen's hand. "I wish I was a king."

'_You will be someday.'_ Naveen thought. "You know James. You would make a really good king."

"You really think so?"

"Of course." Naveen said, now walking through the park. "Perhaps I could talk to your mother about taking you there…to show you all the benefits of being a royal of the country."

"But I'm not a royal." James said.

"Yes you are." Naveen said, but quickly changed the subject. "Let's get back to the restaurant. We promised your mother to be back in ten minutes."

()()()()

Charlotte walked into the restaurant with her three year old daughter and son, who was sleeping in his baby carriage. She beamed when she spotted Tiana speaking with one of the cooks.

"Tia!" She shrieked.

Tiana looked over at her friend and children. "Hey there Lottie." Both hugged. "Hello Scarlett."

The little blonde girl smiled and gave Tiana a hug. "Hey Auntie Tia. Where's James?"

"He's out at the park. He should be back soon."

"That Darius fella got him, huh?" Charlotte sat at a table. "I would suggest you marry him so that your boy could have a daddy but there's something about him that I do not like."

"Lottie, let's not talk about this in front of the children." Tiana reminded her and looked down at the little girl. "Would you like some tasty beignets?"

"Yes! I love beignets! Mama I want beignets!"

Agnus came out of the kitchen. "When I heard that voice I knew it had to be my favorite little girl."

"Agnus!" Scarlett ran to the middle age woman.

Charlotte smiled.

"I got her." Agnus took the little girl wit her to the kitchen.

"You can always count on Agnus to save the day." Charlotte said.

Trying to avoid the 'Darius' talk Tiana changed the subject to her friend's infant son. "How is Travis doing?"

"He's alright. He sleeps a lot like his daddy. Whenever Benjamin gets a day off all he does is sleep. And it looks like I'm having another baby."

Tiana's eyes widen. "But you just had this one!"

"Five months ago."

"Apparently Benjamin isn't always sleeping." Tiana joked.

Charlotte laughed. "He's done a great job at getting me to a size twelve. If only I had your genes Tia. It looks like you never even had a baby."

Tiana sat at the table. "I wouldn't mind two or three more."

"Well you need a man for that to happen."

Tiana rolled her eyes.

"Tia I think it's about time I set you up again. How about Thomas? He's one of the most handsome colored men I've ever seen."

"Yes and he has seven children by six of his ex-girlfriends. No thank you Lottie I'm fine by myself."

"I can't imagine being happy without a man."

"Well that's you Lottie. I have more serious things on my mind."

"Like payments for your restaurant? I told you that I'll help ya."

"No handouts."

Charlotte shook her head. "Well how about a loan?"

"I can't get a loan. Look at me." Tiana pointed to herself.

"I can always talk to Benjamin about giving you a loan-

"He would never give me a loan. He's a Fenner. His father and uncle were hard on me about getting this building." Tiana reminded her.

"I can talk to him…and he's very fond of you and that dress I got you for that surprise birthday party last year!" Charlotte laughed. "He had the nerve to ask me to wear a dress like that! I told him, not in this body!"

Tiana rolled her eyes.

"Tia let me do this for you!"

Tiana stood up. "If I could get a loan from him then I wouldn't have to worry so much."

"Yes, and since his bank is one of the only few banks who are still operating during this horrible time you can be certain that you won't have to pay back right away."

"Thank you Lottie." Tiana went to hug her friend.

"Anytime Tia." Charlotte was happy to help her good friend. "Now, what is taking Darius so long to bring ya boy back."

"Oh, James isn't with Darius. He's with his daddy." Tiana said.

"His daddy? But I thought Naveen was his…" She stopped and realize what she was saying. "Is Naveen here?"

"Yes."

"Oh Tia!" Charlotte jumped up to Tiana. "Where is he stayin'? How long is he stayin'?"

"He's staying with me and James. Don't know for how long."

Charlotte gave Tiana a winked. "I knew you were glowing when I saw you. So, are his clothes in the closet or dresser-

"What? He's sleeping in one of the bedrooms I have. There is nothing going on between us. It is strictly about our son."

"Tia honey…are you plannin' on doing _anything_ with that hunk of a man?" Charlotte sighed. "I don't know about you sometimes."

"Lottie" Tiana laughed.

"I mean that letter he wrote was a bit nasty but it was five years ago."

"That letter was forged. Everything is clear on that."

"Then what's stoppin' you from gettin' back together?"

Tiana shrugged. "He wants us to get back together but I don't want to get into anything. My restaurant is my husband."

"Tia…that just sounds bad. Just have some fun with him…even though I know you're not over him."

"Aunt Lottie!" James ran to the blonde.

"Oh there goes my big boy!" Charlotte embraced the young boy. She saw Naveen walking her way. "Well hello there Naveen. Long time."

"Hello Charlotte." Naveen responded and looked over at the baby carriage. "You're a mother now?"

"A mother of two…three in a few months." She patted her stomach. "Tia told me that you are stayin' at her house…actually it's more like your house since you and Tia shared it."

He looked over at Tiana. "Yeah, I'm staying there."

"And he's a lot of fun Aunt Lottie. He taught me how to play songs on my ukulele and he's the king of Maldonia."

"Well isn't that the bee's knees?" Charlotte looked over at Tiana and winked. "How long are you statyin' in New Orleans?"

"Not long. I was actually going to ask Tiana if she and James would like to come back with me…as a small vacation."

"Can we mama?" James begged.

Tiana remained quiet and crossed her arms.

"I take that as a 'we'll talk about it later'" Naveen clapped his hands while looking at the mother of his son..

Just then Scarlett came running out with a box of beignets. "James!"

"Oh brother." James grunted.

Naveen laughed.

()()()()

"Sleeptight." Tiana said, pulling James' bedroom door close.

"Do you want to talk" Naveen asked, standing behind her.

"What about?"

"Both you and James going back to Maldonia with me."

"Now you know that's impossible." Tiana headed to her room, Naveen followed behind.

"Well could James at least go? He is my son, too. And I would like for him to see his other family and culture"

Tiana hated to see her son away from her, but he was right. James is his son too. "Fine, but for a couple months. He has school beginning in September."

Naveen nodded. "Thank you." He started walking out the room.

"Does he know that you're his father?" She asked.

Naveen closed his eyes. "I plan on telling him."

"I think you should do it as soon as possible." Tiana suggested.

"I will." He said, pulling the door close. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She responded and turned off her light.


	7. A Night To Remember

A/N: I think you will all like this chapter...especially for all you Tianaveen fans! And guess what? I do not own PATF or Disney! Or any of the songs featured on this chapter! Enjoy!

A Son For A King

A Night To Remember

Tonight was one of the better nights at _Tiana's Palace_. There weren't a crowd of customers, but it was enough to make it a successful night. Tiana was relieved to see customers, but was still worried about the financial state of her restaurant. Charlotte got Benjamin Fenner to call and to talk more about giving her the loan. As much as she appreciated their kindness she couldn't help but to still be skeptical about him.

"So you went along and did it anyway." Eudora said in disappointment.

"I won't have enough money to function this restaurant in a month mama." Tiana said and let out a frustrated sigh. "This loan can help."

"Tiana why don't you ask Naveen for help? He probably would-

"No handouts mama."

"And what exactly is a loan from the bank? I swear you can be the most stubborn person. Just like your daddy. And Charlotte might be your friend, but her friends aren't always…why am I saying this to you? You know how some of the whites folks are about colored folks"

"Mama, this is business."

"What bank has money right now besides the Fenners?"

"Mama-

"The three of them are no good. You had to practically scare his father and uncle into giving this building to you…I don't think Benjamin Fenner will even let you set foot in his bank."

"Mama-

"I don't trust him. He is no good. He's a theft! Sometimes desperation can make you do things you will regret. Just listen to me for once babycakes."

Tiana knew her mother was right, but she was desperate. She didn't want to take any money from Charlotte because she's done enough for her throughout their friendship. And she didn't want to take any money from Naveen because she didn't want him to think she needed him. Plus, she wanted to get past him.

"I did just fine without Naveen mama. This is my best bet right now."

"And how will you pay that loan back?" Eudora asked.

Just then Darius walked in the restaurant. "Good afternoon ladies. Why the long faces?"

"Good afternoon Darius." Eudora said.

"Excuse me." Tiana said, walking upstairs to her office.

Darius frowned. "What's up with her?"

"It's about the restaurant. She's getting a loan from the bank."

"What bank?"

"The Fenner bank."

"That young punk Benjamin Fenner? Please. All he wants is some…" He stopped himself. "He isn't any good. Men like him never are."

"Her best bet is to talk to Naveen. I know he would help her." Eudora said.

Darius shook his head. "Or I can help her out. I am a lawyer after all."

Eudora laughed. "That's very sweet of you but with what she needs to pay for this place is double your salary."

Ignoring her last statement Darius asked. "So how long does she have to pay?"

"A month."

"I think I have an idea on helping her out." Darius said. "But we have to do it over a date."

"Sounds good enough to me." Eudora smiled.

()()()()

Naveen and James were in the middle of ukulele lessons when he thought about telling James the full truth about him.

"James. There is something that you should know before going to Maldonia."

The boy stopped playing and looked up at him. "What is it?"

"I am your father." He confessed.

James frowned.

"Your mother and I use to be together." Naveen explained.

James was confused. He didn't know how to react to what he just heard.

"Are you okay with me being your father?" Naveen asked, feeling a little nervous.

"I always wanted to have a daddy." The young boy said, looking down at his ukulele.

"Well, you have one." Naveen pulled him in for a hug. "I am here for you, always."

James wrapped his arms around his father. "I always wished and prayed for a daddy. I even wished you would marry my mama so that you could be my daddy"

A tear escaped out of Naveen's eye after he heard his son's confession. He couldn't believe how easy this turned out.

"Why are you crying?" James asked, looking at his father. "This is suppose to be a happy thing."

"I am crying because I am happy James." Naveen said, wiping the tear from his eye.

James then scratched the back of his own head. "Does this mean that I'm a prince?"

"Yes." Naveen laughed. He was pleased to know that James accepted him. "And it also means that you have an uncle, grandfather and grandmother waiting to meet you back in Maldonia."

James smiled. "This is the best surprise I've ever gotten. Could we tell mama that we are related? You know, that you're my daddy?"

"Yes." Naveen answered. "But after the restaurant closes later."

"Aw man. I wish the restaurant wasn't open tonight, so we could tell her this right now." James said and yawned.

"We've got plenty of time to tell her this." Naveen said. "But now that I am looking at the time-

"No." James pouted.

"It's time for you to go to bed. Let's get your grandmother to tuck you in." Naveen picked up the sleepy boy

"Do we have to?"

"Unfortunately, yes." And he walked them out of the room.

It only took a couple minutes for Naveen to walk to the restaurant. He saw Darius with Eudora and grew annoyed. _'Can't this guy take a hint?'_

"Hey there you two." Eudora greeted.

"Where's Tiana?" Naveen asked.

"Upstairs in her office." Eudora answered and took James' hand. "And it's about time you get ready for bed young man."

"Goodnight daddy." James said.

"Goodnight son." Naveen responded and kissed his son on the head.

Darius rolled his eyes.

Naveen didn't bother saying anything to Darius and went on through the dancing customers before heading up the stairs to her office.

He knocked on the door.

"I'm busy!" Tiana said while on the telephone.

Naveen walked in anyway.

"Alright that's fine. Next week is perfect. You too. Bye." She hung up the phone and looked over at the handsome man. "I thought I said I was busy."

"I know and I apologize for that." He closed the door. "But I need an answer from you."

"To what?"

"About not ever telling James about me."

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Naveen…"

"I really want to know."

"I never really thought about telling him because I thought that he would never see you. Why give my baby hope on meeting someone who will probably shun him away."

"Tiana you know me better than that. I wouldn't have shunned him or you away."

"Well that letter-

"Was forged." He said, sitting down across from her.

"But I didn't know that back then." She sighed. "If I knew back then what I knew now then it would've been a different story."

Naveen understood her answer. "Same with me."

"Did you tell him yet?"

"Yes." He put his hands in his pockets. "He actually took it quite well."

"I knew he would." Tiana said, getting off her seat. "I'm glad you finally got that off your chest."

Naveen let out a small smile for Tiana. "He's the best thing that ever happened to me in a long time. He's so talented. Very musical and book smart." He sighed. "I wish I was apart of his life from the beginning."

"Don't feel bad." Tiana put her hand on his shoulder. "You're apart of his life now."

He looked up at her. "I am." And stood up, facing her. "Thank you for letting him come to Maldonia with me."

Tiana gave him a smile. "You're welcome."

Naveen then heard Louis and his band playing an uptempo jazz tune and he began bobbing his head. "Would you like to dance?" He asked out of nowhere.

"What?" Tiana nervously laughed. "It's been so long since I danced."

He took her hand, walking them out of her office. "Just followed my lead…and I'm sure the steps would come back to you."

"Naveen…" Tiana said, trying to hold onto her doorknob.

"Oh come on!" Naveen laughed, pulling her from her grip.

As they got down to the dancefloor, Naveen pulled Tiana closer to his body. He began doing the Lindy Hop dance. Tiana raised an eyebrow.

"Come on! You know how to do this!" Naveen shouted through the music.

"I watched people do it but I never did it myself." Tiana said, shyly. "And my dress. I don't know if I can dance in it."

Naveen shook his head and laughed. "You can dance in whatever dress Tiana. Just do it. Let loose!"

She started doing the dance by kicking and Naveen quickly pulled her in and joined in on the dance…

Tiana either caught on or remembered all the dances that they danced tonight.

"I had no idea that I could remember all those dances." Tiana admitted, now doing a slow dance with Naveen.

"I knew you would remember the dances. No one can forget those moves…" Naveen said and wiggled his eyebrows. "You looked pretty good doing those dances. Especially the jitterbug."

"Well I learned from the best." Tiana smiled.

Darius watched the two, furious. He never knew Tiana could dance so well. He never knew her personality was so bright. He never saw her so happy. Especially the way she was dancing with Naveen.

"Face it Darius, Naveen is Tiana's." Cletus said, watching his friend and business partner gazing at the two.

"He's leaving soon. I still have a chance." Darius watched the two walk up the stairs. "I wonder where are they going?"

"If it's what I think it is, then I will say its over my brother." Cletus laughed.

Naveen and Tiana walked up to the roof of the building and started slow dancing to a tune the band were playing call 'Dream A Little Dream Of Me' with Louis singing the lead vocals.

"Man does Louis know how set the mood." Naveen said, looking into Tiana's eyes. It felt like the first night he fell in love with her all over again. The beautiful music, the energy he was feeling from Tiana and the stars that were shining over them.

Tiana gazed into Naveen's eyes and saw what she was feeling, love. She could no longer fight back her feelings for him. And the mood was set perfect. So she moved in closer to Naveen, her body pressed up against his.

Naveen noticed her move and couldn't help but to take advantage of it.

"Naveen…" She breathe out before he pressed his lips to hers.

Naveen deepened the kiss by slipping in his tongue. A moaned escaped out of Tiana's mouth. It has been a _long_ time.

"Tiana…" Naveen breathe out. "I've been waiting..." He kissed her neck. "To do this…" He kissed her cheek. "…I couldn't get you off of my mind." His lips touched hers again.

The kiss was so powerful that Tiana's knees grew weak but Naveen was there to hold her in place. He was pleased to finally get to feel her lips on his, her body pressed against his. To finally have her open herself up to him was wonderful.

He wanted this to last forever, but unfortunately for him Tiana didn't let that happen. Once she felt how excited he had gotten, she pulled back.

"That was amazing." Naveen said.

"What am I doing?" Tiana asked and started walking toward the door but Naveen took hold of her hand.

"You were doing what you wanted to do." And slowly pulled her back to him. "We both wanted this."

She shook her head. "I can't do this…I have to go."

"No, wait!" Naveen still had her hand in his. "This night was wonderful."

"It was, but we can't do-

He pulled her in for another kiss. She wrapped her arms over his shoulders to deepened the kiss.

Tiana was in another bliss but didn't last when she heard her own moaning. So she pulled back again. "I have to close up the restaurant." And ran down the stairs. Naveen followed and watched her go to the stage to announce the closing time.

Within twenty minutes all was cleaned up and Tiana was ready to lock up.

"See ya'll Wednesday." Tiana said to her cleaners before locking the door. As she turned to get her paperwork from one of the tables, she noticed that Naveen was still there.

"I thought you already left." She picked up the paper.

Naveen walked over to her. "I didn't want you walking home by yourself."

Tiana rolled her eyes. "I've been waking home by myself almost my whole life."

Naveen unlocked the door and opened it. "Let's go."

They made it back home after a quiet walk home. Naveen wanted to talk to Tiana about what happened tonight. He needed to know where they stood after the kiss.

"You know." He closed the front door and locked it. "Tonight was amazing, yes?"

Tiana smiled, still feeling heated by the last kiss. "It was."

Naveen stepped up to Tiana, putting his hand on her waist and pulling her in for another kiss.

"Mmm...no Naveen." She stepped back. "We can't do this."

Naveen frowned. "Why not? We obviously love each other. The kisses proved it unless I am dreaming."

Tiana headed up the stairs. "Goodnight Naveen."

"Goodnight." He responded and heard her door closing.

Naveen let out a disappointed sigh and decided to retire for the day by heading up to his room. He took off his shirt, pants and shoes before laying down in his boxers. Tonight was a great one for him. James now know that he is his father and Tiana finally opened up to him again, through a kiss.

"That kiss was amazing." He thought to himself. "If only Tiana wasn't scared."

He was just about to turn off the light when he heard a knock at his door. He sat up and saw Tiana in a robe walking in. She instantly locked the door and gave Naveen sensual grin.

"Tiana…" Naveen said as she took off her robe and got on top of him. He was surprised. Could he be dreaming? Only one thing could answer that. "How-

She cut him off by pressing her lips to his.

This wasn't a dream.

He rolled her under him. "Tiana, is this really you?"

She nodded her head. "I couldn't hold back anymore."

He caressed her cheek. "I love you. I never stopped loving you." And pressed his lips onto hers.

"I love you too, Naveen." She said through kisses. "I never stopped loving you."

Tiana opened her legs as Naveen got between them. He ran his hands up and down her thighs...her body shivered at his touch. Naveen's lips then moved down to her neck and collarbone before reaching her breastbone...


	8. A Bittersweet Departure

A/N: spongetina013:** but why did it end like that?** I ended the last chapter that way because I didn't want to write any sex/love scenes. As sexy as Naveen and Tiana are together I didn't feel like changing the rating of the story. And trust me, I would LOVE to write about them getting it on but... *sighs* At least they got it on! lol!

A Son For A King

A Bittersweet Departure

Naveen woke up feeling refreshed and pleased. He rolled over to feel his Tiana but to his disappointment he felt sheets.

He groaned and sat up to stretch. The smell of breakfast lingered in his nose and his stomach growled. He got up, put on some pajama pants and a robe before leaving the room, heading down to the kitchen.

Naveen gazed lovingly at Tiana as she set breakfast on the table. This was the life he thought he lost five years ago and after last night it seemed as if it was slowly returning.

He walked over to Tiana, who didn't bother looking up from her cooking and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Goodmorning." He whispered in her ear and kissed it.

Feeling Naveen hold her that way felt so good. But then she thought about her son walking in on them so she pushed him away. "Don't want James walking into us like this."

Naveen pulled Tiana back into his arms. "It is still very early."

She raised an eyebrow.

He let her go.

"Lastnight never happened." She said.

Now Naveen raised an eyebrow. "If lastnight did not happen then that must've been the best dream I've ever had about you."

"I'm serious. You are only here for James."

"Tiana, it's alright to feel guarded. But know that I never stopped loving you, even after the forged letter."

"Not now Naveen." She went back to fixing breakfast.

"Goodmoring." Eudora said, walking into the kitchen. "I knew I smelled my babycakes' breakfast."

Tiana's eyes widen. "Mama, I didn't know you stayed the night."

"I took over for Naveen lastnight. Grandma's duty." She said, sitting at the table.

"Would you like some coffee?" Tiana offered.

"Why not? I've had such a hard time sleeping for a couple hours lastnight due to the bedsprings in Naveen's room squeezin' like a earthquake in hell."

Tiana was so embarrassed, while Naveen found it hilarious. He didn't share how he was feeling on the outside, but inside he was laughing hysterically.

"What's for breakfast?" Eudora asked.

"Bacon, eggs, grits, and beignets." Tiana said, still feeling embarrassed.

"Sounds good." Naveen sat at the table.

James walked into the kitchen. "Good morning mama, grandma and daddy."

"Good morning." Everyone said.

Tiana sat the plate of beignets on the table and sat down herself.

"Are you excited about going to Maldonia with your daddy, James?" She asked her son.

"Mmm hmm." James responded, with bacon in his mouth.

"And when is he supposed to leave?" Asked Eudora, surprised to hear this.

"At the end of the week." Naveen answered.

"Why was I the last to find this out?"

"I thought about mentioning it to you but I forgot?" Tiana said.

"I won't have time to knit him anything." Her mother said.

"It's summer in Madonia as well Eudora. He doesn't need anything made. In fact he doesn't even have to pack. I have tailors to fix his clothing for him." Naveen said.

Eudora leaned over to give her grandson a kiss. "I am gonna miss my grandbaby."

James laughed. "I'm not not gone yet grandma!"

At the end of breakfast…

"Today I have a game. Would you like to see it daddy?" James asked. He like calling Naveen 'daddy'. It felt right.

"Yes...sure." Naveen looked at the clock that was on the wall. "If you all excuse me, I have to get clean."

James got off his chair "I have to take out my uniform."

"Alright baby. I'll be upstairs in a minute." Tiana told James.

"Tiana…" Eudora started. "What are you doing? Having Naveen take James to Maldonia? Isn't that a little too fast?"

Tiana shrugged her shoulders. "I don't think so. James has always been curious about his other family."

Eudora raised an eyebrow.

"Naveen is his father, too mama!" Tiana said.

"I know that..." Eudora said and crossed her arms. "…so why did you do it?"

Tiana frowned, confused by the question. "What did I do?"

"Sleep with him lastnight."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Tiana put the last dish in the sink filled of soapy water.

"I'm not a fool Tiana. I can't believe you did it. You gave him what he wanted…and now he's about to leave again. Get the connection?"

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Mama, please."

"Ever since he got here you have been doing things that aren't appropriate. First taking that loan and now this. Now, Darius is a much better man-

"I don't want Darius!" Tiana snapped, dropping one of the dishes onto the floor. "I don't want anyone. I have my son and restaurant."

"But-

"I am a grown woman and I can do whatever I want." She began picking up the broken pieces.

Eudora nodded her head. "You are right. You are a grown woman. But the choices you make are still childlike…Naveen will use you like he did five years ago. Remember that letter-"

"That letter was fake." Tiana reminded her.

"I don't want to talk about it." Eudora got up from the table. "Breakfast was wonderful, but I overstayed my welcome."

"Mama…"

"When Naveen breaks your heart again call me. I'll be out of here in fifteen minutes." She left the kitchen.

Tiana sighed as she threw away the broken pieces into the trash. She knew her mother meant well, but she also knew lastnight with Naveen was only a one-time thing that she needed to get off her chest. But if it was only for one-time, why does she want more? Why is her heart always so weak when it came to him?

"I gotta focus on what's really important here." She tried to convince herself.

()()()()

Naveen just got out of the shower trying his best to get lastnight with Tiana out of his mind. It was the first time in five years he got to feel her. And what a wait it was. He had a feeling that Tiana would try to pretend there were no feelings the morning of, but at least he knew she REALLY felt. She love him just as much as he loves her. And he had a couple more days to get her to join him and James on the trip back to Maldonia…

Naveen studied himself in the mirror and noticed he haven't shaved in a week…he actually liked the look.

"I'll keep it." He approved to himself, putting on his boxers and pants. He then realized that forgot his shirt. So he opened the door and accidentally bumped into Eudora.

"Oh, excuse me." He apologized.

"No, no it's okay." Eudora replied and studied Naveen's bare chest…she was impressed. "Well…" She looked him up and down, feeling embarrassed. "I should get going." She headed down the stairs. Naveen shook his head and laughed as he walked into his room.

()()()()

Naveen cheered for his son as he ran to the home plate after hitting the winning homerun. He was proud of him, even if he didn't understand the sport that well.

All the boys on the team huddled around James all excited they won. Naveen ran down to the group as did Darius and a couple of other parents of the children.

"I'm proud of you son." Naveen told James.

"Thanks daddy. Its too bad that this is my last game here."

Darius frowned. "Last game? Why is that? Is it Tiana?"

"No, I'm leaving with my daddy Friday."

"He's going to see his other family in Maldonia." Naveen said proudly.

"You don't say?" Darius thought that his chances with Tiana were back again. "For how long?"

"He'll be back just in time for school." Naveen said, knowing what was on Darius' mind.

"Aw James. I'm gonna miss ya buddy." Said one of his teammates.

"I'll be back." James smiled and took his father's hand. "Let's tell mama about the win!"

The two began walking and Naveen wondered about Tiana not going to the games. "Why doesn't your mother go to your games?"

"She always gets nervous and feels that its best that she stays away."

Naveen laughed and shook his head.

()()

Tiana was sitting on her livingroom couch reading a cooking magazine when Naveen and James entered into the home. And judging by the boys good mood she knew the game was a winner.

"How much did ya win baby?" Tiana asked.

James ran to his mother and hugged her. "I hit a grandslam mama! It was the winning hit!"

"Oh, that's my baby boy!" Tiana hugged him back and looked over at Naveen. "How did you like the game?"

"It was a lot more entertaining than the adult baseball." Naveen honestly responded.

Tiana smiled, letting her son go. "Go change and wash-up. I'll have lunch ready for you."

"Okay mama." James walked up the stairs.

"Don't forget to throw your uniform in the hamper!" She reminded him.

"Okay!" he answered/shouted.

"He's a very determined young man." Naveen started.

"Yeah he is." Tiana agreed. "So, are you hungry, too?"

"Yes." He replied with a smile. "But let me fix lunch." He started walking in the kitchen.

Tiana frowned and followed behind.

She watched as Naveen went right to the refrigerator and took out two jars. One peanut butter and the other jelly.

"Where do you keep the bread and butter knives?"

She pulled out the drawer below the island counter and opened up a bag of bread for him.

"While I wash my hands, you can set everything up for me." He set the jars down by the bread and walked over to the sink.

"Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches." Tiana laughed, placing the bread on a large plate. She remembered it being his favorite snack.

Naveen laughed himself. He knew she remembered.

Tiana opened the jar and put one knife in the peanut butter jar and the other in the jelly jar. "If you don't hurry with it I'm going to start fixing this stuff up." She joked as she took the peanut butter-filled knife and started gliding it on the bread.

Naveen dried his hands and walked up behind the young woman. "That's not how you do it." He joked/flirted.

Tiana rolled her eyes, "Well how do you do it?"

Naveen put on a sly grin and took Tiana's hands to his, as if he was guiding her. "This is how you do it."

Tiana could feel Naveen's breath hit against her neck, causing her heart to beat tremendously fast.

"There you go." He whispered and kissed the lobe of her ear. "Now you glide it all over the bread until you cover every inch of it."

Tiana's eyes closed as she felt the hand he was guiding her peanut butter hand rubbing up and down on her belly, with the other one on her hip.

"Naveen…" She breathed out.

He was feeling hot and thirsty to feel her lips on his. So he turned her around and drowned his lips to hers. Their tongues dancing as a moan escaped Naveen's mouth.

"Hey mama!" James called out, running down the stairs. His mouth shot wide open when he witness his two parents in a heated lip-lock.

Tiana opened her eyes and pushed Naveen away. Embarrassed, she only asked, "What is it, baby?"

"Nothing." He quietly responded and looked over at his father.

The kitchen was silent was a good minute before Naveen interrupted.

"Who wants pb&j?" Naveen asked, trying to get rid of the awkwardness that was in the room.

"I do!" James said, still feeling weird about seeing his parents kiss. Seeing his mother kissing was more of a surprise than anything though. But he decided to remain quiet about it, for now.

Later that week…

Tiana hugged James. "Oh I'm gonna miss you so much."

"I promise to call you once I get there mama."

"I know." She pulled from the hug and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Now you be a good boy."

"I'll make sure of that." Naveen said. "Are you sure you do not want to join us? I have my connections."

Tiana smiled and shook her head. "I wish I could but I have a restaurant to save."

"I can always wire you money-

"I'm fine. But thank you." She extended her hand out to him

Naveen took her hand and kissed it. "It was nice seeing you again, Tiana."

"Same here Naveen." She smiled

Naveen wrapped his arms around Tiana as she stood on her tip-toes and wrapped her arms over his shoulders, both holding one another as if it were the last time they would see each other.

James watched as both his parents hug and knew something was definitely going on between them. He was also smart enough to see that his mother was holding back, but why was she? He couldn't ponder that one.

Tiana pulled away. "Now ya go on that ship."

Naveen leaned over to kiss the love of his life on the cheek.

Then he took James' hand and started walking up the ship. And within minutes it took off.

Tiana sighed as the ship rode away, pleased to know that James and Naveen are together but sad to see them both go.

Naveen and James watched Tiana as much as they could until it was hard to see her. He sat the boy back on the floor. "What do you want to do first? Play games, swim in the pool, order up some food-

"Do you love my mama?" James asked.

Naveen was taken aback by his son's question. "Why you ask that, son?"

"The way you were kissing a couple days ago. I've never seen my mama kiss that way. I've never seen her kiss ever."

"What do you know about kissing?" Naveen asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I know that if you love someone you kiss them on the lips. Now do you love her or not?"

Naveen smiled at his son. "Yes, I love her."

"With all of your heart?" He asked.

Naveen nodded. "Yes."

"Then why didn't you tell her?"

"It's a little more complicated than it is, James. But for now, let us talk about what is to come in Maldonia." Naveen took his son's hand and began walking. "If only I can find where our suite is."

()()()()

A/N: I know the 1930s income in the United States wasn't much. I read that the average person was making only seventeen hundred dollars a year and a brand new house cost seven thousand dollars. And renting cost only fifteen dollars a month! Tiana and lil James could've been living the good life without her restaurant with the money Naveen's father gave her as a wedding gift. Too bad she lost most of it in the bank due to the great depression. Tiana is really confusing me in this story. She much rather suffer than to throw in the towel and call it a day with Naveen, who would give her the world. Silly woman.


	9. Meeting The Royal Family

A Son For A King

Meeting The Royal Family

"Wow!" James said, in awe of Palace behind the golden gates. "I've never seen a house this big before!"

Naven laughed at his son. It was amazing to see him so fond of the same palace he dreaded living in…almost dreaded living in. Then he remembered that no one, including his parents know nothing about his arrival, better yet having a grandchild.

He then shrugged. "They'll have to accept it."

"Accept what?" James asked.

"Nothing." Naveen answered as the gates opened for the car to go through.

Kabir was talking to a male help about rearranging the furniture in the Doll room when Nagina and her helper walked into the room.

"Oh darling you mustn't change this room. All the dolls would begin to look a bit scary for me." She locked her arm with and giving him a smile he couldn't resist.

"After all these years you still manage to fool me in with your smile."

She chuckled. "It is where our oldest son inherit it from."

"Yes, our oldest son who has been missing in action for the past two weeks!" He said. "I wonder if he realizes how important being king really is."

"I do, papa." Naveen answered, walking in with James. "I just needed to find myself again."

Kabir and Nagina both turn to see Naveen and a young boy holding his hand.

"Oh, so you decided to come home and bring back an adopted son who happens to look exactly like you?" Kabir joked, walking toward them.

"The first part was right." Naveen said. "I'm back home."

"And who are you young man?" Kabir asked James.

"This is my son." Naveen answered for James.

Kabir's eyes widen as Nagina's mouth dropped open. Both shock by the news.

"Your son!" Nagina blurted out. "Since when?"

"Uh…Tiffany, could you take James to my suite? I'll be there in a few minutes James."

James remained quiet and took the woman's hand before walking out of the room.

"Wow, Naveen." Kabir started. "Is he really your son?"

"Yes-

"Of course he isn't! Just another old girlfriend, or mother who wants money from our family. He doesn't even look like you!" Nagina spat out.

"He is my son and the mother doesn't want any money from our family. As a matter of fact, the mother is Tiana." Naveen confessed.

Kabir clapped his hands. "Then he is definitely my grandson!" He gave Naveen a hug. "Where is Tiana? I would like to see her as well!"

"Tiana is in New Orleans. She had some business to take care of."

"For her restaurant?"

"Yes."

Kabir was so giddy he couldn't think. "Bring me back my grandson Thomas! This calls for a celebration!"

Nagina shook her head in disbelief, "Kabir-

"Achidonza!" he shouted. "I have a grandson! I am a grandfather!"

"You really believe that he is our grandson? Why didn't Tiana tell us this before?"

Naveen then remembered the conversation he and Tiana had about the letters. "She tried to tell me, but for some odd reason she couldn't reach me on my main line or throughout the palace lines?" He looked over at his mother.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Nagina asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"And not to mention the letters we wrote to each other." He walked over to her. "I find it funny that the letters we both got at the same time were about us seeing other people. Sounds familiar?"

Nagina looked over at Kabir, who was also looking her direction in disbelief. "Kabir-

"Is this true Nagina?" Kabir asked.

"What's true?" She nervously laughed.

"I cannot believe you lied to me about that!" The former king said.

"Why did you do it? Do you hate Tiana that much that you asked your writer to set us up in order to end our marriage?" Naveen asked. "Because of your selfishness I missed out five years of my son's life!"

Nagina folded her arms. "I didn't know she was pregnant? I just felt that she wasn't good enough for you, or our people."

"Nagina, I am very disappointed with you. Not only have we all missed out on James' life but you added in more confusion for our family!"

"Kabir…" She turned to him. "I wanted to protect our family! And there is Natasha for Naveen-

"Ugh. Why are you trying to throw her at me again? I don't want her! I never wanted that crazy woman!" Naveen snapped.

"But she is such a nice girl-

"I don't want to hear anything else about her! I love Tiana...deal with it!" He said.

"But Natasha comes from-

"Nagina. You heard our son! He doesn't want that silly girl! Naveen, go be with your son right now. I will join you two later. For now, your mother and I need to have a talk."

Naveen nodded his head and left the room.

Nagina watched her son leave before going to her husband. "Kabir, if you would just listen-

"Silence! I have heard enough from you!" Kabir spat out at his wife. "Now you listen to me! Of all the years we've been married never have I lied to you!"

Nagina sat quiet listening.

"Tiana is the reason our son isn't running around screwing with every woman that opens their legs to him. She is also the reason why he is so responsible. She may not come from a royal background but for her to change Naveen to the man that he is...she will always be welcome to this family. And have my deepest respect."

Nagina rolled her eyes.

Kabir grabbed her wrist. "She will always be welcomed in this family. Do you hear me?"

"Kabir-

"Do you HEAR me?" His tone got louder, startling her.

"Yes!" she quickly answered. "Please, let go of my wrist."

"It is because of your shenanigans that James didn't even of our existence." He let her go and stormed out of the room, leaving an even more bitter Nagina to just shrug her shoulders.

"Nina" She called out her helper's name.

"Yes Lady Nagina?"

"Fetch me some white wine. I will be in my room."

"But you already have white wine in your room."

"Don't you dare question my intelligence you little rat! If I asked you to fetch me a bottle then I expect you to go get it for me!"

Nina curtsied and quickly left the room.

"Tiana will NOT be welcome in this family as long I am here!" Nagina said to herself, walking out of the room. "I should've just had her killed a long time ago. Her and that bastard son of hers!"

()()

Within a couple of minutes Naveen made it into his room and saw James with the help.

"Wow daddy! Your room is huge!" James ran to him. "It's the size of our house back in New Orleans!

Naveen picked him up. "It is pretty big. You will be getting your own room, a lot like this one!"

James looked around.

"Would you like to see your room?" Naveen asked, putting him back down.

"I already have my own room?"

"Yes, your things are in there, but we could do a little shopping after we get rested up."

"I'm too excited to rest! " James said, jumping up and down. "Show me what else you have here!"

A knock was heard at the door.

"Come in." Naveen answered.

Kabir and Naveen's brother Kanad, who is now twelve years old came walking in.

"Hey Naveen! I heard you have kid. Not surprised by that bro." He joked and elbowed him

"Yeah, yeah…" Naveen playfully pushed him.

"Anyway, I couldn't believe it so I had to take a look for myself." He looked at the young boy and smiled. "Yep. He's one of us."

Naveen shook his head.

"I told you this already Kanad!" Kabir said, shaking his head as well. "How do you do, James?"

James extended his hand out. "How do you do, sir?"

"Oh no, no, no, no, no! None of this sir business! You are my grandson, not a maid so therefore, call me grandfather." He then shook the boy's hand.

"How do you do, grandfather?"

Kanad extended his hand. "And I am your uncle. But just call me Kanad. That uncle talk is for old folks like this guy." He pointed over at Kabir, making James laugh. "What are you, five and a half to six years younger than I am?"

"I'm five." The young boy shook the teen's hand. "Hello Kanad."

"You are going to love it here, grandson! And if you stay long enough that accent of yours will surely vanish. You are a Maldonian after all."

"I'm not Maldonian. I'm colored." James corrected his grandfather.

"Um, you are part…_colored_." Naveen hated that word. He always saw people as people, not by the color of their skin. "…and you are part Maldonian."

James was a little confused, but decided to go along with his father. He did noticed how much he looked like his father, uncle and grandfather.

"I am Maldonian." He said proudly.

()()()()

Tiana sighed as she watched the young crowd leave her restaurant for the night. She was thankful to have them there to eat and dance, but knew it wouldn't be enough to cover the loan she would have to get in order to have the restaurant still run.

She also began helping the clean up crew by wiping the tables and sweeping the floors. She had to help them since there were only four of them left. Two in the kitchen, and one out with her.

Once they were done they all said their goodnights and went home. Tiana hated going back home by herself since James left with Naveen for two months.

"It's for the best." She said to herself as she opened the door.

Having James away was actually good for her. In case the restaurant had to close she wouldn't have to worry about him seeing her upset. Last summer the KKK robbed and set fire to her restaurant. The whole moment was traumatic for her and James but thanks to Darius she was able to recover and replace everything that was destroyed or stolen.

As she turned on the light she heard a strange noise in one of the rooms upstairs. She quickly ran to the book shelf and grabbed a box at the very top shelf. She took out her hand gun.

"Whoever you are, you better get out now!"

"Babycakes, put that gun down." Eudora said, walking down the stairs. "That little Maldonian gun Naveen gave you won't do anything child."

Tiana exhaled loudly. "Mama! I didn't know you were sleeping here tonight!"

"I was a little worried about you since James left with his daddy…and I have keys here remember?"

Tiana plopped on the loveseat.

Eudora frowned. She knew her daughter was thinking about her restaurant. "I think you should close the restaurant all together and marry Darius."

"Mama…" Tiana threw her head back.

"With Naveen back home you can now focus-

"I'm going to bed." She shot up off the couch and walked up the stairs.

"You know you're gonna have to go on at _least _one date with him." Eudora said loud enough for her daughter to hear.

"Goodnight mama. Lottie is stopping by in the morning along with Benjamin." Shes shouted from her room.

Eudora began walking up the stairs. "I still don't like you taking loans from the Fenners! Lottie's husband or not, I don't like him." And with that she walked in one of the guest rooms and closed the door.

()()()()

James walked in his room with an awe expression on his face. The room had a sports theme to it. It featured soccer, basketball, football, tennis and a couple other sports he didn't recognize. All in all, he was pleased.

"I love my new room!" James ran over to his bed and jumped on it. "My bed at home isn't this soft and huge!"

Naveen was glad to see his son so happy. Kabir was pleased as well.

"I never seen a room like this before! I can't wait to tell mama!" Then he remembered he had to call her. "I have to call her now! I promised I would call once I get here!"

"You have your own telephone here." Naveen pointed at the boy's nightstand.

James rolled off his bed and picked up the phone before dialing it. He heard an operator error message. "I can't get through."

"Oh." Naveen took the phone and entered in a code. "You have to enter a special code for international calls. I will teach you the code. Now you can call her."

He tried and and hear a ringing tone.

"Hello?" Answered a sleepy Tiana.

"Mama! It's me James! I'm in Maldonia now!"

Tiana sat up and turned on her lamp. "Hey baby! How do you like it out there so far?"

"It's like in the books mama! I wish you were here to see! Everything is so big…"

Naveen and Kabir walked out of the room to give the boy some privacy.

"So, how will we explain James to the country?" Kabir asked.

"We won't. We'll just do a simple interview with the news paper and I'll sort of bring him up there." Naveen said and shrugged.

"Sort of?" Kabir didn't like that answer. "And how will the interview go? How are you your highness? Oh, I am fine. Oh and by this way, this is my son. Naveen, we really have to think of a better way to bring this out."

"I don't really see what the big deal is. We are a very private family. Everyone respects it…why should we go out and tell the world about this?"

"Because no matter how private we are, we are still public figures." Kabir reminded his son. "And he's the prince of Maldonia, and the future king."

"But he's five years old. A month ago he didn't even know he was a prince." Naveen then sighed. "I don't know. Perhaps I would like for James to adjust first?"

"I understand that you want to protect him, but he is your son. It will come out. And I rather for us to be the ones who will announce the news to the world, not some newspapaer. A press conference will do."

"Fine. I will tell the country with a press conference. I will also have to figure out a way to squeeze in the charity ball! " Naveen said before walking back in James' room.

"Very well son. I will see you two for dinner later." Kabir walked on down the hall.

Naveen leaned on the dresser as he listened to his son's conversation with his mother.

"…yes mama I promise to brush my teeth and wash my face! But daddy said that the people will help me do those things."

"I don't want no strange person…get your daddy the phone." Tiana said.

James turned to his father. "Mama wants to talk to you."

Naveen was surprised. He walked over and took the phone. "Hello beautiful."

"Naveen do not let those…helpers clean for James. You're already spoiling him and he hasn't been there for a day."

"No matter what I do for him it will always look like I am spoiling him to you." Naveen laughed.

"He will brush his own teeth, brush his own hair and take his own bath." Tiana ordered.

"You forgot about drying him off."

"He has hands. He can do those sort of things on his own."

"Tiana let him enjoy his time here. This is his second home, and just like you have rules, I have rules."

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Fine, but don't spoil him too much. I don't want another version of you just in time for school."

Naveen laughed. "Deal. Is there anything else you would like to tell me?"

"No. Tell James that I will call him later. I'm beat. You two enjoy yourselves."

"Will do. You have a goodnight, Tiana."

"Thank you."

"We should have more talks like this…or more talking in general"

"We should." Tiana responded while yawning. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

Naveen hung up the phone and saw his son shaking his head.

"What?"

"You REALLY like my mama." James said. "You got it bad."

"Am I that obvious?" Naveen smiled.

"Well you two were kissing so in the kitchen a week ago and you always smile whenever you talk to and about her. So yes. You are obvious"

Naveen laughed. "You are too smart to be only five. Come, let's get something to eat."

"But I didn't get a chance to see my room."

"You will see it later." Naveen took the boy out of the room.

()()()()

A/N: Guess what? I'm going to be doing four updates this week! My schedule this week is pretty empty so that means more updates! I hope you all enjoy them and review! I love hearing from you. Yes, I know it can be a hassle, but I would appreciate it! LOL! Regardless I'm updating because I love this story and I know you all love it, too! Now let me hint you on what's there to come. More drama will be coming and Charlotte's husband will be slithering his way in one of the updates this week. What Natasha and Nagina have in store? Plus, someone is going to be in death's door. Will it be Naveen, Tiana or James? I can't believe I'm telling you all these spoilers...but the good thing is that it's not all crammed together so you would have to read anyway to find out which chapter has what. That being said. Thank you for reading and reviewing! And be on the lookout for the next update!


	10. An Interesting Arrangment

A/N: Response from "Reader" I wish you were a registered member so that I could just reply to your message through PM. I can understand you not liking the whole Kabir and Nagina confrontation. But I see it this way, he is a person who doesn't like to get lied to. Who doesn't? Especially since he was a king for so many years and she could be the only person he trust besides Naveen and Kanad. And you should know that all couples have a secret. Yes they were happy in the beginning of the chapter but he know how she can get. She's much more intimidating than he is since she can use her sexuality or charms to get him to do stuff for her. Plus, she can get scheme-y at times, but she's usually upfront with him on it. I don't see anything unnatural about his disappointment in her after Naveen called her out on the letter situation. She lied to him and he took minor physical action by taking her by the wrist. He didn't put pressure on it, and it isn't like he slapped her across the room and threatened to beat her if she doesn't listen to him. To each's own, I guess. I suggest you re-read that part of the chapter again to get a better understanding of what I explained to you here. It isn't as bad as you think it is. lol. Kabir is very sweet, but when he gets lied to he gets VERY pissed. Not everyone's perfect. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

Disclaimer: Anyway, I do not own Disney or PATF. Enjoy!

()()()()

A Son For A King

An Interesting Arrangement

A knock was heard at the door and Tiana answered it.

"Hey Tia!" A pregnant Charlotte walked in wearing all pink. "Sorry I'm late I had to drop off Benjamin."

Tiana frowned. "Oh."

"He had a meeting this morning with the staff, but he would like for you to stop by later since the bank closes early this evening. It's our anniversary!" She took a seat on the loveseat.

"Oh Lottie that's swell. Congratulations." Tiana sat on the couch. "But I thought Benjamin didn't allow coloreds in his bank?"

"Well you are an exception Tia. We are dear friends and he likes you, too. Remember that dress I got you for your surprise birthday? He couldn't stop talking about it and he had the nerve to ask me to buy one exactly like yours. " She laughed. "I told him never in a million years could I get in a dress that tiny! You should be able to get the fifty grand without a hassle. Now…" Charlotte crossed her legs. "It's time for some gossip!"

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Lottie you know I'm not into this-

"You know the red head name Martha? The one who was engaged to Travis? Well the engagement is off!"

"What happened?"

"She left him for a French millionaire! I swear Travis has the worse luck with women."

"Poor Travis." Tiana said.

"Yes, but he shouldn't worry about re-marrying. His ex-wives have already left him with three children to take care of. Thank goodness for nannies! Martha did him a favor of leavin' him." Charlotte looked around before setting her eyes back at Tiana. "You miss your baby?"

"Yeah. I know he is suppose to be gone for two months but it hasn't been a week yet-

"Oh I was talkin' about Naveen, not James." Charlotte joked.

Tiana shook her head and laughed with her friend. She always knew how to lightened up the mood.

"You haven't told me much about his nights here. Did you two…you know?"

"Is that all you think about?" Tiana asked. "No wonder you're pregnant again!"

"Tia, dear…that tall glass of milk with a hint of cinnamon who use to be your husband could make any woman, including a very married one like myself think forbidden thoughts. Now tell me. Was he as good as you remembered? The stories you use to tell me!"

"I didn't do anything with him." Tiana lied.

"Liar!"

"Lottie let's change the subject-

"So you did sleep with him."

Tiana groaned. "Okay, we did but it was a heat of a moment situation and it won't happen again."

Charlotte gave Tiana a satisfying smile, but wasn't pleased enough with her friend's answer. She had to know. "Was it worth it?"

"Yes." Tiana sighed.

Charlotte laughed and clapped her hands. "And I'm sure it was worth it for _him_ as well."

Tiana sighed again. "Oh Lottie, the way he held me, the way he kissed me, way he felt inside of me…the passion. Oh god, it was perfect. _Too_ perfect. It was like the letters were never written."

"I could imagine the feeling." Charlotte said. "Do you still love him?"

Tiana's face changed.

Charlotte got her answer. "You do still love him, Tia."

"There is nothing I can do about it. I have to focus on saving my restaurant."

"Do you want my advice, Tia?"

Tina raised an eyebrow. "Not really."

"Well I'm gonna give it to ya anyway. Close Tiana's Palace, for now-

"I don't think so-

"Just for a little while until the economy gets back on its feet and go get your man!"

"I swear you and my mama could be mother and daughter. You two think so much alike."

"Well my dear Tia, great minds think alike!" She rose up. "Now where are those delicious beignets! I know you made some. I could smell them all the way from the kitchen."

Tiana got up as well. "They are waiting in the kitchen. But what time am I suppose to be at the bank?"

"Benjamin says four would be perfect. It shouldn't take long to get that loan."

Tiana nodded her head.

"Even though I prefer you to take the money I would offer-

"I need to do this for myself." Tiana said, looking serious.

"Well you can always work for me! The children adore you. And being a maid is a good career move for colored women..."

Tiana raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"Fine! Thoan it is! Now let's go eat some beignets!"

()()()()

"Wow, I should let you help me with my math studies more often." Kanad said. "You definitely didn't get your brains from Naveen." He joked.

"My mama always said that a good education is very important part of your dream."

"This is true. But for now, why not enjoy your childhood? You're only five. You've got plenty of time to worry about education."

James shook his head. "I'm not rich like you so I have to work in order to be the best."

Kanad laughed. "You sound like an old man. First of all, you are rich since you are my brother's son. Second of all you don't have to work. And thirdly, you have nothing to worry about! You will be the king of Maldonia someday. I have to find out what I am going to do once I'm eighteen."

"How about college?"

Kanad shrugged. "That could be a possibility, and there is always the military, but let's just think about right now. And that is getting you into football."

"I already know how to play football."

"No, you know how to play American football. I'm going to teach you how to play _football_ _."_

"I don't understand…" James said with a flabbergasted expression.

"You call it soccer?"

James' face changed to disgust. "Soccer?"

"It isn't bad at all. I think you would like it. I'm captain of my team."

"Can't we just play baseball?"

"Sorry but baseball isn't big here."

James sighed. "Fine. I will try soccer."

"Good sport." Kanad gave his nephew a pat on the back. "You are going to love the sports yard."

"How can we play in the dark?"

"Oh, it's in the inside. Just upstairs."

James then thought about his father. "I wonder when my daddy is gonna be done?"

"He should be wrapping up that meeting with uncle Jasper. Until then…let's play some football!"

Nagaina was walking down the hall with a helper when she saw her son and James. "Kanad, dear!"

The boys turned.

"Yes, mother?"

"Where are you going?" She asked him, not bother looking at James.

"I'm taking my favorite nephew here to the sports room."

"Well you have to get to bed in an hour. The press conference is in the morning."

"I don't need to be there. It's James' day, not mine."

James looked up at his grandmother and noticed her not even looking at him.

"Excuse me grandma, but-

"But it is important for all of us to be there. Goodnight." She cut off James and walked on.

"Come on James…" Kanad walked on but realized he didn't see the little boy by his side. He turned to see the boy with his head down. "James? Are you alright?"

"Um…I think I'm tired now. Could we play soccer tomorrow?"

"Sure, sure." Kanad said. "Look, my mother isn't good at accepting _change_. She'll come around."

"Goodnight." James said and walked back in his room.

"Goodnight," Kanad responded, feeling bad for the young boy.

James took off his shoes and jumped on his bed. He was feeling lonesome and homesick for his mother. And Nagina wasn't helping with her witchy behavior. The young boy rolled over to pick up the phone and began dialing the code and his mother's number.

Unfortunately Tiana wasn't home. He hung up the phone, got down on his knees and began to pray

_Thank you for blessing me by giving me a daddy, a mommy and a whole new family. Please help my grandmother to like me. I have a feeling she doesn't like me at all right now. Also, please l`ook after my other grandma. I miss her hugs. Also, protect my mama. I know she misses me and I miss her, too._

_Amen_

He climbed back on his bed and laid down, now with hope in his heart. He was now sure that everything will work out, including for his mother.

()()()()

Tiana turned the knob to the bank door and found it lock. She was very skeptical about this ordeal, even if Charlotte is a good friend of hers.

"Guess I was too late." She was about to turn to leave when she heard the door unlock and open. She turned to see a tall blonde man with the whitest teeth smiling at her.

"Good evening, come in." He opened the door and stepped back so that she could walk in. He closed the door and walked in front of her, into another room further in the back. "Have a seat. Make yourself at home. I'll try to make this go by quickly." He opened the drawer to his desk and pulled out a check. "Charlotte told me you needed fifty thousand dollars?"

"Uh, yes."

"For your restaurant, right?"

"Yes."

"I heard that you have the most expensive restaurant in the entire 'crescent city'. Usually restaurants are much less then what you have to keep up with every month for lighting, water and gas. Plus there are other costs on the side. Do you plan on making payments right away or until you can get back on your feet?" he asked, while writing the amount down.

"I plan on doing it once I got everything settled. I know I will have enough since the economy seems like it's almost getting better."

"It's almost getting there." Benjamin laughed and slid a sheet of paper and pen her way. "Just sign and you will have your loan."

Tiana smiled and began reading the print.

Benjamin frowned. "What are you doing?"

"I'm reading the paper before signing."

"Wow, I didn't think you people actually do that."

She looked up and him with a frown. "_You_ people?"

"Oh, don't mind me." He put his hand over the top part of the paper. "You don't need to read that. I'm sure you have places to go."

Tiana wasn't a fool. She knew to always read every contract that came her way, no matter who gave it to her.

After reading she signed on the dotted line.

"Good girl." He took the paper and put it in his desk. "You can keep the pen. Now if you follow me to the door, I will give you the check."

Tiana sighed and followed the man. The stress was starting to lift off her chest.

"I would like to thank you for this loan-

He stopped her once they got by the door. "Now, there is one more thing I need from you and it shouldn't take longer then about fifteen to twenty minutes."

Tiana frowned. "More paperwork?"

Banjamin laughed and took her hand. "Charlotte is such a good friend. She loves you like you are her sister…"

Tiana had a bad feeling about what was coming next so she pulled her hand away.

"Is there anything you want me to do for Lottie?" She asked.

He stepped up to her. "Actually, there's something I want you to do for me."

"Like what?' She stepped back.

"Charlotte told me how much you want that restaurant to stay open. If you _really_ want that then I am sure you would be willing to sleep with me a couple time times, one for the loan and the other for not having to pay back the loan."

Tiana's eyes widen. "What? I knew this was too good to be true."

"I have a bed in the back. We can be quick-

"I can't believe you're doing this! You're a married man! You're married to Lottie, my friend!"

"Oh come on now! Do you honestly think I would give a colored a loan without getting something out of it myself? I see the way you look at me. Especially at that surprsie party Charlotte threw for you. And that dress, any man would be a fool to not want to literally peel it off of you."

"How dare you?"

"You're obviously attracted to me, just as I am to you." He pulled her in.

"Let go of me!" She fought back.

"You colored women are all the same. You'll be just fine once I'm done with you." He started pulling her toward the door that led them to the room

"Let...me...go!" Tiana struggled to pull back.

He slammed her against the door. "I've heard so much about you not having a man ever since that prince left you hanging. He must've not known what to do with a real woman like you." He began smelling her hair. "Mmm. I know you want me."

"I don't want you!" She kicked him in the groan.

He quickly hit the floor, holding himself. "Oh shit!"

Tiana quickly ran out of the bank.

"You filthy nigger bitch!" He shouted. "You betta not tell anyone about this!"

Tiana's heart was literally beating out her chest when she ran to her car and drove off. She was relieved to be able to fight him off of her but a new concern came upon. The backlash. She knew there was going to be one. Especially after dealing with someone like Benjamin. His family along with Charlotte's own the entire town.

She drove over to her mother's and explained what happened.

Eudora gave her daughter a supportive hug.

"Everything will be fine babycakes."

"The restaurant is gonna close mama. I don't have anywhere else to go to for a loan." Tiana cried.

"I knew what his intentions were. He's always been that way. Remember what he did to Yolanda's daughter? And he still got away with it! Tiana I think you should let the restaurant close and open it later. Right now almost every business is struggling or shutting down as more banks crash."

"It's the only thing that can be done now." Tiana said as tears ran down her face. "And Lottie's husband…ugh. I can't believe she's married to him. She has to know what he's about!"

"Charlotte is a smart girl. She'll figure him out soon enough."

Tiana pulled from her mother's hug and got back up.

"Where are you going?"

"Back home. I have to get ready to talk to my staff about closing the restaurant for good." Tiana opened the door.

Eudora went over to her daughter. "As soon as you are done please come back here with me tonight."

"Mama-

"Tiana, please do this for me." She pleaded.

"Alright." Tiana leaned over to give her mother a hug. "I will be back in a couple of hours."

()()()()

Tiana decided to take a quick shower before meeting her staff for the final time. She thought that it would make her feel somewhat better, but it only made her feel worse. She quickly dressed and was ready to head out the door when she heard ard knocking at the door.

"Wait a second!" Tiana walked over to open the door. "Lottie?"

"Don't Lottie me!" Charlotte stormed into the livingroom. "Benjamin told me everything! You tried to bribe him with sex so that you wouldn't have to pay back the loan!"

"What?" Tiana shouted. "Are you serious? Are you hearing yourself?"

"Yes! My husband will never cheat on me! I know that ou are desperate to save your restaurant but you ruined our friendship by seducing my husband."

"I didn't seduce him. He seduced me! As a matter a matter of fact he tried to make it like I was doing YOU a favor by sleeping with him."

Charlotte laughed. "You are really something! I thought I would never have to worry about my friend flirting with my husband. Sure you still got ya little figure but I have his children!"

"Lottie, Benjamin is nothing but a racist, sexist pig who's obviously playing you for a fool!"

"I am a fool. A fool for staying friends with you!" Tears ran down Charlotte's face. "We are no longer friends Tia. Goodbye." She quickly walked out of the home and back into her car where the chauffeur drove on off.

"I can't believe she believed him." Tiana said, and closed the door behind her. "This day has ended up going to hell on me."

()()()()


	11. A Royal Acceptance On Fire Part One

A Son For A King

A Royal Acceptance On Fire Part One

James was awaken by the sound of Naveen's voice calling his name. The little boy looked up at his father and saw him in full uniform.

James grew curious. "Daddy, why are you dressed up like that?"

"Today is a very important day for you, and our family." Naveen sat on the bed.

"Why is today important? I thought you were only talking to a few people." James was a bit confused by the whole thing.

"Today the country will know that you are my son, the prince of Maldonia."

James remained quiet.

"It is best they know about you now than later."

James frowned. "But what if they don't like me?"

"They will love you if you be yourself." Naveen helped his son out of the bed. "Fatyma is holding your uniform for you. She will also be helping you get dressed."

James' eyes widen. "But she's a girl! I never changed in front of a girl besides my mama."

"She won't hurt you. She's helped dress me and your uncle for many years. Right Fatyma?"

The middle age woman nodded her head and held up the young boy's uniform.

James stepped up to the woman and raised his arms. "Dress me."

Naveen laughed. "Have him in my office as soon as he's done."

"Yes, your majesty."

"See you in a few." Naveen said to James before leaving the room.

()()()

James sat beside his father feeling nervous and stuffy. He didn't want to be rude by telling him how he really felt about wearing the uniform. But Naveen knew how he felt by the boy's body language every five minutes.

"Once this is over with let's take off the uniforms and change before breakfast. I'm starving." Naveen said.

"You don't like wearing your uniform?" James asked his father, surprised by his honesty.

Naveen shook his head. "I hate it. Always have, always will. As a matter of fact the only person I know who loves wearing uniforms is your grandfather."

"I heard that!" Kabir said, smiling. "I feel very proud when I wear my uniform. It is showing how much you love and respect your country." He leaned over to whisper in his grandson's ear. "Always listen to your grandfather."

Naveen shook his head.

Nagina quietly sat next to Kabir and rolled her eyes. She was absolutely annoyed by the fact that James was about to be known as the official prince of Maldonia. And next in line for the throne. The thought also made her sick to the stomach.

"How are you feeling nephew?" Kanad asked.

"Anxious." The young boy answered.

"Don't you worry, son. It will all be over soon." Naveen said, as a helper walked in the room.

"Excuse me your majesty, the press is all here."

"Tell Jani and Ruji to pull the curtains." Naveen ordered.

The helper curtsied before leaving.

"Are you ready?" Naveen asked his son.

The little boy looked up at his father. "Yes."

As soon as the curtain's opened, all camera began flashing from all over. Startling the young boy.

"Thank you..." Naveen said on the microphone. The flashing stopped immediately. He looked down at James and gave him a wink before going back on the mic. "I would like to thank the press for coming into the palace this early in the morning. I know how difficult it must be to come in a crumby place like this." He joked.

The people laughed.

"As you can see, the entire family is present because this is very important news I would like to share with you and to the country. Several weeks ago I received the best news I have gotten. The letter came from New Orleans, Louisiana, United States of America. The letter said that I have a son."

The people gasps.

"As you all probably know, I've gotten kind of letters on a weekly basis due to my philandering past. But fortunately, they are untrue."

Naveen looked down at his son again.

"Once I received the letter, I was anxious to meet him. So I hopped on the ship and sailed back to New Orleans and once I set my eyes on him I knew that he was my son. And not only is he my son, but he is also the prince of Maldonia, and heir to the throne." Naveen said proudly, looking at his young son. "And I know that the people of Maldonia will not only welcome him as our prince, but we will welcome him with open arms. Thank you."

The media people all began talking at the same time as Naveen and the family stood up and quickly walked out of the press room.

"Glad to get that over it!" Naven said, picking up his son. "How are you feeling now?"

James let out a huge sigh in relief. Everyone laughed but Nagina, who rolled her eyes instead. Naveen caught on.

"What's wrong, mother?"

Nagina let out a fake laugh. "Oh nothing! James here is the new prince of Maldonia. Why not let the other women who claim you father their children become little princes and princesses as well!"

Naveen frowned. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"He looks nothing like you." She said.

"That is horseshit and you know it!" Kabir said, stepping in front of Naveen. "You need to remain quiet, right now!"

"And if I don't?" the bitter woman asked.

"Then I will have no other choice but to embarrass you in front of family, and you know how that ended up the last time." Kabir warned. "A spanking on the behind will do the trick!"

Naveen didn't want that to happen in front of James so he stepped up. "Papa, forget what she said right now."

"She is being disrespectful in front of men Naveen-

"But my son isn't use to that kind of kind of treatment. I hate it when you do it so please. If not for me then for James." Naveen begged as James held on to his father even more.

"You are lucky your eldest son didn't inherit your bitterness." Kabir said to his wife. "I love you, but you really disappoint me with your selfish antics. Go in your room and wait for me to speak with you later."

Nagina rolled her eyes and slowly walked out of the room.

"She really does hate me, doesn't she?" James asked, now feeling heartbroken.

Naveen looked over at his father, who shook his head. Kanad remained quiet.

()()()()

Tiana was sitting at the kitchen table at her mother's home feeling depressed. Closing her restaurant was the hardest decision she had to make. But it had to be done. All the hard work and money she spent just to make her dream come true was now gone. She thought about taking a waitress job at Duke's but it just closed as well and Cals had no interest in hiring her since they were downsizing. The only jobs that were hiring were maids work. Something she always despised doing.

"Babycakes, what are you still doing up? It's five o clock in the morning." Eudora said, walking in the kitchen. "Did you get any sleep at all?"

"I couldn't sleep. And Louis' snoring in the other room didn't help either." Tiana said, resting her forehead on her hand. "I don't even know who is hiring for work besides housekeeping."

"You should try to get some rest and think about where you're gonna work in the morning."

"It's already morning mama. It's five o clock in the morning to be exact." She stood up and yawned. "I'll fix you some breakfast. What are you in the mood for?"

"I think you need to get some rest. You haven't had a real dayoff since James was born."

A knock was heard at the backdoor.

"Now who could this be this early in the morning?" Eudora asked, looking through the door window. "Darius?" She opened the door. "What are you doing here so early?"

"Good morning." He walked in the kitchen. "I've heard about Tiana's restaurant closing." He then looked over at Tiana, who was yawning. He walked over to her. "If you are looking for work-

"I don't know anything about lawyer work so no thank you." Tiana quickly said.

"You will work for me until you find another place to work." Darius said, taking her hand.

Tiana didn't really want to be bothered with Darius and on top of that she was tired. "No."

Darius wasn't taking no for an answer, so he thought of another plan. "How about we go out for lunch in the park? And if not the park then at a picture show."

"Darius, you are a nice guy and all, but..." She looked over at her mother. She knew she wouldn't hear the end of it if she said no. "We can go out for a picture show."

Darius beamed at the woman. "I will pick you up on my lunchbreak!" He let go of her hand.

Eudora smiled, she was so happy. Darius went over to the middle age woman and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Take care Miss Eudora."

"Bye Darius." She closed the door and turned to her daughter. "I don't know if you are too tired to think or if you really wanted to go through with this."

Tiana rolled her eyes. "I'm going to bed." She started walking out the kitchen but Eudora pulled her back in. "I made this sassy little red dress you could wear-

"Mama, I'm going to bed." Tiana pulled her arms away and left the kitchen. She didn't want to do anything with Darius but if it would shut her mother up then she would do it. Plus, it's only one date.

()()()()

Tiana sat, feeling bored out of her mind as Darius talked about himself and his firm. He couldn't make their lunch date at the picture show earlier in the day so she agreed to meet him that evening at a nearby coffee shop joint. A small little jazz club that had an outdoor patio for those who wanted their visit there more intimate. Tiana always hated this club because it looked like a low-budget version of her former restaurant.

"So this cat had to nerve to say that he wanted his money then and there. I told him that he has to win in order to get that money." Darius laughed and looked over at Tiana, who wore a floral dress and wore her hair down. She felt that the red dress her mother made for her was a little inappropriate for just going out with a man she had no interest in. "You look very beautiful this evening."

"Thank you." Tiana said, playing with her food. A slow jazz tune could be heard in the background.

"The food here isn't that good, but it's still a nice place to talk." Darius smiled and took her hand. "Would you like to dance?"

Tiana looked at the man and shook her head. "I can't dance."

"That's a lot of rubbish. I saw you getting down with that Navin fella."

"It's Naveen." She corrected. "And I don't feel like dancing right now."

Darius stood and pulled Tiana up in his arms. "Just one dance. I promise."

The last thing Tiana wanted to do was dance. Her mind was running from the restaurant, to Naveen, to where is she going to work next.

"I love this song." Darius said.

Tiana remained quiet as the music played on.

Just then, two men, one red head and the other had brown hair, with a tooth pick in his mouth stopped and watched the couple dance.

"Aw. Look at the apes." The brunette man said.

Darius heard the man and stop dancing. "What did you just say?"

The brown haired man with the tooth pick in his mouth answered, "I was just telling my buddy here how sweet you and your lady looked dancing. No harm done boy.""

"That's what I thought..." Darius said and turned back to Tiana. "Are you alright?"

Tiana nodded her head.

"Hey ape, once you're done with your nigger bitch let us borrow her for a couple of hours." The redhead man saidm, his friend laughed along.

"You bastard!" Darius was ready to attack but Tiana took his arm.

"It isn't worth it Darius. Let's just leave." She was getting nervous.

"Listen to your gal boy! Or we'll be sure to find where ya live." The redhead warned.

Darius walked up to the redhead man. The other man pulled out a knife.

"Darius!" Tiana yelled.

The man stabbed Darius in the back back and ran off down the side walk.

Tiana covered her mouth with her hands, shocked at what just happened.

Darius collapsed onto the ground and the redneck kicked him on the stomach before running behind his friend.

Tiana looked down and saw blooding coming out of Darius' back. She lowered herself down to him. "Darius, are you alright? I'm gonna get help."

"Tiana, wait!" He struggled to call out for her.

Two men came out of the shop.

"We'll drive him to the hospital." One man put Darius' arm over his shoulder while the other did the same on the other side.

Tiana watched as the men helped the young man in the backseat of the car.

"I'll stay back here with him, you can sit in the front with Teddy." One man said.

"But I..." She stopped herself and thought about how rude she was to Darius. Guilt came over her and she got in the car. "Here I come."

()()()()

Tiana walked into Darius' room and saw him sleeping. The doctor explained to her that Darius' stab wound wasn't life threatening and that he should be back on his feet in the next couple days. She felt bad for ignoring him on their evening outing. All he wanted to do was help make her feel better. And she thought that he was a nice man. So she sat on a chair that was beside his bed.

Darius opened his eyes. When he saw Tiana and was shocked to see her. "Tiana, what are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you." Tiana said, giving his a small smile. "The doctor told me that you would be okay. You just have to stay here for a couple more days."

"I know this already." Darius laughed. "And once I'm out how about we go out on another date?"

Tiana shook her head. "Darius, I think you are a very nice man but-

"But you rather remain friends." He finished for her. "Just give me a chance." He took one of her hands. "I guarantee that you won't regret it."

"Take your filthy hands off of my husband you tramp!" A heavy set woman shouted from the door.

Tiana and Darius both looked over at the woman.

"Excuse me ma'am, but there is only a one visitor limit." A nurse said, out of breath. She chased the woman throughout the hospital.

The woman squinted her eyes, furious. "I should be his _only_ visitor since I am his wife!"

Tiana's eyes widen. She did not expect to hear this at all.


	12. A Royal Acceptance On Fire Part Two

A Son For A King

A Royal Acceptance On Fire Part Two

"Take your filthy hands off of my husband you tramp!" A heavy set woman shouted from the door.

Tiana and Darius both looked over at the woman.

"Excuse me ma'am, but there is only a one visitor limit." A nurse said, out of breath. She chased the woman throughout the hospital.

The woman squinted her eyes, furious. Ready to hit someone...or a certain _woman_ with her purse. "I should be his _only_ visitor since I am his wife!"

Tiana's eyes widen. She did not expect to hear this at all.

"Look ma'am. This isn't what it look like." Tiana explained.

"The hell it ain't!" The woman stormed her way over toward Darius. "I paid your way through college and for that firm down here, and this is the thanks that I get? You cheating on me with some skinny little tramp!"

"Well I guess I should get going." Tiana said, heading out the room.

"Oh no you ain't!" The heavyset woman shouted. "You ain't gettin' away with sleeping with MY man! Who is married!"

"Hey now..." Tiana said, getting defensive. "I never slept with your husband and I never planned on doing it. And the person you should be yelling at is him."

The woman twisted her mouth to the side, walking over to Tiana. "Look at you. You got your small waist, round hips and curly hair...I bet it's a lye in it...at least I have more to offer in a man. And I got this!" She flashed her wedding band at Tiana.

Tiana pushed her hand away. "Look ma'am. You and Darius can talk-

"Darius!" The woman laughed and looked back at her husband. "His name ain't Darius. It's George!" She turned back at Tiana. "Tell her George."

Darius/George looked over at Tiana. "Tiana I can explain. Sophia and I are separated and have been for over a year now." He was so angry that he had to tell Tiana all of this.

The nurse stepped in between. "Ma'am, if you would just wait-

"I am not going anywhere!" Sophia snapped at the nurse. "And we ain't separated!"

"Well then I will have to call in the police to escort you out." The nurse walked out of the room.

Tiana shook her head. "You know what. I'll leave."

"The stress you put me through George. Why did you do it?" Sophia cried.

"Who would want to be around someone like you? A loud, fat slob who would rather eat and spend all day at her mothers than with her husband?"

The woman began crying. "I've done so much for you! I even gave up my life savings for you!"

"Next time you fall inlove. Make sure it's with a man who actually cares for your shit." Darius flat out said.

The woman then ran out of the room.

"Sophia! Get back here!" Darius/George shouted at her.

Tiana was so angry and embarrassed at what she just witnessed. Darius looked over at Tiana.

"She was no good Tiana." He tried to cover for himself. He knew she was angry with him. "I had to leave her after I got what I needed."

Tiana walked back over to the man. "I think you got it wrong Darius..._George_." And slapped him across the face. "You are the one who is no good!"

Darius/George smiled, putting his hand over his right cheek. "Says the woman who tried to sleep with Benjamin Fenner...and you were married to that foreigner from across the sea...what's the matter Tiana? Your kind isn't good enough for you?"

Tiana shook her head, "No, scumbags like you aren't good enough for me." And with that, she walked out of the room.

()()()()

Kanad knocked on the door to Naveen's office.

"Come in." Naveen answered, while looking on his calendar.

"Hey, you got a minute?" Kanad asked, sitting across his older brother.

Naveen circled a date on the calendar before closing it. "Yes, what's up?"

"Well, lately I've been having these strange dreams about women."

Naveen raised an eyebrow. "What kind of strange dreams?"

"I got a hold of some books from papa's personal library. The books had women around the world wearing next to nothing, there were even pictures of them wearing nothing."

"I see..." Naveen said, nodding.

"And lately my dreams have been of these women-

"Say no more." Naveen said. "I know what books you're talking about." He laughed. "You're growing up and it's normal to have dreams about women."

"So when I wake up it's normal to be excited? You know...there"

"Yep."

"Is this some sort of faze?" Kanad asked.

"Nope."

"And when I'm around a girl in my study group I also get-

"It's natural. You're just being a man. We cannot help ourselves, especially if it's a woman we are very fond of." Naveen said. "But do not worry so much about it. I would be more concerned about that voice of yours."

Kanad frowned. "Does it sound that bad?"

Naveen laughed. "I'm joking. You are just becoming a man. And your voice is fine. It isn't cracking like before..." He shrugged his shoulders. "At least you have an older brother during this time. When I was your age I had no one to talk to."

"Then how did you get to be so confident with the ladies?"

"From a female teacher papa assigned for me...then again it was a little too late for me to even get a teacher and I was the one giving her tips. But before that there were some books papa gave me for my birthday."

"So I'm going to get a female teacher as well?" Kanad asked, now relieved to hear that he could be getting a teacher to help him.

"Yep. And you get to choose which one you want. But don't expect to just sit there and do nothing. It takes work to make a woman happy..."

"What do I have to do besides you know, sticking it in?"

Naveen shook his head. "Look, when you get older make sure you read those books papa get for you. Especially read the book about cunnilingus. I guarantee that it will be well worth it. I will also advise you only perform that with someone you really care about."

Kanad sighed.

"It isn't as hard as it seems." Naveen laughed. "There are books but for the most part you would have to do it the old fashion way, from the brain. But for now, enjoy your youth. You've got plenty of time for girls."

"Becoming a man is difficult. When does it end?" Kanad asked, now frustrated.

"Ah little brother. It will never end. Enjoy the rest of your life."

Kanad nervously laughed. "You're only kidding, right?"

"Who said I was kidding?" Naveen asked, giving his brother a hard time. "You will be fine. Everyone goes through changes...it's life."

"Life...why does it have to be so challenging?"

"Because without challenges, how could we learn more about ourselves?." Naveen asked. "Are there anymore questions you need answered?"

"Yes. When you are with a woman, how does it feel?"

Naveen raised an eyebrow.

"I mean kissing, hugging...making whoopie."

"Making whoopie? Are you having sex?" Naveen asked.

"Oh no, no,...I'm only curious." Kanad quickly answered.

"Good. Don't have sex until you're physically and mentally ready. If I knew then what I knew now haha...Anyway, when kissing a woman you feel warm inside, my heart is beating out of my chest, my hormones are all over the place. And when I'm holding a woman I never want to her let go. Because her body is so curvy and her skin is so soft..." He started thinking about Tiana. "...and to feel her heart beating on you. It's something you never thought you could possibly want more of. Now, when I am inside of her I feel as if I'm a part of her. Our love is whole-

"Yeeaah Naveen. You got me until you went all romeo on me." Kanad said, standing up.

"What? I'm only telling you the fundamentals of being with a woman you are in love with."

"I'm not in love with any woman, but you definitely are." Kanad laughed. "After all of these years Tiana is still the only person to keep you from your philandering ways."

Naveen sighed. "She's an incredible woman. Every man deserves a Tiana."

Kanad shook his head. "Thanks for the advice bro. But I think I stayed a little too long."

"Yeah! Leave you 'pally'!" Naveen said to his brother as he left the office. He then thought more of Tiana, and how was she doing? He picked up his telephone but quickly put it back on the hook. "She's probably asleep by now." He looked down at his watch and stood up, walking out of his office. Heading to James' room.

()()()()

Tiana walked into her mother's house feeling like a complete idiot. She was never interested in Darius, but to have his wife walk in on her trying to comfort him was the most awkward, embarrassing and unexpected thing she's ever experienced in her life.

Eudora walked down the stairs with all smiles. "How was..." She stopped herself when she saw her daughter with a neutral look on her face. "What happened?"

"Never try to set me up with anyone else."

"Was Darius moving too fast?" Eudora sat beside her on the couch.

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Darius is married mama!"

"What?" Eudora shouted out.

"We were dancing at the coffee shop when two white men approached us and was starting trouble. Darius..actually, George confronted the men and ended up stabbed."

"George?"

"Yes mama. His real name is George."

Eudora covered her mouth and listened on.

"I felt so bad for how I was acting that I went with him to the hospital and low and behold his wife shows up angry and ready to cut some heads off."

"Oh babycakes I didn't know!"

"Yeah, don't try to set me up with anymore men." Tiana got up to go up the stairs.

Just as Eudora was about to follow behind her daughter, she heard someone was knocking on her door. She walked over to open the door and what she saw was Officer Douglas, a childhood friend of Tiana and Charlotte standing before her at the door. "Yes?"

"May I come in Miss Eudora?" The blonde man asked.

Eudora stepped back. "How are you Anthony?"

"I'm doing fine...Is Tiana here?"

"Yes, she is upstairs...Tiana, please come down! Anthony is here to talk to you."

Tiana heard her mother call her name but couldn't hear what else she said so she walked down the stairs and saw her old fried. "Anthony? What are you doing here?"

"Could you sit down?" He asked.

Tiana frowned. "What is going on?"

"Tiana tonight your restaurant and home were both caught on fire-

"Oh my god!" Tiana said, falling onto the couch.

"We caught the arsonists, who happened to be in the Klan. They fire started at ten thirty tonight."

Tiana got back up. "I gotta go there. I have to see what I can recover."

"I think it would be impossible to go there tonight." Anthony said, blocking her way. "We have officers out in case they were to return."

"Babycakes he's right." Eudora agreed with the officer.

"I know who's behind this." Tiana thought of Benjamin.

"If there's anything you need. You know my phone number." He said to Tiana before stepping out the door. "I'm sorry Tiana. Goodnight ladies." Eudora closed and locked the door.

"Why me?" Tiana asked herself and broke down crying on the floor.

Eudora got down oo comfort her daughter. "Oh Tiana..."

"I've been a good person my entire life. I followed all the rules. Why do these things keep happening to me?" She cried on her mother's shoulder. "I give up."

"Babycakes don't give up just yet." Eudora said. "I remember when your father and myself were having such a hard time conceiving. Your grandmother told me something that I never forgot. _When the world says, "Give up," Hope whispers, "Try it one more time."_

"Oh mama!" Tiana cried, wiping her tears away. "I gotta go see how much damage was done to the restaurant and to my home." She got back up and started out the door.

Eudora ran after her daughter, robe and all out the door. "Tiana, they could still be out there. Come back in the house girl. You don't want to mess with those kind of people."

Tiana got in her car. "Mama it's my home."

"Well then let me go with you."

"Mama…" Tiana shook her head. "What are you doing?"

Eudora got in the car and closed the passenger side door. "You're not going anywhere."

Tiana turned on the ignition. "I want you to go back in the house mama!"

"I don't want you to go! You're my only child and all I have left of James. Please, let's go out there in the morning. Those evil bastards are still out there waiting for you."

Tiana sighed, she knew her mother was right. "Alright." And turned off the engine. "We'll go there tomorrow."

Eudora hated seeing her daughter so upset. So she tried the only thing that could somewhat ease her feelings. "Naveen and James called. I talked to them both for a while."

Tiana got out of the car. Followed by Eudora.

"James asked about you. He wanted to tell you that he love and miss you."

Tiana went over to give her mother a hug.

"He's also making some new friends there and is enjoying soccer."

"As long as he's happy mama." Tiana pulled back from the hug and gave her mother a small smile.

"Our baby is playing soccer!" Eudora laughed. "Who would've thought?"

"But he's a baseball boy." Tiana said, as they started walking back into the house. "He hates soccer."

"Not anymore according to Naveen. He is on a team and caught on so fast. As a matter of fact..." She put her hand in her robe pocket and pulled out a small photo of James in a soccer uniform. "Here he is in his team uniform. Naveen mailed us both photos but with the fires and all...you can have mine."

Tiana took the photo and lightly bit the bottom of her lip.

Eudora smiled, closing and locking the door.

"Thank you mama." Tiana gave her mother a hug.

"Anytime babycakes." Eudora smiled. "I told him that you'll call him back."

"I will do that now." Tiana got up and picked up the phone.

Eudora started walking up the stairs. "You go right to bed after your phone call. We will both be up tomorrow to see how much damage the restaurant and the house got."

"Good night mama." Tiana said as the phone began ringing on the other end.

"Hello?" James answered.

"Hey baby! I heard you've been playing some soccer."

"It's football here in Maldonia mama." James corrected his mother.

"Oh well excuse me." Tiana said.

James laughed. "Mama when will you be coming here? It's so much more fun than home."

"So much more fun than home?" Tiana asked, while smiling. "Don't tell me you don't miss your baseball team. Or your best friend Ronnie."

"I miss them…" James said. "Oh! Daddy is taking me to the new zoo we have built here at the palace!"

"That sounds nice." Tiana said, feeling a little bad. She didn't want to ruin his day by telling him that their house has been burnt down. "How do you feel about staying in Maldonia for a little while longer?"

"Okay." James said as he saw his father coming into his room. "Hey daddy, I'm talking to mama."

Naveen waved his hand and sat beside James.

"You can stay there for as long as you like." Tiana said.

"But what about school?" James asked.

"Your daddy and me will talk about that. Speakin' of your daddy… let me talk to him." said Tiana.

"Hello?" Naveen answered while James walked in his bathroom.

"Naveen, I'm going to have James stay with you for a while."

Naveen frowned. "Is everything alright there?"

"No." She said honestly. "In fact everything is a disaster here and I don't want James anywhere around here."

"Alright then. I will arrange for a tutor to come in the morning." Naveen said, now concerned for Tiana. "Did you ever get that loan?"

Tiana closed her eyes. Holding back her emotions.

"Tiana? Are you okay?" He asked.

Tiana started to cry.

"Tiana…" Naveen was getting scared for her. "What happened? Tell me everything."

"Life for me isn't so great right now in New Orleans." Tiana said through tears. "I never got the loan from Charlotte's husband because he tried to bribe me to sleep with him and when I said no he took matter into his own hands. And of course later Charlotte believed him and we are no longer friends-

"Whoa what? Charlotte's husband attacked you? Did he…?" Naveen hesitated his question, afraid to hear her answer.

"No. I got away before he even went that far." Tiana explained, wiping away her tears. "And now I'm without a restaurant and homeless."

"Homeless?"

"The Klan burnt down my restaurant and home." She said. "This is why I need James there for a while. I don't want him seeing this."

Naveen shook his head. "Tiana I am sorry…"

"So am I." She sighed. "But what else can I do now?"

"Come to Maldonia." He suggested.

"Naveen…"

"What is left for you there?" He asked.

"My mama." She answered.

"She can come along, too. You need a vacation from there." He said. "And James would be pleased to see you."

Tiana shrugged her shoulders. "What else do I have to lose? I'll come, but I have to talk about it with my mama first."

"Just tell her that I would buy her the finest sewing machine in the world."

Tiana smiled. "I'm sure that will get her to jump on that ship to Maldonia."

"When you are ready then let me know. We will make this a surprise for our son." He said.

"Thank you Naveen." Tiana said.

"Anytime Tiana. Goodbye." He said and hung up the phone. Now pleased.

In a few days he will have his real family here as a whole. He, Tiana and James…

"Daddy, why are you smiling like that?" James asked, walking toward his father. "Did mama give you kisses throw the phone or something?"

Naveen laughed. "Yeah. Something like that."

()()()()

A/N: OMG that chapter was sooo hard to write! Like everything was hard. But I love it when things get too difficult. It makes me think even harder. Well, there's your four updates! The most challenging was the Naveen and Kanad part. I added in the books because in my other fic "Honey Moon Bliss" Naveen's father gave him a book or two about 'pleasing' your woman. I'm pretty sure some of you remember reading that. Heh. Anyway, I was thinking about giving you all one more update for this week, but at the same time wasn't so sure if I should. Do you want another update tomorrow or would you rather wait until Monday? Let me know in reviews or PM.


	13. Vacationing With A King And Prince

A/N: Here's your bonus update. lol. Enjoy!

A Son For A King

Vacationing With A King And Prince

Tiana, Eudora and Louis pulled up by the restaurant and were all shocked at how much damage the restaurant was. Tiana was the first to get out of the car to witness the ruined building. Emotions came upon her. Eudora walked to her daughter's side with Louis following behind.

"This was my dream…and daddy's." Tiana said and choked up.

Eudora and Tiana hugged. Knowing it was impossible to fix any of this. Soon the three walked over to her house and was relieved to see that it wasn't as bad as the restaurant. But the doorway was boarded up and there was racist graffiti written on it. Tiana was too upset to even notice.

"My home wasn't as bad as the restaurant, but I can see from out here that it's ruined as well." Tiana said with tears running down her face. "Guess it's the end of this."

"This isn't the end Tiana." Louis said. "We can always build up another restaurant."

"It isn't that easy, Louis." Eudora said. "Especially during this time when money is really tight."

Louis gazed sadly at his friend. He knew how important this restaurant was to her, it was important to him as well for he loved playing his trumpet in front of a big crowd.

"Oh Tia!" Shouted out a familiar voice.

Tiana, Eudora and Louis all turned to see Charlotte getting helped out of her car.

"Tia I've heard about your restaurant and home getting caught on fire…" She said, walking toward her.

"Charlotte. What do you want?" Tiana asked, wiping away her tears. "Your husband-

"Had everything to do with this. I know!" Charlotte said. "I came to apologize for belivin' him over you. He is a jerk and I had to learn the hard way. I had no idea that he was in the Klan. I don't ever want Scarlett or lil Benny to ever be a part of that." She took Tiana hands to hers. "It's been so lonely not talking to you."

"Charlotte-

"Call me Lottie, Tia." Charlotte said and wrapped her arms around her friend. "Please forgive me, Tia!"

Tiana hugged her friend. "You know I forgive you Lottie."

Eudora watched the women making up and smiled. At least something good came out of this horrible situation.

"We've got so much to catch up with Tia. I have so much gossip to share-

"Actually me and my mama gotta hurry and pack…or help her pack."

Eudora frowned. "Pack for what?"

"We're going to Maldonia." Tiana said with a smile.

"To be with Naveen?" Charlotte asked and squealed. "Oh Tia!" She embraced her friend again.

"Guess I am the last person to find this out." Eudora crossed her arms. "As usual."

"I think we need this mama…" Tiana said, taking her mother's hands.

"I agree Miss Eudora." Charlotte said. "If I had the opportunity to go to a beautiful and exotic country, and on top of that a palace with an incredibly handsome, delicious, scrumptious king-

"Child please!" Eudora cut off the bubbly blonde. "When are we supposed to leave?"

"This afternoon."

Eudora widen her eyes. "That's a couple hours! There is no way in heaven we would be ready by then."

"We've got four hands. Me and you." Tiana said.

"Six if you count me in!" Charlotte said.

"Six." Tiana smiled.

"Well I don't exactly have hands but I can help as well." Louis cut in. "So that's eight!"

Eudora rolled her eyes and sighed. "If we plan on leavin' this afternoon don't you think we should get movin'?"

()()()()

Four and a half days later in Maldonia

James grew bored out of his mind while he was listening to Natasha discuss about her latest wedding plans with Naveen. He knew she was nuts since there was no way she would marry his father. He is in love with his mother.

"…and if you were the ring boy-

"It's ring bearer." James corrected the woman.

"What?" She asked.

"You said it wrong. It's called a ring bearer."

Natasha shrugged her shoulders. "It's still the same thing."

"Faldi faldonza." James said, getting up.

"Where are you going? I still haven't told you about my other plans."

"My daddy will never marry you so give it up already!" The young boy stormed out of the room, not seeing that his father was about to walk into the room. He fell on the floor.

"Excuse me James. I didn't see you coming out." Naveen helped his son up. "What's the rush?"

"Natasha. She's been following me all morning with her stupid wedding plans."

"Faldi faldonza." Naveen said.

"Tell me about it." James agreed. "Can we go out somewhere? I think if we go in one of the rooms in the palace she would find us."

Naveen looked at his watch and smiled. "How about we go downstairs. I have a surprise for you."

James' eyes widen with excitement. "Is it a new football?"

"No." Naveen answered as they started walking down the stairs.

"Is it a new baseball card?"

"No."

"Do we have to take more photographs for the news paper?" He dreaded asking.

"No." Naveen laughed once they reached the lower level. "Just wait and see."

James didn't know what to expect from his father. All the days he have been staying here he's been getting nothing but surprises and this one he has for him must be something wonderful since he usually give out small hints. The two stopped at the waiting room door.

"Why are we stopping by the waiting room?" James asked with a frown.

"Open the door." Naveen instructed.

James did just that and saw his mother, his grandmother and Louis all in the room.

James' mouth opened wide in shock.

"Are you going to give us a hug or do we have to shut that lil mouth of yours in order to get through?" Tiana asked with a smile on her lips.

James ran over to his mother and embraced her with a tight hug. "Mama! I missed you so much!"

"I missed you, too baby." Tiana returned the hug.

Naveen watched the two and couldn't help but to smile. He was also happy to see Tiana and was hoping he could get a hug…and a kiss from her wouldn't be bad.

"Grandma!" James went to hug his grandmother.

Naveen walked over to Tiana. "How was the ride over?"

"It was comfortable…and long." She answered with a smile.

"Sorry about that. Everything was last minute so..." Naveen explained.

"It's okay." Tiana answered.

Naveen couldn't help his feelings for Tiana. She was standing before him looking incredibly beautiful in her purple dress, her curly hair down passing her shoulders. Her dark brown skin looking so healthy and soft. And those lips… He couldn't hold back any longer, so he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug. "I'm so glad you're here." He whispered. She felt so good in his arms.

Heat ran up and down Tiana's body. And when she took a whiff of Naveen's cologne, she suddenly felt a chill go down her spine. This man still got her feeling hot and cold at the same time. And his strong arms felt so good around her body. _'Naveen why do you always do this to me?'_ She thought to herself.

"Move over Tiana! We need some Naveen hugs, too." Eudora joked.

Tiana pulled back from the hug and watched as Naveen gave her mother a short hug, his eyes never leaving hers.

"My mama and daddy are so in love Louis." James whispered to the alligator.

"I know lil brother." The alligator whispered back. "You should've seen them as frogs."

James frowned. "Frogs."

"Uh...I mean, they were as cute as frogs." He tried to cover up his little lie.

"Louis!" Naveen called out. "I didn't know that you were coming to Maldonia."

"Well I had to jam with my old musical partner in crime somehow." Naveen and Louis gave each other a five.

Three help men all came in the room.

"Well, I was originally going to have two of my help assist you Eudora, but I see that Louis came along and actually have luggage."

"My Giselle needs a special place to rest." Louis said, giving the small case to the male helper, who was nervous by the fact that an alligator was in the room and speaking to him..

"Oh Naveen I am just fine. I can carry my own stuff." Eudora said.

"Your room is almost on the other side of the palace. And I wouldn't sleep tonight knowing that you carried your things all the way to the third level."

Eudora laughed. "Still a charming young man." She handed her luggage to the helper. "I can see where James get it from now."

Tinana handed the final helper her bag and James frowned.

"Mama, what happened to your luggage?"

"I wanted to pack light." Tiana said. "There are some dresses in there."

"I hope they are nice enough for the charity ball we have tonight." James said.

"A charity ball?" Tiana asked.

"I want no part of it." Eudora said. "I plan on going to sleep tonight."

"As you shall." Naveen said. "Um, take everyone to their rooms." He instructed the help.

"I'll help you mama." James took his mother's hand.

Tiana smiled at her son and looked over at Naveen. "You coming?"

"Oh, yes. I saved the best room for you." He said, proudly.

Tiana raised an eyebrow. "The best room?"

"The second best…" He looked at his son who had a raised eyebrow expression as well. "The third best and I am sticking with that one." Naveen winked making both Tiana and James laugh. "You love to give me such a hard time. Now I see where James gets it from."


	14. A Dance With The King

A Son For A King

A Dance With The King

Tiana walked into her new room with a feeling of awe. Everything in her room was huge, including the bed.

"Oh my go…" She looked around and couldn't believe what she was seeing. "My whole house can fit in this room and there still would be extra space left."

Naveen laughed.

She turned to look at him. "Why didn't you tell me how big these rooms could be? This room puts the room I had you stay in to shame."

"I like that cozy room…we shared good memories in it, yes?" He whispered in her ear.

Tiana blushed.

James frowned. "You two confuse me."

"You will understand more clearly when you get older, son." Naveen said, walking over to the bathroom. "I am sure you will love that you have your own bathroom."

Tiana walked to the bathroom and saw a beautiful ivory colored tub I the center of the room. The titles were gold and a shower area was standing at the end of the room. "If you prefer showers, and last time I remember you do, you can always try that out."

Tiana sighed. "Everything is too beautiful to touch."

Naveen stepped up to the woman. "If that was the case then I wouldn't be able to…" He took her hand and kissed it. "…touch you."

Tiana wanted to melt then and there but knew James was there watching the two. So she pulled her hand back. "Um, thank you for…having me…letting me stay here." She quickly walked out of the bathroom.

"Well I got to get ready." James said, walking toward the door.

"And where are you going?" Tiana asked.

"I have a game in Giodonia."

"Gio-what?" Tiana asked. "I just got here."

"I know, but I have a game tonight mama. If I knew you were coming…it's an important game."

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Go get ready for your game."

James gave his mother a hug before running out of the room.

"He loves football." Naveen said, standing beside her. "He won't be back tonight."

Tiana frowned. "How far is Giodonia from here?"

"Three hours…and since he's on a team where most of the players are or related to royal blood, there will be photos, interviews-

"I thought you were going to make his life as "normal" as possible."

Naveen raised an eyebrow. "I don't remember ever saying this."

Tiana sighed. "Photos and interviews. What's next? Autographs?"

Naveen remained quiet. He didn't see a problem with that.

Tiana gave up and decided not to argue. "I think I'm going to lie down for a little bit."

"Alright." Naveen started walking out the room, but he stopped, and turned back to her. "Will you still be going to the charity ball?"

"I don't have a proper dress to wear." Tiana crossed her arms.

"If you would look in your closet there might be some dresses in there…if I got your size right." He winked at her.

Tiana plopped on the bed. "I wouldn't be surprised.

Naveen laughed and closed the door.

()()()()

Tiana decided to go to the ball, just to see how it was and she was glad she did. Because the food that was served there wasn't exactly "bursting" with flavor. In fact, it was as bland as it got. _'If I were cooking for this event, no one wouldn't want to leave the tables.'_ She thought to herself.

Tiana wore a blue evening gown that fitted perfectly on her body, except for the bosom area, it was a little tight, but not enough to make her feel uncomfortable wearing it. Her hair was up in a bun and she wore heels that were her exact shoes size. She was stunning and she knew it, but she wasn't as flashy as some of the women there with their diamonds and tiaras. The only accessories she had on were her earrings.

Looking around the room, Tiana didn't see Naveen anywhere and wondered if he showed up or not. She remember him telling her stories about him not showing up to royal balls or parties because they were dull and lifeless. Guess this was one of those moments where he didn't show up. The music was old-fashion and traditionally Maldonian. How did she know it was Maldonian? The older woman on stage was singing in the language.

"Excuse me madam, if you're not engaged to anyone it would be a great privilege to dance with you?" A gentleman asked from behind.

Tiana turned to see a handsome young man smiling at her. She gave him a smile back and both started to waltz onto the dance floor.

"I haven't seen you here before." The young man said. "You must be an angel sent from heaven."

Tiana softly laughed at his attempt to flirt and knew he was young. And very Maldonian due to his accent.

"Oh try not to be shy…I am Jasper. Son of the great Duke of Maldonia. His highness is my cousin." He said.

"Oh, how do you do, Jasper? I'm Tiana." She responded.

"Not only are you beautiful but so is your name…it's very exotic."

Tiana laughed again.

"What is so funny?" He asked.

"Nothing." She said, as they danced on.

Naveen walked into the ballroom not really in the mood to deal with the familiar faces he always dreaded seeing, but as duty called he had to show up. And he also wanted to see if Tiana showed up or not.

"Naveen!" Natasha said, waving her hand at him.

"Tapas el mi?" He said to himself ('Why me?' In Maldonian)

"Do you want to dance? The music is just right for us." She asked.

"Not now Natasha." Naveen responded, his eyes wondering to everyone but hers. Then suddenly he noticed a figure in a blue dress dancing with what looked to be his younger cousin. He recognized that figure as Tiana's, which was perfect in his eyes. After all the women he's been with, not one could capture his fantasies and heart like her. And like a lion spotting his perfect mate, he went over to 'take her' away from the young man she was dancing with.

"Naveen!" Natasha called out, and pouted when he ignored her again.

The king slowly walked over to the dancing couple and tapped on Jasper's shoulder.

Tiana and Jasper both looked over at Naveen.

"If you don't mind, I would like to dance with this beautiful woman." He said to his cousin.

"Go ahead. But she's mine." He said to Naveen's before walking away.

Naveen laughed and pulled Tiana over to him.

"I thought you wouldn't show up." Tiana said.

"I thought you wouldn't show up." Naveen repeated. "I didn't know you were into Maldonian men." He teased.

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Don't push it."

"Let's get away from here…I'm tired of waltzing." Naveen walked him and Tiana outside into the palace garden.

"Why did you bring us out here?" Tiana asked.

Naveen shrugged. "To get some fresh air? Or perhaps I would rather dance with you without having people stare and wonder who you are."

Tiana smiled and playfully pinched him on the arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?" He laughed.

"I don't know. I just felt like you deserve it." Tiana joked and looked around the garden. "It's beautiful out here. Considering it's night. I can't imagine how beautiful it would look in the daylight."

"This is the Azalea Garden." Naveen said, picking an azalea flower from one of the bushes. "It is actually my favorite garden. My grandmother and I use to walk through here almost everyday when I was a child. My grandfather had the florists and landscapers create this garden after she told him how much she loved this flower." He handed it to Tiana. "For you, my queen."

Tiana rolled her eyes. "I'm no one's queen."

"You can be if you marry me." He said.

"Naveen…"

"If not marry me then at least promise that you'll never give another man your heart." Naveen flashed his white smile.

Tiana snorted. "Are you serious?"

"Why shouldn't I be? Any man would be the luckiest man on earth if they ever had your heart. I know I am…was once upon a time." He said, taking her hand and kissing it.

Tiana slowly pulled her hand away and continued smiling at the father of her son. "You're too much Naveen."

Suddenly a breeze picked up, causing Tiana to shiver a little.

"It's warmer in the gazebo. We can talk more in there." Naveen lead the two into the gazebo and closed the door behind them.

Tiana looked around the gazebo and shook her head.

"What?" Naveen asked.

"This is NOT a gazebo." Tiana sat on the couch. "This is a home."

"This is a gazebo. You are just use to the smaller version that Charlotte has in her garden." Naveen sat down beside her.

"The depression definitely hasn't struck here." Tiana said, looking around.

"Nope. As a matter of fact the financial situation has improved."

"I wish it were the same in the US."

"You know what the problem your country has right now? It's greed. All the greedy rich who do not want to share their wealth with people who really need it." Naveen said. "They refuse to invest on the REAL money growth. Just what they have now. Not thinking about the future."

"Since when did you become to financial expert for the world?"

"Since I've become king of this country." Naveen answered. "People think being king is all about the money, the power but it isn't like that at all. I have so much on my plate that it's ridiculous to do anything."

Tiana listened on as Naveen talked more about his life as king and admired him even more. He was very serious about his feelings and knew he cared about his country.

"…I feel like I am in a crossroads right now with the men who want their wives to stay home and with the women who want to work but want equal pay. My parents were even against me signing this bill." He sighed. "I only did what I thought was right for women. They are human, too."

"I think you did the right thing for women now and for the women in the future." Tiana took his hand to hers and interlocked fingers. "I am very proud of you, for making the right decision, Naveen. I really am."

Naveen looked at Tiana and was glad to get her support. As long as she was by his side, nothing else mattered. "Thank you…"

"You've always been a caring man. And very unselfish, especially with people who really need the help."

Naveen licked his lips. "I guess it's in my genes."

Tiana looked down at his lips. "Yea, I guess it is..." And leaned forward toward them.

Naveen's hands got a hold of her waist and pulled her in, and that their lips touched.

Tiana parted her lips, letting Naveen's tongue find and taste hers.

"Mmm." She moaned, knowing good and well that she could no longer fight her feelings for Naveen.

Naveen knew that she finally surrendered, but he had to be sure. So he pulled back from the kiss and looked her dead in the eyes.

"Do you love me?" He asked, breathing hard.

"Yes." She quickly answered.

"Di amilledonza." He said in Maldonia, his lips on her neck.

"Di-uh what?" She asked, breathing hard.

"I love you, too." He answered and pressed his lips against hers.

Tiana wanted this to last, but knew it couldn't. So she pulled back from the kiss and quickly got up.

Naveen frowned and stood up as well. Both breathing hard. "Why did you stop?"

"As much as I wanted us to continue...I think we should be getting back to the ballroom. You do have guests after all."

"But I rather spend all my time with you." He pulled her into his arms.

"Naveen." She said, looking serious.

He groaned and gave her another kiss before taking her hand to his. "Fine, let's go back there. Only if you swear that I will be your only dance partner."

Tiana rolled her eyes. "I plan on going to bed once you escort me back in. I'm beat."

Naveen smiled. "Then I will walk you to your room."

Tiana smiled back.

Naveen and Tiana walked back into the ballroom and luckily for them no one stopped to talk to him. They both quietly walked up the stairs until they got to the third level of the palace.

"How could you walk all the way up like this?" Tiana asked, taking off her heels.

Naveen shrugged his shoulders. "It isn't bad once you get use to it." He opened the door to her room.

"This is my stop." Tiana said, walking to her door. "Thank you for walking me to my room." She walked in and was about to close the door, but Naveen stopped that from happening by pulling back into his arms and giving her another long and passionate kiss.

"Mmm." Tiana moaned.

Naveen was the one to pull back this time.

"Wow." She said, feeling dazed. Her heart racing.

"Now that was a goodnight kiss." He said, letting her go, his heart racing as well.

Tiana could only nod her head.

"I love you." He said, caressing her face.

"I love you, too." She said back, enjoying his gentle touch.

"Goodnight." He said. "And if you happen to get a little scared or lonely in that room, you know where to find me."

"Goodnight Naveen." She laughed, and slowly closed the door.

Naveen sighed. "I got her back...almost." And walked down the halls to his room. The ball was the last thing on his mind right now. The only he could think of was getting his family back. He's got his son, and now it looks like he's getting his woman back. Even if she still have some walls around her, he believed that he can fully break them all, if she'll let him.

Natasha listened from the corner of the halls and couldn't believe what she heard. Who was this woman that had her "fiancée" head over heels for? "Tomorrow is another day, and I will figure out who she is."


	15. A King's Proposal

A Son For A King

A King's Proposal

"Mmm. This is some fancy breakfast right here." Louis said, taking a bite of the omelet.

"It is good, but not as good as my babycakes." Eudora said. "She can tear these people up with her cooking."

"There's no doubt about that." The alligator agreed.

Nagina and Kabir both walked in the room and stopped where they were at when they saw Louis.

"An all-li-li-ligator is sitting in the breakfast room." Nagina said, holding onto Kabir.

Kabir squinted his eyes to get a better look at the woman and the alligator sitting at the table. He smiled from ear to ear when he saw who it was. "Eudora! Louis! What a wonderful surprise!" He went over to hug the woman.

"It's nice to see you Kabir." She patted him on the back.

"And Louis…still playing the trumpet?" He asked, shaking the gator's claw.

"Everyday, sir." Louis smiled.

"Don't call me sir. Call me Kabir!" The former king said and looked around. "Where is my daughter-in-law?"

Eudora frowned. "Daughter-in-law?"

"Yes, Tiana. Where is she?" He asked.

Nagina rolled her eyes and walked at table. "Goodmorning Eudora."

Eudora raised an eyebrow and responded. "Goodmorning Nagina…wrote any forged letters lately?"

She rolled her eyes.

Kabir chuckled.

"Tiana is asleep I'm assuming since she was at the ball lastnight." Eudora answered his question.

"So Eudora. How do you like the new breakfast room?" Nagina asked as a helper sat her breakfast down at the table.

"It's nice." She answered. "A little dark, but nice."

Nagina frowned. "What do you mean a little _dark_?"

"Oh nothing. I always thought breakfast rooms were a little bright. All the breakfast rooms I've seen enhances the morning atmosphere."

Just then Natasha ran into the room, out of breath and to her disappointment, she saw a woman who looked like she could be Tiana's mother along with Naveen's parent and a huge alligator sitting at the table.

She screamed. Causing everyone to look her way.

"Gitah faldonza Natasha. What on earth is wrong with you?" Kabir asked, now irritated.

"That alligator!" She pointed.

Louis stood up. "Oh, my apologizes." He walked over to her and extended his claw. "How do you do?"

She looked down at his claw and back at him and fainted.

Eudora looked down at the woman.

"Oh don't worry about her." Kabir said.

Nagina frowned and got up. "Don't worry about her? She fainted after seeing that monster!"

"Now mother, that wasn't a very nice thing to say about my friend." Naveen said, walking into the room.

"Yeah! That wasn't nice at all!" Louis agreed, sitting back down.

Naveen stepped over the unconscious Natasha before making his way beside Eudora. "Tiana is sleeping in this morning? I guess that I tired her out." He laughed and looked over at Eudora, who had a serious expression on her face. "You know, tired from all that dancing." He nervously laughed.

Eudora shook her head. "She's been sleeping in a lot lately. She hasn't been this tired since…" She stopped and thought about what she just said. _'Could she be pregnant?'_

"Goodmorning." Tiana said and stopped when she saw an unconscious Natasha on the floor. "Is she alright?"

Naveen smiled and got up to take her hand. "She'll be fine. Louis surprised her." He took her by the waist and lifted her over the woman.

"Whoa!" Tiana laughed as her feet touch the floor.

"Goodmorning Tiana!" Kabir got up to hug her. "My beautiful daughter-in-law!" He stood back to look at her. She was wearing a green dress that reached to her knees. "A vision from heaven."

"Papa…" He slowly pulled Tiana from his father and helped her to her seat beside him. She was now sitting between her mother and Naveen.

Tiana placed her hand on her lower abdominal. "I am starving."

Eudora looked down at her daughter's hand. _'Oh my god. She has to be!'_

Nagina watched her son with Tiana closely and saw that they still had a connection. She really hated that.

"I had no idea that you were here Tiana." She started with a fake smile. "If I did I would've dressed more presentable."

"Nagina you look fine. You always want to compete with the younger women. But you had your chance. Let her enjoy the benefits of being young." He winked at Naveen.

"So, what's for breakfast?" Tiana asked.

Natasha got up and saw Tiana sitting next to Naveen. Jealousy ran throughout her body.

"You can have anything you want for breakfast." Naveen said, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Ugh!" Natasha said loud enough to catch everyone's attention. "Can someone please help me up?"

"Why don't you help your own self up since you were easy to let yourself faint onto the floor." Kabir said.

Tiana got up and extended her hand out. Natasha looked up, surprised to see her trying to help her. She took her hand and was helped up.

"Thank you." She quickly said and ran over to sit beside Naveen.

'_Oh brother.'_ Naveen thought.

"Excuse me but I was sitting there." Tiana said.

Natasha put her hand on top of her head. "But my head hurts so badly." She lied.

Tiana knew she was full of crap so instead of going down her level she went over to sit beside her mother.

Naveen winked at Tiana, approving her much mature move.

Natasha looked over at Naveen and rolled her eyes.

"What is your problem this morning?" Kabir asked the young woman.

"Nothing." She lied. "So Tiana, where did Naveen find you? I noticed your...accent is very different than his."

"Excuse me?" Eudora cut in, but Tiana stopped her.

She knew what kind of game Natasha was playing, so she decided to play along.

"He found me on a balcony." Tiana answered

"Balcony? They have those there, in New Orleans?" She asked

"How do you know if we were in New Orleans or not?" Tiana aksed.

Natasha was surprised at the quick response, as she didn't know how to answer. "Oh, well...I-I-

Naveen laughed.

"...I just assumed. He did go there after his parents cut him off just to teach him a lesson..." She then grew furious with Tiana. "Naveen surprised me. He usually go for more, beautiful women-

"Stop it Natasha." Naveen ordered.

"He's dated the some of the most wealthiest and beautiful women in the world, who knew he would fall for someone under him. Unless that is the reason he got her in the first place"

Nagina smiled, taking a sip of tea.

Tiana shook her head. She knew that she could tear Natasha up to pieces if she wanted to, but it would only make the woman happy. The fact that Natasha was trash talking made her see how green of envy she was over her. It was humorous, in a pathetic way.

Naveen on the other hand, didn't find it so humorous. In fact, he was pissed.

"Natasha, it's time for you to leave." Naveen said, standing up.

"No Naveen. She could stay." Tiana said, smiling at the jealous woman. "She's taken enough off her chest already. Let her continue."

"Please Natasha continue." Kabir agreed. "Continue making yourself look like the jealous fool that you are."

"Ugh!" Natasha got up from her seat and stormed out of the breakfast room.

"Kabir!" Nagina said, now angry at him and Tiana.

"I thought I knew what crazy was...guess you learn something new everyday." Eudora said, taking a bite of her breakfast.

"Amen sister." Louis said.

()()()()

"You know…" Naveen started as he and Tiana were walking down the halls. "…I would like to apologize for Natasha's childish antics."

Tiana took a hold of Naveen's hand. "It's no problem. For a girl who knows nothing about me, she sure had a lot to say about me."

"Well what do you expect from a screwball."

"That wasn't very nice your royal highness." Tiana joked.

"It isn't, but it's the truth. Of all the years I've known her, she's always been off in the head."

"She reminds me of some of your twisted fangirls. Remember the one who would only come in the restaurant just to stare at you?"

"Who could ever forget Mildred Rose." Naveen laughed, shaking his head.

"The poor thing had a serious problem."

"But she isn't as worse as Natasha. Trust me."

"I believe you." Tiana said. "Why is she living here anyway?"

"My mother invited her. She think were going to get married." Naveen said.

"Are you?" She teased.

Naveen gave her a disgusted look. "When hell freezes over, and I won't even do it if THAT happens."

Tiana laughed. "You are just a mean person this morning."

Naveen laughed and opened the doors to his suite. He closed the doors behind once they were in. He thought it was time to change the subject to them. "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you look in that green dress?"

Tiana smiled and wrapped her arms over his shoulders. She knew what he was up to, and it was about time she finally relax and let go. "Nope. You never told me such a thing…"

Naveen leaned in to kiss Tiana while wrapping his arms around her waist. It felt so good to feel her body on his, to feel her mouth on his.

"Mmm." He moaned. "Marry me."

"Naveen…" She said through the kiss.

"Tiana…" He responded through the kiss.

She laughed. "We've already been through this."

"Just say yes, and we could elope somewhere."

"Not right now…"

Naveen grunted.

"As frogs life was so fast for us." Tiana explained and kissed him once more. "And you know how my mama feels about you."

"It isn't like she can say much since we were married before." Naveen said "Plus, we have a child together."

"True."

"You're going to have to marry me again eventually." Naveen said.

"Eventually." Tiana said, looking into his honey colored eyes. "But not right now."

Out of nowhere, Naveen lifted Tiana into his arms and ran inside another room, sitting her on his gigantic bed.

"This bed is huge." She said, who was now in awe.

"And it could get very lonesome with no one to share it with." Naveen wiggled his eyebrows.

She laid back. "Get a pet dog."

Naveen leaned forward until his lips were brushed against hers. "I much rather have a wife." And pressed his lips onto her lips.

Kanad and James walked into Naveen's suite and saw that he wasn't in his room.

"I thought Georgianna said that daddy was in here?" James said, looking around

Kanad frowned and saw that his brother's other room door was open. "I think he's in there."

Both boys walked into the room to see Naveen and Tiana in another liplock.

"Why do I always walk in on you two kissing?" James asked, with his arms crossed.

Naveen and Tiana both shot up and saw their son and Kanad, who was laughing.

"Hey baby." Tiana got off the bed. Feeling embarrassed. "How was the game?"

"We won." James said, walking over to his mother. "Kanad's team won as well."

Kanad scratched the back of his head. "Yeah…" He looked over at Tiana. "I didn't know you were here."

"You got big." She said, looking at the tall teen. "You're almost as big as your brother."

Kanad's looked at the woman and couldn't help but to feel a little shy. She was so beautiful.

"Well, aren't you gonna me a hug?" Tiana asked, smiling.

Kanad walked over to Tiana and gave her a hug, feeling awkward all of a sudden.

He then went over to Naveen and whispered, "Man, she's a beauty."

Naveen nudged his brother away and shook his head.

"What?" He smiled. "It's true."

Naveen laughed.

"What's so funny?" Tiana asked.

"Oh nothing…" Naveen got off the bed. "My brother was just telling me how beautiful you are."

"That's sweet of you." Tiana said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Kanad's cheeks got warm and he couldn't help but to blush. "Um…I should get going to my studies." And ran out of the room.

James frowned. "What's wrong with him?"

Naveen said, "You will understand-

"When I get older. Yeah, yeah I know." James answered for his father. Being a kid was difficult enough, now he was more confused and frustrated about adult relations.


	16. Can't Teach An Old Dog New Tricks

A/N: I decided to give you all another update today. Oh, and expect more fluff...lol. Please review both chapters. I do not own PATF or Disney. Enjoy! :-)

A Son For A King

Can't Teach An Old Dog New Tricks

James was sitting in his mother's room looking through a photobook Naveen gave to him earlier in the day. As he was turning the pages he saw a wedding picture of his mother and father. It was his first time seeing the picture and he couldn't help but to wonder how they met. So he looked up and saw her brushing her hair. He never saw her care about her appearance this much unless it was for the restaurant. He knew it was for his father.

"Mama, how did you and daddy meet?"

"Huh?" Tiana said, brushing her hair. "Um…it's a little complicating."

"Yeah that's what daddy said too. All he told me was that you were always hopping along in the bayou."

"Well, there you go." Tiana said.

"But how is that possible with all the dangerous animals around there?" James asked and turned the page to see their wedding certificate. He saw his parent's names but noticed a small abbreviation next to their names.

"Mama what does 'col' mean?" He asked as Naveen opened the door.

"Is anyone home?" He joked and walked in the room.

Tiana turned after James asked that question.

"Hey daddy. Do you know what 'col' mean?" James asked.

Naveen frowned. "Col? Where do you see that at?" He sat beside his son and looked in the book. He then realized what his son was asking about.

Tiana got up from her seat and sat on the other side of James.

"Col?" She asked.

"Yes. On this wedding certificate it has 'col' by your names. I remember my old teacher showing me hers and not seeing 'col' next to her or her husband's names."

"How does your teacher look? Is she white, brown?" Naveen asked.

"White." James answered.

Naveen looked over at Tiana for her to answer. James watched the two.

"What?" James asked.

"Baby that's the abbreviation for the word colored." Tiana explained. "When colored or negro people are married in the United States they put a label or abbreviation next to our names. I guess it's the government's way of keeping track with us." She hated having to explain this to her young son.

"But daddy's not colored and yet he has it next to his name."

"I said that I was colored because the judge there was acting like a jerk. He didn't want to marry us because we weren't the same background and the fact that I wasn't from there…" He stopped because he hated having to tell his son about something so ignorant. "The most important thing is that we got married because we love each other. And if the judges there wouldn't have married us then I would've taken your mother back here instead and marry." Naveen then got up. "You will never have to worry about being labeled here. I won't allow it"

James frowned. "I'm sorry for asking about it."

"Oh no baby it's not your fault. It's just how people are." Tiana said, giving her son a kiss on the forehead.

"Yes, do not blame yourself for this James. There are plenty of people who are in love but can't marry because they aren't the same skin color, social ranking, or are considered 'unusual relations'…some people are afraid I suppose."

"But if more people can take a stand against these silly laws then maybe someday everyone will have the right to marry without having a judge try to stop them." Tiana said.

"And if possible, the United States can have a president of color." Naveen said with a smile. "It will happen. Probably not in our lifetime but it will happen."

"Maybe I could be president?" James said.

"If America is ready baby." Tiana said.

"But what about being king of Maldonia?" Naveen joked and shrugged his shoulders.

"I can be both!" James said. "Anything is possible if you try your hardest."

"Perhaps, if you can handle ruling two countries." Naveen said.

"And that's the end of that." Tiana said, getting off the bed. "Don't you have a country to rule right now King Naveen?"

"I am ruling it now…all I had to do was some paperwork and make a small appearance at the newest library here. The rest of my day is free to spend with my son and my beautiful Tiana." He winked at her.

James laughed.

Tiana rolled her eyes and took her son's hand. "I'm heading to the room my mama is staying in, I have something to tell her. You can sit here if you want, but I'm sure you'd get bored quick."

Naveen raised an eyebrow. "You looking this beautiful is for your mother? Where did you get this pink dress from?"

"The closet with all the dresses you had made for me…all exactly my size. Coincidence much?" Tiana and James headed out of the room.

Naveen laughed and walked along. "What is wrong with wanting the mother of my son to look her best?"

"Nothing." Tiana answered and stopped in front of her mother's door. "Anything else?" She asked Naveen.

"Well, here I go in grandma's room." James slowly opened the door. "Hey grandma, it's me James."

"Hey baby!" Eudora said as James closed the door behind him.

"He's good with routine." Tiana said, putting her hand on the knob. Naveen had other ideas. He took Tiana's other hand and pulled her into a room that was between her and her mothers. "Naveen-"

He pulled her in his arms and pressed his lips to hers. Tiana wrapped her arms over Naveen's shoulders and stood on her tip toes. For better support he lifted her up in his arms, but lost his balance, making them both fall onto a recliner, causing both to laugh.

"I guess that was a hint for us to stop." Tiana said, getting off of Naveen. But he pulled her back on his lap.

"You're not going anywhere until I get some more…how do they say it? Sugar from you."

"And if I don't?"

"Then I will have to spank you." He simply said.

Tiana rolled her eyes. "My mama is expecting me."

"She can wait a couple more minutes." Naveen wiggled his eyebrows and slapped her behind.

"You do realize that we have a five year old son who can walk in on you doing this, right?"

He slapped her behind again, but harder.

Tiana screamed and laughed. "Okay! Okay! I'll give you a kiss." She leaned forward to kiss Naveen and gave him a small peck.

"Not enough sugar to satisfy my sweet tooth." He pulled her lips back on his and deepened the kiss with his tongue sliding into her mouth.

"Mmm." Tiana moaned.

Kabir and Nagina both entered the room not aware of the couple kissing due to Natasha walking behind them.

"I think we can ask Naveen if this could be the new study for anyone in general, since we have Tiana and her mother staying here." Kabir said.

Natasha winkled her nose, not approving Tiana staying in the palace. "Can't we just have Tiana's family stay in one of the hotels here in Maldonia?"

"I absolutely agree." Nagina said, walking further behind the book shelves where she saw the young couple in a makeout session. Natasha followed behind and covered her mouth when she saw the two. Kabir smiled.

Naveen opened his eyes as he sensed someone watching them. "Tiana…"

"Hmm." She asked, still kissing him.

"We have an audience."

Tiana pulled back from the kiss. "What?" And gasped when she saw who was watching them

"Well…" Nagina said, with her arms crossed. "Neither of your rooms weren't big enough for you ?"

Tiana, feeling embarrassed looked at Naveen, who happened to be laughing. But that quickly changed when he realized that Tiana was giving him 'the look'.

"We just…lost control?" He said.

"I can't believe you Naveen!" Natasha pouted and ran out of the study.

Nagina shook her head. "Couldn't you two just lose control elsewhere?"

"Oh leave them alone Nagina they are young! Remember when we were newlyweds?"

"Right. We do not need to hear this." Naveen said as Tiana got off the recliner. He did the same.

"It is perfectly okay if you and Tiana would like some privacy…" Kabi said.

"It's okay papa. We were just leaving anyway."

"Tiana, if you don't mind me asking…" Kabir smiled.

"Yes?" She responded.

"Ever since I've got the privilege of eating you delicious sweet pastries-

"Beignets?"

"Yes! That is what you call them-

"I will make you a special batch." She finished for him.

"Good. The cooks tried but none could match your culinary skills" Kabir said. "You are my favorite daughter in-law."

"Kabir. Naveen and I aren't married." Tiana corrected him.

He took her hand. "It doesn't matter if you marry my son of not, you will always be my daughter, by law or by heart." And he kissed her hand.

"Aw that's sweet. Thank you Kabir." Tiana smiled, she was touched.

Nagina rolled her eyes.

"And I would like to apologize for my wife. Her antics were uncalled for." Kabir took his wife's hand. "Apologize to Tiana."

"I most certainly will not!" She yanked her hand away and quickly left the room.

Tiana looked at Naveen.

Kabir shook his head. "I am sorry you had to witness that."

"It's okay." Tiana said. "But I should be going to my mother's room."

"Oh, alright then." Kabir said. "Naveen, I would like to ask you some things about the new school being built anyway."

"This again?" Naveen asked and kissed Tiana. "I'll see you later."

Tiana smiled and walked out of the room.

Kabir watched the young woman exit the room. "Tiana is an incredible woman."

"That she is." Naveen agreed.

"You have got to marry her and soon." Kabir pleaded.

Naveen crossed his arms.

"What? Is it wrong for of me wanting my son to marry a beautiful and intelligent woman like Tiana?"

"No…" Naveen said. "What is up?"

"Oh nothing. I just had a dream last night about a new bundle of joy."

"Faldi faldonza…" Naveen said out loud.

"The last time I had a dream about a new baby it was the day before your marriage."

Naveen raised his arms in the air, walking away from his father. "I give up."

"Oh come on Naveen!" Kabir followed behind him. "It isn't like you and Tiana aren't already shacking it up."

()()()()

Tiana opened the door to her mother's room and saw Louis and James both playing the trumpet and ukulele while Eudora was clapping along.

"Hey babycakes." Eudora said, clapping her hands to the music.

Tiana sat beside her mother. "Mama, there is something that I need to tell you."

Eudora looked at her daughter who looked a little bit nervous.

"Um boys, can you leave the room for a second?" Eudora asked.

"Okay." James said. Louis followed behind. "We can play in my room."

"I'm all for it lil brother."

Eudora turned to face her daughter. "Now, tell me what is it?"

Tiana sighed. "Mama, I'm…


	17. Natural Way

A Son For A King

Natural Way

Eudora turned to face her daughter. "Now, tell me what is it?"

Tiana sighed. "Mama, I'm seeing Naveen."

Eudora frowned. "What? That's it?"

"Yeah?" Tiana said. "What else were you expecting me to say?"

"That you were pregnant?"

Tiana started laughing.

"Well you got pregnant by Naveen pretty fast when you were married."

"Mama…"

"Look, I don't want you with Naveen, but there isn't anything I can do now. You two do share a son and history."

"So you approve?" She asked her mother.

"No." Eudora answered. "I would like to hear why he's good enough to have you."

Tiana sighed. "He's king of a country, and he loves me and our son. Is that enough for your approval?"

Eudora shook her head. "I can't trust him to be able to take care of you or James. What if you marry him and he wonders off with the help here? Most of the female help are young and attractive."

"He isn't like that mama and you know that." Tiana stood up. "I can't believe you are still having doubts even after the truth about the forged letters have been exposed."

"I think that if you end up marrying him then you will encounter as many problems as you did in New Orleans. His mother is a trouble maker and that woman name Natasha is as nutty as a fruitcake. After this vacation is over I plan on returning back home."

"What? Mama there's is nothing left for us there."

"Oh so you want to live here now?" Eudora asked, disappointed by her daughter's sudden change in plan.

"Why not? And I'm sure James would love to stay here. We have more opportunities here and I even thought about opening a restaurant someday."

Eudora remained quiet. Tiana grew disappointed.

"It's sad that you feel this way, because I remember you telling me a long time ago that the most important thing a person needs is love and to never lose sight of it!" Tiana then left the room, holding back her emotions.

Eudora looked up, holding back her emotions as well. "James, please help me see why Tiana loves Naveen."

()()()()

Tiana and James were walking in the Azalea Garden. The weather was perfect and since Naveen was busy with an unexpected meeting and press conference, she had time to talk to her son about her relationship with his father.

"So, how are you enjoying Maldonia?" She asked him.

James shrugged his shoulders. "I like it. It's a lot different than home."

"How so?"

"Here I can eat at all the restaurants and play at all the parks, with guards by my side of course. But at home I can only go in certain places, colored only, and most of them are dirty. I also like having newer books. In New Orleans, the books at school are worn out and some of the pages were missing. My new team als ohave new unifroms, the uniforms back home were old, you even had to sew in the holes."

Tiana understood what he was talking about. Segregation was very legal in the US and she did notice the different treatment she was getting here in Maldonia as well.

"Would you like to live here?" She asked.

James' eyes widen. "Like live here forever?"

"Yes?"

"I would if you would." James said.

Tiana smiled at her young son. "But won't you miss your old friends?"

"They'll live. I have new friends here and I like not having the worry about stepping on broken glass when I'm playing a game!" James explained as they sat on a bench. "Why are you asking me these questions?"

"I'm asking you these questions because I am thinking about us living here with your father." Tiana explained.

"Are you going to marry him?" James asked, with a smile.

Tiana nodded her head. "I would love to marry him."

"Achidonza!" James hugged his mother. "Then we will be a complete family."

Tiana kissed her son on top of the head.

Natasha watched the two from a distance and was furious. "How dare she try to take my Naveen from me! I have to get rid of her, but how?" She wondered.

"Hi there Natasha." Jasper said from behind her. "Who were you talking to?"

Natasha turned and saw the handsome young man. "I was thinking outloud. You know how I am."

Jasper sighed in frustration.

Natasha frowned. "What is wrong with you?"

"I just came here with my father. He and Naveen are in a meeting about some school." He looked around.

"Who are you looking for?"

"I am looking for Tiana. One of the helpers told me she was out here with her son."

Natasha raised an eyebrow. "Are you stuck on her?"

Jasper broke out a smile.

"Aw! I saw her by the gazebo on a bench not too long ago." She pretended to be searching and pointed over at Tiana, who was still sitting with James. "Oh, there they are!"

Jasper clapped his hands. "Thank you Natasha."

"No problem." She smiled, watching him walk over to the woman and son. "I had no idea he was so fond of her. I have to talk to Nagina about making something happen between the two."

Jasper walked over to Tiana. His heart skipping a beat when he saw her again.

"Good afternoon." He said.

Tiana and James looked up at the young man.

"Good afternoon Jasper." Tiana said, she didn't expect to see him.

James got up. "Hey Jasper."

"Hi-

"I have to get ready for my studies." James cut him off. "See ya later mama!"

"See ya later baby!" Tiana watched her son running through the garden.

Jasper made himself comfortable by sitting beside her. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." Tiana responded, feeling a little awkward vibe from the young man. "Are you okay?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes. My father asked me to join him since we were in town. We live in Giodonia."

"Oh, I see." Tiana said, not really in the mood for chit-chat as her stomach was starting to cramp up. "What's Giodonia like?"

"It's a lot like Maldonia, but smaller. And it is a party country. There are parties every night there." Jasper said. "Which is why I talked to my father about living here at the palace. Naveen is all for it but my father prefer I stay in Giodonia."

"I think you should do what you think is best." Tiana put one of her hands on her stomach.

Jasper smiled and took Tiana's other hand. "I will do that."

"Right…" Tiana stood up. "Well, I should get going-

"I am past the Giodonian life. I would love to settle down and marry a beautiful woman who will take care of me after a long day of work."

Tiana smiled. "Well that woman you end up marrying will be very lucky."

Jasper stood up. "You know, that night when we were dancing. I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"Ugh!" Tiana moaned, putting her hand on her stomach, falling back onto the bench.

Jasper frowned and grew concern. "Are you okay?"

"I fine. Just got dizzy for a second." She tried to stand up but a cramp in her lower abdominal stopped that from happening.

"You are hurt." Jasper said, picking up Tiana and carrying her through the garden and into the palace.

"Jasper I'm fine." Tiana said, regretting her idea. "I probably pulled a muscle!"

"I am going to carry you to your room."

"But my room is all the way on the third level." Tiana tried to convince the young man to put her down but he didn't listen. He carried her all the way to the third level and into her room.

After he sat her on the bed she sighed. "I'm fine Jasper."

He looked at her. "Are you sure?"

Tiana shrugged her shoulders. "It was just a dizzy spell...more like losing my balance."

"Just to be on the safe side let's bring in the doctor."

Tiana rolled her eyes, more annoyed than ever. "Fine." If seeing the doctor would send him away then she was all for it.

()()()()

"You will to be okay. It's only another symptom of having a menstrual cycle. You take it easy." The doctor instructed. "I will have these tests ready in a couple days."

"Thank you doctor." Tiana responded. The doctor then left the room. Jasper came walking back in.

"Okay, I'm fine now." Tiana said, climbing off her bed.

"No." He stopped her. "The doctor wants you to take it easy."

"How did you hear him-"

"If you would just rest for a couple hours then perhaps we could have dinner later." Jasper said, cutting her off.

"You know what Jasper? You are a nice guy, but you are getting on my last-

"Okay, I get the hint. I will leave you be. Just take it easy." He said.

"I will." Tiana faked a smile.

The young man nodded his head before leaving the room, closing the door behind him. Tiana got off the bed and shook her head. "Well that plan backfired."

She faked her dizzy spell just to get Jasper off her back. It worked for Darius…George when he was starting to get a little too close to her. Jasper was a little naive to go along with it.

It was cute that Naveen's younger cousin had a crush on her, but she knew she had to tell him about just being friends eventually. He was more of a brother to her than anything.

But there was one thing she wasn't faking, and that was her stomach cramp. She knew it was due to her menstrual cycle, and that included her moody behavior.

Tiana stretched and headed to the bathroom. She needed a shower. That doctor exam alone made her feel dirty.

()()()()

"…so Jasper has feelings for Tiana?" Nagina asked, reading a book.

"Yes. The way he was looking at her said it all. Do you think we can set them up?" Natasha asked.

"I don't know. Naveen and Tiana share a past and are very much inlove unfortunately."

Natasha hated hearing that. "I don't see it."

Nagina rolled her eyes, turning the page. "I would love to assist you on keeping Tiana away from my son, but I have more important things to worry about at the moment."

Natasha got up from the chair. "If I can't get Tiana to fall for Jasper then I will work on Jasper making her."

"Work on me doing what?" Jasper asked, walking in the family sitting room.

Natasha raised an eyebrow. "I meant for your date with Tiana. She's been asking about you since the night of the charity ball."

"Really?" Jasper asked. "Because she didn't seem too interested when we were talking."

"Oh well you know how shy women can get when it comes to the men they love." She said with a smile. Natasha knew about Jasper's past with falling in love too fast, and also knew how to play with his head about it. "Let's discuss more about her."

()()()()

A/N: Natasha is a really stupid woman. Sorry, I had to let that out. lol. Anyway, I'm posting chapter 18 tomorrow. You all will LOVE it. I just know it! Can't wait to post it. Hint: Eudora and Naveen have a heart-to-heart.


	18. Naveen's Second Proposal

A Son For A King

Naveen's Second Proposal

Naveen handed his uncle a contract to sign.

"We finally made an agreement." His uncle Jasper, Sr. said, extending his hand out.

Naveen shook it. "The new school will be built beginning next month as planned."

"Sounds perfect nephew. If only my son was as responsible as you."

"Jasper is young. Let him live a little." He said.

"He's done enough of that. He wants to live here now all of a sudden." The Duke explained.

"I don't blame him. Maldonia is an excellent country if you want to start a new career and life. He can actually do some good here/"

"But he can do that in Giodonia."

"He's nineteen. He can legally drink and buy his own home if he like. Just try to be supportive with whatever he does."

"You're right." Jasper, Sr. said. "But he still has a lot to learn. Especially with women."

"There is no doubt about that." Naveen agreed. Putting the contract in an envelope.

Duke Jasper watched. "Where is your father? I haven't seen him when I came in."

"You should ask the help this question. They seem to be the only people who know where everyone is." Naven said, getting up from his seat

Jasper, Sr the same and followed his nephew at the door.

"Good day!" He steped out the door.

Naveen nodded and walked out of his office as well. The only thing on his mind right now was Tiana, but he didn't know where she was. Just then he saw a helper, who was just talking to Jasper, Sr. "Florine, have you seen Tiana anywhere?"

"She is in her room. She got sick earlier and Jasper helped her in."

"Sick? What happened to her?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. But the doctor just checked on her not too long ago."

Naveen ran down the hall until he reached Tiana's room. He opened the door to see her changing.

She gasped, covering herself.

"Are you alright? I heard you got sick?" He closed the door behind him as he walked in the room.

"Oh no…" Tiana put on her robe. "I pretended to get sick when Jasper wouldn't leave me alone. Yes, that was immature but I wanted to be left alone at that moment."

Naveen laughed. "He can get a bit clingy." And sat on her bed. "So you are fine?"

"Yep. But the doctor insisted I take tests so I took the tests."

"What kind of tests."

"The usual blood test, see if I have any infections…" Tiana sat on the bed. "That plan backfired. It worked on Darius though."

"The married man name George, who had a wife that was ready to kill everyone in the room." Naveen laughed.

"I wouldn't say kill, but...whatever..." Tiana rolled her eyes.

"Why must you always roll your eyes? Am I annoying you?"

"No." Tiana crossed her legs. "Why are you in my room again?"

"Is it wrong that I was concerned for the woman I love?"

Tiana smiled. "No, but I thought you were busy with Japser's father on that school project."

"Everything is clear on that." Navee took Tiana's hand and kissed it. "Did you talk to your mother?"

"Yes and she still have doubts about us."

Naveen frowned. "Even after you explained the letter situation?"

"She's been very protective since that misunderstanding happened."

"And yet she wanted you to get with a married man?'

"To be fair, she didn't know he was married."

Naveen sighed. "Then I will talk to her."

Tiana ran her fingers through Naveen's hair. "Do what you want, but I have to put on some clothes."

Naveen raised an eyebrow. "Or you can just take that robe off and lay on that bed for me."

"No, Naveen." Tiana got up off the bed. "I want to get started on the beignets. If you have the right ingredients." She walked over to the closet and picked out a yellow floral dress.

"Everything should be in the kitchen, but I will warn you that the head chef in the kitchen is very territorial. She is the best chef in Maldonia"

Tiana shrugged her shoulders. "I can handle her."

"I believe you can." Naveen said, watching her put on her underwear. "Very nice."

Tiana snorted and slipped on her dress.

"You have a very curvaceous figure. Everything is in all the right places. Perhaps you should get into modeling?"

"Stop it." Tiana laughed, putting on her shoes. "If you want to talk to my mama then now is the time. She didn't seem too busy when I was talking with her. I'm going down to the kitchen to have a talk with this chef."

Naveen got up and wrapped his arms around Tiana's waist. "I will ask for your mother to meet me in the garden. I have one more thing to do before then." And kissed her on the neck. "Have fun in that kitchen."

"Mmm hmm." Tiana said, as Naveen left the room.

()()()()

Naveen walked through the garden with a feeling of anxiousness. Eudora was a challenge he never encountered until he married Tiana. She was polite around him whenever he and Tiana were around her but he always felt that she didn't approve of them being together, and he knew it had a lot to do with his philandering past. He tried to prove himself to her time and time, and even if she gave him compliments it didn't seem sincere. He only hoped that this talk with her will clear some things up.

Naveen saw Eudora sitting at a table waiting for him and knew already that she was frustrated with having to wait for him. Sure he was fifteen minutes late but at least he didn't stand her up.

"Good evening, Eudora." Naveen said, sitting at the table across the woman.

"Hello Naveen. Your garden is absolutely beautiful." She complimented.

"Thank you." He responded and cleared his throat. "Do you know why I ask you to meet me here?"

"You want to explain why you are good enough for my daughter, and for me to give you my blessings."

"Yes." Naveen answered. "I would also like to know why you feel that I do not deserve to have your daughter…I mean, be with your daughter."

"I understood what you meant" Eudora said, intertwining her fingers. "Naveen, I like you a lot and I think you are a very responsible young man. I mean, you are king to an entire nation."

Naveen listened on.

"But I feel that you and Tiana are two different people from two different worlds. You are use to flashy things while she is use to working countless hours just to have enough food for her and James. You get everything you want while she works-

"I think Tiana and myself know about our contrasts Eudora."

"Yes, but even after you got that forged letter from what you thought was Tiana, you automatically assumed it was true. Have you even thought that she didn't write it at all?"

"Yes, but no one answered the phone…wait. But we both already got that issue cleared. That letter can't be the only reason why you don't approve of us." Naveen said and leaned forward. "Is it because I am not a colored man?"

Eudora looked up at him. "Well, that is part of the reason…"

"But look at me! I'm brown skin-

"Tan." Eudora cut him off.

"Brown." Naveen corrected.

"You never experienced the life she had growing up Naveen. Tiana needs a strong man who has a similar backgr-

"I never thought you were this way." Naveen was now getting frustrated. " You don't want Tiana with me because I didn't grow up with less money? I always thought that mothers want their daughters with men who have money? Better yet have a man who loves their daughter as much as their own self? Yes I didn't grow up struggling financially but I did struggle with finding who I was. My life wasn't at all easy. Instead of celebrating the holidays with my family like other children, I was in a school or in another country celebrating with complete strangers. I never had father/son moments like ordinary boys would have with their fathers. My father was too focused on taking care of the country. Which is why James and myself play a little football or catch almost everyday since he's been here. " Naveen inhales and exhaled, to hold back his emotions. "Even when I was fooling around with every woman I set my eyes on. All the partying, the spending were all a fantasy. It wasn't real and your daughter showed that to me."

Eudora sat back, "My daughter had that much influence on you to completely give up that life? Even after you broke up?"

"Unfortunately for you, yes." Naveen said. "Your daughter has haunted my thoughts ever since the night I fell inlove with her." He smiled as he thought about Tiana. "Tiana isn't like other women I've been with. She actually has goals and aspirations. I've never met a woman so determine to making her dreams come true the way Tiana did. At first I thought she was just another stick in the mud who would end up alone and miserable." He laughed. "But nope…she ended up becoming the first person that I could trust, the first person who actually believed in me. The first and only person I fell inlove with. Something I thought would never happen to me."

Eudora smiled. She could now understand why Tiana was so much inlove with Naveen.

"The first real job I ever had was mincing mushrooms, and I was horrible with that until Tiana taught me how and actually had confidence in me…I didn't know if she really meant it or not but it was the first time someone has ever done that to me."

Naveen looked at Eudora. "And when we danced under the stars for the very first time, I knew that she was the one. That night also made me realize that love is the most important factor in life. Everything about myself wasn't as important anymore. I wanted to marry your daughter and to get two or three jobs in order to help her with her dream. I even thought about selling my royal possessions. Just as long as I got to be with her. Tiana…she is my dream."

Eudora's eyes watered up. Her stern attitude was now replaced with an understanding heart. "You really do love my daughter."

"Yes." Naveen said, holding back his own emotions. "I know that I will never struggle with money, but knowing the feeling of emptiness was how I felt when Tiana wasn't in my life. Now that I have her and our son I don't want to lose them again. I missed out five years of James' life and of my marriage with Tiana. I don't want to miss another day without them."

Eudora stood up and walked over to Naveen. "Give me a hug."

Naveen stood up and did just that.

Eudora pulled back from the hug. She put her hands on Naveen's face. "Thank you for opening my eyes. I honestly believe...I know that you are good enough for my baby and grandson. Just promise me one thing."

"Yes?"

"Never lose sight of what is really important." Eudora said, and poked him on his left chest. "The day you do lose it is the day you lose everything."

Naveen smiled. "I promise this. With all my heart."

The two hugged again, Naveen pulled back and looked at Eudora. "Can I ask you one thing?"

"You can ask me anything you want."

"May I have your permission to marry your daughter, again?"

Eudora smiled. "Yes, you have my permission."

()()()()

Tiana walked in her mother's room feeling bad about their argument, but she didn't regret telling her how she felt about Naveen. She opened the door and saw that she wasn't in her room and was disappointed. Just as she was about to leave the room,

"Oh, there you are babycakes!" Eudora said, looking at Tiana in a purple dress. "You look like you are about to have a romantic evening with Naveen."

"Actually it's a family dinner with just me, James and Naveen. But before I join them, I wanted to apologize-

"No apologies babycakes." Eudora walked over to her daughter. "You were right about Naveen. Absolutely right."

Tiana frowned. "You actually talked to him?"

"Yes. And he gave me a beautiful reason for me to accept your relationship." Eudora smiled.

"What did he say?" Tiana raised an eyebrow.

Eudora took her daughter's hands to hers. "Tiana, I know I haven't been the best person to give you advice, but in this case I think you should listen to me for once about Naveen."

Tiana shook her head. "Mama…"

"Baby I will give you the same advice my mother gave me. And that is that 'the brain gives the heart its sight, while the heart gives the brain its vision.' "

"Oh mama!" Tiana beamed and gave her mother a tight hug.

"Go get your man babycakes. He is definitely a good one."

"Thank you mama!" Tiana kissed her mother on the cheek. "Thank you."

"And never lose sight of what is really important. Because the day-

"I lose it is the day I lose everything." Tiana finished for her mother, smiling.

"That's my babycakes."

The two embraced again.

()()()()

"So you won the game by accident?" Tiana asked her son.

"Yes. I kicked the goal but the referee didn't think it was a legal goal. The other referee disagreed and they got into this big fight and the final decision was made. My goal was legal and my team won."

"That's my baby." Tiana gave her son a hug.

Naveen watched Tiana and James and felt complete. He had his family and happiness back and with the approval of Tiana's mother he knew that his family wouldn't be officially complete without the box he had in his pocket.

"Tiana…" He called her name.

Tiana looked over at the love of her life. She knew what was coming up next.

"James, I need your assistance."

James smiled from ear to ear. He knew what was coming up as well. He and his father were practicing this right after his conversation with Eudora. The young boy took the box out of his father's pocket and put it in his own, without Tiana noticing.

"Tiana, I love you with all of my heart and when I lost you I knew that I lost my soulmate, my other half. And the day you told me that we share a son I was scared, confused, but overjoyed." He licked his lips and continued. "And as time went by James and myself have bonded, I knew that my next goal was to make you my wife again. Yes it was a challenge and we had roadblocks but we made it here…" Naveen put his hand out to James. The young boy gave him the box.

Naveen got down on one knee, in front of his love with a big diamond ring literally flashing in her face. "Tiana, will you marry me, again?"

Tears ran down Tiana's face as she looked into Naveen's honey colored eyes. This day ended perfectly. "Yes! Yes I will marry you, again!" She hugged him, causing them both to fall on floor. James covered his mouth and laugh. Naveen put the ring on Tiana's finger and shared a kiss with his new fiancée.

"I think you two should get up off the floor now." James said, blushing.

Naveen got up and helped up Tiana before shouting. "Achidonza!" He then lifted Tiana in the air and gave her a tight squeeze. "Temponzi el de gaza!"

"What does that mean?" She asked, while laughing.

"It means that I am the happiest man on earth!" Naveen said and pulled Tiana in for another kiss. "Now my life is complete. I have two of the most important people in my life. And I have a reason to finally be happy!"

A/N: Man that chapter was long! LOL! I'm expecting reviews readers. I want to know how you all feel about the story.


	19. Romance In Maldonia

A/N: Hey! Thank you for all the reviews and PM's! Like, wow! I truly appreciate them! Anyway, I thought that I should give you a little warning with this chapter. Adult content with an extra dose of spiciness...I don't think I should rate this whole story an M since this is just one chapter. It won't be bad, in fact it's really short. I felt that some readers may be sensitive so I had to make note of this. Also, don't think that the drama is over...it'll randomly pop up somewhere. Will it be this chapter? You have to read and find out. But best believe...the drama is just getting started, again. Enjoy and review! :-)

A Son For A King

Romance In Maldonia

The past week has been like heaven for Tiana and Naveen. The entire country was fond of Tiana and Kabir was all over trying to make sure they have the best wedding Maldonia has ever had. He's spend over two million dollars on decorations alone. James was pleased to have his parents back together. He always wanted to have a "real" family and now he has it.

"You are really out of it James." Kanad said. The two were in the middle of playing chess.

James smiled. "I am happy!"

Kanad laughed. "That you're winning?"

"No, that my parents are getting married. My dream of having two parents are finally coming true."

Kanad laughed. "This again? You always had two parents. They just happen to be getting married in a month."

"Three and a half weeks." James corrected and made his final move. "Check mate!"

Kanad sighed and stood up. "I lost to a five year old. Faldi faldonza. So much for being out of it."

()()()()

Natasha laid in her bed feeling depressed. Ever since Naveen and Tiana announced their engagement to the country she knew all her plans to break them up were over. Nagina was too busy with her own life to even focus on her, and Jasper was out of the country with his father so the news hasn't hit him yet.

"Why can't I marry Naveen?" She asked herself out loud.

"Because he doesn't love you!" Kabir said, walking past her room.

"Ugh!" She jumped off the bed and slammed the door shut.

"It isn't fair! I always got everything I wanted." She pouted. Then she heard laughter from outside.

She quickly walked over to her window and saw Naveen chasing Tiana out in the garden. They shared a short kiss, and out of nowhere Tiana blew some dandelion snow on Naveen's face before making a run for it back into the palace.

The jealousy that Natasha once had was now taken over by anger. And the first thing she looked to destroy was her picture of Naveen. She banged the glass picture frame against her bed post and ripped out the picture. Holding the picture at her face, she began speaking to it. "How dare you play me for a fool Naveen? Why did you give me mixed signals? Why did you tell me that you love me when you didn't?" She then screamed at the top of her lungs, collapsing down on her knees, still holding the photo. "Naveeeeeeen!" Tears ran down her face. "I hate him." She then got back up and started walking back and fourth in the room. Then suddenly, she thought of an idea. _'I'll simply poison Naveen. On his wedding day.' _She laughed at the thought of Tiana crying for her newly dead husband._  
_

"Tiana won't win this one. If I can't have Naveen's heart. No one can."

()()()()

"Naveen! Stop it!" Tiana laughed, as she ran down the hall, and opened the doors to Naveen's suite.

"Why do you want me to stop?" Naveen wiggled his eyebrows. "You blew dandelion snow in my face and started running. Do you honestly think that I will let you get away with doing that?" He tried to take a hold of her hand, but she quickly ran away from him. "Yu el ta beza Tiana! Sol ginza nozo!" Naveen said in Maldonian. (You can't run away from me Tiana. I will easily catch you!)

Tiana ran behind into another room that had all of Naven's clothes neatly hung. She was out of breath, her heart beating a million beats per minute. "He'll never find me." She said to herself.

Naveen crept up behind his fiancée and wrapped his arms around her waist, startling her. "I told you that you couldn't run away from me." And planted kisses on the nape and side of her neck.

"Ugh!" Tiana smiled, enjoying the kisses. "How did you find me?"

"I could hear you breathing heavily, and you are in my closet."

Tiana rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"This is NOT a closet. It's a home!" Tiana frowned, trying to get out of Naveen's arms with no success. But she didn't mind so much. "Look at all furniture in here!"

"And clothes! I think everyone should have furniture in their closet, especially one as big as this one."

"No one needs a closet this big." Tiana said.

"You will feel differently once you get all your things in here. You will see what I mean." Naveen said, taking Tiana's hand. "Come, let me show you what else I have in this closet.

"It better be a kitchen."

"No." Naveen laughed. "Just my royal possessions." He turned on the light, and lead Tiana further back into another room.

She noticed a door with a number pad. "What's that?"

"Watch this." He entered a code and the door instantly opened.

Tiana gasped. She's never seen anything like that before.

"Only a few people in the world have this." He bragged, and walked them in a room full of jewels, crowns, diamonds and platinum. Tiana's mouth opened in amazement.

"This is one of the many rooms that features the royal family collection. This is mine, and your tiaras are in here as well." He stopped them both in front of the crowns and tiaras. "You will be wearing a special tiara for our wedding day; it is actually the official tiara since you will also be crowned queen."

"It's beautiful." Tiana said, looking at the diamond crest tiara.

"Expect to receive many more as gifts from me and our associates."

Tiana frowned. "Our associates? No, your associates."

"Once you are queen, there are going to be plenty of people who will call you a friend, even if you only met them once. Which is why I label them associates, moving on…"

Naveen showed Tiana the entire collection and even a told her some history on most of them. "This is my duplicate crown. I usually wear it to certain occasions like our Independence Day parade or certain balls, outings and such. I will be wearing my real crown on our wedding day." He explained, walking out of the room, the door automatically closing behind them.

"Where is your real crown?" She asked

"I can't tell you that." Naveen smiled.

"Why? I'm going be to your wife in less then a month. And we swore...no secrets."

"It's tradition for the king to not tell anyone, including his wife where his crown is. Once it's James' turn to be king he will find out where it is."

"So on the day of our wedding you will walk in your secret room to get your own crown?" Tiana teased.

"No, I have a helper who will get it for me." Naveen said proudly.

She raised an eyebrow. "But I thought that only kings can know the location."

Naveen laughed. "Tiana, why are you asking me so many questions?"

"Because what you're saying doesn't make sense. How can you, the king, who is the only person to know where your real crown is have someone else, a complete stranger who isn't your wife by the way, get the crown for you?"

"Why do you have to always think things through?" Naveen asked, as they entered his room again.

"You answer my question first." Tiana shot back.

"You are one difficult woman. I have guards who watch the crown all-day, everyday. The head guard accompanied by another guard escorts my crown to me. Got your answer?"

Tiana smiled. "Yep."

"Good." Naveen took Tiana in his arms. "Let's get comfortable in my—our bed and make love for the rest of the evening."

"Our bed? I'm not going anywhere until after we're married." Tiana said, standing by the bed.

"Why not move your things to my suite? We're going to be married soon anyway, yes?"

"We're not making love, or whatever else until after we're married."

Naveen widen his eyes. He couldn't believe what he just heard. "Wait three and a half weeks?"

Tiana shrugged. "Why not?"

"Because I don't want to wait three and a half weeks."

Tiana pressed her lips to Naveen's. "It will be worth it. I promise."

"But James' team is out of town. You can sleep here with me tonight. Get an early start to our honeymoon. And you wearing this red dress is not helping me at all."

"Naveen…"

He pouted his bottom lip out, making his fiancée laugh.

"It'll be alright, Naveen." She caressed his face and frowned when she felt his beard. "When are you going to shave this thing off?"

"What? I like my beard. At least it's trimmed." He said, touching it.

"I like it, too but if you want to have a good wedding night without me laughing or complaining, then I suggest you get rid of it."

"Well I had better luck from you in New Orleans." He reminded her of that night.

"But you didn't have as much then. So I order you to get it shaved." She smiled.

"You do know that it is against the law to order a king around, right?" He joked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Hmm…I never heard of that law. What would happen if I kept ordering you around?"

He sighed. "Then unfortunately, you will have to be locked in prison, for the rest of your life." He picked her up in his arms and threw her on his bed.

"And how could I avoid prison for that long?"

Naveen lowered himself on top of Tiana, with his lips barely on hers. "If I could taste those sweet lips of yours." His lips pressed against hers. He always enjoyed being the one to slide his tongue into her mouth, tasting her tongue on his. One hand rubbing her left thigh, while the other was in the curls of her hair.

Naveen's tongue always drove Tiana insane, as she thought the idea of waiting three and a half weeks to sleep with him was an idiotic one. _'Why am I fighting him on this?'_ She thought, as his hot tongue was dancing in her mouth. As his hand got higher up her thigh she couldn't help but to open her legs wider for him. There on her pelvic bone, she felt how hard he grew in a matter of seconds. "Mmm…" She moaned.

Naveen heard Tiana's moaning, and knew she couldn't hold back any longer, just as he couldn't. So he ran his fingers under her dress and slowly massaged her clitoris.

"Mmm…" She moaned again, giving up on her original plan. "Naveen…?" She breathed out.

"Yes?" He asked, still massaging her.

"I don't want to wait anymore."

()()()()

Both Naveen and Tiana fell back onto the pillows, out of breath and satisfied. Naveen pulled the covers over them both and turned to his side, so that he could look at the love of his life. Tiana did the same.

"That was amazing." She said.

"Yes, it was." Naveen agreed, wrapping his arm under her so that she could rest her head on his chest. "Tiana?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too Naveen." Tiana answered.

"Let's move your things in my suite tonight. Make it official."

Tiana sighed. "Not until after-

"We already had sex Tiana. And we are adults-

"But my mama-

"Will understand. Even people who have old ways could be considerate." Naveen pointed out.

Tiana nodded her head and smiled. "I guess you're right. I mean, we were married before…we could move my stuff here tonight."

"Achidonza!" Naveen planted a wet kiss on Tiana's mouth. "In less than a month you will be my wife and queen of Maldonia. Life couldn't get better." Naveen reached for his intercom button that was on his night stand and buzzed it.

"Yes, your highness?" a helper answered on the other end.

"Have some of the help bring Tiana's things in my suite."

"Yes, your majesty."

Tiana was about to sit up until she felt a sharp pain up her side and lower back. "Ah." She moaned.

Naveen turned to look at Tiana and saw her holding her side. "What's the matter?"

"It's my side and back." She said, and soon after, the pain stopped. "That's odd."

"What's odd? Do you need a doctor to check you up?" Naveen asked, growing concerned.

"No." Tiana said with a small laugh. "I think the pain had a lot to do with all the positions you had me in."

Naveen smiled. "You are very flexible."

Tiana shook her head. "We should be getting our clothes back on, or-

"Take a shower, together." He finished for her.

"Now you know what will go down if THAT happen." Tiana said.

Naveen laughed. "A man can try."

"But, if we did shower together, it could be like killing two birds with one stone." Tiana joked to the king.

"Something like that." Naveen said, getting out the bed.

Tiana looked at him and shook her head. "It's a damn shame how sexy you are."

Naveen raised an eyebrow, walking her way. "No, it's a damn shame that a woman as sexy as you are would rather sit in that bed then accompany me in the shower."

Tiana laughed as Naveen scooped her into his arms and ran inside the bathroom.

()()()()

A/N: See! That love scene wasn't so bad. *sighs* The next chapter is the wedding chapter. Looking forward to that one!


	20. Wholly Wedding Matrimony!

A/N: There is A LOT going on in this chapter. Just letting you all know, and I do not own Disney, PATF or the song 'Your Eyes Have Told Me So' Enjoy!

A Son For A King

Holy Matrimony

Three and a half weeks later

"Oh Tia! Once I got ya wedding invitation and letter, I knew I couldn't miss ya second wedding. I remember first being absolutely fabulous." Charlotte said as Tiana was getting ready for her big day.

"Lottie…it was originally supposed to be a small wedding with only a few people." Tiana reminded her friend.

Eudora laughed, remembering the big day. "But Naveen's daddy had to make sure that, _that _wouldn't happen. I think he bought out the entire city just so it could be the best wedding New Orleans ever had."

"Just think if he spent that kind of money for our city we wouldn't be in as deep in a hole as we are now."

"So true." Tiana laughed as her stomach growled. "I'm so hungry."

"You had a big breakfast already." Eudora said, watching the hair stylist finish her daughter's hair.

"I know! But you know how I get when I'm nervous." Tiana said.

"I don't think you should eat Tia. That dress is already tight enough on ya. Don't want to have a bulge while walking down the isle." Charlotte said, patting her tummy.

Scarlett, Charlotte's daughter walked over to Tiana. "Aunt Tia you sure are pretty."

"Thank you Scarlett." Tiana said and sighed.

The stylist put a tiara on her head. "You look absolutely beautiful Tiana."

"Thank you Gabriella." Tiana then stood up. The stylist curtsied before walking out of the dressing room.

Eudora walked over to her daughter with the wedding gown in her hands. "Time to put on the dress."

As Tiana was putting on the dress she couldn't help but get nervous at the thought of speaking Maldonian in front of the entire church. "I hope my Maldonian is as good as me writing it. Naveen seems to not care."

"Oh girl you will be fine." Eudora zipped up the dress. "It's only one sentence. And of course Naveen will not mind if you messed up. You're his wife, not the whole country's."

"And he loves you no matter what Tia. And like Miss Eudora said, it's only one sentence." Charlotte said and clapped her hands once she saw the beautiful gown. She covered her hands over her mouth, in awe.

"So, how do I look?" Tiana asked, wearing a white silk dress that ran down passed her feet. It was a simple, yet beautiful.

Emotions came over Eudora, as tears began running down her face. "You look beautiful Tiana."

Both mother and daughter hugged. Charlotte stood up and decided to join in on the hug fest, with Scarlett not too far behind. "Tia you look stunning."

"Okay, we should stop before my make-up run." Tiana said, lightly patting her face.

A knock was heard at the door.

"Come in!" Tiana said. And it was Natasha, who stumbled in, with a small plate of cake in her hand. Obviously drunk.

Charlotte and Eudora watched in suspicion.

"This strawberry cake you rejected tasted so good. I actually tried almost all the samples you didn't pick." She then looked at the bride. "Oh my goodness Tiana! You are gorgeous!" The jealous and nearly drunk woman complimented.

"Thank you." Tiana said, not in the mood for anything funny. She too was suspicious by Natasha's odd behavior. The woman started looking around the dressing room.

Tiana raised an eyebrow. "Um, is there anything you need?"

Natasha looked over at Tiana and smiled. "Oh no. I was just checking…" Then she faked a trip, purposely landing her caked all over Tiana's dress. "Oops."

"Oh no…" Tiana said, looking down at the dress, not really caring.

Natasha wondered why Tiana wasn't so upset. "Shouldn't you be mad?"

"Oh no girl! Why should I be mad? It is MY wedding day after all. It's a good thing that I got two more of the exact same dresses in the back…" Tiana said, with a satisfying smile.

Eudora looked over at Natasha. "…just in case any 'accidents' like this happen."

"Oh, and you missed a spot." Tiana said, taking some of the cake off her dress, splatting it on Natasha's face.

Natasha screamed and pouted her way out of the room.

All three women started laughing.

"That's my daughter!" Eudora said, hugging Tiana.

"And I thought I was crazy." Charlotte laughed.

"No, you're just bubbly. And there is a difference between the two." Tiana said. Charlotte's son started crying.

"Little Benny is awake. I'll be right back." The pregnant blonde said, walking to the bassinet.

Tiana smiled at her friend. She was glad to have her here.

"Aunt Tia." Scarlett said, patting on the woman's thigh.

"Yes Scarlett?"

"Could my wedding with James look like this one?"

Tiana laughed, as Eudora shook her head. "You can have your wedding anyway you want. But today, you will be the flower girl."

The blonde girl smiled from ear to ear. "I'm gonna be the best flower anyone has ever seen!"

"And the prettiest." Tiana said.

"Come on; let's get ready for a royal wedding." Eudora said with a smile.

()()()()

Naveen nervously sighed as he checked himself in the mirror again. He was wearing his uniform and his crown sat before him. James was in the room as well as Kanad, Kibar and Jasper.

James looked over at his father and saw that he looked nervous. "Are you alright daddy?"

Naveen looked down at his son and gave him a smile. "Yes, I am fine. I'm just a little antsy."

"I understand son, but in a few moments we will be asked to walk down that isle and wait for our newest queen." Kabir smiled.

"And for her to speak in Maldonian…she was very nervous about it." Naveen reminded him.

"Oh, she will be fine. It is only one sentence. Every new queen of Maldonia must do this. What's so hard for her to say 'Thank you to the people of Maldonia for accepting me as your new queen.'? Nothing at all."

Naveen laughed a little. "She will be saying a lot more than that."

"I know, but I was trying to cheer you up. Did it work?" Kabir asked his son.

Naveen nodded. Both father and son hugged. "Everything will work out, son."

"Aw!" Kanad teased. "Let's group hug!"

All the men, but Jasper hugged.

"Alright…that's too much male bonding for me." Naveen laughed.

"Today you are going to be marrying the most beautiful bride Maldonia has ever seen." Kabir said.

"But I thought mother was the most beautiful bride?" Kanad joked.

"She was okay, but Tiana is gorgeous, just wait until you see her."

"I already know how beautiful Tiana is." Naveen said.

A knock was heard at the door.

"Come in!"

Two guards walked in. "You called us in to take the crown, sir?"

"Yes, it's right here." Naveen pointed. "Try not to drop it."

"Yes, your majesty." One man carried the crown that was sitting on a white pillow while the other followed behind.

"And try not to get that pillow dirty! It cost me millions!" Kabir ordered.

Naveen shook his head. "It's only a pillow."

"A five million dollar pillow. And speaking of pillows, are you excited about the honeymoon in the Lisle? If only I've known about those islands when I got married."

"Why have a honeymoon when Tiana has been sleeping in his bed all along." Kanad said.

James raised an eyebrow.

"Kanad, my son who is five is in this room. Try to show some respect." Naveen said t his younger brother.

"Sorry little buddy." Kanad apologized.

"Eh. Whatever." James responded. "I wouldn't be concerned about what I'm hearing anyway."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kanad asked.

"Us walking into daddy and mama kissing in his bed?"

"Right…" Kanad didn't really want to talk about that day.

Naveen looked over at Jasper, who was looking out the window. He knew his younger cousin had feelings for Tiana, but he no ideas that the feelings were that strong. "You're okay there Jasper?"

Jasper looked over at his cousin and shrugged. "I'm good. You are marrying the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. You treat her well, okay?" He extended his hand out.

Naveen shook it. "You know I will."

"Grandson, your parents will be gone for an entire month. Are you sure you do not want to join them?" Kabir asked James.

"I'm not a baby anymore. And I have games to play. And lessons!" James said, taking the pillow.

"Do you have the rings?" Naveen asked.

"Yep." The young boy patted his pocket.

"Well, we should be all getting out of here. We have a wedding to go to!" Kabir said.

()()()()

All the wedding guests patiently waited for the bride to finally make it down the isle. The whole church was filled with public officials to family members to selected press…it made Tiana nervous until she saw Naveen standing there waiting for her. He and her mother both walked down the isle a few moments earlier. She also saw Kabir and Nagina standing beside their son, in their traditional attire.

Scarlett was walking down the isle throwing out flowers and smiling from ear to ear. She loved the attention. By the time she made it down she walked over to James and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Ugh." He lightly groaned. The little girl laughed, as well as everyone else.

Tiana watched everyone stand and wait for her. Taking in a deep inhale and exhale she started walking out. She heard 'oohs' and 'awes' as she slowly walked down the satin isle. Everything was starting to get overwhelming for her until her eyes met with Naveen's. The thought of so many people eyeing her was now replaced with the love of her life, her new husband waiting for her on the other end.

Naveen watched as Tiana got closer and closer to him and his heart felt as if it were doing backflips. He never had seen anyone look so beautiful. The long fitted silk dress she wore was simple, but absolutely elegant. It was the perfect dress, on the perfect woman.

Once Tiana made it toward him, he took her hand and both walked up the step, where they met the priest. Who took the tiara off Tiana's head.

The priest began praying in Maldonian to the two, as they got down on their knees.

Naveen and Tiana both agreed to say their vows in English if the priest got to pray in Maldonian.

Once the priest was done he instructed Naveen and Tiana to rise back up, hold hands and exchange their vows.

Naveen looked into Tiana's eyes. "Tiana, the moment you came back into my life, I knew that I had to get you back. Through all the sadness, loneliness and bitterness, my love for you never stopped. The day I got your letter, telling me that we share a son, it made my love for you even stronger, right when I was trying to fight it away. " Tears ran down his face. "Now here we are again, in this day, my dreams of having you as my bride has finally come true. No other woman could ever make me happier. I promise to love you, obey you, and be there for you through sickness and health. To always make our love last, through all the days of our lives."

Tears ran down Tiana's face after hearing Naveen's vows. The love he has for her was as equal as her love for him. "Naveen, the moment I saw returning in to my life, I tried my hardest to not love you. I tried to make sure that everything was about you and our son, but who was I kidding? You can't fight love when it never left. So instead of fighting, I finally surrendered myself to you." She choked up for a second, before continuing. "Now here we are again, in this day, my dreams of having you as my husband has finally come true. No other man could ever make me as happy as your have. I promise to love you, obey you, and be there for you through sickness and health. To always make our love last, through all the days of our lives."

The priest smiled, as he wiped away his tears. "You may now exchange rings."

James walked over to his father, handing him the rings.

Naveen slipped the golden band on Tiana's finger, as Tiana did the same to Naveen.

Soon two guards walked over to the priest, with the official crown and tiara. The priest took the crown and lightly placed it on Naveen's head, then he took the diamond-covered queen tiara and lightly placed it on Tiana's head.

The priest began saying another prayer in Maldonian, fortunately, it was much shorter.

He then turned to the couple. "You may now kiss your bride."

Naveen pulled Tiana in his arms and pressed his lips to hers. Everyone applaud as they witness the king and new queen getting married.

"Here standing before you are Naveen, king of Maldonia and Tiana, queen of Maldonia!" The priest anoounced. "And the queen will now speak in the nation's tongue."

Tiana's eyes widen. Naveen took her hand and gave her an encouraging smile. She smiled back and exhaled. "Graci! Sopas el conza rizzahi la husbanda Naveen. Daku el gesta hans lamsinka queena y Maldonia! Almas chidonza fani dov." (Thank you all for coming to the wedding of myself and my husband Naveen. I would also love to thank you all for accepting me as the new queen of Maldonia! I will make you all very proud.)

Everyone cheered at the new queen.

"I cannot believe I said that without messing up." Tiana said to Naveen.

"I knew you could do it." He said, and pulled her into another kiss.

Nagina watched the couple and actually cracked a smile.

Eudora was smiling at the couple as well when Kabir handed her a golden broom.

Naveen and Tiana both pulled back from each others kiss, and saw Eudora put a broom down in front of them. They looked at one another before jumping over it.

()()()()

The reception was soon after and everyone was still waiting for the new bride and groom to make it into the ballroom.

Eudora stood with Charlotte, Kabir and Nagina, talking a about the wedding. Today was the first time Nagina saw how happy Tiana made Naveen.

"I saw something I didn't see before, and that was my son and your daughter's love for each other." Nagina admitted to Eudora. "She's really a wonderful influence on him."

"As he is on her." Eudora agreed.

"Eudora, I would like to apologize for my…Anger? Jealousy? Whatever it was. I know what I did cannot be changed, but-

"It's okay Nagina." Eudora said, smiling. "But I believe you should be apologizing to my daughter. She after all was the one you hurt. And while you're on with it, apologize to Naveen, too."

Nagina smiled back.

"Well, I should be looking for Tiana. Come on Charlotte." Both women went in search for Tiana.

"I am very proud of you Nagina." Kabir said, taking his wife's hand. "Were you really sincere about your feelings for Tiana?"

"Yes." Nagina nodded. "She makes our son incredibly happy. And James is a sweetheart. He not only looks like Naveen, but has his charm."

Kabir kissed her on the cheek.

"And Eudora is correct; I really need to apologize to both Tiana and Naveen."

"Well do it as soon as you can. Our boy plans on leaving as soon as this reception ends."

"I will try." She said.

Suddenly they heard applaud from behind them. Naveen and Tiana both walked in hand and hand with all smiles.

Everyone was in awe of Tiana, and Naveen was proud to have such a woman by his side. His wife, his queen.

"Oh your majesty, you are an absolute vision." The Duke of Maldonia complimented. His son Jasper by his side. "Where did you find such a beauty, Naveen?"

"In New Orleans." Naveen answered. He was ready to leave this place and start his honeymoon with his new wife, but knew there were still more to come.

Jasper took Tiana's hand and kissed it. "Naveen is very lucky to have you for a wife."

Naveen took back her hand. "Yes, I am."

"My beautiful daughter-in-law!" Kabir shouted, walking over to them. "The vision of a queen."

Tiana looked at Naveen, who was still all smiles.

"You do look beautiful Tiana." Nagina said, and hugged the young queen.

Tiana wasn't expecting the compliment from Nagina, or better yet, a hug from her.

"Thank you, Nagina." Tiana said.

"Mama!" James ran behind her.

"James. What is it, baby?" Tiana frowned.

"You gotta save me! Scarlett is trying to kiss me."

Naveen and everyone else laughed, as Scarlett came running James' way.

"James! Kiss me!" The little blonde girl laughed. Jumping up and down in her white dress. "Marry me James!"

"I can't marry you Scarlett! You're only suppose to hold the candles."

"What?" Tiana laughed and looked over at Naveen, who was a little embarrassed. "And where did you hear this from, James?"

"Daddy! Only redheads and brunettes are supposed to be in my arms."

"Yeah…silly kid." Naveen said, cutting his eyes at Tiana. "You know how they like to hang on every word you tell them."

Tiana rolled her eyes as everyone else laughed.

Natasha crept into the room holding a glass of wine. She put some powder in the drink and picked up another glass, walking over to couple. "Let's have a toast." She handing them both a drink. "To the happy couple." Naveen holding the poison drink of course.

Jasper watched as Natasha handed Naveen the poison drink and remembered her telling him her plan. At the time he was all for it, but right now, it was a very bad idea. And at the end of the day, Naveen is still his cousin.

"Wait!" He called out.

Natasha frowned.

"Um…this wine..." He took the drinks.

"Jasper, what are you doing?" Naveen asked.

"This wine you have is spiked with poison." He admitted.

Everyone gasped.

"Ugh! Jasper why did you just tell everyone this!" Natasha pouted. "Yes, I tried to poison you Naveen."

Naveen's eyes widen. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I always loved you. And dedicated my life to you." The crazy woman cried.

"Natasha." Her embarrassed mother called her name.

"If I couldn't have you then no one could!" She looked over at Tiana, who had a pissed off look on her face. "Yes, you ruined it for us. First you told him about James, then he left and came back with him...then out of nowhere you and your circus of a family showed up…I hate you!"

Tiana squinted her eyes and walked up to the woman. "You are nothing but a no good, spoiled-rotten, selfish little bitch." And slapped the woman across the face.

The guests all gasped.

"This is MY day and of course you had to bring your mangy behind in here and try to kill my husband? You better be lucky that there are guests in here because if they weren't so help me god I would've broken that face of yours in ...let me stop." Tiana said, stepping back. Naveen pulled her beside him, rubbing her side.

Natasha looked over at the king. "Aren't you going to save me from that savage?"

"Natasha, I banish you from this palace." Naveen ordered, in a stern tone.

"What?" She asked, shock.

"It is time for you to go back home." He gave her a blank expression. "You overstayed your welcome."

"But you told me that you love me!"

Naveen shook his head. "I never told you this. You are embarrassing your mother and yourself."

"But Naveen..." She cried, grabbing a hold of his slacks.

"Get out Natasha." Tiana spat out.

"No..." She began kissing his shoes. "I will do anything to stay here."

Naveen touched the back of his ear and instantly two big guards showed up and took Natasha's arms, carrying her out of the ballroom. "Naveen! I will always love you!" Her mother followed behind. "I know you love me! You have to love me!"

Naveen sighed and wrapped an arm around Tiana. "Are you okay?"

Tiana nodded her head.

He then looked over at Jasper, who had a look of guilt on his face. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

Jasper shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not so sure I believe you" He responded.

"I truly am Naveen. I should've told you before ruining your big day."

"But you didn't. Jasper, use this as a lesson to never keep secrets from your family, especially ones who have helped you when you were at your worse." Naveen said, and looked down at his new wife. "We should get ready to leave."

"Yes, we should." Tiana said.

"Not without doing your first dance as a married couple, again." Kibar said.

Eudora nodded her head, agreeing. "Don't let what just happened ruin this good day."

"Do you want to dance?" Naveen asked his new wife.

"Just one dance." Tiana answered. "And a slice of cake."

As music began playing they heard several gasps and screams.

Louis waved. "What's with all the screaming? I's fragile!" He looked around at the scared people and put the horn in his mouth. Once he blew, everyone's faces had a look of shock. "What is it now? A Alligator can't play a trumpet." He counted at the band, as they started playing their music.

"It's Louis." Naveen wrapped his arms around Tiana's waist. "He's playing with the band."

"I don't think anyone here will ever get use to a talking alligator playing the trumpet on stage." Tiana laughed a little. "Even if it was a gift from Mama Odie."

"As long as I'm king they will." Naveen said. "You know, with all the craziness that just occurred, I feel as if it was just another roadblock that failed badly."

"Mmm hmm." She agreed.

"And..." Naveen cupped Tiana's cheek in his hand, looking into her eyes. "No one can't ever come between us." He gave her a kiss.

Tiana looked into her husband's eyes and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you, too" He answered, smiling back.

Tiana rested her head on Naveen's chest, wrapping her arms over his shoulders as they danced to 'Your Eyes Have Told Me So'.

_I saw your eyes, your wonderful eyes_

_With love light and tenderness feeling_

_They thrilled me through, they filled me too_

_With wonderful dreams I am dreaming_

_No need to speak, no more shall I seek_

_For my heart has taught me their meaning_

_And love has come, at last I know_

_Your eyes have told me so…_

Tiana looked up at her husband, feeling like she was in heaven. "I love this song."

Naveen smiled, he was feeling like he was in heaven as well. "I know you would. Whoever wrote this song thought about us."

Tiana lightly laughed. "This song was written when we were children Naveen."

"True, but right now, this song was written about us." He gave his new wife a kiss and continued dancing.

_No need to speak, no more shall I seek_

_For my heart has taught me their meaning_

_And love has come, at last I know_

_Your eyes have told me so_

Naveen dipped Tiana as the song ended. Everyone applaud. The two shared another kiss.

"I love you Tiana."

"I love you, too Naveen."

()()()()

A/N: Want to see how Tiana's dress looked like? Well go on my profile page and see. I will never understand why I can't post links on my stories. Oh, and if anyone like the words to the song then I also have the link posted on the profile as well. It's an oldie, but so sweet.


	21. A Blissful & Cocky Honeymoon

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! PocahontasJohnSmithForver thank you for your reviews! They are always so detailed and I enjoy reading them as well as talking to you via PM. I would also like to thank spongetina013 for the random singing idea. I had so much fun writing that in this chapter. I do not own the song _I Got Rhythm_, but I sure love how (Halle Berry's)Dorothy Dandridge sing and dance to it!

A Son For A King

A Blissful & Cocky Honeymoon

Naveen was yelling at a florist over the phone about not having the usual bouquet of flowers at the villa he and Tiana were staying at for their honeymoon. It has been two weeks since the two wed and since then everything has been going perfect…until today. Since day one of their arrival in Lisle(pronounced Lie-El), Naveen would order Tiana a fresh new bouquet of flowers. Disposing the flowers from the day before. Tiana thought it was romantic, but also a bit much. But Naveen thought differently. He felt that she deserved the best, since she is his wife. And today he felt that she wasn't getting the best.

"Look, it's already a quarter until one. I want those roses in here or I will make you sure none of my people buy anything from you again. You got that?"

"Yes sir." The snotty florist responded.

"Good. Now have the bouquet here an hour or forget you've ever done business with me." He slammed the phone down, furious at the bad customer service he just got. He then rose from his seat in the call room, and started walking back in the bedroom he and Tiana were sleeping in. He didn't see his wife on the bed, but he did hear her singing to a slow jazz tune in the bathroom.

_**What care I for fortune or fame  
they never matter a lot  
I don't have right to complain  
as long as I've got what I've got**_

The music then changed into an upbeat jazz song and a smile crack on Naveen's lips as he walked in on his wife in nothing but a peach-colored bra and panties, holding a brush, and singing along to "I Got Rhythm" He just watched as she began singing.

_**I got rhythm, I got music  
I got my man  
Who could ask for anything more?  
I got daisies, in green pastures  
I got my man**__  
__**Who could ask for anything more?**_

Tiana's back was to Naveen the whole time and during that time all he could look at was that behind of hers.

**Old man trouble  
I don't mind him  
You won't find him round my door  
I got starlight  
I got sweet dreams  
I got my man  
Who could ask for anything more?**

Naveen's eyes never left her bottom. It sat perfectly as she moved those round hips. His eyes then skimmed up to her small waist. The same waist that reminded him of how perfect she always was in his eyes.

_**I got rhythm, I got music  
I got my man  
don't need no more  
daisies in green pastures  
saying man is before  
trouble never finds me  
lights are beautiful things  
'cause i got rhythm it makes me happy  
music that makes me wanna sing  
for i got a man  
uhhhh what a man  
a beautiful man I adore**_

So he crept up behind her

_**Who could ask for anything...**_

She started moving her hips, as he got close enough to grab a hold of her waist.

_**...anything mooooooore?**_

And lifted her into his arms.

Tiana screamed as her husband spun them around. "Stop it Naveen!" She laughed.

He sat her down and laughed himself.

She slapped his arm. "Why did you sneak up on me like that?"

"I couldn't help it. You looked so cute singing and dancing like this, in your bra and panties. It's a good thing no other man saw you this way…" He said.

Tiana rolled her eyes. "What would you have done if another man did see me?"

"I would knock him out with one punch." Naveen said with a shrug. "I will kill a man before I let him see my wife in her bra and panties."

"Oh, cocky." Tiana said, looking at his lips.

"No, it's called a man protecting what's his. A trait that Maldonian kings such as myself have never lost." He said with confidence.

"Hmm…you seem a little cocky to me…" She softly took a hold of his bottom lip with her teeth, and then let it go.

Naveen gave her an evil grin, then picked her up and ran back into their room where he threw her on the bed.

Tiana laughed as Naveen got between her legs. "What are you doing, your majesty?"

"Showing you how cocky I could really get…" He began hungrily kissing her. Taking off his robe, his bare chest now showing.

Tiana wrapped her legs around his waist while swapping tongue with her husband.

"No, you want cocky." Naveen said, unwrapping her legs from his waist, pulling off her panties with one hand while taking off his boxers with the other. He positioned them both, and within seconds quickly stroking his hips forward, pounding himself inside of her…

()()()()

Naveen and Tiana were lying in the bed, still recovering from the wild sex they just had. Tiana rested her head in between Naveen's neck and shoulder, her arm over his chest. Naveen looked down at his wife and smiled, when he saw her still catching her breath a little. "You alive down there?" He joked.

"Barely." Tiana answered, feeling satisfied and tired.

"Good." He said, kissing her on top of the head. "Now, what did you say about me being cocky?"

"You're still cocky, and good with using your hips." She answered.

Naveen laughed, satisfied with her response. "You weren't so bad with your hips…and that behind. You had no idea how much I wanted to just have you right there on that bathroom floor." His hand rubbing her derriere.

"And why didn't you?" She asked, smiling.

"Because I am a gentlemean. And I already had you a couple times in the bathroom, couch, and coffee table, and-

"Okay…okay…" Tiana laughed. "I was actually expecting you to catch me like that."

"I knew you were…" Naveen said, slapping her behind.

"Ouch! Naveen!" Tiana shouted. She wasn't expecting that at all.

"What? It's there, in my face."

"Not really." Tiana pulled the cover over herself and him. "You don't see me playing around with 'Jack'."

Naveen frowned. "Jack?"

Tiana laughed again. "Yep. Mr. Hammer."

"What are you talking about?" Naveen asked, he was really confused right now.

"This fella here." She patted 'him'.

"Jack…Mr. Hammer...?" He looked down at her hand. "Ooh." He nodded his head, approving of the name. "So you named it Jack Hammer, yes?"

"Yeah." She smiled.

"Achidonza..." He softly said, pulling her over him.

()()()()

James walked in his room with Eudora not too far behind. Today hasn't been a good day for him, with the team losing and missing his parents.

"I miss mama and daddy." James said, climbing up on his bed.

Eudora felt bad for the boy. It has been a couple weeks since Naveen and Tiana left for their honeymoon. And as much as they called him, it still wasn't good enough for the young boy.

"They'll be home soon, baby." Eudora rubbed his back. "If you like, you can call them."

"It isn't the same." James laid back on the pillows. "Why did they have to go on a honeymoon anyway?"

"Because they are newlyweds. Sometimes grown-ups need to have some alone after they marry." Eudora explained. "They'll be back sooner than you think, just wait."

James turned away from his grandmother. "I don't want to talk right now."

"Alright. When you want to talk, you know where to go." Eudora stood and watched her grandson for a few more minutes before leaving the room. She felt bad for him, and wished she could do more to help make him feel better.

"Excuse me, Miss Eudora?"

Eudora turned to see Jasper. "Yes?"

"I couldn't help but to notice James' long face before he went in his room. Is there anything you would like for me to do?"

"I think some time to himself would do some good. But thanks for the offer." Eudora walked on, but Jasper followed her.

"Um…what was Tiana like growing up?" He randomly asked.

Eudora raised an eyebrow.

Jasper noticed her expression and quickly changed his tone. "I would like to know more about the queen of Maldonia, that's all."

"She was a very serious young lady." Eudora shrugged. "Like she is now…if you don't mind, I gotta go make some phonecalls."

Jasper smiled. "Go ahead."

"And if you want to know more about Tiana, I think you should ask her yourself." Eudora said, and walked on down the hall. She thought it was odd for him to ask her about Tiana. She knew something about him wasn't right, and his question put the icing on the cake.

Jasper watched Eudora leave and quickly walked over to Naveen's suite. He walked into the room and went straight to the dresser, where he found Tiana's undergarments. He took out a couple of them and stuck them into his pocket before leaving the suite.

Kabir and a helper just turned the corner when they saw Jasper's hands on Naveen's door handles.

"Japser? Why are you going into Naveen's room?" The middle age man asked.

Japser's eyes widen. "Oh, I wasn't going in his room…"

Kabir frowned. "Then why are your hands on the handles?"

Japer looked down at his hands and quickly pull them back. "I talked to Naveen, and he gave me permission to borrow a suit…I asked him if I could-

"Don't explain anymore." Kabir said, smiling. "You and Naveen have always had the same taste. Any suit he looks good in, you will look good in. Come. Let's find it together." He opened the doors to the room. "Ah…this was my room for so many years."

Japser followed him back into the room, anxious to leave already.

Kabir walked into the closet and pulled out a flesh colored suit. "Is it this one?"

"Yes!" Jasper lied, taking the suit. "Thank you Uncle Kabir."

"No problem." Kabir answered, both men walking out of the suite. "You know, Naveen and Tiana are in Lisle, the best and most private island in the world."

"I know."

"I heard the snorkeling-

"Uncle Kabir…I have to…get ready."

Kabir patted his nephew on the back. "Alright then my boy. You have some fun. And if you bring girls back, be sure that it's only two. Those are the rules."

Jasper nodded his head, and walked on the down the hall until he got to his room where he locked the door and threw the suit on a chair. He took out Tiana's undergarments

"Oh Tiana..." and sniffed on them before releasing a satisfying exhale. "If I can't have Tiana, then at least I can fantasize about her." he climbed onto the bed and unbuttoned his pants.

()()()()

Cameras were flashing all over the streets when Naveen and Tiana got out of their car. Naveen took Tiana's hand and got between two sets of guards. The men escorted the couple back inside the villa they were staying in.

Tiana could never understand how Naveen thought that cameras constantly flashing at them were normal. It always frightened her.

"Oh my god...those camera men and their stalking" Tiana said, handing a guard her jacket.

"Eh. They are only doing their job." Naveen said, giving the guards and helpers tips.

"By stalking people? How can't you get tired of that?"

Naveen laughed. "I was born into this life, what did you expect? They were just as bad in New Orleans."

Tiana snorted. "That is the biggest lie I've heard in years."

Naveen laughed again at his wife. "Don't you dare laugh at me Naveen Antonio Marius Raffael Vasillis Ghib."

"Oh, so we are using our full names now Tiana Eloisa Brown-Ghib." Naveen teased. "What kind of name is Eloisa? And could your name be any shorter?"

Tiana playfully rolled her eyes, ignoring his last comment. "That was my grandmother's name. Eloisa Brown. She made the best cakes in the entire state of Mississippi."

Naveen raised an eyebrow. "But I thought your family came from Louisiana."

"My mama's family came from Louisiana, my daddy's family came from Mississippi. Canton, Mississippi." She smiled. "I thought I already explained this to you."

Naveen took her hand, walking them out of the foyer, and up the stairs. "You've told me so much about your family. It is very hard to keep up with all the wonderful stories you shared with me."

"True." Tiana responded, walking up the incredibly beautiful black and gold carpet-covered stairs. She still couldn't believe that they were staying in the fourteen bedroom, sixteen bathroom home. "Naveen, I am enjoying our honeymoon, but don't you feel that this place is too big for just the two of us?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, walking into their room.

"I don't know…the thirteen other bedrooms and fifteen bathrooms we don't use."

Naveen took Tiana's hand and kissed it. "We could sleep in all the rooms, but-

"Not gonna happen." Tiana said, pulling her hand back. Then all of a sudden, she felt a little dizzy.

Naveen noticed and caught her. "Whoa! Why don't you sit down." They sat on the sofa. "Are you alright."

Tiana nodded her head. "I just got a little lightheaded."

Naveen frowned. "Would you like a doctor to come check on y-

"I'm fine." Tiana stood back up. "See?"

Naveen stood up and took Tiana's hand again. "Let's lay down. Today was very hectic."

"Yes, shopping is VERY hectic." She said with sarcasm.

"At least you got everything you wanted…even the cookware that you will never use." Naveen said.

"I will use it since I plan on cooking once we get that restaurant open." She smiled, getting on the bed.

Naveen climbed on. "I will be behind you for whatever, but don't you want to enjoy the lavish life of being a queen?"

"I thought you said that it isn't easy." Tiana reminded him.

Naveen shook his head. "No, being king isn't easy. With being queen all you have to do is look beautiful, go to different events and take pictures." He kissed her forehead. "Perhaps we could travel some more, yes?"

Tiana had another idea and decided to kiss her way to her husband's neck. It was one of Naveen's weak spots and favorite areas of getting kissed.

"Mmm…" He moaned. "I like this plan a lot better."

Tiana enjoyed the masculine scent her husband had. His cologne was the perfect mix. She then got on top of her husband, giving him a sensual grin.

Naveen rested his hands behind his head. "What are you up to, my queen?"

"Hmm…" She gave him a kiss on the lips. "I don't know if I should start here…" She kissed the left side of his neck. "Or right here…" She kissed the right side. "Or…" She began unbuttoning his shirt, kissing his bare and muscular chest.

"Achidonza…" He whispered, and licked his lips. "Why do you always have to tease…"

Tiana smiled and gave Naveen another kiss.

He quickly grabbed a hold of her waist, but she slapped his hands away.

"Nope. I'm in charge now and you must obey me!" She enjoyed being in charge when it came to Naveen.

Naveen laughed. "So I must obey you, huh?" Rubbing her derriere.

Tiana nodded and started kissing him on his neck. She then took another whiff of his cologne and suddenly she grew nauseous. She sat back up, covering her mouth

Naveen frowned. "Are you okay?"

Without hesitation Tiana jumped up off Naveen and ran right in the bathroom where she threw up.

Naveen rose up off the bed and saw his wife in the toilet bowl. "Tiana…are you okay?" He asked again.

She finished up and flushed the toilet.

Naveen went by her side. Turning on the faucet for her.

"I'm fine Naveen." She answered, and began rinsing her mouth with mouthwash.

"You got a little sick there." He was starting to worry since she seemed fine a couple of minutes before. Naveen helped her back onto the bed and covered her up. "I'm going to have a doctor check on you."

"Naveen, I'm okay." Tiana answered, knowing why she got sick.

"You just ran in the bathroom, throwing up dinner. Perhaps it was a bad reaction?" He asked.

"I'm fine…trust me." Tiana said, patting on the bed. "Join me in bed."

Naveen did as he was told and pulled her in his arms. "I won't be able to sleep until I know that you're fine."

Tiana rolled her eyes. "I'm okay…but, if it would shut you up then call a doctor."

Naveen kissed his wife on the head before getting out of the bed to call the doctor.

Tiana sat up, feeling a little better about not having to explain to Naveen about her sudden case of sickness.

"He will be here in a few." Naveen said, getting back on the bed and in the position they were in before making the call. "You know Tiana, after the doctor finishes checking on you, let's spend the rest of the evening in bed. Like this." He placed his hand on her stomach and started rubbing it.

Tiana watched Naveen's hand rub over her small bump on her tummy and expected him not to notice her small change. She learned a month ago that she was expecting again and wanted to wait a little longer before telling him just in case something happened with the pregnancy, but so far everything has been perfect, minus the vomiting. The only thing she worried about was when and how to tell him the wonderful news.


	22. We Are Having A Baby, Yes?

A Son For A King

We're Having A Baby, Yes?

Naveen and Tiana were finally back home, after spending a month away in their honeymoon. Fortunately for Tiana, the doctor who checked her promised not to tell Naveen about her pregnancy and that she would do it herself. As soon as they got in their room she was going to give him the good news. They were making their way back in their suite when Kabir approached them with a serious expression on his face.

"Naveen." He called out.

Naveen waved him away. "Not now papa, Tiana and myself need to rest-

"No time for resting, my boy. The president of Yikavin is on the phone waiting to speak with you."

Naveen frowned. "What?"

"A storm hit his country. He needs aid and fast."

Naveen sighed and kissed Tiana. "I'll be right back."

Tiana watched both men run down the hall. She slowly walked into her suite, walking through she noticed her underwear drawer being open. She pushed it closed and walked on into the bedroom, where she saw her and Naveen's bed. Looking ready for her to lay on it. She sighed with relief as her back hit the soft but firm mattress and wanted to fall asleep then and there.

"Mama!" James ran into the room and saw his mother on the bed.

Tiana rose back up to hug her son. "Oh baby I missed you so much!" And showered him with kisses.

The young boy laughed. "I missed you, too." He climbed on the bed. "So, how was Lisle? Do they have a football team? Did it rain there? Where's daddy?"

Tiana laughed. "Lisle is a beautiful island who doesn't have a football team. It didn't rain there and daddy had to go in his office for an important call."

"Oh." James fell back on the bed. "I like this bed."

Tiana laid back down. "Me too." She looked at her young man and couldn't help but to smile. "You look more and more like your daddy everyday."

He shrugged. "I'm more Maldonian then American, I guess."

"I guess so Mr. Smarty Pants." She tickled him.

James laughed. "Stop it mama! Ha!" He rolled off the bed, still laughing.

"Where's your grandma?"

"She's out in the garden with Nagina."

Tiana frowned.

"They have been talking with each other since you and daddy left." James said.

"Interesting." Tiana thought.

"Guess what?" James asked, more excited then ever.

"What?"

"My team won again! And my grades are high enough to go up three more grades. Madam Gia said so herself!"

"Really now? That's my baby!" Tiana was proud of her son. "If you keep going up like this you'll be in college by age seven." She joked and got off the bed. James noticed a small bump on her lower abdominal.

"Wow mama. How much did you eat in Lisle?"

Tiana was a little surprised that her son noticed her stomach.

Naveen walked in the room. "Hey James."

James gave his father a hug. "Hey daddy! I missed you."

"I missed you, too." Naveen hugged him back. "What were you two talking about?"

"I was asking mama how much did you two eat in Lisle?"

Tiana wished James didn't bring up the subject.

"Why would you ask that?" Naveen said, patting his son's head, and looking at Tiana's stomach. "We ate enough for two…right Tiana?"

"What?" Tiana didn't expect him to say that.

Naveen laughed. "We both had meals that were enough to feed two people to eat so we just ate from the same plate."

"Oh, right." Tiana laughed.

Naveen raised an eyebrow. "What were you thinking about?"

"James told me that his team won, and that his grades are high enough for him to skip three grades, with Madam Gia's approval." Tiana said, changing the subject.

"Oh, that wonderful James. Our son is a genius!" He lifted up the boy. "Man, you are getting so big."

"So does this mean that I could finally get that puppy?" The young boy asked.

"Hmm…" Naveen pretended to think. "Do you think that you are responsible enough to care for a dog?"

"Yes!"

"Do you think you can play with him when it's time to play?"

"Yes!"

"Do you think you can help train him? Because you know dogs needs a lot of training."

"Yes! I'll do all of that! Even clean behind him!"

"Then you got yourself a dog." Naveen smiled.

"Achicdonza!" James cheered, hugging his father again before getting back down.

"Mama! I'm getting a dog!" He hugged her again.

"I'm so happy for you baby!" Tiana said, and pulling him away. "I know you can take care of it."

James was all smiles. "I gotta tell grandma this!" He ran out of the room. "Hey everyone I'm getting a dog!" The doors closing behind him.

Naveen laughed, sitting on the bed. Tiana did the same, and thought about telling him the news of her pregnancy, but she noticed how stressed he started to look.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked.

Naveen looked over at his wife, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm fine. It's just that a country call Yikavin has been hit pretty bad by a cyclone."

"Oh no."

"And I gave them funds for the help."

Tiana frowned. "And what's so bad about that?"

"Nothing, it's the leader who I'm stressed about. I just hope that he doesn't try to use the money I sent for help on himself." Naveen rested his hand on his wife's lap. "He's done it before with my father. Take money and never help his people."

Tiana figured that now would be the wrong time to tell him about the pregnancy, so she just listened to whatever else he had to say about the devastation and the corrupted leader.

"He said that even his home is badly flooded, and mentioned the fatalities." He sighed. "But enough of that." Naveen said. "All is taken care of…for now, I hope." He lay back on the bed. "Come here."

Tiana crawled on the bed and got into his arms, her favorite place to be.

"Being king is hard, but you here in my arms make me see that it isn't so bad. I have a beautiful wife like you to spend the rest of my days with."

All Tiana could think about was her pregnancy, and a way of telling Naveen. He seemed to have brushed off talking about the Yikavin devastation. So she took advantage of bringing up a new topic.

"Naveen?"

"Hmm?" He asked with his eyes closed.

"Would you like to have more children?" She asked, knowing he would say yes.

"Eventually. But not now." He said, kissing her on top of the head. "Now would actually be a bad time."

Tiana was surprised by his response. "Oh."

"Why did you bring it up?" He asked, opening his eyes.

Tiana was feeling so bad that she didn't even hear his last question.

"Tiana?" He called her name.

"Hmm?"

"I asked why you brought up the subject of children."

Tiana sat up and looked down at him. "I'm pregnant Naveen."

Naveen's eyes widen. "You're what?"

"I said that I'm pregnant." She said, holding a small smile.

Naveen began laughing. "Stop joking…you can't possibly be pregnant."

Tiana frowned. "I can't believe you just said that." She got off the bed.

Naveen got off the bed as well. "Wait! I didn't mean for it to sound like that! I thought that you were joking."

"Why would I joke about being pregnant?" She was now furious.

Naveen shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know...but I wasn't expecting _this_ news."

"I get it. You don't want to have any children right now, but you are more than ready to sleep with me when you get the chance."

"That's not fair at all Tiana. I didn't mean to say that I wasn't ready-

"Don't say anything else to me!" Tiana snapped, as tears started forming in her eyes. She headed out the room.

"But Tiana…where are you going?" He asked.

"I need some time by myself." She walked down the halls.

Naveen followed. "Tiana, wait." He took a hold of her hand. "Please, let's talk about this in the room…"

Tiana closed her eyes and thought about walking on, but she couldn't. She did overreact, but he did say he wasn't ready for more children right now. She sighed, as he thought that perhaps his feelings on the subject changed? So she turned back to Naveen, and walked with him back into the suite, sitting on the bed again.

Naveen took a deep breath and exhaled before speaking. "Tiana, I wasn't expecting that news about your pregnancy. When you asked if I wanted more children I only gave you the most honest answer I could give you." His honey colored eyes gazed into her hazel/brown orbs. "I will admit, I was a little shocked, but the last thing I am is angry about it." Naveen said, wiping away her tears.

"So you're not disappointed?" She asked, feeling a little foolish.

"No." Naveen laughed. "I'm actually happy about the news."

Tiana smiled and both embraced in a loving hug.

"I'm sorry for overreacting. I should've just flat out told you about it." She took a hold of his hand and kissed it. "Can you forgive me?" She asked, smiling.

Naveen returned the smile. "I was never angry in the first place." And both made up with a kiss. "So, how long did you know?"

"Before the wedding." Tiana answered, both her eyebrows raised.

Naveen's eyes widen again. "Before the wedding?"

"Yes, remember when I got sick, and Jasper carried me all the way up to my old room, with the doctor checking on me?"

Naveen's mouth dropped open. "You knew then? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I knew several days after that happened. Trust me, I was just as surprised when he gave me the results...I should've known something was up when he asked me to take a urine and blood test. Anyway, I wanted to tell you right away, but I felt that it was still too early in the pregnancy. I didn't want to give you any false hope."

Naveen shook his head, feeling like an idiot. "Why didn't I see these clues before? Your back hurting, you vomiting, your dizzy spell and you refusing to drink when I offered it to you."

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Now you know that I never drink alcohol."

Naveen shrugged. "Eh. three out of four isn't bad." He looked down at her tummy. Noticing her small bump. "So if you are pregnant and knew before we got married, that would mean that this baby was conceived the night we made love in my room in New Orleans, yes?"

"Yep." She answered.

Naveen smiled. "Stand up for me."

Tiana frowned. "Why?"

"Just do it." He requested.

"Okay…" She did as she was told, and Naveen got on his knees. Placing his hand on her bump, he smiled. "Our baby is in there." He lifted up her blouse and kissed the bump. "Wow…this is unbelievable."

Tears started to form in Tiana's eyes as she witnessed her husband already falling inlove with their unborn baby. She ran her fingers through his thick brown hair, enjoying the feel of his skin on hers. "Naveen…"

He looked up at Tiana with teary-eyes. Then he got back on his feet, taking her in his arms. "Forget whatever I said about now not being the right time to have more children."

"Naveen-

"Right now couldn't be more perfect." He choked up. This was his first time experiencing a pregnancy with his wife since he never got the chance to do this while she was carrying James. It was bittersweet for him. "Tiana do not think for one second think that I will leave you, James or this baby…"

Tiana knew he was thinking about missing James' birth. "Shh! Naveen, baby. I know you will never leave us. No one could ever separate us. We're stuck together for life."

Naveen pulled back from the hug to give Tiana a kiss. "I love you…"

"And I love you…" She responded, tears running down her cheeks.

Naveen wiped her tears away. "Everyday is a new amazement with you." He gave her another kiss before presing his forehead aginst hers. He was pleased to learn that his wife was having another baby, and this time he was going to be there every step of the way.

()()()()

A/N: Yay! They're having another baby! But are you shocked? They have been at it like rabbits for the longest. And I wonder how James will take the news? He's also suppose to be getting a new puppy soon...hmm. How can everyone deal with a puppy and a new baby in one palace? I know it would drive me nuts. lol.


	23. A Cousin's Obsession

A/N: Sessy's Mate2012 I like that name you suggested for Tiana and Naveen's baby. It's almost perfect, if they end up having a girl. Don't know what I'll give them...another boy or twin girls or one girl. What would be a good name for a second prince of Maldonia? Or the new princess of Maldonia? You all can give me name suggestions for a girl(s) and boy(s) please. lol. The sex of the baby is up to the old game of '_Eeny_, _meeny_, _miny moe' _for me. Naveen's Maldonian male dominance blood could get in the way. But Tiana's female dominance could put a stop to that. Hmm...it's a battle of the genes!

I do not own Disney or PATF. Enjoy and review me some names! _  
_

A Son For A King

A Cousin's Obsession

Naveen, Kanad, and Jasper were all sitting in the brunch room eating. They all planned a boys day and so far it's been a hit. They even planned on going to a game later to watch the Maldonian football play against Brazil.

Jasper and Kanad laughed as a beautiful helper served Naveen with his plate, and put his handkerchief around the collars of his shirt. "Is that good enough, your highness?"

"It's fine. Thank you." He said, not even paying attention to her. The steak in front of him was waiting to get eaten.

"Is there anything else you need?" She flirted/asked.

"Um…I'm good. How about you Kanad? Jasper?" Naveen asked the two.

Both young men looked at one enough.

"Why don't you fix my napkin the same exact way you did to the king?" Jasper asked.

The woman walked over did the same for him. Jasper ran his hand up her thigh. She slowly moved back, smiling. "Is that good enough?"

"Hmm…it feels a little tight." He flirted.

She fixed his collar again.

Naveen shook his head.

"Much better." Jasper winked.

Kanad smiled. "I think-

"Thank you, Mila." Naveen cut off his younger brother.

She curtsied before leaving the room.

Jasper looked back at the woman before shaking his head. "Man, Naveen. You are one lucky son-of-a-bitch to have so many beautiful women serve you day and night."

"Eh…they're just servants." Naveen said, cutting his steak.

Jasper shook his head again. "You cannot be serious."

"They are…workers?" Naveen then took a bite.

"Tiana has Naveen whipped away from the ladies." Kanad joked.

"Well, Tiana is a beautiful woman, but she has to see that there are women helpers here who wouldn't care if you invited them into your suite. And you can since you are the king." Jasper pointed out.

"I don't sleep with my help." Naveen said.

"Not anymore." Kanad laughed. "Jasper if you took him to one of those wild parties he use to throw himself, he would go on and on about Tiana and how much he loves her."

"You are too young to understand what a relationship means." Naveen said. "You too Jasper. Kanad is in the beginnings of life while you are currently living it. I am passed it and happy with my life."

Jasper nodded his head. "I would like to have that, with the right girl."

"And you will." Naveen took another bite.

Jasper pictured Tiana smiling in his head. The only girl he wanted was her. She was classy, opinionated when she needed to be, ambitious and still had a personality. "What's it like having the woman of your dreams? I know it must be good, especially having the king title to your belt."

Naveen smiled. "I'm very happy to have Tiana in my life."

"And here we go..." Kanad said.

Ignoring his brother he continued, "...and being king has nothing to do with getting her. We always been inlove. I even gave up my life as a royal just to be with her in New Orleans."

"You what?"

"I had no interest on being a prince at the time, and I was happy because I was with her, living our dreams." Naveen said.

"I envy you." Jasper confessed. "You really are living the life. Not every royal or public official is as happy as you are."

"Can we talk about football? Or more masculine topics?" Kanad cut into the conversation. "You two are acting like girls right now."

Naveen laughed. "Alright, enough of this 'girl' chat about love. I need to finish this delicious steak."

Suddenly they all heard voices.

"Well your majesty, I know that you are the only person who is always welcome in the kitchen." The head the chef said to Tiana, who caught all the men's attention.

"Thank you Bella! Now you know how to make beignets without adding too much yeast." Tiana said.

The chef laughed. "Thanks to you!"

Naveen got up and stepped out of the room. "Hey, did you two ladies have fun ordering everyone around in the kitchen?"

Bella, the chef laughed. Besides cooking she's always up for a good laugh.

"I was telling the queen how she will always be welcome to cook whatever she wants in the kitchen. The best cook I worked with" The chef explained.

"I also gave her some helpful hints on adding a little more flavor in some of the dishes without it being too much for the body, and helping her out with the beignets." Tiana said.

"Which are incredibly delicious." Bella, the chef added.

Naveen wrapped an arm around Tiana's waist. "You learned from the right woman. And I never heard you speaking English to anyone besides my father."

The chef smiled. "Tiana has that effect on people. You should know this your highness."

Jasper watched Tiana and felt his heart skip a beat. She looked so beautiful in her red dress. Her hair was in a simple ponytail, with a single piece of curl hanging over her forehead. But then reality struck him when he saw Naveen's arm around her, his hand rubbing her side. He couldn't help but to feel jealous, even if he knew that he could never have her.

Kanad looked over at his older cousin and noticed the way he was looking at his sister-in-law. He found it odd and offensive at the same time. "Jasper. Why are you looking at Tiana that way?"

Jasper snapped out of his trance, looking over at Kanad. "What?"

"I saw you looking at Tiana. Like you were checking her out."

"What? No!" Jasper nervously laughed. "I was just admiring…her and Naveen's marriage. He's found the right woman. A very good one."

"Right…" Kanad said, watching his cousin's eyes, and it looked like they were only on Tiana.

Tiana smiled at her husband. "Well you enjoy your boys' day. Sorry James couldn't make it. He and mama had already planned-

Naveen's lips cut her off. "It's alright." He put his hand on her small bump. "You two take it easy." Referring to her and the unborn baby.

Tiana rolled her eyes. "We will." And gave him another kiss before walking away with the chef.

Naveen returned to his seat. "So, what did I miss?"

"You take it easy." Kanad teased, kissing his hand.

Naveen shook his head. "When I was your age, I was kissing real girls. I think it is time you do the same."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah.." Kanad said.

"Poor Kanad wouldn't know what to do with a woman." Jasper said, and began drinking some water.

"I may not know what to do with a woman, but I would know not to be looking at another man's woman. Especially if she is that man's wife."

Jasper choked on his water.

"Whoa. Are you alright there?" Naveen asked.

"Water went down the wrong pipe." Jasper lied, clearing his throat.

Kanad smiled and began eating his food.

Naveen grew suspicious of what his brother just said. "What was that last comment about?"

"Oh you know, there are some men who only think of themselves when it comes to really wanting something."

"I'm not understanding you." Naveen said as a helper walked in the room.

"Your majesty you have a phone call from the President of the United States." The helper said.

"Faldi faldonza. Today is my day-off." Naveen got up from his seat. "And all I wanted was to finish off my steak!"

"Is it about him inviting you to that dinner?" Kanad asked.

"What do think? And my answer will still be no." He walked out of the room.

"Well, I'm done here." Jasper got up from his seat.

"And where are you going? To go out looking for Tiana?" Kanad asked.

"Stay in a child's place Kanad." Jasper walked out of the room.

Kanad got up and followed him. "I think you overstayed your welcome here, like Natasha did."

Jasper pushed Kanad against the wall. "And I think you should mind your own business little boy."

Kanad pushed him back. "You don't scare me."

"You should be."

"Tiana doesn't want you. She's married to my brother you cheapskate." Kanad said.

Jasper smiled, walking down the stairs.

"If you touch her I will tell Naveen! And you do not want to mess with him when it comes to her!" Kanad threaten.

Jasper kept walking down the stairs.

()()()()

"Yes, that's how you do it." Tiana said. She was teaching the cooks how to prepare southern American cooking for her new restaurant. "Tabitha, can you mince the mushrooms, onions, bell pepper and celery?"

The young woman nodded and fetched for the vegetables.

Jasper walked into the kitchen and smiled when he saw Tiana. "Tiana, the queen of Maldonia knows how to cook?"

Tiana smiled at the young man. "Oh, I hey Jasper."

"I didn't know that you can cook."

"I'm surprised Naveen hasn't told you by now."

He noticed a huge pot on the table. "Are you preparing tonight's dinner?"

"Part of it." Tiana said, taking a knife and helping the young woman mince.

Jasper frowned. "What are you doing?"

"Mincing." She answered.

"Looks difficult."

"Why don't you lend a hand and help out."

"Mincing?"

Tiana handed him the knife and stood behind him, helping him cut an onion. She figured he didn't know what it was. She then stood back to see him cutting the onions.

"I'm doing it!" He said, excitedly.

Tiana clapped her hands. "There you go." Then she saw tears forming in his eyes.

"My eyes are starting to burn." He said, still cutting.

She took the knife from him. "Um, maybe you should leave this to the pros."

Jasper wiped his eyes, burning them even more. "Ouch! The burning is getting worse!"

Tiana helped him over to the sink and turned on cold water. He washed his hands and face, soon feeling better.

"I forgot to mention about washing your hands after dealing with food like onions." Tiana said.

Jasper couldn't get angry with Tiana, she was so nice to him, so caring.

"Jasper?" Tiana asked, waving her hand in front of his face.

Jasper shook his head. "Oh, I'm sorry."

She laughed, taking off her apron. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

"Are you done with the kitchen?"

"My part is done, the chef is taking over the rest. King's orders." She patted her tummy.

He looked down at Tiana's tummy and raised an eyebrow. Not getting the connection.

Tiana laughed. "Whatever happened to your boys' day?"

"It's postponed until further notice. The President of the US called."

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Oh, the photo op dinner. He really wants to show the world how equal the country is, and yet does nothing about the Jim Crow laws."

"I read about those." Jasper said. "For living in 'the greatest country in the world', your country sure has a bad way of showing it for the people of color."

Tiana shrugged her shoulders. "There are some good and bad people everywhere. It depends on what part of the country you live in." She then looked down at her dress and saw a stain. "Ugh. I gotta go change. It was nice talking to you."

"It was nice talking to you, too." Jasper said, watching Tiana go up the stairs.

()()()()

Tiana walked into the suite and took off her dress. She picked out a blue floral dress from the closet and debating whether or not about taking a shower. Just as she was about to head to the bathroom, she heard knocking at the door. She slipped on her robe and opened her doors to see a female helper holding a rolled up poster in her hands.

"Your majesty, the king has asked for you to look over this blueprint for your restaurant."

"He's already got it together?" Tiana asked, feeling excited. "Wait! Let's go in the boardroom to check it out!" Tiana and the helper stepped out of the room.

Jasper waited until the two women were in the room before he eased his way into the suite. He headed straight to Tiana's dresser drawer to pull out more underwear. He smiled when he found blue bra and panties.

"Blue, blue I have plans for you." He whispered with a smile, stuffing it in his pocket. And was about to head out the room until he heard Tiana's voice. Out of instinct, he ran into the closet and closed the door.

"Thank you for so much Helenia! See ya'll later!" Tiana closed the door and placed the poster on her dresser. She frowned when she saw that it was opened. "I don't ever remember opening this thing?" She pushed it close and took off her robe.

Japer's eyes widen when he saw Tiana only in her bra and panties. He grew harder as she took them off. His eyes never left her body. "Oh...my..." He mouthed as he saw Tiana in the nude. She threw her undergarments in the hamper before getting into the bathroom to shower. All he wanted to do was to go in that shower and have her there. But he knew he couldn't. So after hearing the shower water run, he quickly got out of the closet and took out the used underwear from the hamper. He sniffed into them and a feeling of ecstasy came upon him.

"Tiana…" He moaned. "Mmm..."

"Naveen? Is that you?" Tiana asked from the shower.

Jasper quickly got out of his trance and ran toward the door, but to his luck he heard Naveen's voice outside the door. He dashed right back into the closet just as Naveen walked into the suite.

"Tiana, is that you in there?" He asked, taking off his shoes.

Tiana walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. "I knew I heard you in here. Why didn't you say anything?"

Naveen frowned. "I just walked in." He then smiled when he saw his wife wrapped in just a towel. "What's under that towel?"

"Me." Tiana answered, going inside her dresser. "I got some food on my other dress so I came up here to change-

"Excuses, excuses…" Naveen walked up to her and shook his head.

"Why are you shaking your head?" Tiana asked with a raised eyebrow. "Nothing is gonna happen here."

"Who said anything was going to happen?" He looked her up and down.

"I don't know? That cocky smile of yours?" Tiana smiled, wrapping her arm over his broad shoulders.

"Oh so we're back to this cocky talk, yes?" Naveen asked, licking his lips.

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Aren't you suppose to be doing a boys' day with Jasper and Kanad?"

"Eh. It was postponed." He tried to open her towel, but she stepped back, laughing. "Why can't I have a peek?"

"Naveen!" Tiana laughed, taking the blueprint of the dresser. "Anyway, I would like to thank you for the blueprint of the restaurant. Everything looks perfect."

He smiled. "I knew you would like it. We can start working on it as soon as next Monday."

"For being so such a cocky individual you sure do have a heart of gold." She said, walking back over to him.

"I want all of your dreams to come true Tiana." He wrapped his arms around her. "Just as you made all of mine come true."

Tiana pressed her lips onto her husband's and wrapped her arms over his shoulders, causing her towel to fall onto the floor.

Jealousy burned into Jasper as he watched his cousin carry Tiana onto the bed where they eventually started having sex. And throughout the entire session his eyes were on Tiana. Everything in his fantasies about her were actually coming true, and he wondered if she would look at him, the way she looked at Naveen while being intimate.

"Mmm." Naveen said, pulling the covers over the two. "I needed some panza from my wife."

"After the day I had so far, I needed it too." Tiana agreed.

The couple kissed.

Naveen put his hand on his wife's bump and started rubbing it. "You don't think we hurt the baby, no?"

"No." Tiana answered, kissing him. "The doctor encourages us to keep at it."

"Achidonza. I like that doctor's order." Naveen said.

Jasper was shocked by the news of Tiana's pregnant. In fact he was so shocked by the news that he wasn't able to cover his sneeze on time. "Ah-chu!"

Naveen shot up. "What was that?"

Tiana sat up as well, covering herself. "You heard that, too?"

_'Oh no' _Jasper thought.

Naveen got out of the bed, putting on his boxers. "I heard it from the closet.

Jasper froze, now regretting ever coming into the room. Naveen slowly opened the closet door and saw…no one. He then walked inside, turning on the light. "Heh." He looked around just seeing the furniture. Naveen then turned off the light before walking out of the closet.

"Nobody's in there?" Tiana asked.

Naveen shook his head.

"Oh, good. I should be getting back down to the kitchen. I forgot to start up on the beignets." Tiana got out of the bed. "After another shower." She ran into the bathroom.

"I will be joining you." Naveen followed behind.

Once Jasper heard the water running, he crept out of the closet and room, with his heart literally up to his throat. He quickly walked down the hall before reaching his room and locking it once he got in.

He sighed a huge relief as his body hit the bed. He almost got caught by Naveen, and he knew if his cousin did catch him he would probably be dead right now. But a smile cracked on his mouth as he thought about seeing Tiana naked today.

'_Oh Tiana…you are the woman of my dreams. Why did Naveen have to take you away from me?'_ He wondered, taking her used underwear from his pocket. "At least I can pretend that she's mine, for now."

()()()()

Um...yeah. Jasper is creepy. *shivers*


	24. A Mother's Heart Part One

A/N: This story is gong to be so much longer than my last one...I hope you're all happy! So many ideas are like, popping in my head. *sighs* I do not own Disney or PATF. Enjoy and review!

A Son For A King

A Mother's Heart Part One

A couple months later…

Tiana and James walked hand in hand down the hall. They were heading to Naveen's office to discuss the pregnancy with the young boy. Over the past couple weeks he's always had something to say about his mother's sudden change in dresses and her bump, but Tiana always felt that it was too early to tell him about it. After talking with Naveen, they felt that it was time to tell him, then her mother and the rest of the world. Today will be an interesting day, but at least the truth will be out.

Tiana opened the door and knocked as they walked in. Naveen was reading when he heard his wife and son.

"Hey you two." Naveen said, putting his papers away. "What brings you in here?"

Tiana put her hand on her stomach, hinting him on.

"Oh…right." Naveen said, remembering. He walked over next to Tiana. "James there is something your mother and I would like to tell you."

"What is it?"

Naveen looked at Tiana before answering to his son. "You're going to be a big brother."

James' mouth open wide.

"James? Are you okay baby?" Tiana asked.

He nodded his head.

"We love you so much and know that you would make a wonderful big brother for the new baby." Tiana said, going down to her son's level.

"Yes, we would need a lot of help from you." Naveen said, getting down as well.

"I guess you would need my help. I am good with babies." James said. "And I knew something was different about your stomach mama."

Tiana smiled. "You said that I ate too much while I was on my honeymoon."

"Well, I didn't mean to say those things. You don't look fat. In fact, you don't even look pregnant with that dress. Aunt Lottie looks pregnant."

Tiana looked down at her crème colored dress.

Naveen nodded his head, agreeing with his son. "She doesn't look pregnant at all. With and without that dress."

Tiana rolled her eyes and got back up. "Well, it's time to tell my mama and your parents."

"Grandma doesn't know yet?" James asked.

"Nope, now get to hoppin'." Tiana instructed.

"We aren't frogs mama." James laughed.

"In many ways we are." Naveen winked at Tiana.

"Huh?" James wondered.

Tiana snorted and gently pushed the young boy out the office. "Come on."

()()()()

Within an half hour everyone was in the den waiting to hear whatever news Naveen and Tiana had to tell them.

Kabir was anxious as he wanted to hear the news now while Eudora thought she knew, but didn't want to feel foolish again. Nagina sat patiently beside her husband and knew exactly what the royal couple was about to reveal to them. James sat by his uncle Kanad while Jasper stood by the window. He hated seeing his cousin with the woman he love. He alreayd knew what they were going to tell everyone.

"Glad to see that everyone could join us this afternoon." Naveen started, taking Tiana's hand to his. "We have an announcement to make." He looked over at Tiana.

She smiled at everyone. "We're going to have another baby!"

"Achidonza! I knew it!" Kabir chanted. Eudora shot up and ran over to her daughter. Giving her a loving hug.

"Oh babycakes."

"Oh mama." Tiana said.

She then walked over to her son-n-law, giving him a hug. "I am so happy for you two."

"Thank you Eudora." Naveen said.

She frowned and slapped him on the arm. "I told you to call me Mama Eudora now."

Naveen smiled at the woman.

"Tiana! My beautiful daughter." Kabir wrapped his arms around her. "I knew you two had to be expecting! I wasn't having those dreams for nothing."

"Naveen told me about your psychic dreams." Tiana said to the older man.

Kanad congratulated his sister-in-law. "I knew you had to give him another child sooner or later." Tiana laughed. He went over to his oldest and only brother "Attaboy Naveen!" And whispered. "It took you no time to knock her up!"

Naveen laughed, slapping his brother on the back. "Crazy kid."

Jasper took a deep breath before going over to the small crowd. He went over to Naveen first. "Congratulations cousin."

"Thank you." Naveen shook his hand, but felt a not-so-good vibe he from his cousin's handshake. In fact, it was as if he was disappointed by the news. Jasper then went over to Tiana. His heart beating fast. "Congratulations Tiana." He pulled her in a hug. He took in a deep breath before releasing her. Taking her hands to his. "You're going to make a beautiful new mother."

Tiana smiled. The hug was awkward, but at least he was sincere.

Naveen on the other hand didn't find him sincere. Kanad didn't either. He watched as his cousin thumb rubbed his wife's hands.

"Thank you Jasper." Tiana said, pulling her hands away. She didn't notice Jasper's caressing as her husband did.

"How far along are you?" Eudora asked.

"She's a little over four months." Naveen answered.

"Mmm hmm." Eudora said, placing her hands on her hips. "The bed-spring night."

"Mama!" Tiana got embarrassed while Naveen laughed.

"It was the best night I ever had with her in a long time." He said, pulling her into his arms.

Tiana gave him a dirty look.

"What?" Naveen laughed.

Tiana playfully slapped him on the chest. "You know what."

Nagina rose from her seat and gave her son a hug. "I am very happy for you, Naveen."

His mood changed after he received his mother's hug. He was still a little funny with his mother when it came to Tiana, even if she did try to make an effort at getting on good terms with her.

"Tiana…" She called her name

The young queen turned to the middle age woman.

"I know that we…I haven't been the best person to you, but in the past several months I have been thinking." She took one of her hands.

Tiana was surprised by the woman's move, again.

"I would like to start over. Not only you, but with Eudora and James. You make my son very happy, in fact you've made me happy and relieved to know that my son has made the right choice in picking the woman he love to be his wife. And now you two are expecting another beautiful grandchild of mine." Suddenly, she wrapped her arms around the young woman. "Please forgive me."

Tiana slowly wrapped her arms around the woman. This was the same woman who caused her so much pain over the past several years. She also knew that if the tables were turned, Nagina wouldn't forgive her. But she wasn't like Nagina, and her apology seemed sincere. "I forgive you, but we still have a long way to go…"

"I understand." Nagina responded.

Naveen smiled. He was pleased to see his mother act in a way he's never seen from her. She actually had a heart.

Kabir watched his wife and Tiana. He knew exactly what kind of woman she was when they were married almost thirty years ago. She was very sweet, big-hearted and pure. He didn't know what made her the ice queen that she was, but it looked like it was slowly melting away. Another wonderful thing Tiana has done not only for this family, but for him.

()()()()

Naveen thought about Jasper's odd behavior at the announcement of the pregnancy and couldn't help but to think he was actually upset about Tiana being pregnant. He also knew that Jasper had feelings for her, but didn't think it wasn't a big deal after Tiana explained everything to him. He grew a little concern because of his cousin's past with falling in love with women, whether they were with someone else or not. He can even go as far as hurting the women. He planned on discussing this with his cousin in the morning. All he wanted to do now was to get his wife in bed with him, but he knew he had to wait a few more minutes because of her hair.

Tiana was sitting at the mirror wrapping her hair in a head scarf. She just got her hair done earlier today for the announcement and wanted it to looks nice tomorrow instead of it looking a mess. Naveen laid in the bed watching his wife tie the silk scarf around her head and never really thought of asking her why she does this on most nights.

Tiana got up from her seat and walked over to the bed, getting under the covers with her husband.

Naveen raised an eyebrow, he couldn't wonder anymore. "You know Tiana, we have been married for a couple of months and even during our first marriage I could not for the life of me understand why you have to wear a scarf around your head almost every night."

Tiana snorted. "Well Mr. High and Mighty, some of us women have to wear scarfs to keep our hair from looking a mess in the morning."

"Why don't you let the hairstylists take care of it?"

"Because they wouldn't know what to do with my hair. My hair isn't as easy to manage as yours. I thought you already noticed this."

"Your hair is curly, not African."

"Trust me. They are in the same family. It tangles easy." Tiana pointed out.

"I've never had trouble running my fingers through them."

Tiana rolled her eyes. "You know I thought about cutting some of my hair."

"What?" Naveen said and shook his head. "Nope. I won't let you do it."

"Like I ever let you stop me from doing anything before." Tiana said. "Plus, it'll be easier to manage."

"You act as if hair is the most difficult thing in the world to prepare." Naveen said. "I love your hair long. I even love it when you would use the iron to make it straight."

"Hmm." She lightly patted the side of her head.

"I have always been attracted to women with long hair." Naveen pointed out.

"Guess you'll learn to be attracted to women with shorter hair." She then kissed her husband on the cheek before lying down. "Goodnight Naveen." And turned off her light on her nightstand.

"We will talk about this in the morning." Naveen turned off his light.

"Goodnight Naveen." She repeated.

Naveen turned so that his front was cupping Tiana's back, spooning her. He pressed his lips on the nape of her neck. "You can make it a goodnight for me if-

"Not tonight."

Naveen was a little disappointed. "Is it because I said that I was attracted to women with longer hair? Because I did not really mean that at all…I am only attracted to one woman with the name Tiana, queen of Maldonia. Who would look beautiful with short or long hair."

Tiana didn't respond and Naveen figured she fell asleep. So he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight Tiana." And laid an arm over his expecting wife's side, rubbing her bump. "Goodnight baby."

()()()()

Jasper woke up to the voice of a young maid's. She began kissing his neck and whispering out his name. He slowly opened his eyes and saw blurriness. Lastnight he drank so much that he bought a female helper in the room with him. Her having Tiana's features was the main reason why he chose her.

"Jasper." The young woman called out his name again. "It's morning."

He smiled and pulled her in his arms. "Oh Tiana…lastnight way amazing."

"Tiana!" She shot up. "I thought you were drunk when you were calling me that lastnight, but I see that you were serious." The maid jumped off the bed.

Jasper quickly wiped his eyes and saw the angry young woman. "You're not Tiana."

"No, I am Anbelina!" She said, putting on her clothes. "And I think I should be leaving now." She opened the door and bumped into Naveen. Her eyes widen. "Oh, your highness, please forgive me."

"It's alright." Naveen said, walking past the young woman and entering is cousin's room. The stench of alcohol lingered into his nose. "Man! What the hell have you been drinking?"

Jasper was about to sit up, but his hangover kicked in. "Ugh."

Naveen picked up two bottles of vodka. Half of it spilled on the floor. "What's this about?"

Jasper pulled the covers over his face. "It's nothing at all. I just needed a drink."

Naveen grew annoyed by his cousin and pulled the covers off of him. Luckily, he had on boxers. "If it was nothing then why were you drinking two bottles of vodka? Someone or something must've gotten you depressed."

Jasper slowly sat up on his bed. Remaining quiet.

Naveen looked around the room and noticed some pictures of Tiana on his cousin's nightstand. He picked them up. "Why do you have pictures of my wife?"

Jasper grew cold from fear. He couldn't give him an answer.

"Let me repeat this once again. Why the fuck do you have my wife's pictures?"

Naveen's outburst startled the young man, as his mind was now running with possible answers. "I, uh, I liked Tiana's photos?"

Naveen shook his head. Holding in his anger.

Jasper swallowed the nervous lump that was in his throat and exhaled. "I took the pictures from one of the helpers. They were adding in her photos in the family album. I thought the pictures of her were so beautiful."

Naveen looked at his cousin in disbelief. "Look, you're my cousin, and I love you like you are my brother but that answer you just gave me was full of horseshit and you know it." He then noticed a pair of blue satin panties on the floor, next to the bed. "So I'm assuming you have my wife's underwear in your room, too?"

"That was Anbelina's! She must've forgotten to put them back on?" The young man lied.

Naveen laughed. "So now my female help could afford satin panties?"

Jasper knew he was busted.

"You are one sick son-of-a-bitch Jasper. And I see that you haven't changed one bit."

"Please let me stay here Naveen." He begged.

"Why? So you can rape my wife when I'm not around?" Naveen asked, with clinched fists.

Jasper frowned. "You know I would never do that."

Naveen then crossed his arms. "I don't know Jasper…you are capable of anything when it comes to a woman."

Jasper looked down, feeling humiliated. "Tiana, she's such a wonderful woman-

"Are you in love with my wife?" Naveen cut him off. Hoping to hear him not admit anything.

Jasper looked back at his cousin. "Cousin-

"Are you in love with my wife?" He repeated.

"Yes." Jasper confessed.

Naveen closed his eyes. He was very disappointed and pissed with his cousin, and at the same time felt badly for him, a little. As much as he wanted to punch his face in he knew he couldn't. The pathetic look on Jasper's face let him know that he learned his lesson, and he couldn't believe what he was about to say.

"If you weren't my cousin I would've knocked you flat on your back, but since you are family then I will give you one more chance to remain here."

Jasper sighed a huge relief. "What do I have to do?"

"Stop loving my wife. I know what you're capable of and I do not need Tiana to stress over something as dumb as your childish feelings for her." He turned to leave the room.

"My feelings aren't childish, cousin." Jasper said.

Naveen turned back around. "Then I'm going to need you to stay away from her."

"And if I don't?" Jasper asked.

Naveen smiled, walking back his way. "Bold, I see. Well if you are bold enough to go anywhere near my wife, or even touch her, then I will show you what bold really is little boy." He poked his finger at his cousin's head. "Stay away from my wife, as a matter of fact do not even look at her. And if I catch you in my room taking anymore of my wife's panties then I will break your neck." Naveen warned the young man before leaving the room.

Jasper laughed, laying back down on the pillows. "Like his small threats are going to stop me." He reached over to his nightstand, taking a picture of Tiana. "Naveen obviously sees me as a threat Tiana. He knows that you belong to me." He then kissed the picture before laying back down. "I cannot wait until the day she chooses me over him for I am the real man that she loves."

()()()()

A/N: I don't know why in the heck Naveen thought that keeping Jasper in the palace will be a good idea. He know that the man is weird...Sometimes, family can hurt you as much as a complete stranger. Sad, but true.


	25. A Mother's Heart Part Two

A/N: For being good readers (espeically to the reviewers) I will give you an additional update today! This chapter is rated T to the fullest. Enjoy your weekend!

A Son For A King

A Mother's Heart Part Two

James was roller skating down the hall in full speed. The wind blowing on his face and through his hair was enough to make him feel as he was literally flying. He knew these halls by heart so whenever he turned the corners his anticipation grew higher. It was the best gift his grandfather has ever given him…second to his new puppy, which wasn't here just yet.

"Achidonza!" He laughed blasting down the second level through a special ramp built for the cars that were in the stored in one of the rooms on the floor. He made another turn in the corner, but this time Nagina was in the middle of the hall talking to a helper. "Ah! Watch out!" He tried to stop, but unfortunately it wasn't on time because he went smack face first onto his royal grandmother.

He opened his eyes and saw her on the floor. Fear ran through him, hoping she wouldn't tell his father.

But to his fortune, she only laughed.

"I am sorry Nagina." James apologized.

"Do not call me by my name James." Nagaina said.

James frowned. "What should I call you then?"

"Call me grandmother." She smiled. "Or azugana, which is how you say it in Maldonian."

James remained quiet.

"You know…" She stood up. "I was a lot like you growing up."

James was surprised to hear her honesty. "You were like a boy?"

"I was a tomboy." She said, helping him up. "My papa and mama hated it so much that they sent me away to an all-girl etiquette school. Where I learned to act like a lady."

"What sort of things did you do before turning into a regular girl?"

Nagina took her grandson's hand, walking them in the den. "I played a lot of rugby with my cousins. I was the only girl in the family so it was a bit hard to be pretty."

James raised an eyebrow. "I find it very hard to believe you were playing a sport like rugby."

"Your grandfather felt the same way when we were courting. Boy did I show him." She laughed.

"Could you teach me how to play rugby?"

"Oh, well, yes…I suppose. I am a little rusty, but I can show you my favorite moves. Your father was very good at the game. In fact, he is very good at all the sports he participated in. Perhaps you could ask him as well."

"But he's always so busy now." James said in a disappointed voice.

"Well he is king of Maldonia, but I'm sure he make up all the lost time, yes?"

James nodded his head.

Nagina smiled. "Come, let us get your grandpapa and enjoy the rest of this rainy day."

"How can we enjoy a rainy day?"

"It's very easy. We have a lot of games, stories, whatever you want to do."

"We can play some games!" James was now excited.

()()()()

Tiana was discussing her restaurant plans to the head chef of the kitchen. They were both in the boardroom where meetings are usually held in. Tiana had to cancel her meeting due to the weather so she decided to spend her day working on the menu.

"I think you should also add in Moussaka. It's the official dish of Maldonia!"

Tiana smiled and nodded her head. "I would love to add in more Maldonian food! And I tried that…delicious."

"Thank you." Bella, the chef smiled. The women discussed more on Maldonian dishes when Jasper walked in, happy to see Tiana in the room. "Good afternoon ladies."

"Hey Jasper!" Tiana said, while writing down another Maldonian dish.

"Abinaza Tiana." Bella, the chef said quickly leaving the room. She didn't want to be anywhere near Jasper.

"Bye?" Tiana said and sighed. "I thought she would at least give me some more dishes to add on this menu I'm writing down."

Jasper stood beside the woman and looked down at the paper. "I see you have some traditional Maldonian dishes. But where are the desserts?"

Tiana rolled her eyes, "Right. I know of the nutrolls, the Maldonian cheesecake of course and-

"The chocolate raspberry truffles are a hit…or at least for me." He smiled.

"Mmm. That sounds so delicious." Tiana began writing down the name of the desserts as Jasper took a whiff of her perfume. His body grew warm as he took in the vanilla/cherry scent she carried. He then took a look at her full lips and was instantly tempted to kiss them. His eyes then traveled down to her left hand and frowned when he realized she was writing all the words in English.

"Why don't you write everything in Maldonian?" He asked.

Tiana stopped writing and looked up at the young man. "Oh, well my Maldonian isn't quite there yet. My writing would offend you." She laughed.

He smiled and took her hand. "We are both left-handed, I see." And helped her write down the Maldonian words next to the English words. His pants grew tighter as felt a small brush from the back of Tiana as she moved back to his side.

"Thank you Japser." She said, folding the paper in half. "I'm gonna ask Naveen for his favorites."

Jasper's state of mind quickly cleared when he heard his cousin's name. "I thought you would already know what he likes."

"I know what he likes in the American/French food. Not so much in Maldonian. He said that he loves everything here."

Jasper looked down at Tiana's stomach. "It doesn't even look like you're expecting at all."

Tiana snorted. "Thank you for being polite but I know I'm getting bigger."

"No, I am being very honest…" He put his hand on her stomach, rubbing it a little. "You look beautiful for being pregnant." He then took her hand and kissed it.

Tiana laughed a little. She always thought Jasper was charming, in a baby brother kind of way.

"Would you like for me to tell you your Maldonian name?"

"Naveen told me…it's Tiana." She said, unfolding the paper, realizing she did remember one dish Naveen talked about.

He smiled and stepped up behind her again. "My cousin always beats me at everything."

"Mmm hmm." She said, not really paying much attention to him.

Jasper took a step back to get a better look at Tiana's behind. He shook his head, getting more and more turned on. He took a step forward and watched her write down the dish and smiled. "Ah. The Maldonian Roasted Chicken. That is one of his favorites."

"I know! I just remembered him talking about this on our second honeymoon. He want me to cook it for him someday." Tiana smiled, thinking abut her man.

Jasper wrinkled his nose. "Would you like for me to help you write this in-

"Yes, please.." She said.

Jasper brushed his front on her behind. Tiana noticed.

"Um, Jasper, you are a little too close back there." She said, feeling a little suffocating.

"Oh…" He stepped back a little. "My apologies." He then helped Tiana write the name down and this time he didn't want to let her hand go. "Your hands…are so soft." Looking down at her. "What kind of mousterizer do you use?"

Naveen walked in the boardroom and saw Jasper standing behind his wife, rubbing her hand. Anger cast over him.

"What the hell is this?" He asked, walking over to the two.

Tiana and Jasper looked Naveen's way. She pulled her hand away, going over to her husband. "Jasper was just helping me with-

"With what?" Naveen asked, more angry with his cousin than his wife. "Massaging your hand?"

Tiana frowned. "What is up with you?"

Naveen walked over to Jasper, who had a smirk on his face, and without hesitation punched him so hard that the young man slid across the room. Tiana gasped as he took her arm, trying to pulling her out of the room.

She yanked it back, now angry herself. "What the hell was that all about?"

Naveen looked down at his wife. "I don't know? I walked in on my cousin trying to seduce my wife-

"He wasn't trying to seduce me! He was helping me write these dishes in Maldonian." She handed him the draft menu.

"Tiana, I am a man and I know how we think. He wasn't just trying to help you write in Maldonian, he was trying to get some kind of sexual thrill from you. He's obsessed with you!"

Tiana's eyes widen. "Are you hearing yourself?"

"Ugh." Jasper groaned, waking up from his knockout.

"I want you out of this palace and country now!" Naveen ordered his cousin.

Jasper slowly got up, holding the right side of his face.

"If you don't leave I'll give that right jaw a matching bruise." He threatened.

Tiana watched the young man and shook her head. "He didn't do anything wrong, Naveen."

"Only you would side with anyone but your husband."

"I am not siding with anyone." Tiana said, as her hormonal emotions started to kick in.

"It seems like it to me." He started walking out of the room.

"Naveen…" She tried taking his arm, but he pulled it away.

"I need some time to think." He left the room and started walking down the halls.

Tiana ran behind Naveen, confused by what just happened.

"Naveen!" She called out to him.

He quickened his pace as he walked outside in the pouring rain, she followed him all the way through the garden. "Naveen, what is this really about?" She asked, as the rain hit her.

He stopped, without turning, and realized she was actually following him. "Tiana, you shouldn't have left the palace in this rain." He didn't want to look at her because he knew that if he did, all the anger he felt would wash away, just as the rain was against him. He was stubborn, and didn't want it to leave so soon.

"Jasper was only helping me. He's like a younger brother to me Naveen." She explained, with tears running down her face, the rain still pouring on the two of them.

Naveen remained quiet. He was starting to feel like an idiot for his jealousy.

Tiana frowned, taking a step his way. "Naveen, is there something you're not telling me?"

He sighed, and turned to see Tiana, who was just as wet as he was. She looked absolutely beautiful standing there, waiting for him to answer her questions. He cracked a small smile from his lips, as so many thoughts of her ran through his head. His eyes went to her soaked hair. Where he noticed some of it on the sides of her face and his favorite on lying perfectly on her forehead. His eyes traveled to her eyes. He always got lost in those dark orbs as he knew she would never hurt him, so why did he react the way he did? He couldn't answer that question right now because his eyes then traveled down to her lips, the only ones he ever loved kissing. He wanted to kiss them right now. But would she let him is the question. His eyes then skimmed down her breasts, where he could clearly see her erect nipples shown through her olive-colored dress. His eyes traveled down at her round hips. The wet dress she was wearing didn't help control his sudden temptation for her. But would she let him touch her is another question. Standing in front of him was perfection, the one person who he could always depend on, the woman of his dreams, the mother of his children. He wanted to be stubborn and hold back, but he knew he couldn't. So, he walked over to his wife, cupping her face with his hand.

Tiana's eyes watered up in tears, "Is there something you're not telling me?"

He pulled her closer to him and shook his head. "No. Everything is fine…I just lost myself for a moment." He pressed his lips onto hers as hard as he could. He wanted every inch of her mouth on his.

Tiana couldn't hardly breathe. The kiss that her husband was giving her was a kiss he gave her the night they made love in New Orleans. It was passionate, exciting, deep, loving…like his other kisses, but there was something different about it, as good as it felt. Tiana didn't know what was going on in his mind, but at this moment, she knew not to ask anymore questions.

He scooped her into his arms, with his lips still connected to hers, and walked the two into the gazebo, where he brought them into another room, closing the door behind. Naveen put her back down and both began undressing, while still kissing. Once they got on the bed they continued their kissing fest and with one hard thrust Naveen was inside Tiana. His hips moved in repeatedly as both shared moans of pleasure. Their tongues danced as they switched positions, with Tiana now on top, both moving in perfect rhythm off each other. They were gazing at one another and all Naveen saw in his wife's eyes were lust and confusion. Instead of trying to find a way to answer her he was once again between her inner thighs, thrusting in and out of her. Tiana's nails deepened in Naveen's back as she felt every last inch of him inside of her. Her first wave of orgasm was a big one and knew the second one was going to be an even bigger rush. Naveen felt his wife's muscles tightened around him, giving him even more pleasure. He moaned outloud as a sudden chill rushed in both of them.

They were out of breath from their intense love making, and all Naveen kept thinking about were Tiana's eyes. And how much emotion they gave out at him. As he looked over at his wife, he could see that she was already gazing at him, and ready for answers.

()()()()


	26. A Mother's Heart Part Three

A Son For A King

A Mother's Heart Part Three

As he looked over at his wife, he could see that she was already gazing back at him, and ready for answers.

He licked his lips and rolled on his side. "I apologize for the way I behaved in the boardroom."

Tiana remained quiet. She knew he meant his apology, but she was confused as to why he lashed out that way.

"There is something you're not tellin' me Naveen." She said, "Why did you attack Jasper?"

"I didn't attack Jasper-" He stopped himself and sighed. "Jasper is in love with you, Tiana. He is in another level with his feelings."

Tiana frowned. "But I already told him where we stood…he's like a brother to me."

"Yes, I know you explained this to him, but he isn't the type to actually follow and move on." He shook his head. "I don't know what the hell was wrong with me for letting him stay in my palace. The man had photos of you, a pair of your panties…There is even a helper I have here who looks somewhat like you and…why didn't I put all of this together before?"

Tiana was starting to get scared for herself and Naveen. "He's that crazy?"

"Yes." Naveen answered, sitting up. "When he falls in love he falls hard. Damn the people who stand in his way."

"I honestly do not know what to say." Tiana sat up, covering herself.

"You thought Jasper was a good guy, I mean he is, but he still has a lot of growing up to do." Naveen said, rubbing her back. "And I know my reaction wasn't the best way of handling someone like him, but Tiana…I cannot stand to see another man touch you the way he did."

She looked back at him. "He called himself helping me write in Maldonian."

"Didn't you notice how close he was to you? The way he looked at you?"

"He was a little close, but I told him to back up" Tiana said, remembering back in the room. "I didn't notice him looking at me, but I can see why you didn't like the way he was holding my hand."

"So you felt nothing?" He asked.

Tiana shrugged. "No. I guess that shows how much love I have for you."

Naveen smiled. "So, are we on good terms?"

"Yeah, we are." Tiana wrapped her arms over her husband's shoulders and gave him a loving hug. "But you need to conrtrol your jealousy.

Naveen snorted. "I am not jealous. I just hate seeing other men trying to take what's mine."

Just then, they both felt movement coming from Tiana's growing tummy.

They both looked at each other in awe.

"I see that I woke up our little one." He put his hand on her tummy. "We should stay in here until the rain ends."

"And put on some dry clothes" Tiana added.

Naveen raised an eyebrow. "Hmm…I think we should do another session." He started kissing her on the neck.

"Ah-chu!" Tiana sneezed.

Naveen stopped kissing her. "Someone is catching a little cold."

Tiana rolled her eyes. "It was just a little…ah-chu!"

Naveen laughed, getting off the bed. "Sounds like you are coming down. Let me go get us some clothes to wear." He opened the door to a closet and pulled out a green shirt for her and a white shirt with blue slacks for him.

Tiana put on the shirt and slipped back under the covers with Naveen joining her.

Tiana then let out a cough, covering her mouth with her hand.

"See, you are getting sick. Now you lay your pretty head on my chest and relax. Both you and the baby."

Tiana rolled her eyes again. "Yes, doctor Naveen."

"I am serious. I do not want you getting worse. I already blame myself for getting you sick."

Tiana groaned. She was coming down with a cold but now her whole body was starting to ache. "Mmm…I usually don't get sick when I get wet."

Naveen noticed how warm her head was getting and grew concern. "I'm going to ask for someone to bring you back into the palace. You have a slight fever."

Tiana shivered. Never in her life has a cold ever came over her this quickly.

()()()()

The next couple of days Tiana's cold got worse, but thanks to her doctor he was able to keep her fever down without hurting the baby.

"Like I already explained to you and his highness, with you being pregnant you can easily catch the influenza. I'm going to need you to stay in that bed until that baby is out of you, or until I can see that you are well enough to move around." He ordered.

Tiana sighed. "How is that possible? I have a restaurant to finish preparing; my son James may need me at night sometimes."

"If you want you and your baby to remain healthy, then you will have to listen to me." The doctor said, closing his bag.

"Could I at least walk around the room? I'm used to movement." The young queen asked.

"Stay in the bed…no more debating on this." The doctor said. "Unless you need a bathroom break such as bathing and such."

Tiana sighed out loud.

"You have a good day." He said, leaving the room.

Tiana looked down at her stomach, rubbing it as Naveen, Eudora and James walked into the room.

"Hey." Naveen gave his wife a kiss on the forehead. "I just saw the doctor leave the room. What did he say?"

"He said that I have to stay in bed for the remaining of my pregnancy, or until he says it's okay for me to get around."

"Oh babycakes." Eudora said. "I know how horrible that is."

Tiana groaned.

"Mama, why do you have to stay in bed for so long? The baby won't be here for another four and a half months." James said.

"He's concerned about me getting sicker. When mamas are expecting their immune system lowers its abilities to fight off infection and viruses, in other words, I can easily catch them."

James gave his mother a loving hug. "I'll take care of you mama."

Tiana smiled. "I'm fine…just not looking forward to sitting on my behind-

"Tiana." Eudora said.

"Sorry mama. I'm just not excited about staying in bed."

Naveen laughed. "There are plenty of things you can do while you're bedridden. I could arrange for some entertainment for you when your mother, James or myself aren't around."

"Or you could start writing again." Eudora suggested. "Remember when you were about nine you broke your both legs falling off a tree?"

Tiana nodded her head.

"Do you also remember when Charlotte visited you everyday and even gave you a diary because she had one, too?"

"Yes, I remember." Tiana smiled. "She made sure that it was exactly like hers, with flowers, hearts, butterflies. And of course pink."

"From the day she gave you that diary to the day you could safely walk you wrote everyday. I remember you writing cute little stories about how you and your daddy would be co-owners of that sugar mill and turned it into a restaurant."

Naveen rubbed his wife's tummy. "That is very cute, and a good idea. I could get you a journal to write in."

"Yeah mama! And you could read whatever you wrote to me!" James said, climbing on the bed.

Eudora leaned over to kiss her daughter's forehead.

She looked up at her mother. "Thank you mama."

Eudora gave her a wink. "Anytime babycakes. Now if ya'll excuse me, I have a book to read myself."

"What's it call?" Naveen asked.

"A Broken Heart Mended Again. It's about a woman who lost it all and is able to find love again." Eudora opened the doors. "Take care of my baby, James and Naveen."

"We will!" They both said in unison.

Tiana laughed. "Mama's boys." She teased.

A knock was heard at the door.

"Come in!" Naveen said.

A helper opened the door. "Your highness, the Duke is here to see you in your office."

Naveen sighed in annoyance. He knew why his uncle was here. So he gave Tiana another kiss on her forehead. "I'll be back." And pat his son on the head. "Look after your mother."

"I will!" James said.

()()()()

Naveen exited the room and went down to his office, where he saw the man standing there with an angry expression on his face. Naveen noticed, and he didn't care. Crossing his arms he asked, "Can I help you?"

"Can I help you?" The duke repeated. "No, how about giving me an explanation as to why you banished my son from the palace and country?"

"I don't have to explain anything to you." Naveen spat back.

The Duke shook his head. "Okay, why did you banish my son from the palace?"

"Because I saw that he haven't changed one bit." Naveen answered. "He's still falling hard for women who doesn't feel the same way."

"It's Tiana, isn't it?" He asked.

"Who else could it be?" Naveen said.

The Duke sighed and took a seat. "I do not know what to do with this boy. I told him time and time again that she will never feel the same way." He then looked at his nephew with worried eyes. "He didn't attempt to ra-

"No. But I found some of my wife's personal items in his room. I should've kicked him out then."

The duke stood back up, feeling embarrassed. "I will talk to him. Perhaps he isn't taking his medications properly again." Opening the office door.

Naveen felt bad for his uncle and knew his cousin always had problems. He even forgot about him having to take meds for his behavior. "Uncle Jasper." He called out.

The middle aged man looked his way.

"Tell your son that he is no longer banished, but it will be a while before I welcome him back here."

The Duke nodded his head. "Thank you, Naveen."

Naveen nodded back.

()()()()

"Mama do you think that the baby is also sick?" James asked, feeling the baby moving under his hand.

"The baby is just fine. You don't need to worry." Tiana reassured her son.

A knock was heard at Tiana and Naveen's suite and in came Nagina.

"Hello Tiana and James." She greeted.

Tiana and James both responded, "Hello."

"I see that you are getting better, yes?" Nagina asked.

"I am, but the doctor wants me to stay bedridden until he believes that I'm fine." Tiana explained.

Nagina smiled, sitting on the bed. "He is a very good doctor. He also helped me with both my pregnancies." She placed a hand on Tiana's tummy. "Do you want to have a boy or a girl?"

"It doesn't matter, as long as it's healthy."

"Naveen told me he wants a girl, a little princes." Nagina shared.

"I would rather have a little brother. That way I could teach him how to play baseball and football." James said.

Tiana and Nagina laughed.

"You could teach your lil sister that, if I end up having a girl." Tiana said.

He looked up at Nagina and remembered the tomboy story she shared with him. "I guess I could teach her some tricks…"

"Good." Tiana smiled and looked at the clock on her nightstand. "It's almost time for your studies. You know how Madam Gia is with time."

"Aw." James whined. "She's always giving me tons of work!"

"You're the one who wants to graduate by age twelve." Tiana joked. "Now scat! Go!"

James gave his mother a kiss and his grandmother a hug before dragging his way to the door.

"Pick up your feet!" Tiana ordered.

James did just that before leaving the room.

"Ah memories. Naveen was that way when he was a child." Nagina laughed. "So, how are you really feeling?"

"My cold is gone, but I'm still a little weak…I'll live." Tiana shrugged her shoulders. "I thought you had to go to some charities."

"I was but they canceled. So I decided to come see you." Nagina smiled. "Naveen has been so worried about you since you caught the influenza. I was worried as well and then it occurred to me that I never really gave you a real apology."

"Your apology at the wedding was enough for me Nagina." Tiana said.

"Please, call me mother." Nagina took Tiana's hand. "And I do apologize for my cruelness toward you and James. For the past several years I've been angry with the world, including my own husband for no particular reason. But then it occurred to me again that I've been making everyone but myself happy. I married Kabir at fifteen, he was twenty-five at the time. If that were the case nowadays, he would be arrested, even if he was king. But thank the heavens he was…still is attractive and very witty, that's what made me fall in love with him."

"You were fifteen when you married?" Tiana asked, with her mouth open.

Nagina nodded her head. "Our marriage was arranged, but like I've told you, his personality and good looks made it easy to love him."

"He is charming." Tiana agreed.

"Naveen gets it from him." Nagina said.

"He may get his daddy's charm, but he gets his smile from you." Tiana smiled.

Nagina couldn't help but to smile at that. "Yes, he is VERY good at getting what he wants with his smile. It was a very good and bad aspect for his father and myself."

Tiana and Nagina talked more about the men in their lives, but moved on to other topics such as fashion, politics, to even music.

"I love the classical music, but Naveen has got me into jazz. I remember him getting a ukulele and playing his tunes down the halls, this was before you two even knew each other. The female help would swoon over him, as well as the women out on the streets."

Tiana laughed. "He still played that thing in the restaurant and I have never seen so many women in my life. I had to remind them that he's a married man."

"Oh women do not care about if a man like Naveen is married or not. They would sacrifice their own dignity just to touch his hand."

"That I know." Tiana said.

Nagina laughed. "But do not worry, Naveen is nuts about you. He's a one woman man. And I will admit, it took me a while to stomach that in after he married you because he's had so many girlfriends and would date them for two to three days and never see them again."

"I was shocked that I even fell in love with him. I was so focused on getting my restaurant that I could careless about getting a husband."

"Well, it's like that saying goes, 'When you least expect it, something great will come along. Something better than you ever planned for.'"

"That is so true." Tiana said, and yawned.

"Looks like you are getting tired."

"Yes, it's this lil one." Tiana said, feeling the baby move.

Nagina put her hand on her daughter-in-law's tummy and felt movement. "Oh my goodness...that is my grandchild." Then she thought about missing out on James' babyhood. "If I could turn back the hands of time, I wouldn't have had my writer-

"All is forgiven Nagina. We are taking small steps, but we'll get there." Tiana said, with a supportive smile.

Nagina leaned over to give Tiana a hug. "You are a magnificent woman Tiana. I wish I was like you."

She then pulled back from the hug, now standing. "Now you try to get as much sleep as possible. My grandchild is growing in there."

"I'll try." Tiana laughed.

"I will talk to you later?"

Tiana nodded her head, closing her eyes.

Nagina stepped out of the room, closing the door. As she turned around she saw a beautiful black haired woman walking over to her. Her happy mood was now a sour one. "What are _you_ doing here?"

The woman smiled. "It's nice to see you, too Nagina." She looked at the suite doors. "Is Naveen in?"

"No, but his wife is."

She rolled her eyes and kept walking.

"Why are you here?" Nagina asked.

"To see Naveen. I have a business meeting with him."

Nagina raised an eyebrow. What ever the black-haired woman was up to was bound to be no good.


	27. An Old Flame For The Ages Part One

A Son For A King

An Old Flame For The Ages Part One

Naveen had just finished a phone call with his contractors who were building Tiana's restaurant. She was usually the one to speak with them but with her being ill Naveen decided to take over. He knew that she wouldn't like the idea but until she was well enough he was going to do everything for her. Sure he had people to do this for him, but he wanted to make sure that everything was perfect, his way. Naveen stood by his window, where he could see the garden. It always put a smile to his face because it always reminded him of the night of the charity ball he held. The night where she slowly opened her heart to him.

A knock was heard at the door, then in came the dark haired beauty. She saw that the king's back was facing her.

"Hello Naveen." She said in her sultry voice.

Naveen recognized that voice and turned to see her standing there before him. "Yesenia, what are you doing here?"

She smiled and walked near him. "I would like to speak business with you."

Naveen frowned. "Why would you want to speak about business with me? There are places you could go that can help you with that."

"But that wouldn't be any fun." She flirted, walking over to his chair, sitting on it. "This chair is still very cozy."

Naveen sighed. He knew she was trouble the moment he met her. "Why are you really here?"

"To get your permission for opening up a business. I already went to several places but they all said no and to come to you."

"Why do I get the feeling that I don't believe a single word you said?"

"Because I am your ex-lover?"

"I have a lot of work to finish up…so you can leave." Naveen said, already getting annoyed by the woman.

Yesenia chuckled. "Why do you want me to leave so soon? Afraid your wife will catch us?"

"There isn't anything that's worth catching here but your imagination. And you can get off my chair." He demanded.

Yesenia stood up."Mmm. Still controlling..."

"What type of business would you like to open?" He asked.

"I would like to open a brothel, here in Maldonia." Yesenia smiled.

Naveen's eyes widen. "A what? Are you nuts?"

Yesenia put her hands on her hips. "Why not? You support women working, and in a brothel women work-

"There are plenty of brothels in Giodonia. Why don't you go and open one there."

"So you think Maldonia is too good for them?"

"I don't care for brothels."

"You met me in a brothel, a couple years ago." She reminded him.

"Faldi faldonza Yesenia. I gave you enough money to start over. What happened?" Naveen avoided that upcoming conversation.

"I went to school and studied for business. Now that I'm finish I would like to open one."

"What a waste of money. Why not open a library, a school, a church. Why a brothel?" Naveen asked.

"Because sex makes money, Naveen." She walked over to him, wrapping her arms over his shoulders. "How could you forget?"

He pushed her back, feeling disgusted. "I refuse to have a brothel opening here. Goodluck with doing your business elsewhere."

Yesenia shook her head. "Now your highness, you can't get rid of me that easy."

Naveen pushed a button on his desk. "I just did."

And instantly, two guards came into the room. "You asked for us, your majesty?"

"Escort this young lady out of the palace, now." Naveen ordered, with a stern look on his face.

Yesenia couldn't believe what was happening as the men took her by the arms. "Let go of me before I sue!"

"Good luck with that, too." Naveen said, closing the door at her face.

()()()()

A week later…

Tiana was feeling one hundred percent better and glad that the doctor gave her the okay to get out of bed. The last couple of weeks have been painful.

Naveen walked in the room, seeing his now smiling wife.

"And you make sure to stay out of the rain. It isn't always good for you." The doctor ordered.

"Thank you Doctor Sherparo." Tiana smiled.

"You are very welcome your majesty." He smiled back.

"So she is well enough to travel as well?" Naveen asked.

"Yes. As long as she doesn't get caught in the rain. You young people are more free-spirited with everything. Especially kissing in the rain." He said.

Naveen smiled. "She is always safe with me"

"As she should be. But no more kissing in the rain." He said. " You two enjoy your day and your highness…?" The doctor looked at the king. "Your appointment is next Friday."

"Faldi faldonza." Naveen groaned.

The doctor nodded his head before leaving the room.

Tiana got up off the bed and stretched. "I'm so glad I don't have to lay on that bummy old bed allday and everyday."

"Hey!" Naveen said. "That's our bummy old bed."

"You know I'm just messin' with you!" Tiana said, hugging her husband.

Naveen wrapped his arms around her waist. "I knew you were." He kissed her.

"Mmm…I missed kissing you like this." She said, kissing him again.

Naveen was pleased to be able to hold and kiss his wife like this again, but he knew that he had to end the kiss.

Tiana frowned.

"You know that I enjoy kissing you in every possible way, but we have to get ready to leave for Caysadonia to celebrate my grandfather's legacy." Naveen said.

"Caysa-what?"

"My father's family use to rule a country call Caysadonia, before that it was called Kalnaza. The first ruler by the name of Kulnazah ruled it from 1577 to about 1600. The country was one of the most beautiful in the world until his ganrdson took over and from then on it went downhill. Which got citizens to relocating elsewhere. When my grandfather finally became king many years later, he fixed it back to what it is now and got most of the citizen back as well as new ones. He's done a lot for that country even after moving to Maldonia. The country no longer have monarchy, but like Giodonia, it is a protectorate of Maldonia."

"So you're ruling three countries at the same time?"

"More like protecting, but in most cases I am the ruler of all three since I put in so much money for the countries. But don't tell the Prime Ministers that."

Tiana shook her head. "When are we leaving?"

"Right now."

Tiana blinked. "Right now?"

"Yes, Caysadonia is quite the drive from here." Naveen said.

She sighed, thinking about her other responsibilities. "I don't know…what about James? He should come along with us."

"If James didn't have any games and studies then he could, but he cannot."

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Why do I get the feeling that you already planned this?"

Naveen smiled. "What? I haven't gotten anytime with you in two weeks. Why not take advantage and run away from here for a little while?"

Tiana sighed out loud. "Why do you always have to smile like that!"

Naveen laughed, rubbing her behind. "You know you love my smile."

Tiana rolled her eyes, again. "Yeah, yeah but don't think that smile can give you everything you want."

"It got you to wear my ring." He took her left hand and kissed it. "And a new prince or princess coming soon."

Tiana couldn't help but to return the gesture. "You are a smooth operator."

()()()()

Naveen and Tiana walked between their guards as cameras were flashing at them. Before making their trip to Naveen's Aunt Anastasia villa for a family get together, they were at a special ceremony honoring his grandfather. Tiana thought everything was beautiful while Naveen felt that the ceremony wasn't good enough. He even went to the organizers of the event to give them his opinion. Tiana thought it was uncalled for, but Naveen felt that he was right since his family deserves nothing but the best.

The gates opened for the couple and as they walked through, more cameras flashed and reporters were asking questions from left to right.

"Your highness, how long are you and the queen staying here?"

"When is the baby due?"

"What are you going to name your baby?"

"Who designed your beautiful gown your majesty?"

The guards escorted the couple into the villa where the get together was held at. Tiana sighed in relief.

Naveen laughed and took her arm, both walking through the foyer and into the ballroom where they saw people dancing, eating or chatting. Naveen wore a white suit jacket with black dress pants with a turquoise Maldonian royal sash over his left shoulder.

Tiana wore a vanilla colored gown with the turquoise Maldonian sash over her left shoulder. The sash really helped cover her small bump.

"Oh my nephew and new niece!" A heavy set woman came jogging at the two. She wore a small tiara on her head and a blue evening gown.

Naveen and the woman hugged. "I would give you the pleasure of telling you how handsome you are, but I refuse to." She joked.

Naveen shrugged his shoulders. "Even kings deserve disappointment every now and then."

The woman smiled at Tiana. "I am sure you are never disappointed; look at your beautiful wife here."

Tiana laughed. "I'm flattered. It's nice seeing you again Anastasia."

"Oh, so Naveen already told you about not calling me aunt." She gave Tiana a hug. "It is so wonderful to see you again beautiful queen of Maldonia." She then took a step back to get a better look at the young woman. "You do not look like you're expecting at all. Where is that baby?"

Tiana put her hand on her tummy. "It's in there."

Anastasia shook her head. "Many women who carry the way you do are very fortunate. I remember looking like balloon in all seven of my pregnancies."

"Seven pregnancies?" Tiana asked.

"All sons." Naveen added.

"Boys have a dominance in our family, but I know for sure that this child you are carrying with break that cycle." She put her hand on Tiana's tummy.

"One can hope." Naveen said, hugging his wife with an arm. "A daughter would really be a blessing."

"I can see you now changing her diaper." Anastasia said.

"No diaper changing for me." Naveen said. "I will leave that to the nannies."

"Um, you're changing some diapers. You and me both." Tiana said.

Anastasia laughed. "You two are very cute."

"King Naveen!" called out a young gentleman.

Naveen looked at the young man and smiled. "Charles! How are you?"

"I am very happy my cousin." Charles said and looked over at Tiana. "And you must be his beautiful queen."

"How do you do, Charles?" Tiana shook his hand.

He stopped shaking her hand and gave it a kiss. "Very thrilled to finally meet the woman whose got my younger cousin to grow up."

Tiana was glad to meet more of Naveen's family, and she could see how much they all look alike.

"I've met James and he is one hell of a football player." Charles complimented.

"Yes, and very tall. Another trait he got from our family." Naveen bragged.

"It's a good thing most of the men in our family take after that." Charles looked at Tiana again. "But I can see that he's got your smile."

"No, James has Naveen's genes down pack." Tiana looked up at her husband. "Including his smile."

"He has your dimples." Naveen said, smiling.

"We both have dimples Naveen." Tiana laughed.

"Yes, pretend Charles and myself aren't in your presence." Anastasia joked and took Tiana's hand. "Come, let me take you to your seat where you would be greeted by more family members."

Tiana frowned. "My seat?"

"Yes, as the new queen you will have to sit for most of the dinner." Anastasia smiled.

"Ugh." Tiana said looking over at her husband.

"I forgot to mention that?" Naveen shrugged his shoulders. "But at least you don't have to be on your feet all night." He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "And you are safe here."

"Safe? I'm just sitting on my behind all night and shaking hands? I could've done that at home!"

Anastasia shook her head. "I'm sorry Tiana. But you are the queen and everyone would like to meet you."

Naveen gave Tiana a kiss. "I'll be back in a few." He then walked off with his cousin.

Tiana sighed and sat on the throne. "Naveen gets to walk around and chat while I sit here bored out of my mind."

"It's a man's world unfortunately." Anastasia said honestly. "And he's king, you should understand the consequences with marrying a powerful man by now, and if you don't then you will tonight."

Tiana never really thought of her husband as other than an equal. The way he carried himself is above with everyone else, but with her, they are on the same level. He never treated her as if she was some second-class citizen.

"So, what's it like being queen? I asked Nagina this question and I remember her saying it is not what she expected. It's better!"

Tiana looked over at Naveen and saw him speaking with Charles and another gentleman. She wish that she could be able to walk around so freely. Sitting on the throne was worse than sitting on the bed, and she had to do that for two weeks.

"Tiana, I know that you are use to being more "social", but you will have to get use to this. I was once in your position. A young wife of an important figure, not having a voice." She sighed. "It was very challenging to not be able to speak my mind, but it will happen naturally."

"I don't see why I can't speak. I have a mouth for a reason." Tiana said as a couple approached her.

"Oh your majesty." The woman curtsied, a man bowed.

"How do ya'll, do?" Tiana slipped out. "I mean, how do you do?"

Charles looked over at Tiana before turning back to his younger cousin. "So, where did you find Tiana. Does she have any sisters?"

Naveen raised an eyebrow. "You can't be serious."

"I am kidding!" Charles laughed. "But I am curious as to where you met her. She sounds very North American, the southern region."

"I met her in New Orleans, Louisiana."

"Ah, love at first sight I'm sure?"

"More like hate at first kiss." Naveen said. "We argued and argued until we got a better understanding of one another."

"Women always get a better understanding after us men are done with them." Charles laughed.

"No, we actually talked and learned more of each other. She taught me the values of work, and realizing that the world doesn't revolve around me. I thought her that life shouldn't always be about work, taking it easy and have fun, when needed to."

"Wow." Charles said. "She's really got you wrapped around her pretty little finger."

"I'm not complaining." Naveen smiled. "Life is good now."

Charles shook his head. "Newlywed months are the best."

"Indeed they are." Naveen agreed. "And speaking of that how is Rochella?"

"She is doing fine. She couldn't make it tonight due to the twins getting sick."

"Oh that's too bad." Naveen put his hands in his pocket.

"She and I haven't been on good terms in months, but that's what happen after you have children. The wife takes more interest in them then in the marriage."

Naveen shook his head. "I realized that you have to make time with your wife, even after children. Tiana and myself are so busy with our own lives that we have to make family time and romance time. Just try to surprise your wife with a romantic dinner. Tiana loves it when I do it for her."

"Yes, if it were that simple. My wife wants to fight all the time, your wife would rather make love. I would kill to switch places with you."

"Perhaps you don't spend much time with her like you should. Women need uh…affection, you know like kisses and telling you how much you love them. I tell Tiana how much I love her as much as possible. And I love touching her."

"I bet you do. You eventually knocked her up as soon as you could, your highness." Charles joked.

"Don't call me that." Naveen said. "You are my favorite cousin and I will not allow you to call me anything but Naveen or cousin."

Charles jokingly placed his hand on his chest. "I'm touched."

A female server handed both men drinks.

"Thank you gorgeous." Charles flirted.

Naveen raised an eyebrow. "You're still flirting with other women?"

"It's harmless. And what the wife doesn't know won't hurt her." He took a drink.

Naveen looked over at Tiana and saw her shaking a dark-haired woman's hand. He frowned.

Charles noticed. "What's wrong?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothng." Naveen lied. The woman who was shaking his wife's hand was Yesenia. Charles saw the woman and called her name.

She turned and saw both men and smiled, walking their way.

"Hello Charles." She gave him a kiss.

"Hello Yesenia." Charles replied, taking her hand.

Naveen frowned. "You two know each other?"

"She's my lady friend." He said.

Yesenia smiled at the king. "You have a gorgeous wife. You can't even tell that she's five months pregnant."

Naveen looked at his cousin. "I will talk to you later…" He wanted to get as far away from Yesenia as possible. He hated that his cousin was now going to get into the web she almost put him in due to her lifestyle. And the last person he wanted his wife around was her. So he decided to give her a small warning.

"Tiana." He said, walking her way. The guests who were waiting to meet the queen all bowed or curtsied at the king's presence. He took her hand and walked them both outside.

Tiana wasn't expecting the quick move her husband made. "What is it?" She asked.

"That woman you just spoke with is trouble. I don't want you around her."

"Who Yesenia?"

Naveen nodded.

"I already know that. Her dress spelled it all." Tiana said. "And I also know that according to her, you two share a past."

"A very brief one." Naveen added.

"Naveen!" Anastasia interrupted the two. "I was looking for Tiana and was told you took her away from your great uncle."

"My apologies Anastasia. I just needed a word with my wife." Naveen said.

"Ugh Naveen…" Tiana whined.

"It is almost done." Naveen said with a smile. "I promise."

"You two are the cutest." Anastasia beamed.

Yesenia watched the three outside and wanted to know what they were discussing.

Charles pulled her in with one arm. "Penny for your thoughts?"

She looked at the man and planted a small smile. "Oh no I much prefer much more money than useless pennies."

"Let's get away from here, baby. It's getting too crowded."

"Hmm…" She looked over at Naveen, who was holding Tiana in his arms. "He will never be happy with her."

"What?" Charles asked.

"Oh…" She saw Tiana walking away with Anastasia. "Well, there's one more thing I need to do before we 'get out' of here." She caressed his face before switching on outside.

Charles turned around to get a drink, but bumped into Jasper, who was already drunk himself.

"Jasper, I didn't know you were here." Charles said

A server approached them. "Would you like a drink, gentlemen?"

"Thank you." Jasper slurred out, taking the drink.

Charles watched the young man. "You take it easy with those drinks."

"You take it easy with that prostitute." Jasper took a drink and walked away. He saw people waiting in line and wondered why they were standing there. Then he saw Tiana shaking hands and speaking with people. His heart skipped a beat. "Tiana…" And walked her way...

Naveen looked up at the two stars and smiled. Ray and Evangeline glistened from above. He remembered just months before of not having a wife and son, and wishing every night for a way to bring Tiana back into his life. He knew he made mistakes after they were apart and the biggest one he regretted was meeting Yesenia. The more time he spent with her, the riskier it got for his family's image, and she was getting very clingy with him. He enjoyed the conversations they had, but that was about it. She never helped him get over Tiana and found it to being a waste of money for having her around so he dropped her. But like the free-hearted person he was to the unfortunate, he gave her money to start over. That obviously didn't work since she approached him about opening a brothel.

Yesenia watched the king gaze up at the stars, and remembered him always doing this in his suite. Their final night together came to mind...

…

_Three years before…_

_Yesenia reached over to feel Naveen but all she felt were sheets. She sat up and saw that the doors that led to his balcony were opened. She put on a robe he gave her as a friendly gift and walked out to see him looking up at the stars, as if he were praying to them._

'_Ray and Evangeline, I can't get her out of my head. It's been two years since I've seen Tiana. And after the letter she gave me I still cannot get her out of my head. My dreams are always about her. Why does love have to hurt so much?'_

_She watched as he cried into his hands, and felt bad for him. But at the same time she also hated him, and what he's done to her. Everytime they had sex all she heard from his lips was her name…Tiana...Tiana...oh yes, Tiana, I love you Tiana. Yesenia closed her eyes and held in all her emotions at the thought. She knew that she could never get Tiana out of Naveen's head, no matter what she to him in bed. _

_But something in him always brought them back together, but what was it? It couldn't be love._

_She watched as Naveen got back on his feet. She ran back onto the bed. Watching him walk over to her._

"_Thank you for the company." He said, taking money out of his pocket, "But your services are no longer needed here."_

_She took the money from him and saw that it was much more than she normally received from him. "Naveen-_

"_It's for you to start over with your life. You don't need to sell your body to make a living anymore. Go to school." He started walking into the bathroom. And she cracked a smile, maybe he did care for her after all?_

…

Yesenia walked over to Naveen, standing behind him. "So you still like to wish on stars."

Naveen closed his eyes. "Speak of the devil."

"Oh, so you were thinking of me?" She stood beside him. "I knew you wouldn't forget about us."

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"To make some money for my business. I'm opening it here. Thanks to your cousin Charles." Yesenia said. "Do you like my dress?" She was wearing a very revealing red dress. "I know how much you love women in red dresses."

Naveen looked at the dress and had to admit, it did look nice on her, but it also made her look like the person that she is.

"It fits your class very well." He simply said.

Yesenia frowned. "And what is that suppose to mean?"

"It means you look like a whore. What else do you want me to say?" Naveen then walked on, but Yesenia took his hand.

"You always said that I look like a princess in my dresses, why the sudden change of heart on my clothing?" She asked. "If your Tiana's dress was cut any lower from behind, it would look just as whorish."

"You keep my wife's name out of your mouth." Naveen warned.

"Or what?" She asked, approaching him. "You are very protective of a woman who literally came from the same background as myself. Or so I've heard."

"Tiana grew up to a very strong family who taught her values you will never understand Yesenia." Naveen spat.

Yesenia smiled. "You know I will admit, she makes me jealous. She's very beautiful, poised and have you for her husband." She ran her finger down Naveen's chest. "Even in our most intimate moments you would be calling her name instead of mine. You haven't the slightest idea how much that can hurt. Me, a woman who is inlove with a man who would never feel the same way."

Naveen pushed her hand away. "Yesenia, you should leave, now."

Yesenia sighed, in defeat. "You have no feelings for me, even after all we've been through?"

"No, after all you've put me through. You're Charles' responsibility now. If he wants to ruin his life by working with you, then be my guest. You just make sure you stay away from me and my wife. As a matter of fact, you stay away from Maldonia."

"I get so turned on by your stern attitude toward me." Yesenia licked her lips.

Naveen shook his head, "You were such a waste of money." And walked back inside.

Yesenia watched Naveen walk away from her and felt her heart breaking all over again. What she thought she had with the king never existed. Tonight answered all her curious questions. Those couple of years were simply business as usual.

Tiana got back up, stretching. "Finally!"

"You see, that didn't take long." Anastasia said. "Now all you have to do is go to your husband and-

"You look beautiful tonight, Tiana." Jasper interrupted the two.

Tiana looked over at Jasper. Surprised to see him at the dinner.

"Um, it's nice to see you again Jasper." She said, feeling more freaked out inside.

Jasper couldn't help but to feel pleased about Tiana speaking with him. "If you don't mind, I would like to steal a dance from you."

"Oh…" Her eyes looked around for Naveen, but there was no sight of him.

"Go ahead and take her!" Anastasia pushed Tiana into the man's arms. "Dancing really does help after sitting for so long."

Tiana couldn't believe that Anastasia literally pushed her into Jasper's arms. Ever since Naveen told her how crazy the man is about her she had to rethink way of judging people. His hand rested on her waist as they began dancing. Tiana looked around and knew that if Naveen saw her dancing with Jasper he would most likely kill him. And the last thing she wanted was her husband murdering someone in a villa full with people.


	28. An Old Flame For The Ages Part Two

A/N: Ugh. I forgot to tell you all that the pictures of the dress Tiana wore and the tux Naveen wore are on my profile page. And that I do not own Disney or PATF. Enjoy!

A Son For A King

An Old Flame For The Ages Part Two

Tiana couldn't believe that Anastasia literally pushed her into Jasper's arms. Ever since Naveen told her how crazy the man is about her she had to rethink way of judging people. His hand rested on her waist as they began dancing. Tiana looked around and knew that if Naveen saw her dancing with Jasper he would most likely kill him. And the last thing she wanted was her husband murdering someone in a villa full with people.

"Um, Jasper, I am a little tired right now." Tiana tired to pulled back, but he pulled her back in.

"It's a slow song, and I would like to speak more with you." Jasper smiled.

"Now you know if Naveen saw you dancing with me he would break your neck." Tiana warned.

"He wouldn't do such a thing in front of family." Jasper answered.

"You don't know him like I do." Tiana said, pulling herself out of his arms. "And you don't know me, like he does."

Jasper grew frustrated and took Tiana's hand, pulling her back in his arms. "Jasper, let go of me!"

"It's only one dance." He said.

"And I told you, I am tired!" She took his hand and twisted it.

"Ouch!" He let go of her and watched as she went outside.

He quickly followed.

Tiana looked around for Naveen and didn't see him anywhere. She was now ready to leave this place because of Jasper. After what Naveen told her about him obsessing over her so much that he took some of her underwear, she knew that there was something not right about him.

"You have quite the grip." Jasper said, walking over to her.

Tiana turned and took a step back. "Why are you following me?"

Jasper smiled. "Because, I feel that we should continue where we left off?"

Tiana began feeling nervous for herself and her unborn child. "What do you mean?"

"Dancing." He grew closer to her.

Tiana looked around for a possible weapon in case Jasper tried to attack her. She saw nothing in sight.

He looked down at her tummy. "Ah I forgot that you are expecting."

"Yes, and I get tired easily because of that." Tiana tried to talk him out of whatever he was thinking. "Could you get me some water?"

Jasper shook his head. "You're not trying to get rid of me, are you?" He then looked back a her stomach. "Naveen is a very lucky man. He gets everything he wants, even if it costed his friendship with me."

Tiana frowned.

"He knew how much I loved you, but since he is the king of Maldonia and he has the power he thought that he could take you away from me."

"Jasper, we never happened. I only think of you as a younger brother…why can't you accept that?"

"Because I won't. I love you, Tiana." He said with his eyes watering up. "Please, I will take care of you, James and this child." He tried placing his hand on her stomach but she stepped back, causing him to fall.

Tiana decided to make a run for it, but Jasper grabbed a hold of her leg, causing her to fall on her side.

"Ah!" Tiana cried. "My baby!"

Jasper quickly got up to help her. "Are you alright?" He caressed her face. "You're so beautiful."

Naveen was in the middle of speaking with his great-uncles Baron Gibbeyn and Baron Baron Ghid-Mellot. They were discussing the ceremony from earlier.

"Your grandfather would've been very proud of you." Baron Gibbeyn said to Naveen. "Especially for taking over the country at such a young. Many men including myself were still out dancing all night at age 20. Hell, even at age 25 I still had three or four girls on my plate."

"Thank you uncle." Naveen replied. He was looking around for his wife after seeing that she wasn't at the throne anymore. Baron Ghid-Mellot caught on and laughed.

"Your beautiful queen is most likely in the powder room dear nephew." He smiled.

Naveen shook his head. "Tiana doesn't really like powder rooms." And suddenly, he heard her voice from outside.

"Ah!...My baby!"

"Excuse me!" Naveen quickly ran outside to see Jasper on the ground with his wife. "Get the hell away from my wife you bastard!" He pushed the drunken young man out of the way to check on Tiana.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine now." Tiana said. "I caught myself before falling."

"Come on. Let me help you up." Naveen said, helping his wife back up.

"No thanks to you, Naveen!" Jasper said, as people started walking outside to see what was going on.

"Go home Jasper, you've done enough damage for tonight." Naveen said.

Jasper smirked. "Tell everyone how you stole my woman from me!"

"Jasper!" His father called, very embarrassed. "You are making a fool of yourself. We are leaving now!"

"No, Naveen is!" He slurred out. "Tiana was mine first! I was going to ask her to marry me!"

Naveen knew the man wasn't himself, and he figure he didn't take his medication. And the fact that he was as drunk as a skunk didn't help either.

"Go home Jasper. You are embarrassing this family." Naveen said, feeling embarrassed and pissed.

"I am not leaving without Tiana!" He walked over to the couple.

"One more step and I'll knock you flat on your back." Naveen warned. Tiana held onto her husband.

"Let's just leave. He isn't worth it." She tried to get him to avoid more drama.

Naveen sighed, he knew she was right and he didn't need to break his fingers off someone as unstable as his cousin. So they both started walking away.

"You're not leaving me Tiana!" Jasper yelled. "I love you!"

Tiana stopped.

"What are you doing?" Naveen asked his wife.

"Just let me do this." Tiana said, turning back, looking at Jasper. "Jasper, do you really love?"

"Yes." He answered.

"If you really love me like you say you do. Then you will want me happy, no matter who I'm with, right?"

Jasper just looked at Tiana and couldn't say anymore. He did love Tiana, and he wanted her happy. "Yes, I do want you to be happy Tiana. Even if it isn't with me."

"You will find that woman who will give you the love that you deserve Jasper." Tiana felt bad for him despite everything he's done.

Jasper looked down at his feet, avoiding eye contact. If he looked into Tiana's eyes he knew he would cry.

The Duke of Maldonia approached his son. "Let's go back home, son."

Naveen was proud at how Tiana handled that situation, without him. And he was thankful that it was over. So he rubbed his wife's back, getting her attention. "It's time for us to leave, too."

Tiana nodded her head, agreeing with him.

And as they walked back inside they heard people whispering in the background.

"The queen definitely proved that she could hold her own."

"Naveen's beauty is very elegant, but can stand her ground."

"I am very proud of having a queen who isn't afraid to open her mouth." Anastasia said to another guest.

Tiana smiled at Naveen.

"They're right. I'm proud of you as well." He smiled back.

The couple left the home and as on cue, cameras flashed from all over. The guards escorted them to their car and drove off as soon as the doors shut.

Tiana sighed a big relief, resting her hand on her tummy. "That was an interesting night."

"Tell me about it." Naveen untied his bow tie and knocked on the window, getting the driver's attention. "Drive us all the way back to the palace."

Tiana's eyes widen. "This late?"

"I am ready to go back home, away from the chaos."

Tiana rested her head on her husband's shoulder. "At least the seats in here are soft enough for my behind."

Naveen smiled. "And a beautiful behind it is."

Tiana closed her eyes, instantly falling asleep.

Naveen noticed that she didn't respond and laughed. "Do not tell me that you are offended by my…" He stopped when he heard a soft snore escape her mouth.

Naveen softly laughed and kissed the top of Tiana's head. "Sweet dreams my beautiful snoring queen."


	29. An Old Flame For The Ages Part Three

A Son For A King

An Old Flame For The Ages Part Three

Tiana opened her eyes as she woke up in the bed of her and Naveen's room. She slowly sat up, looking around. Clearly confused as to how she got home.

The door opened to Eudora, Louis and a helper, who pushed in a food cart into the room.

Tiana frowned. "How did I get here?"

Eudora sat on the bed. "Ya man carried you up here earlier this morning. For a second there I thought that you went into labor until I saw you passed out in his arms."

"Naveen is one strong man to be able to carry you and walk up all those stairs. Shoot, walking up those stairs alone is hard enough." Louis said.

Eudora shook her head. "Anyway, we thought that you'd would be hungry, Naveen picked out all your favorites."

"What time is it?" Tiana stretched.

"A quarter passed one."

Tiana couldn't believe it. "In the afternoon?"

"Yep." Louis answered, lifting one of the lids.

"And where is my husband?" She asked.

"Naveen is in his office talking business." Eudora said.

"And James?"

"He just left for a game. He was in here with you earlier." Eudora answered, picking up a plate. "Now it's time for you to feed that baby of yours."

"Mama…I'm not hungry."

"Do you think I care? It's that baby who needs to eat. Now open your mouth."

Tiana did just that as her mother fed her a spoon full of brown rice.

"Good girl." Eudora said.

Tiana rolled her eyes.

"Now don't go rolling those pretty eyes at me. I ain't Naveen."

"You know I didn't mean any harm." Tiana said. Taking a bite of toast.

Eudora fed her daughter some more rice. "I know that we haven't been seeing much of each other. So I will like to change that."

Tiana raised an eyebrow. "What are you up to?"

"I planned a day in town…well maybe a few hours in town. Just you, me…and Nagina."

"Alright." Tiana liked that idea. "What places are we going to visit? Naveen has told me-

"Naveen this, Naveen that…today is about us." Eudora said, sampling some eggs. "Mmm…the eggs are more fresher than back home."

"Everything is fresher than back at home." Tiana laughed and took in a spoonful. "And when are we leaving?"

"After you get ready. We don't have all day. It is after one."

"Can I join you ladies?" Louis asked.

"Yeah!" Tiana said, taking another spoonful of eggs before getting off the bed. "The Maldonian people are use to you by now. Now if you both excuse me, I am going to take me a shower."

Eudora stood up and walked over to the closet where she took out a aqua fitted dress. "This would look nice on her."

"It would." Louis agreed. "The dress will practically hug her hips!"

"Why are you two picking out clothes for me?" Tiana asked, with her hand on her hips.

"Oh child you go and shower!" Eudora laughed.

Tiana shook her head and walked in the bathroom.

()()()()

Naveen got up from his seat, ready to leave his office after the phone meeting he had with the president of Yakavin. The discussion was about the progress of recovery, re-building and such. A lot of phone calls were this way. From natural disasters to losing money due to the depression, it seemed that just about all the countries around him were pulling his leg when it came to money. It wasn't like he was running out, but there comes a time when enough is enough.

He was ready to see Tiana and rest for the remaining of the day with her since he hasn't gotten any sleep since the ride back home. But the phone calls kept coming in.

He decided to ignore it and deal with it later. Just as his hand touched the knob, the phone rang again.

He cursed in Maldonian before walking back over to answer it. "Who am I speaking to?"

"Oh, Naveen…I really need your help!" A distraught Yesenia said.

Naveen frowned, not sure if she was serious or not. "Why are you calling me?"

"Naveen. Charles attacked me as we were on our way back to his second home in Giodonia! I am in the hospital at the border of Maldonia and Giodonia right now."

Naveen sighed in frustration. He knew about Charles's temper and he also knew that she probably said something to set him off.

"I have no way of getting back home, Naveen." She cried.

Naveen was so tired, and was not in the mood for Yesenia's old games, but he always had a soft spot for people in need. Even for people like Yesenia.

He sighed. "I will have my men pick you up."

()()()()

"I don't see why we had to close the entire street just because we're here shopping." Tiana said, picking up cookware.

"It's for your protection Tiana." Nagina answered. "For all of our protection."

"And when are we going to leave this place? I thought we were REALLY shopping. You know, like fabrics, shoes, hats, dresses, coats?" Eudora asked.

"Mama, if you want to go shopping for clothes then go ahead. I'm just looking for some nice stuff for my restaurant."

"But you have enough of that babycakes."

"Yeah Tiana! I's hungry!" Louis whined.

"We just ate!" Tiana laughed and shook her head. "Alright. We'll be heading out. I didn't really like any of the pots here anyway."

Nagina laughed. "Of course you wouldn't! These are very cheap pots! The stores upstairs carry much finer items."

Eudora raised an eyebrow. "You know what, I think we should help find Tiana some dresses…that little bump ain't gonna be little for long."

"You could barely see it." Nagina teased. "When I was five months pregnant with both Naveen and Kanad I remember gaining seventy pounds!"

"Seventy pounds at five months?" Tiana asked, shocked. "How much did they weigh when they were born?"

"Naveen was ten pounds seven ounces and Kanad was ten pounds. As you can see both are very tall young men."

"Oh my heavens!" Eudora laughed. "Tiana was seven pounds…how many pounds was James again babycakes?"

"He was actually ten pounds and seven ounces, too." Tiana smiled. "My last pregnancy I was huge."

"She was all baby." Eudora added. "And managed to run the restaurant until the night she got into labor."

Nagina began to feel guilty all over again after hearing about James's birth weight. She looked over at Tiana.

Tiana noticed her mother-in –law watching her, and she raised an eyebrow. "Are you alright Nagina?"

Nagina began tearing up.

"Nagina…what is it?" Tiana asked. "What's got you so upset?"

"I have been such a horrible person to you, Tiana." Nagina sobbed. "My mind was so set on making sure the family stays in tradition that I didn't think about what was best for my son."

Tiana, Eudora and Louis listened on…

"After my writer wrote those letters I knew for certain that my plan worked. Knowing that my son was hurt was the last thing on my mind. But everyday when I look at James I feel this guilt. Even when he's spoken about…my heart breaks because I caused Naveen to miss out on the pregnancy and birth of James."

Tiana watched the woman sob and knew that she would never get over what she did to her, Naveen and James. Being away from Naveen while carrying his child was miserable, but she had to move on and live her life, even if it was as a single mother. In an attempt to comfort her mother-in-law, Tiana rubbed her back. "Nagina, what you did was wrong and it cannot be undone, but at least you learned from it. Everyone makes mistakes, but it happened for a reason." Tiana gave her mother-in-law a smile. "Love always finds a way because Naveen and I are married again. Plus we have James and a new baby on the way."

Nagina smiled. "True. But I wish that I could turn back the hands of time. If I wasn't so close-minded then perhaps we could be expecting baby number three or four from you…"

"Heh…ONLY four?" Eudora butted in. "The way those two go at it I would say six or seven." She joked.

"Mama!" Tiana whined. "That's just not right…"

Nagina and Eudora laughed. Louis raised an eyebrow.

"Why did I decide to go out with you all again?"

"Because you wanted to spend some time with us women folks." Eudora laughed, giving the gator a small hug. "Alright ladies let's do some real shopping. We are all good here."

Tiana took both women's hands. "Yes, we are." She looked at Nagina. "I love shopping with both of my mamas."

Nagina smiled back. "And I love shopping with my beautiful daughter."

()()()()

Yesenia was escorted into the palace by two guards. She knocked on the door to Naveen's office and got no answer. "Hmm…I thought he was in here." She said.

One guard opened the door. "He is in here. His majesty is tired. Perhaps you should come on l-

Yesenia walked inside Naveen's office and saw him asleep at his desk. She smiled. "Thank you boys." She closed the door and walked over to the sleeping king. She walked around his desk and stood behind him, resting her hands on his shoulders. Massaging them.

"Mmm…Tiana." Naveen moaned. "You have no idea what kind of day I had."

Yesenia rolled her eyes when she heard him call Tiana's name, again. "You had no idea what kind of day _I_ had."

Naveen opened his eyes and he shot up, causing Yesenia's back to hit the window. "Yesenia?"

The woman rubbed her back. "Who else would it be?"

Naveen got up off his chair. "How did you get in my office?"

"I walked in?" She neared him. "I would like to thank you for helping me out that hospital. Charles got a little rough with me after that slip in the tongue."

"What did you say this time?" Naveen asked. Knowing how big her mouth is.

"I accidentally called out your name while sleeping with him."

Naveen shook his head. "Yes, you accidentally did that…" He looked at her face and arms. "You seem to be doing well now."

"I'm still hurt. I was wondering if I could spend the night in one of your many beautiful rooms?" She asked with a smile.

"How about you spend the night in one of the many wonderful hotels we have here in Maldonia?" Naveen suggested. Not in the mood for game playing.

"I don't have the money?"

"But I thought you had a business-

"Charles took the money and canceled the whole thing all together." Yesenia said.

Naveen sighed. "I gave you enough money for school and to live a little comfortable-

"I don't have any money!" She shouted. "And it's only one night. What harm could I cause?"

"A lot." Naveen said, standing by the door. "I don't trust you in this palace, or around my wife or son. I tried helping you but you blew it." He opened the door. "Good luck with life."

Yesenia frowned. "Please Naveen…it's only one night." She then thought of a lie. "I have somewhere to go but it won't be ready until the morning! I'll leave then!"

Naveen sighed again. He didn't care for the woman, but at the same time felt sorry for her. It was either hate or sympathy for this woman. "Fine. One night, but I will have you stay in one of the rooms on the other side of the palace."

Yesenia smiled. "Thank you."

"Where are you things?" He asked.

"I just brought myself."

Naveen pressed his intercom button and a helper answered. "Have someone come into my office and escort Ms. Hinsel to a room on the west end of the palace."

Yesenia walked over to the king, giving him a hug. "You have no idea how much relief you gave me."

Naveen didn't return the hug.

The door opened, with James running in. "Daddy, may-" He stopped when he saw a woman that wasn't his mother hugging his father.

Naveen quickly pushed Yesenia away.

"James..."

The young boy looked at the woman and back at his father before running out of the office.

"Faldi faldonoza. James, wait up!" Naveen called, but Yesenia grabbed a hold of his arm.

"He is only a child-

"Take your hands off of me!" Naveen yanked his arm away, running after his son.

Yesenia smiled from ear to ear. She didn't expect Naveen's son to walk in on them, but was pleased it happened.

()()()()

A/N: Yikes! Looks like the tramp got an unexpected wish granted by accident. Poor James. You know how most boys are about their mothers. Naveen, Naveen, Naveen...why are men so stupid?


	30. A King's Foolish, But Sweet Surrender

A Son For A King

A King's Foolish, But Sweet Surrender

Naveen ran into his son's room and saw no sight of him. "James?" He called. "Come out here, now!"

James got from under his bed, refusing to give his father eye contact.

Naveen could tell that James was upset at what he just saw and had to immediately explain the situation. "James-

"Why was that lady hugging you?" He asked, still not looking at his father.

"That lady…woman is just a friend who needs a place to stay for the night. She'll be gone by the morning."

James looked up at his father. "Does mama know her?"

Naveen shrugged his shoulders. "Not really, but I know that she wouldn't mind her here for the night."

"I don't like her." James admitted.

Naveen sighed and patted his son on the back. "It's only one night."

"Does mama know she'll be here?"

"Um, yes…" He lied. "Look, go get cleaned up for bed. I'm going to finish up some paperwork." He kissed James on top of the head before heading out of the room feeling awful for lying to his son. The look on his face when he saw Yesenia hugging him was an image he won't forget.

Naveen returned to his office and saw no one in it. He figured someone already took Yesenia to her room.

Suddenly he felt arms wrapping around his waist. Irritation came over him. "I wish you stop touching me…" He took the hands and turned around to see a pissed off Tiana, who pulled her hands away.

"Who do you think you're talkin' to?" She asked.

Naveen sighed again. "I'm sorry. I thought that you were someone else."

Tiana raised an eyebrow. "Why would someone else be putting their arms around you?"

Naveen looked at his wife and couldn't lie to her. "Yesenia will be staying here for the night."

Tiana's eyes widen. "What?"

"It's only for one night, and she's staying on the other side of the palace." Naveen added.

"Why is she here?" Tiana asked.

"She had an issue with someone and ended up in the hospital. So-

"So you decided to be the knight in shining amour and save the prostitute in distress?"

"Tiana-

"I don't want her in this palace." Tiana snapped. "You either get her to go to a hotel, or I'll drag her to one."

"Tiana…" Naveen took her hand, but she yanked it away. "She's only going to be here for one night."

Tiana looked into Naveen's eyes and saw that he cared for the woman. "You care for her don't you?"

Naveen frowned. "No, she's an old friend. I already explained this to you-

Tiana shook her head. "No, there's more to this…"

"There isn't. She's had a rough life. I befriended her while we were...together and wanted to help her get a better life."

"Together?" She asked. "Was this during our first marriage or after?"

"Tiana you know that I would never cheat on you. Yesenia was temporarily and it was two years after our marriage was annulled."

Tiana sighed. Not really wanting to hear about her husband dealing with other women after her.

"And no matter what she did for me it, she could never help me get over you. I felt that she was only waste of time and money while she was there. So one night, after thinking I gave her some money to start over and live a better life and, here she is again." Naveen explained.

"I guess men can just turn on and off their feelings for a quick rump in the sack."

"I still loved you when we were apart Tiana." Naveen tried to reassure his wife.

"Forget it." Tiana said. She was a somewhat hurt that Naveen slept with another woman after her, but it was in the past and he did it while they weren't married. She trusted her husband, it was Yesenia who she didn't trust. "Why isn't Yesenia living a better life now?"

Naveen couldn't answer the question. "I don't know."

Tiana rolled her eyes. Annoyed at the whole situation. "Naveen she is up to no good and I doubt she'll stay here for just a night."

The last thing Naveen wanted was an angry wife. "She will be gone first thing in the morning."

"She better be because if she isn't…we are going to have A LOT of problems." Tiana warned before walking over to the door.

"Wait…Tiana, please do not be angry with me. I would've done the same thing for you."

Tiana laughed. "Of course you would! I am your wife aren't I?"

"I don't want you going to bed angry with me." Naveen said, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Naveen…I am not angry with you…I am disappointed in you. The whole thing is a huge disappointment to me." She pulled her hand away. "And today I had a great day, too." She opened the door and left the office.

Naveen put his face in his hands. First his son is disappointed with him and now his wife is, too. He knew he couldn't let this continue. So he buzzed a helper. "Yes your majesty?"

"Tell Yesenia to come into my office immediately."

"Yes, sir."

()()()()

Yesenia walked back into the office with a sly smile on her face. She wondered why Naveen called her back in.

"Hello Naveen." She spoke to the king.

He looked up before standing. "Yesenia, I've been doing some thinking, and I think it's best that you don't stay here for the night afterall."

Yesenia frowned.

"I've already arranged for you to stay in the Maldonian Royale. It is the best hotel in the country and you can stay there as long as you want." Naveen said.

Yesenia snorted. "Whose idea was this? Tiana's?"

"It was mine. I've put my old feelings in front of my family and that wasn't right at all."

"Old feelings?" Yesenia asked smiling.

"Yes, our friendship." Naveen corrected. "The last thing I want is confusion and that's what happened when you stepped in here."

"Confusion?" She smiled again.

"Yes. Everywhere you go you cause a lot of trouble and I'm not going to have that happen here. Especially around my wife and son." Naveen said, with a stern look.

"Let me guess…Tiana and your son has a problem with me here?"

"I have a problem with you in here as well." Naveen said, handing her two cards. "I shouldn't even be doing this, but in that card holds a year worth of stays at the hotel. And the other card holds enough money for you to survive for a while. Spend it wisely and I expect you to never ask for anything else of me again." Naveen went back at his desk. "Now if you excuse me, I have to get ready to pack."

Yesenia grew disappointed. She thought she had Naveen under her spell but Tiana and her son James got in the way his time.

"Naveen, I love you." She admitted out loud.

Naveen looked over at the woman. "Yesenia-

"I've never stopped loving you." She took his hand. "Please, I can love you as much as Tiana can."

Naveen yanked his hand away. "I'm sorry Yesenia, but I don't feel the same way. Never have, never will."

Yesenia looked down at the cards, as tears fell from her eyes. "No other man has made me feel this good Naveen..."

"There are good men out there Yesenia. You just have to take your time and let him find you." He said, feeling bad for her.

She looked at him. "Tiana is very lucky to have you, all of you."

Naveen shook his head. "No, I am lucky to have all of her." He opened the door for the woman. "Since you didn't bring anything I suggest you go down stairs by the main door and there will be helpers there to assist you."

Both stepped out of the room. "Good luck with everything." He said, before walking down the halls. Yesenia watched the king until he got into his room.

She opened her heart to him again and got nothing. "Goodbye Naveen."

()()()()

Naveen walked into the suite seeing Tiana already in the bed, reading a cookbook. He always thought that was cute.

Tiana saw her husband smiling at her. "What's up?"

"I told Yesenia that she couldn't spend the night here." Naveen answered, sitting on the bed.

"Oh." Tiana responded, looking back into the book.

Naveen began playing with her feet, making her laugh a little.

"Stop it." She laughed. "What got you to change ya mind?"

"Our conversation, and James." He said. "I couldn't bare making the two most important people in my life angry with me for my foolishness."

"You can't help that you enjoy helping others…even if they were your paid call girls." Tiana sat the book down.

Naveen shook his head. "Like I said before, she was temporarily and we weren't together then."

"I know that, but at least I didn't sleep with anyone for the entire five years we've been apart." Tiana reminded him with sarcasm.

"Tiana, you've got to understand that I am a man." Naveen said truthfully.

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Wonderful excuse."

He laughed. "But she never fulfilled my desires as you have. No other woman have…only you."

Tiana decided to stop giving him a hard time and opened her arms out. "Come here."

Both embraced in a loving hug.

"No one can make me as happy as you can Tiana."

"Mmm…ditto." She responded.

"Ditto?" Naveen pulled back. "Is that all I get? Is a stinking ditto?" He joked.

"Well…" She leaned forward and gave him a small kiss. "Is that better?"

"Not quite."

She kissed him again, the kiss lasted a little longer. "Is that better?"

"I don't know…" Naveen answered. "I still feel as if you aren't really true about your feelings for me."

Tiana raised an eyebrow before quickly getting up to kiss her husband, this time opening his mouth with her tongue, giving him a long passionate, loving kiss. A moan escaped his mouth. She slowly pulled away. "Is that better?"

Naveen nodded his head, pulling her on top of him. Rubbing her hips. "Mmm… chocolate, my favorite. Much better."

Tiana was satisfied.

"You have no idea how crazy I am about you Tiana." Naveen slithered his hands under his wife's gown, but she stopped him.

He frowned. "What?"

"What are you think you're doing?" She asked.

"I'm trying to seduce my wife?" Naveen answered.

"You're not doing that…" Tiana laughed, getting off of him.

"Why not? You're looking so good in this very revealing lace and silk night gown."

"Well maybe I just wanted to go to bed feeling beautiful." Tiana laid back on the bed.

Naveen ran his hand up her thighs, past her bump, up her breastbone to finally cupping her face in his hand. "You are beautiful." He gave her a kiss. "No matter what time of day it is..." He then touched her curls, which were touching down past her shoulders. "And I love your hair this way. It's so beautiful and natural. Your beauty is effortless, Tiana. And I still do not think that you should cut your hair. I love it just the way it is."

Tiana smiled. "I love you."

"Ditto." He responded with a smile.

Tiana rolled her eyes again.

"What? You walked into that!" Naveen laughed and thought about his business trip. "Would you like to leave town with me?"

"Where are you going now?"

"Giodonia, there's some business I have to handle there."

"Nah. I'll stay here."

"Are you sure?" Naveen asked. "Because I would rather you come along."

"I actually promised James that he could help me decorate the baby's nursery."

"You're still going along with that? We don't even know what we're having!"

"I want to work on it, and it could be a way to prepare James with the responsibilities of being an older brother."

Naveen smiled this time. "You're right." And rested his hand on the growing bump. "I had a dream that we had a girl."

"I dreamt we had a boy." Tiana said.

Naveen shook his head. "No, we are having a girl. A little princess of Maldonia. Just wait and see." He rubbed the bump, and felt the baby moving. "Hey there princess, daddy cannot wait to meet you."

"The baby can't hear you." Tiana laughed at her husband.

"Yes, she can hear her daddy." Naveen kissed the bump. Then suddenly the thought of missing James' birth came to mind. "I wish I was there to see our son born."

"Oh, you were there." Tiana ran her fingers through his hair. "I couldn't stop thinking about you the day he was born. Everything about him is you."

"I'm sorry for not being there for you, Tiana. Even before finding out about James I should've just followed my instincts and left to be with you." He said. "I was willing to give up my dignity to fight for your love again." He continued rubbing the bump. "You have no idea what's it like to have everything in the world but happiness." Naveen took her hand. "At least you had James there. Who is the product of us both."

"You are such a sappy girl." Tiana teased.

"I am very serious, Tiana!" Naveen laughed, getting on the bed. "I don't ever want to live those five years ever again. Every night I would ask Ray and Evangeline to look over you, and to bring you back into my life. Little did I know I had a son-"

"Who loves you very much." Tiana laid her head on her husband's shoulder.

He looked down at his wife, "Thank you for loving me."

Tiana looked up at her husband before pressing her lips to his. She slowly got back to get on top of him.

"What are you up to?" Naveen asked, already knowing the answer.

"Giving you a little taste of what you'll be missing while you're in Giodonia." Tiana gave her husband a sensual smile.

()()()()

A/N: Okay, I have the picture of what Tiana wore to bed on this chapter. I don't know about you, but I have a feeling that she knew her husband was going to change his mind about having another woman, who happened to be his former call girl stay any night in their palace. lol.


	31. Is It A Man's World After All?

A Son For A King

Is It A Man's World After All?

Naveen arrived in Giodonia early in the morning, feeling every energized. His night with Tiana was another good one and it always got him feeling extra happy. The press conference he held at the capital went by smoothly and he even took pictures with supporters, mainly fangirls.

He agreed to meet with the other public officials, who also happened to be his cousins and great-uncles for dinner. Charles was there, his brother Tevin as was Jasper along with their much older uncles. Naveen decided to keep his distance from Jasper, for he was still angry about the young man's odd behavior toward his wife.

"It is such an honor to have you join us today your highness." Baron Fredrich Ghid-Mellot said to Naveen.

"You can call me Naveen, uncle Fredrich. All of you can." Naveen said. "I've been king for some years now, and nothing has changed much about me."

"You are still a very humble young man Naveen." The older man responded. "Very much like your father."

"Naveen wasn't always so humbly." Charles said. "He would use the term 'Prince of Maldonia' to get everything he wanted."

"Oh, right." Tevin agreed, another cousin of Naveen's. "But at least when we tagged along him we got into the best parties in town. The good old days indeed."

"Right, those days are old. They are very far behind me now." Naveen said.

"You got married." Fredrich said "That can definitely change a man for the better."

"Not all men." Baron Lawrence Gibbeyn added. "It took me four marriages to get it right, and it was with the same woman!"

All the men laughed.

"Women have a way of fixing us for the better." Gibbeyn said. "But we are the ones who make sure they remain women themselves."

"Remain women?" Naveen asked. "What does that mean?"

"It means what it means. They catch our attention and once we get them they must find ways of keeping our interest." The bearded man said.

"Oh." Naveen thought that didn't make any sense. "Well if that's the case then we men should do the same."

Jasper nodded his head, agreeing with his cousin.

The older men laughed. "You young men nowadays are the reason why women feel the need to work. They seek attention elsewhere." Gibbeyn said.

"I don't see a problem with women wanting to work. Not everyone wants to settle down right away. If men can do it, why not women?" Naveen always had this debate with his uncles.

"Because their jobs are suppose to be staying at home and taking care of the children. Unless they can afford to hire help." Baron Gibbeyn spat out.

"That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard, even from you." Naveen said.

"I actually agree with uncle Gibbeyn." Charles said. "When my wife married me I had her sign a contract that she must stay in our home at all time taking care of it and our children. That way I have no worries of other men approaching her or her getting any ideas of going to school."

Naveen laughed and shook his head. "I am actually surprised at how insecure you are Charles."

"It's not being insecure, it's about showing the woman whose boss. Not every man wants their wife working." He said, shrugging his shoulders

"Yeah, I could never get away with telling Tiana not to work." Naveen said.

"I heard she is opening a restaurant in Maldonia." Baron Fredrich Ghid-Mellot said. "I will give you some fatherly advice, and that is you should not have your wife working anywhere."

Naveen snorted. "She can do whatever she wants."

Baron Fredrich shook his head, disagreeing with his younger nephew. "No, no, no...not in my home. If Tiana were my wife I'd tell her what she should take an interest in."

"And what exactly is that interest? Staying home all day?" Naveen asked, feeling annoyed, pissed and ready to leave already.

"Her interest would be to take care of me. I am the man, I work. She's my wife, the woman. After a few good shakings she'd comprehend, and if that doesn't, just slap her."

"Then I suppose Aunt Mildred is living a life as a servant and not your wife." Naveen asked. "I always wondered why I barely see her at the parties and charity events. She's stuck at home afraid to disappoint her husband."

The older man chuckled. "If you see it that way." He pulled out a cigar. "My brother was a lot more like me…his wife was very beautiful and he learned early on that such a beauty can get him in trouble. Which is why she always remain in the palace."

Naveen knew arguing with his uncle was no use. He's always stuck to his old ways with everything, especially with how women should act.

"Naveen my boy, Tiana should have no ambition to work, it should be all about you. Taking care of her husband. Women depend on us Naveen. There is a reason why we are taller, stronger and more dominate then they are."

Naveen raised an eyebrow at the older man.

Jasper noticed his cousin's expression and decided to cut into the awkward conversation. "I think women should work. They have hands, legs and minds of their own." He looked over at his cousin and back at the older man. "Naveen is very lucky to have a wife who wants to work. Or who can work."

"She's from the United States, right? Of course they're forced to work anyway. Look at how much money they have. Next to nothing." Fredrich laughed.

Three female waitresses came at the table, placing the food in front of each man.

Fredrich slipped a card in one of the women's apron pocket and slapped her on the behind. "If you like an extra tip I'd read that card." He said to the woman.

The poor woman frowned and walked away with the other two women.

Charles laughed. "You still got it great-uncle."

"Yes, I most certainly do." The old man said proudly.

Naveen sighed and got up from his seat.

"Where are you going?" Charles asked.

"Home…to my wife.

Baron Fredrich laughed.

Naveen had enough of his narrow-minded uncle. "You know uncle, I actually respect Tiana. I don't have to tell her what to do in order to feel like a real man."

"A real man shows his wife who is the head of the house, or in your case the palace."

"I don't see it that way. And by you doing what you do such as expecting your wife to please your needs shows how much you're actually depending on her. We come from different generations. We can agree to disagree."

The older man nodded his head.

"Abinaza, for now." Naveen left the room and was escorted to his car. Glad to be out of that place. He remembered his father telling them the story of how his grandfather mistreated his grandmother. It was terrible how some men would treat women, and he promised his father and himself that he would never treat his wife as if she was a slave. Hurting Tiana was never an option for him.

()()()()

Tiana walked through the garden, enjoying the mild weather when she felt her baby move inside of her. She rubbed her belly and smiled. Life for her was perfect, and she wouldn't trade it for the world.

"Mama! Look! My puppy!" James ran over to his mother, holding a golden retriever.

"Oh, it's beautiful James!" Tiana pet the pup. "What are you gonna name it?"

"His name is Lighting!" James said, excitedly.

"Why Lightning?" She asked.

"Because he can run as fast as lightning." He put the pup down and watched it dash away. "See!"

Tiana laughed. "Well, don't you think that you should get him before he gets lost in all this garden?"

James chased after the dog as Tiana watched on.

"Ah James got his new pup I see." Kabir said, standing beside his daughter-in-law.

"Yep. Lightning is his name."

"Good name for a dog." Kabir looked down at her tummy. "That baby is finally popping out, but barely."

"Oh, yeah. It's been very active today." Tiana said.

"Ah…I love active babies. Naveen was an active one. Nagina use to complain, but I thought it was beautiful."

Tiana smiled. "It is…" She sat on a bench.

Kabir sat beside her, placing his hand on her stomach. She really wasn't a fan of people always touching her tummy, but she had expect it. Especially from Naveen's family, who loves touching any and everything.

"When Nagina was pregnant I would always look forward to talking to my sons. I believe that the unborn can hear us."

Tiana felt a little awkward about her father-in-law talking to her baby, but at the same time thought it was cute. "Naveen does this every night, or whenever we have time alone."

Kabir laughed as he took his hand off the growing tummy. "He is a lot like I am. Full of love…I tried my best to give Naveen and Kanad a childhood to enjoy. With me not being around because of my duties as king it was hard, but I think I did a good job with them."

"You did. Kanad is still young, but he's very mature for his age as well as Naveen."

Kabir smiled. "Naveen was on the right track until he found out that being a royal can bring you excellent benefits. His dealings with gambling, partying, countless women including the help running in and out of his room got me very concerned. I didn't want him ruling a country with the mindset of my father."

"Your father? " Tiana asked as James and Lightning ran passed them.

"Yes, he was an excellent king of Maldonia, but he too loved to party and spend large amounts of money on women. My mother never got to chance to speak out against him because back when he was king women had no rights. Seeing her cry everyday in her room was enough to make me not ever treat Nagina that way. And I made sure my boys were raised to never disrespect women. Naveen lost track for a few years, but thanks to you he is back on it. And is an excellent king at that."

Tiana sighed. "Don't give me too much credit. Naveen had to want to change."

"And he did, for you! He loves you very much, even when you were apart. He never took your first wedding photo off his desk." Kabir took his daughter's hand. "Just promise that you two never separate again, under no circumstances."

"I promise." Tiana responded. "And speakin' of promises I have to meet up with Bella. She's gonna show me how to make Maldonian Rolls. It's one of the appetizers I fell in love with here so far."

"Oh yes, those are delicious." He stood up and helped Tiana up. "Well I will see you and James later. Abinaza for now!

"Bye!" Tiana said, and walked back into the palace, where she saw the back of Yesenia and a guard walking up the stairs. She frowned and went up behind them. "Um, why are you still here?"

Yesenia turned around and had a busted lip and two black eyes.

"Oh my god!" Tiana gasped.

()()()()


	32. No Pity Party Here

A Son For A King

No Pity Party Here

Tiana walked back into the palace, where she saw Yesenia and a guard walking up the stairs. She frowned and went up behind them. "Um, why are you still here?"

Yesenia turned around and had a busted lip and two black eyes.

"Oh my goodness." Tiana gasped. "What happened to you?"

They reach up the second level. "I am sorry your majesty." Yesenia said.

Tiana sighed. "Thank you Dunsin. Follow me Yesenia." Both walked into the sitting room. "What happened to you? Didn't Naveen give you a pass to the Maldonian Royale?"

"I-I never made it in my suite." Yesenia said, sitting down. "Lastnight one of my former clients saw me, asked me to join him for a drink and…he wanted more and I didn't...so he...you know."

Tiana frowned. "Are you alright?"

Yesenia nodded her head and handed Tiana the cards. "I cannot mess up Naveen anymore. He is a good friend for giving me these cards, but I cannot stay in any hotel in Maldonia, Giodonia, anywhere around here. I forget how crazy my former clients can get."

"You had that many men?" Tiana asked, feeling disgusted at the woman's honesty.

Yesenia laughed, feeling more embarrassed. "It's a living."

"There are a lot more options out there." Tiana pointed out.

"Yes, but the pay wouldn't match up." Yesenia said. "I've never had the fortune of living a lavish life growing up."

"Neither have I, but I would never sell myself low as to becoming a prostitute, or opening a brothel."

Yesenia looked down. "I guess Naveen told you about that."

"Yep."

Yesenia shook her head. "It's the only thing I know how to do."

"But aren't you afraid of getting diseases? Or getting pregnant?"

"I've been pregnant but fortunately they were all miscarriages." She then looked at Tiana. "I would never want to bring a child into this world."

Tiana frowned and Yesenia smiled. "Don't worry. Naveen never knocked me up. He always made sure to protect himself." She crossed her legs. "But he sure knew how to pay a woman. A lot of women in my industry doesn't get the privilege of catching men in such higher rankings."

Tiana rolled her eyes. Growing annoyed by her sudden attitude change. "I think you should grow up. How old are you?"

"I am twenty-six."

"I'm not one to judge, but don't you feel horrible for selling your body and on top of that encouraging other women to do the same with your brothel?"

"I do not need to hear this. I should leave." Yesenia said, getting up, but Tiana pushed the woman back to her seat.

"To where?" Tiana asked. "In the streets, or in some stranger's bed? Yesenia I am not trying to hurt you. You need to listen-

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Because I am a woman, and there were times when I actually thought about going your route. I was making tips at the restaurants I worked at, and bumped into wealthy men who would've given me the money I needed to make a quick down payment of my own restaurant."

"What stopped you?"

"My daddy. He and my mama are so important to me and raised me to be a much better person then to just give ruin my life. They always told me to never give up and to keep working hard. It'll pay off someday." The young queen explained.

Yesenia smiled. "It definitely worked out for you. You're married to a king. Things like that doesn't happen to people like me."

Tiana sighed again, she actually felt sorry and annoyed at the woman. And she couldn't believe what she was about to do. "I need for you to work for me."

Yesenia frowned. "What?"

"I want you to work for me."

"At your new restaurant?"

"Yes."

"But I can't cook."

"I will teach you." Tiana said. "I'm actually training cooks down at the kitchen on how to cook American food. It isn't hard. You can start out by mincing and mixing ingredients together. And if you like I can teach you how to really cook."

Yesenia couldn't believe Tiana's offer. "I don't know what to say."

"Say you would rather do this then selling your body." Tiana said. "The thought of any woman risking their life just to make quick money isn't worth it at all."

Yesenia covered her mouth. "I don't know."

Tiana shrugged her shoulders. "Alright then. Good luck with everything." She started walking over at the door.

"No, your highness wait! I'll do it. I'll work for you." Yesenia said, feeling a little hopeful.

Tiana nodded her head, actually happy to hear her response. "Good. You'll start as soon as you get your bruises taken care of." And entered a code at the intercom. "And you can have your old room back. And call me Tiana."

"Thank you Tiana." Yesenia said. She was actually thankful that Tiana actually offered her a job and a room to sleep in.

Tiana pressed the intercom button, a helper answered. "May I help you your highness?"

"Yes, I have a guest waiting for assistance on the second level. In the second sitting room."

"Someone is on their way."

Tiana opened the door. "Someone is coming to help you."

"What should I wear to the kitchen?" Yesenia asked. "I do not have any clothes but what I'm wearing now."

"Just come as you are. I have aprons and jackets for my cooks."

Yesenia got up from the chair and walked over to Tiana. "Thank you, Tiana."

She gave the woman a smile before leaving the room. "I hope I won't regret this later." She said to herself before walking down the hall.

()()()()

Tiana taught Yesenia how to cut and mince and surprisingly she caught on quickly.

"Wow, you did this beautifully." Tiana complimented, while looking at the minced vegetables.

Yesenia felt really good inside. "Thank you Tiana."

"Come on, I'll show you how to properly cut raw meat. Not a lot of people like dong this, but it isn't bad."

Yesenia noticed how nice Tiana was treating her. She also noticed how comfortable and relaxed she was. "You really love cooking."

"It's my life, outside of marriage, children and being a queen." She said, putting a bowl with chicken in it on the table. "Oh, someone's already cut the chicken. Well, I guess I'll teach you how to bake chicken instead. First we'll need the basic seasonings like salt and pepper…"

Naveen made it down to the first level of the palace, after learning that his wife was in the kitchen training the cooks. He thought he'd give his wife a surprise since he never comes in the kitchen. He opened the door to see the room filled with people he didn't recognize. He looked around and saw his wife. He smiled and walked over her way.

Tiana turned to wash her hands when Naveen crept up behind her. Yesenia saw the king wrapping his arms around his wife, kissing her on the neck.

"Naveen!" Tiana turned and gave him a hug. "I thought you didn't like going to the kitchen?"

"I just wanted to see if you needed a hand with the mincing." He scratched the back of his head.

Yesenia looked down so that he wouldn't see her.

"I have Yesenia here."Tiana said.

Naveen frowned. "Yesenia? Where?"

The woman looked up.

"What happened to you?" He asked, surprised to see her and the bruises. "And how did you get back into the palace?"

Tiana took Naveen's arm and pulled him out of the kitchen.

"Why is she here? What happened to her face?" Naveen asked again.

"She was attacked by one of her old clients. I told her that she could stay here and work for me."

"You what?" Naveen said, surprised with his wife. "You don't even know if she was attacked. She is capable of hitting herself. She has issues Tiana."

"You didn't seem to have a problem with her staying here before, despite what she's capable of." Tiana crossed her arms.

"Tiana, when I came down to surprise you, I didn't attend on fighting with my wife."

"I didn't think we were fighting." Tiana said.

"I just don't want you getting too close to her. She doesn't want to change."

"I actually think she does. She's never had the right circle of support behind her before."

Naveen shook his head. "You really think she'll actually change?"

"Yep. I believe she will. I changed you." She reminded him.

Naveen pulled his wife in his arms. "You did, but I wanted to change. Yesenia is the type who would rather stick to her old ways."

Tiana shook her head. "She has potential Naveen. She's finally found her niche. She's realy good at mincing and mixing. I just need for her to stay here so that I can get her to keep getting better at it."

Naveen sighed. "Fine, she can stay here, but she is your responsibility."

"Okay." Tiana said.

"And if she tries to go back to her old tricks-"

"Then I will fire her. Plain and simple." Tiana said.

Naveen gave his wife a kiss. "Then I will leave you to teaching." And gave her derrière a pat. "Just take it easy with you trying to save other people. You are still carrying my child."

Tiana rolled her eyes before walking back into the kitchen.

()()()()

Tiana and Yesenia walked down the halls after the lessons were over. They both started to understand more of each other and actually had a lot in common. They both came from lower-income backgrounds, they are only the hild in their families, they were in the same age group and both had French ancestry. Tiana stopped by her suite. "I am beat."

Yesenia was sad that her day with Tiana was coming to an end. "You're already going to bed?"

"Not really, but I do need to lie down. My back is getting to me." The queen said, rubbing her lower back.

"I still cannot believe that you are pregnant. You are barely showing."

"I may not look pregnant, but I can definitely feel it, especially on my back." Tiana put her other hand on the handle. "You need some rest yourself. And to take care of those eyes and lips."

Yesenia smiled. "You know, I actually like you."

Tiana gave her a smile. "Oh, well, thank you. I think you will be a great chef someday if you are serious about it."

"I am…" Yesenia answered. "Again, thank you for letting me stay here. I don't know if Naveen would feel the same way after all I put him through."

"He feels a little funny about you being here, but he'll come around after he realizes that you are serious."

"I will make sure that you see this Tiana. I guarantee." Yesenia said.

"Don't just do it for others, you have to prove it to yourself." Tiana said.

Yesenia wrapped her arms around the woman. Tiana was surprised. "I can't wait to learn more tomorrow."

Tiana pulled back. "Well be prepared because it's gonna be a lot." She opened the doors and walked into her suite. "Goodnight Yesenia."

Yesenia smiled at the young queen as she closed the doors. "Goodnight Tiana."

()()()()


	33. A Crush & A Company Who Smokes

A Son For A King

A Company Who Smokes Sleeps Alone

A couple months later have passed and Tiana's Palace was revived once again. The first night was booming, with more people still waiting outside.

Bella, the chef was smiling ear to ear while Tiana was still feeling nervous.

"Tiana, you have nothing to worry about! You are the queen of Maldonia, and everyone will come here just to see you and eat a good meal."

"I guess ya right." Tiana put on a smile. "I just can't believe that my restaurant is opened again." She looked around the restaurant which looked almost indentical to her old one back in New Orleans. "Everything has to go perfectly this time."

"And it will!" Eudora walked over to the two. "Babycakes everything looks beautiful. The place is packed!"

"I see." Tiana looked down at the people. Some who were waving at her. She waved back.

"The queen of Maldonia has fans." Eudora teased.

"Mama, don't say that." Tiana laughed.

"Why not? You are the biggest celebrity in this country, after ya husband of course. And speaking of husband, where is yours?"

"He had to leave right away…something about a press conference about the government, or something like that." Tiana said to her mother.

Eudora frowned. "Don't you think that supporting your wife is much more important?"

"He's done more than enough supporting, mama."

Yesenia approached the queen. "Tiana, you look gorgeous."

"And so do you!" Both women hugged. "How is everything in the kitchen?"

"Everything is perfect. The dishes are all coming out quickly. Oh, and your beignets are the most requested."

"Wow," Tiana said, looking at her mom. "That's wonderful. Thank you."

Yesenia blushed. She was flattered that Tiana was impressed by her. She never felt this happy about doing anything. "I should go back into the kitchen."

"Oh, no it's alright Yesenia. I will take over. You have some fun." Bella, the chef said. "Have fun Tiana and Eudora." She then walked down the stairs.

"This night is turning out to being nearly perfect." Tiana was pleased at how many showed up for opening night. "I have a good feeling that this place will be busy every night."

"Yes, the food here is delicious as well as the music. That alligator is really jamming up there." A gentleman chef said, walking their way.

"Oh hey Thomes." Tiana gave the man a short hug.

Yesenia watched Tiana as she was talking to her mother and the male guest and couldn't help but to feel butterflies in her stomach. Over the past couple of months she have been spending a lot of time with the queen and grew closer to her. Tiana has been so good to her. And lately her dreams have even been of the young queen. She never have that happened to her before and the more she spent time with the queen, the more infatuated she was of her. She's never felt this way for another woman before.

"Yesenia?" Tiana called her name.

"Yes?" Yesenia asked.

"Would you like to join us on the floor?" Tiana asked extending her hand out.

Yesenia smiled. "I would love to." She took her hand and walked on down stairs with the young queen.

Tiana followed Eudora and the gentleman chef down by the stage area, where they saw Louis blasting away with his trumpet.

Tiana let go of her friend's hand and started moving a little. "Isn't he good?"

Yesenia watched as Tiana moved her hips from side to side and for some strange reason, she couldn't keep her eyes off her.

Tiana quickly notice Yesenia staring at her and stopped dancing. "What is it? Is something wrong with my dress?"

"Oh…no. Your dress is very beautiful. I was just admiring it. It suits you perfectly." She partly lied. The dress did suit her, but her hips suited her even more.

Tiana smiled and started moving again. "Do you how to dance?"

"Believe it or not I'm as stiff as a board." Yesenia laughed.

Tiana took Yesenia's hands. "I use to think I couldn't dance, until Naveen showed me how."

"I bet he did." She joked, moving her hips.

"Just move a little, I can't do all the swing dancing because I'm with child right now." Tiana laughed.

Yesenia looked at her friend and felt the butterflies again. Could she be in love or lust for her? Or perhaps she admired the queen. Who wouldn't? "You know Tiana, I would like to thank you for having me work for you."

"You don't have to always thank me. I knew you had potential. If you keep working hard then it pay off, just wait and see." Tiana was proud of Yesenia, and of herself. She thought that the woman was after Naveen but after getting to know more about her she had nothing to worry about. She has a successful restaurant, a wonderful family and a new and unexpected friend.

Yesenia danced a little, but was more focused on Tiana. She could see why Naveen was so crazy about her. There was something about the young queen that made this former prostitute re-think her own self.

()()()()

The restaurant might've been a hit, but the mess left behind was a miss. Tiana helped the cleaners some before leaving and now she was a little irritated and ready to go to bed. She walked into her suite seeing no sight of Naveen. But she did smell an usual scent. She looked around the room, and noticed the balcony door being open. She raised an eyebrow, walking that way.

"Naveen? Are you out there?"

Her eyes went in search and she found her husband standing outside, smoking.

She frowned. Shocked to see him doing it. "Naveen, are you smoking?"

He turned and saw his wife. "Oh, hello Tiana." He tried to gave her a kiss, but she stepped back.

Covering her nose. "What is that?"

"This thing?" He held up the paper wrapped item. "It's ganjo."

"Ganjo? Is that some form of a cigarette?" She asked.

"Nope. It's a natural herb. Completely safe."

Tiana opened her mouth, "You're smoking reefer?"

Naveen laughed, putting out the paper. "No, but they are in the same family. This works better then any reefer plant."

"Why are you smoking this?" Tiana asked, actually disappointed with him.

"I actually smoke this to relax a bit. I'm surprised you never caught on before."

"I never thought that you would be smoking anything." Tiana said, walking back inside.

Naveen threw the folded paper away before following his wife. "Hey…" He took her hand. "I'm sorry if I upset you?"

Tiana rolled her eyes, "Anyway, opening day was a hit. The whole place was packed."

Naveen pulled his wife in his arms. "I knew it would be." And tried to kiss her again, but she turned her face. He frowned. "What? I threw it out!"

"Your breath still smells like it." Tiana pulled away. "I'm tired anyway." She began taking off her shoes.

Naveen unzipped the back of her dress and watched his wife undress before him.

"I'm taking a shower and hitting the sack."

"Can I join you?" He asked.

"No because you know what happens when we shower together." She walked in the bathroom.

Naveen made sure to get a quick glance at her round mounds. He sighed, trying his best not to follow her in the shower. It has been three weeks since they've been intimate and it was all because of the restaurant and him constantly going to Giodonia to go over government business there. Which lead him to smoking again in the first place. He's been doing it on and off for years but stopped when Tiana arrived in Maldonia.

He heard the shower running and he decided to brush his teeth.

Naveen figured that Tiana's being exhausted were the main reason of her attitude, and knew that he should try to be the 'sane' one for the sake of the two. While brushing his teeth, he saw Tiana's silhouette and couldn't help but to stare. He missed holding and kissing her body. It was something that he enjoyed doing almost daily.

"Ahh…" Tiana moaned as the warm water hit her body. After a long day she really needed to relax, and Naveen's sudden 'habit' wasn't going to stop her from enjoying it. She loved her husband, but at times he could do the most random things and it irked her. Pregnancy might've looked good on her, but it didn't make her feel good at all. Any and everything irritated her. Especially her husband and now this 'gonjo'.

Naveen watched his wife walk back into their room wrapped in a towel, heading to the dresser drawer where she pulled out a night gown. He got up and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey…" And kissed her neck.

"Not in the mood Naveen." Tiana pulled away, putting on the night gown and then started brushing her hair.

Naveen sighed and walked back to bed. Was she that angry over the ganjo? Or was it something else? He didn't quite understand her whenever she was in one of her mood swings.

"Ugh. What's the point in wrapping this curly frizz?" She slammed the brush on the surface.

"I like your hair like that." Naveen said.

Tiana put on the proper hygienic deodorant before rising from her seat and walking over to the bed. She laid down and turned off the light on her nightstand. "Goodnight."

Naveen watched as she closed her eyes and sighed again. How could she go to bed looking so beautiful and not wanting to do anything with him? It's been three weeks…so, he decided to take manners into his own hands.

His lips touched the corner of Tiana's mouth as his hand ran down to her waist. He then pressed his lips onto hers, she opened her eyes.

"Naveen…not tonight I'm tired." She whined.

"Please, Tiana it's been three weeks." He pulled her closer to him, but she pushed him back, sitting back up.

"I don't want to, okay? I'm tired. I want to go to sleep!" Tiana snapped, now even more irritated. "Why do you want it every night?"

Naveen sat up, frustrated. "What is wrong with me wanting to sleep with my wife?"

"Nothing, but sometimes I would like to go to bed without you trying to get between my legs."

Naven frowned. "But it's been three weeks Tiana. That's the longest I had to wait for anyone."

"Three weeks? So I guess when you left for Maldonia five years ago you couldn't wait three weeks-

"That's not what I meant! Of course I waited for you, and that was because we were married and I love you."

"And once we got it annulled you felt that you couldn't live without sex?"

"I'm a man! And I wasn't married! I had to get it from somewhere."

"Ugh!" Tiana fell back onto the bed, covering herself. "Just grab a magazine and go to the bathroom."

"You know that isn't me." Naveen tried to kiss her again, but she pushed him back. "What is the problem?"

"Just go Naveen. I don't want anyone touching me." Tiana said from under the covers.

"What did I do wrong this time, Tiana?"

Tiana pulled to covers off of her. "You stink! You still smell like that ganjo crap!"

A frustrated Naveen got up off the bed. "I need a smoke."

"Go ahead and smoke all you want! Just make sure to shower that stench off once you're done!" Tiana shouted at him.

Naveen watched his wife turn away from him and his frustration grew worse. And instead of smoking he decided to leave the suite. Even a smoke wouldn't calm him 'problem'. As he headed down the halls, he saw his father was just about to walk his way.

Kabir raised an eyebrow at his son. "Why the long face son? Is everything alright?"

Naveen sighed.

"Come. Follow me." Both men walked in the den where they both sat on a couch. "Tell me, is it about Tiana?"

"Yes…" Naveen said. "Lately she's been very moody, not wanting me to hold or kiss her."

Kabir laughed. "Ah young love, and pregnancy. I had to go through that twice with your mother. She's just ready for the baby to get out of her already. Nothing to be concerned about."

"I know she's ready to have the baby, but I would also like for her to…you know. Do things with me until then."

"Sex! Yes, the very reason why she's pregnant in the first place. Naveen, Tiana is at a stage of her pregnancy where she doesn't want you sometimes. Sorry, but it's as simple as that."

"Faldi faldonza." Naveen groaned.

"And at a certain age she will get that way as well! This is child's play compared to menopause!" Kabir joked.

"Yeah, thanks for _that_ warning, papa." Naveen didn't want to hear this.

"It is true! Ask your mother."

"I don't want to ask mother anything." Naveen got up.

Kabir smelled something from his son. "Are you still smoking that gonjo mess?"

Naveen shrugged his shoulders. He couldn't lie. "Yes."

"Well for starters you should stop that habit before the baby is born. You are the king of Maldonia, not some hobo."

"It helps me relax after dealing with the irresponsible officials in Giodonia." Naveen said.

"It is also pushing your wife further away from you. Trust me, I know this. Not all women are use to the gonjo herb, especially if they aren't from Maldonia." Kabir then stood up. "Try to be patient with Tiana. There are a lot of things going on in her mind right now from the restaurant, to being a mother of two soon and dealing with a sexually frustrated husband. Just let her be and she'll eventually come back to you when she's ready."

Naveen groaned. He knew his father was right. "Fine…I will stop smoking and patiently wait for my wife."

"That's the spirit!" Kabir patted his son on the back. "Now please, take a shower. That would be an excellent start on getting your wife back."


	34. Confusion Part One

A/N: Just so you know. It is perfectly safe to have sex during pregnancy. I don't know about doctors back in the 1930s, but I know that the doctors nowadays encourage it. Saying that it'll help with labor. I think poor Naveen would be suffering if he had to stop being with his wife for nine full months. Especially when she's there, too. lol. I do not own Disney or PATF. Enjoy!

A Son For A King

Confusion Part One

James sat bored out of his mind in his classroom waiting for the bell to ring. Madam Gia gave him a test and had him read the first ten chapters of Romeo and Juliet for another test he has to take tomorrow. He enjoyed reading, but ever since he's got Lightning the dog all his focus was on him.

The bell rang and the young boy rose from his seat.

"Now your majesty, you have a test tomorrow, so re-read the first ten chapters and be ready by eight-thirty."

"Yes Madam Gia." James put his book in his bag before running out of the room.

James never stopped running until he got to his room, where he saw a female help cleaning the floor. Lightning saw his friend and ran over to him, surprising the young prince.

"Hey boy!" James laughed as the dog licked his face. "You wanna play for a sec?"

"Not until you're done with your studies." Naveen said, walking in the room and covered his nose. "I guess Lightning had another accident?"

The help stood up, carrying a bag. "Yes your majesty. But all is clean and should be back to not smelling very soon."

"Thank you." Naveen said. The help curtsied before walking out of the room.

James hugged his pup. "Can't I just play with him for a few more minutes?"

Naveen shook his head.

"Ah!" James pouted.

"What did your mother and myself tell you about pouting?"

"It's gets you nowhere." James said. "But Madam Gia wants me to read the first ten chapters of Romeo and Juliet. I read it already in class!"

"Perhaps she wants you to be ready for a test?" Naveen said.

"Yes, she's going to give me an exam on the first ten chapters, but I already know the story!" James explained. He really wanted to play with his dog.

"Madam Gia can be a little much but I don't think ten chapters isn't a bad thing." Naveen was a little surprised to see his son act this way. "You've read entire books in a day, so why act so bitter over ten chapters?"

James pouted again.

"If you are going to keep acting this way..." Naveen took the puppy from James. "Then you will not be rewarded. And when you are done with reading those ten chapters, you can come in my office to get him back."

"Daddy! This isn't fair!" James was now upset with his father. "You and mama are really mean now. I hate you."

Naveen frowned. "Well if you're going to act like a spoiled brat, then you will be treated like one. You read the ten chapters...NOW!" He left the room and closed the door. Deep down the young king was hurt that his son said that he hated him.

James opened the book as tears ran down his face. Ever since his parents told him that they were having a new baby he felt that everything changed. It was now about the baby and less about him. Sure he enjoyed helping his parents with the nursery because it meant that he could spend time with them. It seemed as if they had their own lives now and didn't have much time for him so they would 'squeeze' him in whatever possible. He was also afraid that when the new baby come they would completely forget him. The only friend he had in the palace is his dog Lightning.

"It isn't fair." James said to himself.

()()()()

"Everything looks perfect your majesty." Doctor Sherpero said. He was giving Tiana her bi-weekly prenatal exam. "Your baby is growing fine." He pressed down onto her tummy, feeling where the baby is. "It is comfortably lying on your right side."

Tiana smiled. "I know. I can feel it."

The doctor smiled back. "I know that the baby can give you some back aches, but you only have several more weeks until it's finally here."

Tiana sighed. "And it's going to be the longest several weeks I've ever lived."

The doctor laughed. "It will be worth it. Just try not to work too hard in that restaurant. You have plenty of help there so there is no need to stay so long. You need the rest."

"I'll try, but it is my food that the customers are eating."

"And the food is absolutely delicious. But as your doctor I would want the queen of Maldonia to be a healthy queen. Listen to your body and rest when needed." He advised.

"I will." Tiana said, sitting up.

"Alright then. I will see you next week."

Tiana frowned. "But I thought you see me every other week?"

"I like to see my expecting patients once a week when it gets closer to delivery. You're no different." He said, zipping his bag. "I will see you next week?"

Tiana nodded her head.

The doctor then walked out of the room just as Yesenia was about to knock on the door.

"Come in." Tiana said. Getting off her bed. "What's up?"

"Nothing. I just need to get out of that kitchen and out of my room."

Tiana shook her head. "I know how crazy it could get down there."

"Bella can be such a bitch sometimes. Especially with me." Yesenia said. "I would like to show her how a real bitch is suppose to act."

Tiana shrugged. "She's a perfectionist, nothing new about that."

"Yes she can be one but at least not speak to me in Maldonian. I hate that language." Yesenia sat at Tiana's make up table. "I didn't know you wear make-up."

"I don't wear much." Tiana said. "Just a little something for my lips." And felt disgusted. "And I wasted it because I feel dirty."

Yesenia forwned. "Dirty?"

"If you don't mind I'm gonna take a quick shower. Whenever the doctor checks on me I would feel absolutely dirty."

Yesenia laughed. "Or you could just be a neat freak."

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I am just that." She went to turn on the shower.

Yesenia picked up Tiana's perfume and tried some on. "Mmm. This smells so good."

"Yesenia you don't have to wait for me!" Tiana shouted from the shower.

"Oh no I'm fine." She responded and picked up a diamond ring. "Beautiful. Naveen sure knows how to spoil her." She then saw a jewelry box and opned it, where she saw a picture of Tiana in a bathing suit. She smiled at the photo. Tiana looked so happy in the photo and on the back of the picture she saw that it was titled 'Honeymoon '27'. "This must've been before thier first break-up." She put the photo down and picked up another one, but this was one with Naveen with Tiana in his muscular arms by the ocean. She had to admit, the two made a beautiful couple, and loved each other dearly. She could also understand why Naveen is so crazy about Tiana. The young queen was an overall beautiful person inside and out. Always seeing the good in anyone. Even to someone like her. Yesenia felt butterflies in her stomach again as she only look at Tiana on the picture. _'Why are you giving me these feelings?'_ She wondered.

Tiana was out of the shower some minutes later and saw her friend still at her make-up table.

"If you want to borrow some jewelry sometime you can." She walked in with her robe on. Walking to her closet.

"I can't wear this…" Yesenia quickly put the photos back into the box and picked up the ring, holding it up. "It's too beautiful. Naveen definitely knows how to spoil you."

Tiana laughed and took out two dresses. "He does buy me beautiful and expensive things, but I rarely wear them. Earlier this week he had a dress made for me that is worth over twenty million dontas."

"Twenty million dontas?" Yesenia's eyes widen. "What made it so expensive?"

"There's diamonds on the v-line and the shirt area." Tiana laughed and took out a pair of bra and panties from the dresser drawer. "I will never wear the dress anywhere because I wouldn't know where to wear it." She put on her panties.

"I wish a man can spoil me the way Naveen does with you." Yesenia said and noticed Tiana putting on her bra, and having trouble latching buttons together. "Here, let me help." She got up to fix the back and latched everything together.

"Thank you." Tiana said and picked up two dresses. "Okay, which dress should I wear?"

Yesenia looked at a violet colored dress and a orchid colored one. "Hmm. Both are very beautiful."

"I know…but I would like to wear one of these for my visit at the children's hospital and for when I apologize to Naveen for my moods swings. Lately I've been brutal to him."

"Oh, well if that's the case then I say the violet. You can always wear the orchid tomorrow?"

Tiana smiled. "Thanks." And put the other dress back.

Yesenia watched the woman hang the dress up and couldn't keep her eyes off her curvaceous figure. She knew she was attracted to Tiana, but wasn't sure what it was.

Naveen walked in the room and instantly saw Yesenia staring at his wife. He raised an eyebrow. "Good afternoon ladies?"

The king's voice startled Yesenia and Tiana looked over at him, "Hi, Naveen."

Naveen walked over to his wife and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Plan on wearing your underwear all day?"

Tiana smiled. "I was just about to put on this dress you had the tailors made for me." She then slipped on the dress.

"Let me help you with that." Naveen zipped up the back and rested his hands on her hips. "Perfect."

Tiana closed her eyes and turned to face her husband. "Naveen-

"Tiana I apologize about last night."

"No, I apologize. I should've at least tried to-

"Don't apologize. It was only your hormones. The pregnancy can get a little uncomfortable to the body." He rubbed her lower back. "I should've been a little more reassuring."

Tiana wrapped her arms over her husband's shoulders and pressed her lips against his.

Yesenia watched the two and felt like a third wheel, and a little jealous. But not of Tiana. The feelings she had were confusing her so she stood up. "Um, I should be leaving."

Tiana pulled from the kiss. "I'm sorry Yesenia. Was there anything else you needed?"

Yesenia smiled at the two. "No, but I should be heading back to the kitchen and dealing with the likes of Bella again."

"See ya'll later." Tiana said.

Yesenia left the room.

Naveen pulled Tiana back into his arms. "You look _really_ good in this dress."

"Why thank you your majesty."

Naveen shook his head. "I don't want you ever calling me that." He pressed his lips to hers, picking her up. Carrying her over to the bed, and moved his lips to her neck.

"Mmm Naveen…" Tiana moaned.

He quickly got back up. "I'm sorry…we don't have to-

"No, it isn't that." Tiana said, with her hand rubbing his thigh.

"Than what is it?" Naveen asked.

"Do you think I'm beautiful?"

Naveen's eyes widen. "Are you joking with me right now?"

Tiana felt a little silly for asking him the question. "I'm serious."

Naveen laughed. "Of course I think you're beautiful. What brought this on?"

"Yesenia is gorgeous. I'm not jealous of her or anything but-

"Say no more. Yesenia will never be on the same level of beauty as you Tiana. As a matter of fact I think Yesenia would agree with me." Naveen said with a smile.

"What?" Tiana raised an eyebrow.

Naveen laughed.

Tiana rolled her eyes and turned the subject back to her. "I don't know what's gotten into me lately." She sat up. "This dress I have on would be more flattering if I didn't-

"Shh. You look beautiful and you also look as if you aren't pregnant." He rubbed her baby bump.

"My hips are wider." She added.

"But your abdominal…" He continued rubbing it. "It looks like the baby is hiding in there."

Tiana smiled.

"The only places that have gotten bigger are your breasts, and I actually love that change." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Well you won't find it so lovely after the baby is born."

"And why is that?" Naveen asked, very curious at what she just said.

"After James was born I went up to an f-cup because of the milk."

"An f-cup?" Naveen asked. "Is it possible for them go grow that big in your sixe?"

"The female body can do al ot of things." Tiana said.

"That I have to see." Naveen said, and then he thought of James' behavior earlier. "You know James was pretty moody earlier."

"He's been that way lately." Tiana said.

"He said that he hate me." Naveen shook his head. "That actually hurt me hearing him say that."

"He said the same thing to me yesterday." Tiana shook her head.

"Do you think that it has a lot to do with the new babay coming?"

"I think so."

Naveen got up off the bed "Then we'll just have to remind him that everything won't be too different after the baby is here." And helped his wife up. "And we'll do it now."

The couple then headed out of the room.

()()()()


	35. Confusion Part Two

A/N: To Mylinda, it is very safe to have sex during the entire pregnancy, unless the pregnancy is in danger or "high-risk". Then the doctor would advise to not have sex. (In Tiana's case, Naveen can come and get it whenever she wants him to) I've been to almost every prenatal appointment with my sister and a friend and the doctors basically said the same thing since their pregnancies were 'low-risk'. And the fact that I have an uncle who has delivered thousands of babies in his career as a obgyn. I ask him so many questions when writing this story and of 'Queen Of Maldonia' because it involves pregnancy. He does not recommend sex after the baby is born because the cervix is still open and viruses, infections could easily get in. Then there's ripping in the birth area in could get infected by the penis or fingers, hands. Air getting inside during sex could cause air embolism which could be deadly. It's always _smart_ to wait six to eight weeks, and to have your gyno exam you on the six/eight week check-up to see if your vagina and cervix are fully healed...wow, I sound like a teacher right now. heh. Um...let's just get back to the story. lol.

A Son For A King

Confusion Part Two

Tiana and Naveen opened James' bedroom and saw the young boy petting his dog's head.

"James baby." Tiana said. "Come here."

James picked up his pup and walked over to his parents. "Yes mama?"

"I heard that you're upset. Do you want to talk about it?" Tiana sat on the bed. James sat beside her and Naveen took a seat by his son.

James shrugged his shoulders, and pet his pup. "I'm okay."

"James you were pretty angry earlier." Naveen said. "You can tell us anything."

"I'm okay!" James said a little louder.

"Watch your tone. He is your daddy." Tiana reminded her son.

James crossed his arms.

Tiana sighed. "James if you are still worried about the new baby then-

"I'm not worried mama. The baby will need a lot of attention from you and daddy." He looked up at his father.

"The baby will need your help too, son." Naveen said.

"No it won't because you and mama are going to get the nannies to assist you, and you will forget about me." James looked down, holding back his tears. "You already forgot about me already daddy. You don't even play football or baseball with me anymore."

Naveen frowned. "Is that why you are angry with me? Because I do not spend enough time with you?"

James nodded his head, as the pup jumped off of him.

"James, I apologize for not being able to spend time with you. It's just that responsibility I have as being king is very hectic. I have to take care of not just my country but two other countries which can be difficult to find time to do anything." Naveen tried to explain to his son. "But I promise you that I will make time for us. Okay?"

James nodded his head.

"We could play some football after this?" Naveen asked. "How about it? Just the two of us."

James smiled and gave his father a hug. "Okay. I'm sorry for saying that I hate you. I don't."

Naveen smiled at his son. "I knew you didn't."

Tiana smiled. She loved seeing her two favorite men on better terms.

James then hugged his mother. "I'm sorry for saying that I hate you, too."

"Aw baby." Tiana hugged her son. "Now you and your daddy try to play fair and be safe in that sport room."

"We will." James said.

Tiana got up from the bed. "Well if you two excuse me, I have to visit the children's hospital today."

"Oh, that's today?" Naveen asked. "I forgot about that."

"Yep. Which is why I had to wear this beautiful dress." She gave Naveen and James kisses.

"I thought you wore it for me?" Naveen raised an eyebrow. And gave her another kiss.

James covered his eyes. "Please, stop it!"

Tiana laughed. "You two have fun." She left the room.

"Well James…" Naveen stood up. "Let's go play some foot ball."

"Can Lightning come?" James asked.

Naveen nodded his head. "Sure. But he has to play referee since we are playing one on one."

"Deal!" James agreed.

()()()()

Tiana, escorted by two guards shook the hands of the sick children at the hospital. By policy, she had to wear a mask and even though she didn't agree with it she knew that she had to if she wanted to meet the children. All the stories she heard from the children were uplifting and she had a new appreciation of life because of them.

"I would like to be an artist when I grow up." One boy said to the young queen. "Here, I painted this picture of you, the king and the prince."

Tiana was touched. "You keep painting these beautiful pictures and you will be one of the greatest artists this world has ever seen."

The boy smiled. "Thank you." And hugged the queen.

Tiana returned the hug and felt a tap on her shoulder by one of the guards. She knew it was time to go. "You take care and keep painting."

"I will. Abinaza mi queena!" The boy waved.

"Abinaza Harpen." Tiana said, walking away.

A nurse approached Tiana and curtsied in front of her. "Your majesty, there is one more child who will like to see you."

The guard stepped up. "Her majesty has met all the children she was required to meet."

"No, I haven't." Tiana said, stepping in front of the big man.. "Where is she? I would like to see her."

"But you have a dinner with his highness." The guard reminded her.

"It is only for a few moments." Tiana walked on with the woman.

Tiana walked in the room and saw a young girl with tubes on her. The young Maldonian girl's gloomy face brightened up when she saw the queen enter her room. "You came!"

Tiana smiled and the nurse whispered in her ear. "She's very sick. She's been through a lot."The queen nodded her head, understanding and approached the young girl. "Hi there. What's ya name?"

"Maria." The little girl responded with a very strong Maldonian accent.

Tiana sat on a chair that sat beside the bed. "How old are you?"

"I'm five and a half." She smiled. "Sorry if you do not understand me. I only know a little English."

"No baby I can understand you." Tiana said and took her hand. "How are you feelin'?"

"I'm really sick." The little girl looked down at Tiana's hand. "Your ring is really pretty."

"Thank you sweetie." Tiana noticed a scar on the girl's face. "Um, who would you like to be when you grow up?"

"I will like to be an angel in heaven with my mami and papa." The girl answered. "They died after my uncle hurt them."

Tiana frowned. She didn't expect to hear that. "Who takes care of you now?"

"My uncle did before he scratched my face. See?" She pointed at the scar Tiana saw earlier before.

"Oh silly girl. You shouldn't say this much to the queen." The nurse was embarrassed. "She's very sick-

"No, you said that your uncle takes care of you?" Tiana cut off the nurse. She grew very concern for the young girl.

"Yes. He's at home now."

Tiana hated hearing that the same man who murdered this little girl's parents is now caring for her. "You know what Maria, I have to get going, but I will come back to see you next week."

The girl smiled. "Really?"

"Yes." Tiana smiled and took off a ring that was on her right finger. "You keep this. It's a friendship ring. Don't tell any other other children."

The girl was surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah." Tiana said, handing her the ring. "I will wear mine when I come back. I have another ring exactly like that one."

"I can't believe that I am friends with the queen."

"Yes, we are friends now." Tiana gave the girl a hug. "Now don't forget."

"I won't! And I promise to keep this between us!" The excited girl beamed.

"Abinaza, for now." Tiana said, as she left the room.

Tiana felt really bad for the young girl. She felt bad for all the children, but this young girl tugged at her heart and she knew that she had to do something to get her proper care.

()()()()

James and Naveen laughed after they finished playing football. Naveen was very impressed with his son's skills.

"You are very good at this sport." Naveen complimented. "Who taught you all those moves?"

"Kanad." James answered, knowing he was good. "Azugana also gave me some pointers."

Naveen raised an eyebrow. "Your grandmother?"

"Yes! She use to be tomboy."

Naveen shook his head. "I remember her telling me that she use to play a little rough as a child but I didn't know that she could still…play sports."

"She can, and she also said that you are good at all the sports you play. What other sports did you play besides football and rugby?"

"Equestrian, fencing, wrestling, swimming, hunting, tennis, bowling…the list goes on."

"How do you even have time to do all those sports?" James asked.

"When you have a father like mine, you had to be the best at everything. And there is time for everything" Naveen said.

James sighed. "How can I do all those things?"

"You don't have to. Just stick with football. You are very talented." Naveen encouraged his son.

"Okay, if you're _really _sure about it." James said.

Naveen laughed.

()()()()

Tiana walked down the halls with Maria on her mind. She really wanted to help that little girl, and even thought about bringing her here to stay at the palace. She then saw Yesenia knocking at her bedroom doors. "Hey. You're lookin' for me?"

"Yes, I really need to talk to someone."

Tiana opened the door for both of them and walked in her room. "Is something wrong?"

Yesenia sighed. "I couldn't sleep at all lastnight." And crossed her arms. "So much confusion in my head."

"What about?"

Yesenia looked at Tiana and thought about telling her how she felt for her, but at the same time she didn't know if what she was feeling was true. "You know what, it's nothing at all. I think I know why I can't sleep. It's my nerves."

Tiana frowned. "Your nerves? What are you nervous about?"

"You know that I've been selling myself for most of my life. Sometimes I still get nightmares of former clients." She lied. Her former life was behind her, but the feelings for Tiana were a mess. Perhaps if she told her how she felt then it would go away.

Tiana raised an eyebrow. "Yesenia, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Tiana…" She stepped up to the queen. "I love you."

Tiana smiled. "Aw. I love you, too!" And gave her a hug.

Yesenia was surprised that she felt the same way.

"You know...Never in my wildest dreams that I ever thought we would be friends." Tiana said, pulling back from the hug. "Naveen never thought it would happen either."

Yesenia's smile then faded away. "Friends?"

"Yeah…well you are somewhat like a sister to me now." Tiana laughed. "I mean, we spend so much time together in that kitchen and restaurant."

"Yes. We are a lot like sisters." Yesenia gave her a smile. She was a little disappointed that Tiana didn't feel the same way, but she expected it. "Well I should be getting ready for the restaurant."

"Alright. I'll try to stop by there later." Tiana said.

Yesenia smiled and walked out of the room. Her smile then changed to a frown, and water developed in her eyes. "I can see why Naveen loves Tiana so much. She's incredible."

Naveen just walked out of a nearby room and saw the woman standing by his doors. He wondered what was wrong with her.

She wiped her tears away. "If only Tiana knew that I've fallen inlove with her. Then perhaps these feelings I have would go away." Without seeing Naveen she quickly walked away.

Naveen stood dumbfound after learning that his former prostitute who was once inlove with him was now in love with his wife. "What the hell?"

Tiana opened the door. "I knew someone was standing by the door." When he didn't answer she grew a little concern. "What's wrong with you?"

Naveen looked over at his wife and answered. "I think I need a drink."

()()()()

A/N: Um…wow. So Naveen knows about Yesenia being "inlove" with Tiana. I wonder if he's angry, surprised, flattered or all of the above? Hmm…? Oh, and I'm not bi or a lesbian. Yesenia has feelings for Tiana, and I was just trying to get in that fiction head of hers. It's like me falling for a guy and using my pov on her. Love is crazy, but feels really good especially if it with someone who is mutual with the feeling. Yesenia is half Maldonian and half Spanish for those who wondered about her ethnic background. lol.


	36. Confusion Part Three

A Son For A King

Confusion Part Three

Naveen stood on the balcony of his and Tiana's bedroom, smoking a ganjo. He was thinking about what he heard Yesenia say to herself earlier in the night about having feelings for his wife. He's seen women together, even in his philandering days but never thought that it could go as far as romance.

He blew the smoke the substance out of his mouth as mixed feeling came to mind. One of the feelings were flattered and other other was annoyance, and then there was bizarre. Having Jasper obsess over Tiana was a handful, but now he probably have to deal with Yesenia drooling all over his wife?

Naveen put out the ganjo out before throwing it away and eased his way over to the bed. But then he stopped and remembered how strong the herb scent was so he went to take a shower.

In the shower all he could think about was a another woman being in love with his wife. The same woman who not too long ago had the same feelings for him. But why would she feel this way for Tiana? How did it happen? He sighed as he stepped out of the shower, and walked back his room, nude and all while holding a towel. Drying off, he watched the back of his slumber away. He wondered if she somewhat knew of Yesenia's feelings for her. He then slipped on some boxers and made his way back into the bed.

Tiana felt the other side of the huge bed shift and her husband lips on her cheek.

"Goodnight." He whispered.

She frowned and turned over to see him turning off his lamp from his nightstand. "What time is it?"

"A little after one." Naveen pulled the covers over himself. "What are you doing up? You should be sleeping."

"I should be saying this to you." Tiana said. "Have you been smoking that ganjo stuff again?"

"We'll talk about this in the morning." Naveen closed his eyes.

"You do realize that the scent can linger in this room. And it stinks."

Naveen sighed. "I couldn't resist the urge."

Tiana tuned away from him. "If you're still smoking by the time the baby is born you can forget holding it."

Naveen pulled Tiana onto him, giving her another kiss on the cheek. "I promise to stop this habit."

"You better." Tiana responded.

"But I cannot ever promise to stop getting enough of you." Naveen whispered in her ear before kissing it.

"Well you will have to tonight. I'm still tired."

Naveen groaned. "I give you my word on quick smoking." He ran his hand up her breast.

"Naveen!" Tiana laughed. "Go to sleep."

"You owe me in the morning."

"Okay, I'll give you some then, but for now I'm going to sleep." She turned her head to give him a kiss. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

()()()()

Morning came and Tiana wasn't able to hold on what she owed her husband. He was was already gone in his office to speak with the pope about meeting him later in the week. Tiana had already finished her breakfast and was in the nursery, looking everything over. She was satisfied. The color green was good for a boy or a girl and the little toys were mainly stuff animals. Her eyes made it over to the rocking chair and her heart skipped a beat. Thinking about rocking in the chair back and fourth while holding her baby was mainly in her dreams. Some nights she would dream of another boy, who look a lot like Naveen while others she would dream that she was holding a girl, who looked alot like her.

She then rested her hands on her growing bump and felt blessed that she is experimenting the feeling of motherhood again. But then she thought about her pregnancy with James, and how sad she was during that time. Many women are usually excited about having a baby by the man they loved. Her mentally was the total opposite…

_Six years old…_

…

_Tiana sat on her bed and sighed in relief. She had just closed the restaurant for the night and all she wanted to do was sleep. She was a little over seven months pregnant but with the size of her tummy it looked as if she could pop any minute. Tonight was another busy one for the business which pleased her a bit._

_She felt movement in her tummy and smiled down at it. He pregnancy was the only thing that kept her from going insane, and it was also the only thing that kept her miserable. The night she got the letter from Naveen, telling her that he found another love made all what she's heard about true love vanish from her mind. _

"_There's no such thing as true love." Tiana said to herself, standing up. She walked over to her window and looked up at the two brightest stars. Ray and Evangeline._

"_I don't know if I can do this." Tiana said. "Naveen promised on our wedding night that he would never hurt me…and he did just that." A tear ran down her face. "And of all nights, he had to hurt me the same night I wanted to tell him that our love created this baby." She sighed, wiping her tears away. "I hate him! I hate him!" No matter how many times she tried to convince herself to hating Naveen, she knew that it was impossible. And to feel his child in her was the reason why her feelings couldn't go away._

_So she walked over to her phone and dialed the numbers to reach him again. _

"_Hello?" Nagina answered._

"_Nagaina?" Tiana said. "Is Naveen there?"_

"_Oh, um. One moment." She hang up the phone._

_When Tiana heard the beeping on the other end she knew that she could never reach him. She then laid back on her bed, with her hands on her swollen tummy. "I guess it's just us two, kid." Tiana looked over at her nightstand and saw her wedding band. "You don't have to worry about knowing your father. Sometimes it's best not to know about stuff. Especially when it could end up hurting in the long run."  
_

A tear ran down Tiana's face as she remembered that night. But she shook her head. "That was the past, this is now." She said to herself and walked out of the room where she saw Yesenia flirting with a guard, who was politely standing by one of the room doors.

Tiana shook her head and walked over to the woman. "Yesenia, what are you doing?"

Yesenia smiled. "I'm trying to get me a date! It's been a while since I've had a man."

Tiana laughed and took her by the arm. "He isn't interested."

Yesenia frowned. "Why isn't he? I'm beautiful, mysterious and confident."

"He's married."

"Oh." Yesenia could only respond. "That explains everything." She locked arms with Tiana as they walked down the hall. "Tell me Tiana. There's got to be some men you know who are willing to date a woman with a lot of baggage."

"I don't know." Tiana said. "The men in Naveen's family are something else."

"Oh do I know it!" Yesenia agreed and saw Tiana shaking her head. "What?"

"You and these men."

"It gave me what I needed at the time. Money."

"Well now you are gaining respect."

Yesenia smiled. She was touched. "Thanks to you." And caressed Tiana;s face.

"Well…like I said before you had to want to change." She took her friend's hand. "And you did."

Yesenia looked into Tiana's eyes and inches herself close to her.

Tiana frowned and stepped back. "What are you doing?"

"Huh?" She asked and felt embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I thought I saw something on your face, but it wasn't anything."

"Oh." Tiana touched her face. "Well, I should get going to the kitchen."

"But I thought that today was your day off?"

"It is, but I would like to see how everyone is doing."

"You are such a hard worker." Yesenia laughed.

"It's in my blood. Growing up my daddy had three jobs to support the family and to keep his dream alive on saving for our restaurant."

"I enjoy hearing about your father. He seemed like such a wonderful man."

"He was."

"If I had a father like yours, I don't think I would where I am now. A former prostitute trying to find herself."

"You'll find yourself. It just takes time for some people." The young queen said to her friend.

"You know you are very blessed Tiana." Yesenia said. "You have a wonderful and powerful husband, a smart and talented son, two mothers and a father by your side. I have no one. My mother sold me to the highest bidder while my father up and left without a trace."

"Yesenia, you have me as a friend. Who will also help you get back on your feet."

Yesenia knew she could count on Tiana. "I know."

"Well we should be heading to the kitchen. I have to talk to Naveen about the garden party that was postponed."

"Actually I was heading back to my room." Yesenia said.

"Oh, well I'll see ya later then."

Yesena watched Tiana walked down the hall and frowned. She felt very dumb for trying to kiss her. _'Why did I do that?'_ She wondered. '_I can't love Tiana. She's my friend, and not a man.'_

()()()()

Tiana made her way to the gym after finding out that Naveen was in there lifting weights. She's never been in the room and still had to get a confirmation from her husband as to when they should reschedule their garden party. It was the first time that she's participated in one.

She looked around and saw him punching at a punching bag. Her eyes went down to his muscular chest and abdominal. He looked good. His hair was soaked in sweat, his face had this serious expression on it and his range of motion was point on. He stopped his boxing and took a towel from a helper, who she just noticed was standing there in the room. Naveen sat the towel on a bench before getting down on the floor and began doing push-ups.

She's never seen anything so sexy. She watched the entire time as sensual fantasies of him throwing her on the bench, ripping her dress off and working his main muscle inside of her came to mind.

After he wasdone, Naveen got back up and took another towel from the helper. "That's it." Was all he said before walking in the locker room.

Tiana couldn't hold back, as she went over to the helper and said. "I got him."

The man nodded his head, walking away. "Thank you, your majesty."

"Mm hmm." She replied as she walked in the room, where she saw Naveen, wiping his face. She walked over over to him and heard him laugh a little.

"Did you enjoy the show?" He teased.

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Why do you do this to me?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't do anything."

She walked over to him, wrapping her arms over his sweaty shoulders and sting her tongue in his mouth. Naveen pulled back and decided to tease her again. "I thought you didn't like touching my sweat after working out?"

"No, baby. I never said that." Tiana pressed her mouth on his.

Naveen easily unzipped Tiana's dress and it fell onto the floor. He laid her on the bench where he took off her panties. He then looked into her eyes. "What got you so hot for me?"

"I still still owe you from last night."

()()()()

A/N: Yeah, yeah I know I write too much sex, but it's too hard to resist. Lol. Naveen, sweaty, sexy, working out. Tiana just reacted like any normal person would. LOL!


	37. A Prince's Admiration of Waterfalls

A Son For A King

A Prince's Admiration of Waterfalls

Two months later…

Kanad kicked the winning goal into the net as the crowd roared in the stands. His teammates all picked him up, all ecstatic for making the finals.

"Attaboy Kanad!" one of his team mates said. "We did it! We're going to the finals!"

The thirteen year old prince was smiling ear to ear as the coach approached them.

Kanad was now back on his feet.

"Happy birthday your majesty." The coach said and hugged the boy. "We are now in the finals!"

Kanad returned the hug and felt as if he was on cloud nine. His eyes scanned through the huge crowd of Maldonian football fans and he saw his father and mother smiling while James was jumping up and down. He looked on, sinking in everything until one person caught his eye. The girl smiled at him while clapping her hands. He smiled back, but was lifted up again by his team mates. Kanad looked back over to where he saw the girl, but to his disappointment she was leaving. His teammates carried him all the way to the lockroom where they celebrated some more.

()()()()

Kabir walked his son down the hall with James not too far behind still beaming about the win.

"My son, my son! The way you kicked the ball to score that goal…hunga to mas staz!"

"What?" James asked, and laughed.

"Grandson, I am very proud of your uncle." Kabir said. "And for his birthday he could have anything he wants."

"Well if that's the case then I would like a car-

"Except a car."

James snickered.

"And James, if you win tomorrow you can have anything you want for your birthday."

"Really?" The excited boy asked. "Oh boy!"

Nagina walked out of her room with her helpers following behind. She was frantic and Kabir noticed.

"Darling, what is it now?"

"We have exchange students coming to tour the palace!" Nagina said. "Make sure everything is spotless." She told her helpers. "Let everyone know immediately!"

"Exchanged students?" James asked. "Are they from other countries?"

"Yes, there will be a small group. Three boys and three girls."

"When are they coming?" Kanad asked.

"They should be here soon. But only to pick up their name cards. Oh, and you will have to join me since Naveen isn't here either."

"Me?" Kanad asked, now annoyed. "But what about this fella you call your husband?" Patting his father's back.

"Not now Kanad. It is your job to hand each student their name card. We want to make sure that there aren't any thieves coming here."

"With Naveen not being here and papa nothing it then shouldn't this be Tiana's job? She is the queen." The young prince wondered.

"Tiana is at the children's hospital right now and—ugh! Pardon me!" She walked in between the boys and went on down the hall. "If you want a miserable birthday then I suggest you come down with me!"

Kabir shook his head. "She makes a huge deal out of anything. Go on boy!" He gave his son a small push and watched him walk down the stairs with his mother. He looked down at his only grandson. "Well James, I guess it's just you and me again."

"The usual." The young boy answered.

Kabir laughed and took James' hand. "We'll talk more about football. Now, are you ready for your game?"

"I've been ready the day I joined the team!"

They both walked down the hall…

Kanad stood by his mother as the six students came walking in along with an adult chaperon. They all bowed/curtsied once they were all in the room.

The woman that was with the students curtsied before Nagina.

"Your majesty, these are the six students who will be touring your beautiful palace." The chaperon said.

Nagina nodded as the woman curtsied in front of Kanad. "Goodafternoon your highness."

"Goodafternoon…Jane." He responded and handed the woman turquoise colored card.

She curtsied as the male student bowed before the royal and took his card…

Kanad was already bored and annoyed that he had to be the one to give out cards to the students. All he wanted to do was celebrate his birthday and rest for few minutes, but his mother had to drag him down to be around these kids.

The final student, who was a girl gave the prince a smile. He recognized the young lady from the game.

"Goodafternoon, your highness." She curtsied.

Nerves grew within as his hand was now slightly shaking as he handed her the card. "Goodafternoon…A'sharia?"

She laughed and took the card. "Yes, your majesty. You said it correctly."

He watched her make her way back to the line and couldn't stop looking at her. She has a very unique look about her. Her hair was in braids, that reached down to her waist. She also wore pans, and never saw a girl wearing pants before.

Nagina kept a stern look on her face. "I will see you all tomorrow."

The students all started to walk out of the room. Kanad looked down at a card and realized he gave her an empty one.

"A'sharia! Wait a second!" He shouted.

The young girl stopped as the prince approached her. "Uh…I gave you the wrong card." He smiled.

She smiled back and took the correct card. "Thank you your majesty."

Kanad took the error card back and said, "You can call me Kanad."

"Oh, well thank you, Kanad." She then walked out of the room.

Nagina crossed her arms as she witnessed the encounter. She walked over to he son.

"She is very pretty." She said.

Kanad snapped out of his trance and shrugged his shoulders. "She's only a girl."

"Yes, she is only a girl who apparently caught your attention." She teased her son as they left the room themselves. "You will see more of her tomorrow."

"Mother, please." Kanad covered his ears.

()()()()

"…and that is how caterpillars turn into butterflies." Tiana answered a question from a young patient. She looked around at the remaining students who just raised their hands. She pointed over at a boy.

He slowly stood up. "You majesty-

"Tiana."

"Tiana, why is your tummy a little round?"

Tiana heard some children snickering and she smiled. "Well Roberto, I am having a baby."

His eyes widen. "Really?"

"Yep. It should be coming anyday now."

"How does a baby come out of your body?" He asked.

"One question, please." Tiana said, avoiding that answer.

The nurse laughed.

Maria raised her hand. "Tiana, what is love?"

"Wow, that's a tough question…." Tiana responded. "I think that love is a feeling that always makes you smile. It is also when you worry for someone you care about. Love makes you feel happy. Love is everything that is good."

"Do you love me?" The little girl asked.

"One question at a time!" Roberto yelled at the young girl.

"Roberto." Tiana said. "Now on answering your question. Yes. I do love you. I love all of you!"

All the kids smiled.

"Do you all love me?" She asked.

"Yes!" The kids shouted.

"See, we all love each other." Tiana answered. And suddenly felt a small sharp pain on her lower abdominal. "Oh…"

"What's wrong?" Maria asked.

Tiana slowly got up. "I think it's time for me to leave for now."

The nurse went by the queen's side "Are you alright Tiana?"

Tiana took a deep breath. "I am now. But I think the baby might be coming."

The two guards quickly went by the queen's side. "Would you liked to be carried your highness?" One guard asked.

"I'm fine Lindit." Tiana then waved at the children. "See ya'll later!"

"Bye!" The children said as Tiana was escorted out the room and building. By the time she got in the car the cramps began rolling in. Tiana inhaled and exhaled while rubbing her tummy.

Lindit frowned, concerned for the queen. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine." Tiana breathe out. "I just need to lie down."

"We're almost at the palace."

The cramps grew stronger and stronger and Tiana grew more irritated as the car drove up to the palace. Suddenly her cramps stopped. She exhaled, feeling relieved.

She stepped out of the car and into the palace. She carefully made her way up the stairs, feeling her stomach getting tighter. She finally made it to her suite where she planned on lying down to ease her cramps. But a sharp pain stopped her from climbing onto the bed.

"Ah!" Tiana moaned outloud, almost falling to her knees.

Naveen walked into the suite and saw his wife sitting on the floor, moaning. "Tiana. Are you alright?"

"Yes." She answered, standing back up. Her cramps stopped.

Naveen went over by her side. "Come, sit on the bed."

As she lifted her leg she heard a small pop with a small gush of water running down her leg.

Naveen frowned when he heard and saw the water. "What was that?"

"That was me." Tiana simply said. "My water just broke."

Naveen's eyes widen. "Faldi faldonza!"

()()()()


	38. In The Hands Of A King

A Son For A King

In The Hands Of A King

Naveen paced back and fourth impatiently waiting for the doctor to come into their room. Tiana watched her husband and knew he was nervous about the whole thing.

"Naveen, just sit down and wait. Dr. Sepero will be here soon."

"Soon?" Naveen said, trying to hide the fact that he was nervous. "It's been two hours already! He should be here. Not in Giodonia."

"Just give him time. He just finished a surgery." Tiana tried to reassure her husband, but knew it wasn't working because he kept pacing in front of the bed. Just then, contractions started rolling in. "Ah!' She moaned out loud.

Naveen ran over to her side, holding her hand. "Tiana-

"I'm just having contractions." Tiana said, breathing in and out. She squeezed his hand as the contractions grew stronger.

Naveen felt as if his hand was about to break. "Tiana, you are breaking my hand."

"Ahh!" She squeezed tighter.

"Ahh!" Naveen then bit his tongue.

The contraction slowed down and Tiana's grip loosen.

"Your grip is tight woman." Naveen said as he got up to go to the intercom.

"Yes, your highness?" Said a helper.

"Can you call in the mid-wife up here?"

"She isn't in her office, sir."

"Faldi faldonza." Naveen said. "Where are these people? I don't pay them for doing nothing."

"Dr. Serpero is going to be here Naveen. Just calm-ahhhh!" Another contraction waved in. "Ahh. Mmm..."

Naveen's heart felt as if it was going to jump out of his chest as he ran by back to her side.

Tiana closed her eyes. "Naveen, I am ready to push."

His eyes shot wide open. "P-p-push?"

"Yes." She said. "I'm feeling so much pressure. You need to check my cervix."

Naveen's mouth shot open. "I don't know how to do that!"

Tiana opened her legs. "It's simple. Just fills some bowls with hot water and bring some towels with you from the bathroom. And wash your hands afterward. I'll instruct you. Ahhh!"

Naveen ran in the bathroom and got two big bowls, filled them with hot water. He sat them on the bed bench before going back in the bathroom to grab all the towels, putting them over his broad shoulders and washing his hands before running back into the room and by her side. "Where do I go."

"Between my legs." She breathed out as her contractions died down again. "Hurry before they come back."

"Before what comes back?" Naveen wondered.

"My contractions!" Tiana yelled.

Naveen tried to look, but had a hard time since the bed was so big. "I can't see."

Tiana sighed. "Help me scoot up."

He did just that.

"Now move that bed bench out of the way. Ahhh." She fell back onto the bed.

Naveen moved the bench out of the way before going back over to prop pillows under his wife. He then went back between her legs.

"Wash your hands." She shouted.

Naveen did just that before returning to his spot.

"Stick your finger in me until you can feel the very back where the cervix is located."

"I can the cervix."

"Now stick your finger in there. I have to be ten centimeters in order to push" She instructed. "Try to stick two in there."

Naveen frowned as he stuck two of his fingers inside, and felt hair. "I'm feeling hair."

"That's the baby's head." Tiana said.

And out of nowhere, a gush of fluid came out. "Ugh!" He jumped back.

"What?" Tiana asked.

He was disgusted. "There was some fluidly blood coming out."

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Now is not the time to be acting like a baby. Do you have any idea how much I dilated?"

"I think you are eight or nine?" Naveen looked down at his hands. "I'm going to wash my hands now." He ran in the bathroom.

Contracts rushed back and Tiana moaned.

Naveen ran by her side. "I swear I am going to fire that doctor after he delivers this baby."

"The contractions are so close." Tiana moaned as she felt pressure going downward. "Ah!"

Naveen saw more liquid coming out of her. He began feeling nauseous and dizzy.

Tiana looked over at him as her contractions died down again. She saw his eyes starting to roll in the back of his head. "Naveen, don't give up now. I need you."

Naveen quickly shook his head. "I don't think I can do anymore of this."

"You can, baby. I need you." Tiana said as the contraction returned.

()()()()

Kanad watched as the students enter the palace feeling a little anxious to see A'sharia again. When he did finally see her he made his way down the stairs. All the students suddenly bowed/curtsied.

"There's no need to do that everytime I enter a room." Kanad said, looking at A'sharia, who blushed.

The chaperone approached the prince. "So will you be helping me tour guide?"

Kanad frowned. "Um, no. I was joining you all for the, uh…touring of the palace. If you do not mind."

"Oh, you are more than welcome your majesty. Everyone is paired by boy/girl. We could be partners."

Kanad didn't want to be paired up with the chaperone but he saw that A'sharia was already paired with another student. "Alright."

The students walked through most of the rooms on the first level before going up the second level. Kanad was bored the entire time and wanted to get the chance at getting to know A'sharia. He's never felt this way over another girl his age. Or he assumed she was his age.

A'sharia raised her hand.

"Yes A'sharia." Saphora, the chaperone answered

"I was wondering if you know where a bathroom is." The young girl said.

The chaperone nodded her head. "Well I guess we should break. How about it Kanad?"

"Sure." He responded. "The bathroom should be coming up. We just got everything renovated just in time."

"Oh, I've heard about this recently." Saphora, the chaperone said. "Does anyone else need to go?"

"No" The other students responded.

Kanad found this as an opportunity. "I could escort A'sharia to the bathroom."

"Oh, no it's okay. I can walk myself." A'sharia said.

"I have to go as well so I'll walk you there." Saphora and A'sharia began walking to the bathroom. Kanad sighed and leaned against the wall. He looked at the other students who were so quiet, that if a pin fell onto the floor he could hear it.

"How is the girl student who just left for a bathroom break?" He asked. Hoping one of the students would say something.

"She's nice." A girl answered. "And a little shy."

A'sharia was the first to get out the bathroom. Kanad noticed and approached her. "All better now?"

She smiled. "Yes." She looked into his blue eyes. "Your palace is stunning."

He returned the smile. "Thank my grandfather for that."

She looked down, blushing again. His smile really got to her.

"We are now ready!" Saphona walked out of the bathroom, looking at the map. "Let's all go to the library next!" The students began walking while Kanad and A'sharia were still talking.

"A'sharia!" The chaperone called.

"Oh!" The girl in braids went to catch up with the group. Kanad followed behind. He really wanted to talk to A'sharia and knew that the library would be the perfect place to escape from the group.

Once in the library...

Kanad made his move and stepped beside her. "Would you like to talk somewhere?"

A'sharia looked over at the chaperone, who was busy looking at old artwork. She then looked back at the prince and nodded her head.

Kanad smiled and took her hand, quickly walking out of the library. Both walking across the hall into another room.

"This is the guest den. One of the restricted rooms on the tour."

A'sharia covered her mouth.

Kanad frowned. "What is it?"

"I've never sneak out of anything before." A'sharia said. "You don't think Saphora will notice?"

"Nah." He took a seat on the couch and patted for her to sit beside him. "So, where are you from and how did you get here?"

A'sharia sat beside the prince and crossed her fingers. "Well, I was born in Kenya but left two days after I was born. My family stayed in Harlem, New York for a while before moving to Paris. Where I lived most of my life."

"Wow, Paris?"

"My father is a professor of many schools around the world. He fell inlove with Paris so much that he decided to stay there. I go to a school there and was recommended to participate in a foreign exchange program…and here I am!" A'sharia said and raised an eyebrow. "Now where do you come from, and how did you get here?" She joked.

Kanad laughed, thinking that was cute. "I was born in Maldonia and I was pretty much born into royalty."

A'sharia laughed. "I saw you play yesterday and thought you were great."

"Thank you." Kanad said, not really knowing what to say. The girl looked beautiful.

"Oh, and happy belated birthday."

Kanad smiled. "Thank you, and speaking of birthdays, when is yours?"

"It was two months ago. I just turn 13."

"Me too! Well, yesterday." He said, very pleased to learn that. "How long are you staying in Maldonia?"

"For six months." She answered.

Kanad studied her features, making the girl feel a little nervous.

"Is there anything else you would like to know about me?" She asked.

"Oh, yes. Are you seeing someone?"

"No. But talking about boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"Then, no. I never had a boyfriend before. But I'm sure you had some girlfriends before."

Kanad thought about saying no, but he didn't. "Actually I have been seeing some girls but they all wanted to be around me because I am a prince."

"Oh..." A'sharia said. "So you dated before?"

"Yes." He lied.

A'sharia was happy to know that he had some experience. "Guess that explains why you're so comfortable with talking to me. I've never been around boys that much since I go to an all girl school."

Confidence grew more inside the young teen. "Well, that could change if we spend some time together." He took her hand.

A'sharia's stomach felt as if it were in knots and nerves came over her. She looked at the door. "I think I should get going. I don't want to get in trouble." She stood up, letting go of his hand.

"I can explain everything to Saphora." Kanad said.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go."

Kanad watched as A'sharia ran out of the room. He really liked the girl, even if the conversation was short. _'I hope I didn't scare her away with me lying about dating other girls?'_

Just then a helper ran into the room.

"Your highness you are needed in the family den. The queen is having her baby now as we speak."

Kanad followed the helper out the room.

()()()()

Tiana rested her head on Naveen's shoulder as the contractions grew closer. "I think I can feel the head."

"You can feel what?" Naveen shouted.

"Naveen you can do it." Tiana said despite her being in so much pain.

"I should call for the do-

"He won't be able to deliver this baby in time. You have to do it." She moaned. Put some towels under me."

"Faldi faldonza mi gajaza a frirela." Naveen said in Maldonian as he got between her legs, putting some towels under around his wife's bottom half. His eyes widen when he saw the top of the baby's head coming out of his wife's vagina. "Faldi faldonza."

"Naveen..." She cried.

Naveen knew that he couldn't give up on his wife now. She did need him. "Okay, open your legs wider." He instructed.

She did just that.

"When I count to three push as hard as you can. One, two, three..."

"Mmm..." She moaned as she pushed as hard as she could.

And that's all it took because the baby popped right out into Naveen's arms. He couldn't believe his eyes, ignoring the fluid splashing on him.

Tiana fell back onto the pillows. She was too tired to even speak.

Naveen saw the baby and smiled. "It's a girl!" But also noticed that she still had her umbilical cord attached. And as if on cue, the doctor and nurse rushed into the suite.

"I am too late." He said, but saw that the cord was still attached to the baby. He dipped his hands in one of the bowls of water and the nurse assisted him with his gloves.

"I would like to cut the cord." Naveen said.

The nurse frowned, not really approving but the doctor nodded his head. She gave him the scissors.

The doctor told the new father where to cut and quickly covered the baby in a towel. The baby started crying.

"It's a girl." Naveen said, walking over to his wife.

"A girl." Tiana said, feeling very weak. "Let me hold her."

He gave her the baby and kissed his wife on the forehead.

"Hey baby." Tiana smiled to her new daughter.

The doctor stepped in. "We will take it from here your highness."

Naveen wanted to give the doctor a piece of his mind, but knew now was not the time.

The nurse came by Tiana. "Your majesty I would like to examine the new princess just to be sure she's fine."

"Okay." Tiana softly said, giving the nurse the baby.

Naveen frowned. "Tiana?"

The doctor noticed a lot of blood on the towels under her. "Naveen I think you should wait outside.."

Naveen grew concern "Is she going to be alright?"

"Please, wait outside." The doctor instructed.

"Go Naveen." Tiana said, with her eyes closed.

He gave his wife a kiss on the forehead. "I love you."

"I love you." She replied back.

Naveen gave his wife one more look before leaving the room. He didn't want to leave, and was now afraid as he witnessed all the blood she seem to have lost.

He walked in the family den and saw his mother, father, brother, Eudora and James all in the room.

Nagina got up to hug her son, but stopped when she saw blood on his pants. "What happened to you?"

"I just delievered my new daughter." Naveen said with a bittersweet feeling.

She covered her mouth, shocked.

While Kabir clapped his hands. "Achidonza! Congratulation my boy!" He hugged his son.

Eudora went over to her son-in-law. "Is Tiana okay?"

"She lost a lot of blood,...I don't know." He said, forgetting that his young son was in the room.

James held a worried-some expression on his face as he approached him. "Is mama gonna be alright?"

Naveen closed his eyes, cursing at himself _'Why did I say this out loud?' _"She will be fine."

"I'm scared." James said.

"It's okay to be concerned for your mother, but she will be fine. Just wait and see." Naveen said, feeling afraid himself.

"Yeah, baby. Ya mama is very tired from just having a baby." Eudora added.

"But I want to see her." James said, teary-eyed.

"Soon." Naveen rubbed his son's back.

Almost an hour has past and finally a knock was heard at the door.

"Come in!" Shouted Naveen.

The doctor walked in with a smile. "You're wife and new daughter are waiting."

Naveen stood up. "I'll be right back."

"Daddy!" James called.

"Stay in here until I come to get you." He walked out the room with the doctor. "So, is she alright?"

"She will be fine. She lost a lot of blood, which happens when having a baby, but is a trooper and is waiting for you." The doctor said. "I have to say that you did an excellent job at deliverying your own daughter. Most men would've fainted."

"Oh I almost fainted alright. But thank you." Naveen said as the doctor opened the doors to the suite.

Naveen walked in his room and saw his wife holding their new baby. His heart started beating fast.

Tiana looked up at her husband and gave him a small smile. "Here is your daddy."

Naveen stood over Tiana and the baby. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore and tired. The doctor just stitched me up." She explained and joked. "And look, fresh new bedsheets."

He kissed her on top of the head. "Thank goodness." Naveen looked down at his new daughter. She was asleep in her pink blanket.

"So, what do you think?" Tiana asked, smiling.

Naveen couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the lightly tan baby. "She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"Would you like to hold her Dr. Daddy?" Tiana asked.

"Yes." He smiled, still looking at his daughter.

Tiana handed Naveen the baby. "Be careful, her head is too heavy for her little neck."

The nurse assisted the two. "Put your arms like that and…there you go your majesty."

Naveen was on cloud nine right now also noticing her hair. "She has curly hair."

"You did an amazing job with delivering her." Tiana was proud of her husband. And loved him even more for being there for her when she really needed him.

Naveen gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead. "I delivered her with my own hands..." He looked over at his wife who had a raised eyebrow. "And your pushing. And patience with me. We make an excellent team."

"Yeah, we do." Tiana agreed.

"What are we going to name her?" Naveen asked.

"I was thinking about naming her Jasmyna."

"That was my grandmother's name." Naveen said with a smile.

"You don't like it?" Tiana asked.

"No, I love it. It's perfect for our daughter." He gave the baby another kiss on the forehead. "Your name is Princess Jasmyna. Do you like that name?"

The baby stared at her father, making him laugh. "You are so beautiful. But of course you would be beautiful. Look at your mother."

Tiana yawned. "You're so charming."

Naveen walked over to his wife and gave her a kiss. "Thank you for this beautiful blessing."

Tiaan smiled, feeling very sleepy.

"You get some rest. It's time for Jasmyna and her father to get well-acquainted." Naveen said, still looking at his newborn.

"Yes your majesty it is time you get some sleep." The nurse agreed. "And your highness, I will like to check the princess once more in a couple minutes."

Naveen took a seat on the bed bench, holding his new daughter. "Happy birthday my beautiful princessa." And kissed her on the forehead once again. His heart getting more sore for his baby. "You will have such a blessed life. I promise to never leave your mother, James or you. You're stuck with me, okay?"

The baby stuck her tongue out, as if she responded back to what he just said.

Naveen laughed. Feeling as if his life was now complete. "I love you my lovely princessa. With all my heart."

()()()()

A/N: I decided to go with a Mediterranean/Persian name. I still haven't figured out what her full name would be so I will definitely be using some of the names suggested on the earlier reviews. Also I completely did a last minute change with this chapter. Originally I had the doctor deliver the baby, but this morning the idea of having Naveen came to mind. Wow! So excuse my grammar. Now, is this story almost over? Not quite, but it's getting there. There's still a lot of drama, love and more left in this story. So hang on and review!


	39. Baby Blues Part One

A Son For A King

Baby Blues Part One

It has been almost two months since the baby was born and Naveen felt like his world was perfect. The new baby was a handful at first, but she's gotten used to the care and pampering she's gotten from everyone. And Naveen knew that he would be wrapped around her little finger with everything. Jasmyna also loved her brother and would glow everytime he's around. The entire kingdom and surrounding countries as well as global all sent their gifts. Baby Jasmyna was the new sheriff in town and everyone coudn't help but to adore her.

Tiana was holding the new baby on the rocking chair in her nursery. She just through feeding the baby. Her life has been very busy since the baby was born, the restirant has gotten so overflowed that people have to make reservations just to get in.

She looked down at her daughter. "You are the easiest part of my job."

The baby stuck her tongue out. Tiana put her on her lap, lightly patting her back.

James came walking in, excited to see his sister again.

"Hey mama! May I hold Jasmyna?" He asked.

Tiana heard the baby burp and stood up. "You can hold her after she's done getting changed."

James smiled. "Did she poopy?"

Tiana laughed at her now six year old son. "Yes, she did." And within a minute the diaper was changed. "Sit on the chair baby."

James did just that and was handed the baby. Jasmyna squealed when she saw her older brother. "Hi Jasmyna! How are you this afternoon?"

Tiana loved that her son bonded with the new baby right away. It was love at first sight. She was also relieved to know that he didn't feel left out or get jealous. Everything was perfect beteen the two. She continued to watch her children until a sudden feeling of sadness came over her. She didn't know why she was feeling upset all of a sudden, but she did. Tiana tried to fight the feeling away but it seem to get stronger.

James noticed his mom looking upset. "What's wrong, mama?"

Tiana saw that the baby was asleep. "Let me put the baby in her crib." She took the sleeping baby and put her in her crib. A nanny came in.

"Is there anything you would like for me to do, your majesty?" The nanny asked.

Tiana gave the baby a kiss before returning back up. "Um, no. James baby you go get ready to walk Lightning."

"But I did that before coming here." James said, getting off the chair.

"Then go outside and play with him." Tiana suggested, getting worse.

"It's raining now. See!" He pointed to the window. Tiana looked out and a feeling of guilt came upon her. Her eyes watered up in tears. James frowned. "Mama-

"Go see what your grandmamma is doing." She avoided looking at him.

"Which one?"

"It doesn't matter." Her voice began sounding emotional.

She knew that crying in front of her young son would make things worse so she ran out of the room, down the hall and made it to her room in time for her to break down on the floor. She didn't understand why she was feeling so bad. The day started out perfectly, everyone is getting along, her baby is healthy, she has an amazing son, the perfect husband. So why is she feeling so bad?

Tiana wiped her tears as she stood back up. "What has gotten over me?" She asked herself.

Naveen walked into the room and saw the back of his wife. It looked she was wiping her face.

"Are you alright?" He asked, putting his hands on her hips.

Tiana stepped away from him, still wiping her tears away.

Naveen frowned. "Tiana?"

"I'm fine, Naveen." Tiana said and turned for him to see her. "See? I just had something in my eyes."

Naveen walked over to his wife. "Would you like for me to blow in your eyes?"

"No, I'm fine now." Tiana put on a smile, still feeling upset.

Naveen wrapped his arms around her. "Where is the baby?"

"She's asleep in the nursery." Tiana said.

Naveen raised an eyebrow. "I guess that leaves us some time alone." He brushed his lips against her ear.

"I'm not ready yet." Tiana pulled back and walked over to the mirror, looking at herself.

Naveen had a feeling that his wife was upset about something her body. "You look good Tiana. Like you were never pregnant." He hugged her behind.

Tiana usually loved the feeling of her husband holding her, but at the moment all she wanted holding her was air.

Naveen kissed her on the cheek before facing her to him. "You look exhausted. We could have the nannies look after Jasmyna while we spend some time together?"

Now the feeling of guilt returned to her after pushing her husband away. All he wanted was to be with her, but her selfishness got in the way. Tiana knew that she couldn't cry again so she took in a deep inhale and exhale. "Okay." She climbed on the bed.

Naveen frowned, sensing her gloomy mood. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine." Tiana responded. She figured the only way to get Naveen to stop getting suspcious about her was to 'distract' him and her feelings. So she leaned forward on him, giving him a passionate kiss.

"Tiana?" Naveen asked, a little confused at his wife's sudden change in mood.

"I'm ready." She said, kissing him.

"But wait…" He pulled her back. "I thought that you said you weren't ready?"

"I changed my mind." She said, not really in the mood to love making. "You know how I get sometimes…"

Naveen didn't feel right about doing this. "I don't know. We don't have to do anything you're not ready f-

Tiana cut him off with kissing him again and started unbuttoning his shirt.

Naveen was confused, but thrilled about finally being intimate with his wife again. He never tried to go after her since the baby was born eight weeks ago because he knew that it was up to her when she was ready after the doctor told them to hold off on sex for six weeks.

The depressed feelings went away from Tiana as she felt Naveen's hands pull down her panties. And her 'normal' feelings returned. She was pleased and decided to keep going with him…

()()()()

Naveen and Tiana laid in each other's arms after their passionate session of love making. Naveen felt good while Tiana's depressed feelings returned as soon as they were done. She didn't understand.

The king gave his wife a kiss on the forehead. "I miss us being this way."

Tiana didn't hear a word he said as she was thinking of what would life be like without having her children around. Would she still be living in New Orleans struggling to save enough for the sugar mill in the economic state her country was in? Or would she have given up herself to Benjamin to save her restaurant? Would she have married Darius/George, or would she be living with her mother as an old maid? All those thoughts scared her to death because why would she be thinking of life without her children? So many thoughts were in her head right now and it didn't help her gloomy feelings.

"Tiana." Naveen called her name.

"Huh?" She responded, her eyes still widen from her miserable thoughts.

"Where were you? I called out your name three times and no response."

"I'm sorry." She apologized and changed the subject to her resturant. "I have so much on my mind with the restaurant and-

"I think you should spend more time with the baby and less time at the restaurant." Naveen suggested, while rubbing her arm. "Yesenia and the other staff have everything covered."

Tiana rolled her eyes, and sat up. "I can't just abandon my restaurant."

"You are not abandoning your restaurant. You just need a break from it. Two days after Jasmyna was born you went to work! Against the doctor's orders!"

"I just wanted to be sure that everything was fine." Tiana said.

Naveen shook his head. "And it is." He kissed the nape of her neck and got out of the bed. "Would you like to shower with me? I have to get back to the office."

Tiana got out of the bed and put on a robe.

Naveen frowned. "I've seen you naked plenty of times. And I think a robe would be a little uncomfortable in a shower."

Tiana smiled. "I just got a little chill."

"Well when you are ready for a warm shower to break that chill, it'll be waiting for you in the shower alng with your husband." Naveen gave his wife a kiss before walking in the bathroom.

Tiana sighed and walked over to the mirror, looking at her face. Her heart started breaking again as guilt came over her. Why would she have the thought of living life without her children?

'_I'm a horrible mother.'_ She thought to herself and tried shaking the thoughts out of her head. '_I've got to get over this. I don't want people thinking I'm crazy.' _The young queen then took a seat at her make-up table. Her feelings of guilt seemed to have wanted to stay inside of her. So she thought of doing her hair as a stress reliever. She brushed her hair for several minutes without even noticing Naveen walking in the room with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"I guess you didn't want to shower." Naveen said, pulling out underwear from his dresser/drawer.

Tiana looked up at her husband. "Do you think I'm beautiful?"

Naveen laughed, slippingo on his pants and a shirt. "This again? I don't think you're beautiful, I know you're beautiful." He kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you for the afternoon treat. You were wonderful."

Tiana smiled. "So were you." And got up, noticing him getting dressed. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going back to the office. I'm expecting a call from the queen of England. She is actually coming here to visit Maldonia in a couple of months." He slipped on some socks and finally putting on some black shoes.

"Oh, that's swell!" Tiana said as a knock was heard at the door.

Naveen opened the door to Yesenia. "Just in time! Here's Yesenia." He went back over to Tiana to give her another kiss. "You take it easy. I'll see you later." He then walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. The young king felt something about his wife wasn't right. She's never been that way before. He couldn't put his finger at it yet, but he will ask her about it later.

Yesenia watched as Tiana continued brushing her hair. "Your hair is beautiful enough."

Tiana sighed, putting the brush down. "I don't…um, why are you here?"

"I just needed to get away from the kitchen." Yesenia pulled out a sitting stool and sat next to the queen. "And I thought that you would like the company."

Tiana looked at her friend. "Thank you."

Yesenia frowned, noticing Tiana's uphappy mood. "Are you alright?"

"Yes!" Tiana got up, getting annoyed. "Why is everyone asking me this question? I'm fine…just a little tired."

"I had no idea that people were asking you this question." Yesenia stood up, noticing the floor was a little wet. "Did you just take a shower with your husband?"

Tiana snorted. "No, but I should."

Yesenia looked over at the bed and saw that the bedsheets were used. She raised an eyebrow. "So you were ready after all?"

"Ready for what?" Tiana asked, not paying much attention to her.

Yesneia laughed. "Sleeping with your husband. I remember just a week ago you said that you had no desire to even sleep with him. Even after all those gifts he showered you with."

"I still feel that way." Tiana said, going in the closet.

Yesenia frowned. "But you slept with him anyway?"

"Who said I slept with Naveen?" Tiana asked, not really wanting to talk about her sex life with the woman.

"The bed." Yesenia pointed.

"Oh, we just got caught in a moment." Tiana pulled out a black floral dress.

"You're wearing a black dress?" Yesenia asked. "I had no idea you had a black dress."

"My figure still looks a little off." Tiana said.

"Are you serious? When you were pregnant you didn't have much of a bump. And your figure is still the same, based on the photos I've seen of you."

Tiana sighed, completely ignoring her friend's last comment. "I'm gonna take a shower. I'll see you later." She walked in the bathroom.

Yesenia noticed how down her friend was and wondered what got her to feeling that way. It was like the young queen was depressed about something. _'Could it be about Naveen?'_ She wondered. So she decided to stay and ask more questions.

About fifteen minutes later, Tiana walked back in the room, still feeling like crap and saw that Yesenia was still present. "I didn't know you were still in here."

"I'm just a little concern."

"What about?" Tiana asked, still wearing her robe. She turned away from her friend while slipping on her panties.

"You seem down today, or lately. I just wanted to see if everything was okay with you and Naveen." Yesenia tried to be careful with her word choices.

"He's wonderful." Tiana said. Putting her bra. "It's still a little tight."

Yesenia walked over to help snap on the bra. "Well you did just have a baby almost two months ago. Your breasts are still filled with milk."

Tiana took off her robe and quickly put on her dress. "They are bigger, but they should at least be down by now. With James I was back to my cup size a couple weeks after he was born."

"He didn't force himself on you, did he?" Yesenia asked out of nowhere.

Tiana frowned. "What?"

"You don't have to be ashamed. Naveen is a good guy, but he is also a man and they can get a little impatient-

"He's been very patient with me, Yesenia. There's no need to worry about me." Tiana said, putting her hair in a ponytail.

Yesenia frowned. "Then why are you acting so…depressed?"

Tiana didn't expect her friend to notice her behavior, so she thought of a lie. "I'm fine. I was just thinking about my daddy, and how proud he would be of me."

"He seemed like a good man. I envy your life Tiana." Yesenia said, watching the sad woman before her. "I think I've told you this so many times."

Tiana gave her friend a smile. "You are doing just fine now."

Yesenia stepped toward the young queen. "Thanks to you." And gave her a hug, her feelings for Tiana never left. She always enjoyed hugging her, even if it were only on friendly terms.

Tiana pulled back as a knock was heard at the door. "Come in!"

A nanny came in with the baby. "The princessa just woke up your majesty."

"Aw! My little princess!" Tiana took her baby in her arms. "Thank you Florence."

The nanny smiled. "She sounds like she's hungry."

"Aw. Thank you." Tiana took a seat on her bed. "I'll take her from here."

The nanny curtsied before leaving the room.

"Well, I should be leaving." Yesenia said, opening the door. "I'll see you later at the restaurant tonight?"

"Mm-hm. Yeah." Tiana said. It took all of her to hold back the emotons. Once Yesenia left the room, Tiana felt the need to finally let her feelings go. Tears instantly ran down her cheeks while she began breastfeeding the baby. She looked down at her daughter, who had her eyes closed while sucking the milk from her nipple.

Tiana's eyes filled with tears. "Jasmyna, I love you and James so much." She said and broke down again. "I don't know what's wrong with me, but I have to stay strong and get my act together." She gave the baby a kiss on the forehead. "Your daddy seems to know me like an open book, but I have to not have him suspect anything. I know I'm not crazy."

The baby was soon asleep again as Tiana began lightly patting her small back. "I've heard about women changing after they have a baby and I never thought that I would be one of them." She got up off the bed and laid the baby in a bassinet. Tiana sadly watched her sleeping baby and wondered again what life would be like if she never had her daughter or son. Again she shook the thought from head and began hugging herself, rubbing the sides of her arms. The feeling of guilt seemed to have been eating her from inside and she woondered...could she be going mad? Or was it just a faze?


	40. Baby Blues Part Two

A Son For A King

Baby Blues Part Two

"I look forward to meeting you as well. Enjoy the rest of your day. Thank you." Naveen hung up the phone after his conversation with the queen of England. The thought of Tiana's gloomy behavior however, never left his mind. She seemed…different, everything felt different, even their love making felt different. He knew something was bothering her, but he couldn't understand what it was.

Nagina walked in the office and saw her son staring away.

"Naveen, are you alright?"

"Hmm? Oh, hello mother." Naveen said. "What brings you in here?"

"I was just checking on you, but saw that you had something on your mind. Care to share?"

"I don't know." Naveen said. "Lately Tiana has been a little off…after having the baby her mood has unbalanced. And today, I think I saw her crying, but she brushed it off saying that there was something in her eyes."

Nagina nodded her head. She knew what was wrong. "I will have a talk with her." And stood up.

"Wait—" Naveen got up and followed his mother at the door. "Do you know what's wrong with her?"

"She's been through a lot in a short amount of time Naveen." Nagina said. "Tiana just had a baby. Just leave this up to me."

()()()()

Eudora held the baby in her arms as Tiana looked out the window feeling awful.

"Babycakes you need to sit here with me and this beautiful little girl."

Tiana sighed and did just that. She felt terrible and wondered if her mother had a similar feeling after giving birth to her. "Mama, after you gave birth to me, how did you feel?"

"Blessed. I was very happy that I was able to have a child with James after so many years of trying." Eudora looked at her daughter. "What brought this on?"

Tiana shrugged. "I don't know…lately I've been feeling pretty down."

"What about?"

"I don't know. Everything? And it's gotten worse over the weeks. I broke down today and-

"Tiana, you can't lose it ow. You just had a baby. You have got to stay strong for this baby and your son." Eudora said, looking at Jasmyna.

The young queen now regretted bring up the topic. "But it's really hard, mama. I'm trying but-

"Try harder! You don't want Naveen thinking you lost your mind! And do you know what men like Naveen do to women who lose it after giving birth? They take them to an institution." Eudora warned.

"Naveen would never do that." Tiana said. "Why did I even bring this up with you?" She stood back up.

"Because I know women who's been through the same thing as you, but ended up nuts. You didn't behave this way after James was born."

Tiana sighed in frustration as Nagina walked into the nursery. "Tiana, may I have a word with you?"

"Just in time to hold this baby!" Eudora stood up and handed Nagina the baby. "I will speak with you later Tiana." She said.

"Where are you going?" Tiana asked.

"I don't question where you go do I?" Eudora snapped.

"Actually, you do." Tiana shot back.

Eudora shook her head before leaving the nursery.

Nagina felt the tension between the women. "I guess I came in at a wrong time."

"No, you didn't." Tiana said.

Nagina looked at her granddaughter and smiled. "Jasmyna is such a beautiful little baby. You and Naveen are very blessed to have a daughter."

"I thought this little one as going to be a boy." Tiana smiled.

"Didn't we all." Nagina said and gave the baby a kiss. She then looked back at her daughter-in-law. "Tiana, have you been feeling different lately?"

Tiana frowned. "Different?"

"Yes, like you are overwhelmed, guilty, afraid, silly thoughts about…things?"

Tiana thought about lying after her discussion with her mother, but decided to try again with opening up. "Yes…sometimes?"

"You know there isn't anything wrong with you. A lot of women have this feeling. I've been through it after both my births." Nagina confessed.

"Really?" Tiana asked. She was relived to learn someone relating to her on this. "How did you deal with it?"

"I went through some therapy that I do not recommend because it made me feel a lot worse." Nagina put the baby in her crib before going back over to the young queen. "Everything went by quickly for you. The pregnancy, marriage, becoming queen, opening a restaurant…you have a lot on your plate. I understand."

Tiana's eyes welled in tears. "I don't think you do. There are times when I think about life without my children around."

"I truly do! I've had the same thoughts. I almost drowned Naveen when he was a week old! If it weren't for Kabir walking in then he wouldn't have been here."

Tiana was surprised to hear Nagina open up this much to her. "I had no idea."

"Yes, I wanted to kill the same son I always dreamt about giving my husband. But I got the help I needed from the nannies, some therapy and Kabir and in time I was healed. But then it started all over again when Kanad was born. At least that time my depression wasn't as bad and it went away very quickly because I remembered what helped me." Nagina gave Tiana a hug. "Everything will be just fine. Not every woman goes through this."

"Like with my mama." Tiana said. "She didn't understand why I was feeling this way."

"She will never understand." Nagina pulled from the hug. "And if you ever feel overwhelmed don't hesitate to call for assistance. There are plenty of helpers here. And I know you love the restaurant, but I honestly think you overwork yourself and need to spend most of your energy being a wife and a mother. You have plenty of time to work at the restaurant and being the queen of Maldonia. Just be you and take it easy Tiana."

Tiana realized that Nagina was right, and that she should take it easy.

Nagina took Tiana's hands. "Anytime. And if you would like to speak more about this then come to my room, or call me in yours."

They both hugged again.

"Are you feeling alright now?"

Tiana nodded her head. "Yes."

"Good." She opened the door and blew a kiss at her. "I will see you later." And left the room.

After that unexpected confession from Nagina, Tiana's gloomy mood was slowly fading away. She now understood that whatever she had she will have to slow down and take advantage of what she has around her. The baby started crying, Tiana went over to pick her up. "I think it's time to surprise daddy."

()()()()

Kanad walked in Naveen's office with so many thoughts in his head.

Naveen saw his brother sitting across from him "Yes?"

"Um, there is something that I need to ask you about." Kanad said.

"What is it?" Naveen asked.

"There is girl I like and I sort of lied to her about dating other girls."

Naveen smiled. He knew this all too well. "Well all you can do is tell her the truth."

The young teen frowned. "But what if she gets angry."

Naveen shrugged his shoulders. "Then she will get angry, but if she likes you as much as you like her then she will understand why you lied."

Kanad nodded his head. "Thanks."

"Anytime." Naveen then picked up his telephone. "I think you should tell her in person."

Kanad's eyes widen as nerves kicked in. "In person? Like here?"

Naveen shrugged his shoulders. "Why not? And if she doesn't want to see you again then at least it is in the comfort of your own home...or palace."

Kanad sighed. "Alright."

Naveen began dialing the number. "Hello operator? I would like to speak with the manager from the Maldonian Royale?" He waited as a manager answered the phone.

"Thank you for calling the Maldonian Royale, how may I direct your call your highness?"

"I will like to speak with A'sharia Grant."

"Just a minute…"

Kanad raised an eyebrow. Suprised his brother knew such information. "How did you know her full name?"

"I am the king of Maldonia. I have my connections." Naveen said, proudly, handing the phone to his younger brother.

"A'sharia speaking."

Kanad's heart started beating fast. "A-A-A'sharia! Hey this is Kanad." He smiled.

"Oh, hi!" She responded. "How did you get my room number?"

"I'm the prince of Maldonia. I have my connections." He said. Naveen shook his head and continued looking at his paperwork.

She laughed. "Oh course you do."

"I was wondering…if you could get permission to visit the palace." He asked.

"I don't know if I can-

"Who is this?" Saphora cut in the call.

"The prince of Maldonia."

The chaperone smiled. "Oh, hello! Is there anything you need your highness?"

"Yes, I wanted A'sharia to visit the palace." Kanad said.

"We will be there in an hour." The excited chaperone said

"I actually just wanted A'sharia to come this time. Alone." He pointed out.

"Oh…well she can come, but she have to be back here by seven."

"I will make sure of it." Kanad smiled.

"She will be there in an hour."

"No, no, no...I will have a car ready for her there." Kanad then hung up the phone.

Naveen clapped his hands. "Now was that so hard?"

"No, but I still have to deal with the possibility that she doesn't want to see me again."

"And you will deal with it the best way you can." NAveen sai.d "Now go and practice what you will say to her somewhere that isn't here."

Kanad got up from the chair. "Thanks for everything, bro." He gave him a handshake.

Naveen nodded his head as his brother went to the door, where he almost bumped into Tiana and Jasmyna.

"Oh, I'm sorry Tiana." Kanad apologized.

"It's okay." Tiana said.

Kanad touched the baby's cheek before running down the hall. Tiana smiled and shook her head as she walked into Naveen's office. She saw him looking out the window.

"Hey you." She said, walking over to him.

Naveen turned and saw his wife. "Hey…how are you feeling?"

Tiana gave him a kiss on the mouth. "I'm feeling okay. Why'd you ask?" She handed him their daughter, who was wide awake.

"I don't know. You just seem a little down lately." Naveen then gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead.

"Well, I have been down." Tiana said honestly. "But I think I'm coming around."

"You're sure?"

Tiana nodded her head. "I just need to take this one day at a time. And the first thing I need to do is to take a break from the restaurant."

Naveen smiled. "Good. That is what you needed to do all along."

"And if I need help with anything I won't hesitate to ask for help." Tiana said.

"And I will try my best to always be there for you." Naveen said. "I feel that I spend too much time in this office and in my office in Giodonia."

The baby started whining.

Naveen held her up in the air, scaring Tiana a little.

"Naveen!"

He laughed. "What? I won't her drop." He slowly lowered her to his face, where he kissed the baby on the lips. "I will never hurt my little princessa."

Tiana rolled her eyes. "But you're hurtin' me by doing things like that with Jasmyna."

"I let James do it all the time." Naveen joked.

Tiana raised an eyebrow, making her husband laugh again.

"I am only kidding." Naveen said, rubbing his daughter's back. "Would you like to go out in the garden. Just you, me and the baby?"

Tiana smiled. "I'd like that."

With one arm holding the small newborn and the other locked with Tiana's, Naveen walked the three out of the office and down the halls.

Tiana was feeling a lot better. With her discussion with Nagina, she figured that it would take a while to get over what she was having.

With the support of her family, the help and prayers, she knew that eventually she would be back to her old self again.

()()()()

A/N: Tiana is currently suffering from Postpartum Depression for those of you who were confused about Tiana's behavior. A lot of new mothers suffered from this, even women from back in the 1930s. They dealt with it like a lot of women today with having friends and family helping them with the new baby. Or even getting treatment...but I heard some of the treatments back then were painful. And of course some would end their lives because of the condition. But it could be 'cured' overtime, so that's good. I think Tiana will be okay since she have so many people in her circle who will be there for her.


	41. Baby Blues Part Three

A Son For A King

Baby Blues Part Three

Naveen was in Jasmyna's nursery playing with her on the floormat. Whenever he had nothing open with his duties, he would spend his time with his family and the baby was one of the times he enjoyed more than anything.

"Who is the most beautiful girl in the entire world?" Naveen asked his daughter. The baby just looked at him while kicking. "You are Jasmyna!" He then covered his eyes and uncovered them. "Peek-a-boo!" The baby smiles and squealed at her silly daddy. Naveen repeated his gesture again, making his curly hair daughter squeal again. "You know, I am going to teach you Maldonian. Since you are just that my princessa." Just then he heard a farting noise. He raised an eyebrow. "Did you just do that?"

Jasmyna kicked while still smiling at her daddy. Naveen covered his nose. "Pee-yew! I have a very gassy daughter!" He picked her up and walked over to the changing table. "That'll keep the boys away for certain." Naveen joked he opened the cloth diaper and cleaned the baby. Throwing the dirty diaper in the dirty linens hamper before changing her into a fresh cloth one. "There you are!" He picked her up again. "Nice and clean!"

James walked into the room and saw his father walking over to the window with his sister.

"You are going to be such a heartbreaker." Naveen said to the baby girl. "I do not know if I will let you out of this palace."

"Why is that daddy?" James asked, walking over to the two.

"Look here Jasmyna, it is your big brother James." Naveen said. Once the baby saw her brother she kicked harder. James smiled, playing with her little feet.

"You said that you would never let her out of the house. Why is that?"

"Oh, I didn't really mean that. But it is up to us men to protect our women." Naveen said. "Jasmyna is going to need for us to watch out for her."

James frowned. "From who? She's just a girl."

Naveen shook his head, realizing that he is talking to a six year old. "You will understand when you are older."

"So, can I hold Jasmyna?" James asked.

"Take a seat on that baby floormat and I will hand her over."

James did just that.

Naveen handed his son the baby. "So, what's it like being a big brother?"

"It's nice. Jasmyna is so small though." James answered, and kissed his sister.

"She's a newborn. They tend to be small. I am sure you were small like this when you were her age." Naveen said.

"My mama said that I was always this big." James said.

Naveen raised an eyebrow. "Really now?"

"Yep." James answered. "And when I grow up I'll be just as big as you."

Naveen laughed. "I actually believe that, son. But maybe by an inch."

"How tall are you?"

"I'm six feet six inches, or seventy-eight inches."

James opened his mouth. "You're seventy-eight inches?"

Naveen shrugged. "Yeah."

"Wow." The little boy said, as the baby was falling asleep.

Navven smiled. "You know James, height doesn't make a man, a man. Of course it helps, but I honestly think that making sure your family is safe and taken care family is what makes a man. And knowing who you are helps, too."

"I guess." James said. "How long do you think mama is going to be at the hospital?"

"She should be done soon, son." Naveen anaswered. "But until then, I am going to need for you to hold your sister a little longer."

"Why?"

"Do you see this room? It's a little untidy and you know how your mother is about that." Naveen got up to pic up some toys off the floor.

()()()()

Tiana decided to go and visit the children's hospital again with Yesenia joining her this time. Yesenia watched Tiana read to the children and answer questions from them. She felt a little weird to be in the room with the sick children at first, but after meeting them she changed her thoughts about them. And also thought they were cute. She smiled as Tiana hugged two of the children, thinking how wonderful she is with them. She never wanted children, and still felt that way because of her life. Growing up poor made her life miserable and having parents who didn't want her was even more horrible. At least these children had people behind them. She never had that until she got to know Tiana.

Her heart sank for her, but she finally came to terms that she would never tell Tiana how she really feel about her. It would make the friendship turn into an awkward one and that was the last thing she wanted to happen.

Maria raised her hand for Tiana to see her. The young queen noticed.

"Tiana, I am feeling a lot better now. My stomach no longer hurts." Maria said.

"That's very good Maria." Tiana said. "Come here!"

The smiling little girl went over to the queen and gave her a hug. Tiana then sat her on her lap. "My you are getting big! At this rate you'll be just as big as my husband!"

"How tall is the king?" She asked.

"He's six feet six inches."

"Whoa!" "Wow" The children all said.

"He's very tall." Maria said. "And VERY handsome."

The girls laughed.

Tiana smiled. "That he is."

"So when are you going to have the prince and princessa come visit?" Roberto asked.

"I can have James come over soon, but it is too early for Jasmyna to see you all. She's a little baby." Tiana said, and looked up at the time. "But I will definitely bring him along on the next visit. For now, I have to go back home."

"Aw!" The children said.

"I'll be back soon!" Tiana said, as Maria got off of her. She stood up herself. "I'll see ya'll soon!"

"Bye!" All the children waved.

Maria noticed that Tiana dropped a piece of paper. So she picked it up and ran behind her. The nurse's eyes widen and she ran after her.

"Tiana!" The little girl jogged.

Tiana and Yesenia both turned to see the girl approaching them.

"Maria. What are you doing out of the playroom?" Tiana asked.

"Here is your paper." Maria handed her the paper.

Tiana took the paper. "Thank you, sweetie."

"Maria! You are not allowed to-

"It's Alright Gloria. She was just returning a piece of paper I dropped." Tiana explained.

Maria smiled. "I'll see you soon." She then took out the ring the queen gave her and showed it to her.

Tiana showed her her ring. "I'll see you soon."

Maria took the nurse's hand and walked back into the room.

On the ride back to the palace, Yesenia wondered why did the little girl had the same exact ring Tiana had.

"That ring the little girl had was beautiful. It looked like the ring you're wearing."

"I gave her that ring." Tiana said with a smile. "We bonded so much since I've been there."

"She seems charming."

"Isn't she adorable? Oh Yesenia, I really want to take care of her." Tiana beamed.

Yesenia was surprised to hear this. "Really? But what about your other children?"

"They would love her, too. She really need me. After what her uncle put her through."

"What did he do to her?"

"He killed her parents, and started raising her. I guess he hated the idea of raising a child so he would beat her and not even feed her. Her organs almost failed by the time a neighbor found her."

Yesenia shook her head. "That's horrible!"

"She's the only child there who is there by the country's money. Her uncle is nowhere to be found."

"That poor little girl." Yesenia said.

"And after spending so much time with her I fell in love. I really want to take her in. Adopt her. I've talked to the nurses there and they said that all I need is Naveen's permission and it's a done deal…unless she have relatives who are looking for her."

"Have any family members came looking for her?"

"No, which makes it a lot easier for me to adopt her." Tiana said, as the car door opened for them. Both women stepped out of the car. Walking up the stairs to the front entry of the palace.

"Do you think Naveen will go along with this?" Yesenia asked.

"I think he will, in time." Tiana answered. "And if he doesn't then I will make him say yes."

Yesenia shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I wish you goodluck. The little girl seems very sweet."

"Thank you." Tiana said. "Now if you excuse me, I am about to see my little baby girl."

()()()()

Tiana walked in the nursery to see her son and husband both in a conversation. She also saw the baby asleep in the arms of her son's.

"Hey ya'll!" Tiana greeted them.

Both Naveen and James looked over at the young queen.

"Hey mama!" James said.

Tiana gave her son a kiss on the cheek.

"May I hold Jasmyna?" she asked.

James gave her the baby. "She loves sleeping in my arms."

Naveen raised an eyebrow. "So I do not get a kiss, no?"

Tiana laughed and gave her husband a kiss on the cheek. He smiled. "The kiss is okay for now."

"So how were the sick children at the hospital?" James asked.

"They were fine. They asked about you and Jasmyna." Tiana said. "They want you to come by my the next visit."

"Can I come next time?" James asked.

"Yes, but remember you have to wear a mask." Tiana rolled her eyes. "I honestly see no danger with them having non-viral conditions."

"Well you are the queen of Maldonia Tiana. They are only looking out for you. Why not protect yourself?" Naveen asked.

Tiana decided to not go on with that discussion and to move on about Maria. "And there's this little girl who is about the same age as you James. Her name is Maria."

"I can't wait to meet her and the other children." James got up as a nanny walked in.

"Where are you going?" Tiana asked.

"I have to check on Lightning. I promised him that I'll play with the new ball I picked out for him."

"And what about your mama?" Tiana joked. "I just got here?"

James kissed his mother. "I'll just talk to you later."

Tiana rolled her eyes, standing up. "Alright lil man." She handed the baby to the nanny.

Naveen laughed and joked. "Kids grow up too fast these days."

"When the baby wakes up just bring her to the suite." Tiana told the nanny.

Naveen started at the door, opening it for him and Tiana.

Tiana walked out.

"Were are you heading?" She asked.

"My office."

Tiana then thought about talking to him about Maria. "Naveen, there is something-

He let out a dry cough, interupting her. "Exucse. What were you trying to say?"

"Well, I want to talk to you about, and it's-

He coughed again.

Tiana raised an eyebrow. "Are you getting sick?"

"No, I just have a cough. Nothing to be scared about." He opened the office door for her.

"Naveen, I want to have another child." She let out quickly.

Naveen smiled and took a seat at his desk. "You want to have another baby? I could definitely help you with that."

"No, I meant adopting." Tiana corrected herself.

The king frowned. "Adopting?"

"Yea. There's this little girl I've bonded with at the hospital and-

"No." He flat out said.

Tiana frowned. "Why not? After all she's been through with losing her parents and dealing with an abusive uncle-

"You have your children to care for." Naveen reminded her.

"And how will one more hurt?" Tiana asked, with her hands on her hips.

"I'm not going to argue about this. The answer is no. I will allow you to make a stupid mistake of adopting a troubled child." Naveen began looking over paperwork.

"A stupid mistake? No, sleeping with thousands of women is a stupid mistake. Wanting to take care of a child who deserves a good life and family is nothing but a blessing."

"Well, you cannot do such a thing without my consent." Naveen gave her another reminder.

"You have some nerve. What happened to you always helping the needy? You sure had no problem with helping prostitutes."

Naveen sighed. "Tiana-

"I don't see the problem with wanting to adopt."

"You can have your own children. Perhaps if you were pregnant again you could forget about this silly little idea of adopting." He joked.

"So you think me being knocked up every nine months is going to stop me from-

"I was only joking Tiana." Naveen said. "And I still think that adopting this child is a bad idea. I remember you telling me about her, or are you thinking about adopting a different child?"

"It's the same girl. Look, Maria really needs this family."

"But isn't she ill?"

"She had some problems but seems to be healing. She has no family and after they are done with her they are going to send her to an orphanage."

Naveen shook his head and stood up, walking over to his wife. "Well that is too bad. But there isn't anything we can do."

"We can adopt her!" Tiana suggested.

"I don't want to get into something I feel uncomfortable doing, okay? I do not know that girl and what if her real family shows up? You know how people are with money. You've been married to me long enough."

"Naveen…" Tiana said.

"The answer is no. You can be just as worse as James."

Tiana remained quiet and started for the door.

"Where are you going?" Naveen asked.

"I'm going to talk to the hospital."

Naveen quickly got a hold of her hand. "Tiana, this doesn't make any sense. You just had a baby not too long ago. You should be focus on caring for her and we do have a six year old son who needs your attention. Adding another child could put a strain on all of that."

Tiana rolled her eyes. "And not too long ago you didn't mind me having another baby right away?"

"I want you to have another baby right away. In fact, I want you to give me at least three or four more children…naturally." Naveen said, pulling her in his arms. "I know that you care about Maria, but you just got over a bad phase in your life and adding her into this family would really make things worse."

"Make things worse?" Tiana asked. "For this family or for us?"

Naveen remained quiet.

Tiana pulled back from him. "I feel like I'm doing the right thing here. I love our children more than anything in this world, and I would do anything for them-

"Then get this silly idea of adopting out of your head. The last we need is more drama."

"And how is this drama? Or is it because she isn't blood related." Tiana said.

"That isn't fair Tiana." Naveen said.

"That is the real reason. And A selfish one at that." Tiana opened the door and stepped out of the room.

Naveen sighed. He loved his wife for having a big heart, but as a person with a big heart himself, he knew that there was no way they could adopt that girl. So he went went back at his desk and decided to call his detectives.

"Yes, detective Ballas, this is Naveen…I'm going to need for you to get here a.s.a.p.…It's about finding a family..."


	42. A King's Word Of Advice Turns Bitter

A Son For A King

A King's Word Of Advice Turns Bitter

Naveen was walking down the halls thinking about the disagreement he and Tiana had about adopting. He could understand why she would want to, but he didn't want to. Adopting the little girl would be wrong to him and he didn't want it to happen. He thought that a little thinking would in the family den would do him some good. And when he opened the door, he saw his brother holding some girl's hand.

He did a double take.

"Kanad?"

The young prince looked over at his brother

"Um…hi Naveen." Kanad said, feeling embarrassed.

Naveen smiled. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend here?"

A'sharia blushed. Kanad stood and helped her up.

"Naveen this is my friend A'sharia. A'sharia this is my brother Naveen."

The young girl curtsied. "It is a pleasure to meet you your highness."

"Likewise A'sharia." Naveen took her hand and kissed it. Kanad grew jealous. "I had no idea that my brother have company over."

"Is it a bad time?" the girl asked.

"Oh no. It's a nice surprise."

The girl smiled. "How is her majesty doing?"

"She is doing well. Being a new mother and all."

"Kanad showed me Jasmyna's photos. She is a beautiful baby."

Naveen nodded his head. "Well, I will leave you two be." He looked over a his brother. "You're welcome."

Kanad frowned. "Not understanding what his brother meant."

A'shaira sighed after she got to meet Naveen. Kanad didn't like the sound of that. "Your brother is very handsome."

Kanad rolled his eyes. "Right…let's talk more about stuff."

A'sharia laughed, walking over to him. "What kind of stuff were we talking about before?"

Kanad grew a little nervous as the girl came closer to him. "You know…stuff."

A'sharia sighed. She couldn't take it anymore. "Do you like me Kanad?"

Kanad's face got warm. Surprised at the question. "Um, yes I do."

A'sharia laughed again. "You are so cute…I like you, too."

"Really?" Kanad smiled.

"Yes. And I thought that it was cute how you got jealous of when Naveen kiss my hand." She smiled.

Kanad frowned. "Was I that obvious?"

"Yes. But you have nothing to worry about." She leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Because I only like you."

Kanad's cheeks grew warm as he blushed. He was pleased to know that A'sharia felt the same way.

"Would you like to go outside and see the beautiful garden?"

A'sharia nodded her head. Kanad took her hand, walking them both out of the den.

()()()()

Tiana held Jasmyna on her bed with James on the foot of the bed reading a book his teacher assigned for him. She loved her children and knew that they would be getting the best just because they are of royal blood. Her mind couldn't help but to wonder where Maria would end up if she didn't adopt her. An orphanage can be hard for any child and if she had the power she would make sure that every child was in a safe and loving home. She didn't understand why Naveen didn't agree with her taking an interest in caring for the girl. She knew that James would accept her and Jasmyna is so young…everything seemed perfect.

Naveen walked in the room and saw his family…the reason he enjoys life. He wondered if Tiana was still angry with him for declining the offer of adoption.

"Hello everyone." He said, closing the doors behind him.

"Hey daddy." James said, still reading the book.

Tiana looked down at the sleeping baby and gave it a kiss.

Naveen raised an eyebrow. He still had a feeling that she was still angry at him "Hello Tiana."

"Hi." She got up off the bed and put the baby in a bassinet.

Naveen wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a kiss on the cheek and whispered. "Please don't be angry with me."

Tiana closed her eyes, she always loved the feeling of her husband's lips. "I'm not angry."

"Are you disappointed?" He whispered.

"A little." She whispered back. "Excuse me."

"Everything will work out. Just wait." He gave her another kiss before backing away.

Tiana looked over at her husband. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Just wait until I have everything in order." He gave her a smile. And went over to his son. "James. How is that book?"

"Eh." James answered.

"Did you get to walk Lightning?"

"I got Louis to walk him."

Naveen shook his head. "What did I tell you about letting other people…or reptiles do your work for you?"

"I paid him! He's an employee of mine." James said proudly.

Naveen raised an eyebrow and looked over at his wife. She laughed. "Are you sure you are six?"

James smiled. "Yep."

"You stop reading that book and walk that dog right now!" Naveen ordered.

James closed his book. "You want me to read a book when I want to spend time with Lightning, but when I'm into a book you want me to spend time with him."

"Don't challenge me." Naveen said, with a smile. "Now go, scat away!"

"Alright, alright!" James said, leaving the room.

Tiana shook her head, folding her arms. "He is definitely his father's son."

Naveen sighed. "Yes, a little too much."

A knock was heard at the door, Naveen was about to go to it, but Tiana stopped him by running over to the door. She opened it and saw Yesenia with a stack of paperwork.

"Tiana, it takes a lot of writing to adopt a kid..." She stopped herself when she saw an angry looking Naveen standing behind Tiana.

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Thank you Yesenia." She took the bundle of paper.

"Yesenia, did you just say what I thought you just said?" Naveen asked.

Yesenia smiled. "Um…no. I was telling Tiana about me possibly abducting that pretty daughter of yours. Her cheeks are so chubby-

"It is against the law to be dishonest with a king." Naveen said, crossing his arms. "Tell me the truth."

Tiana turned to face her husband, she didn't want him running over the poor woman. "I asked Yesenia to get the paperwork for adoption-

"After I already told you that there would be no way of that happening?" Naveen asked. He really grew irritated at his wife with this. "Whatever happened to listening to your husband?"

"I don't have to listen to you for anything. And I wasn't going to sign the papers-

"Well if you weren't then why do you have them here? Why did you have Yesenia of all people go behind my back and go along with this after I said you couldn't?"

"Yesenia, I think you should leave." Tiana said to her friend.

Yesenia grew concerned for her friend. "Are you sure?"

Naveen frowned. "Yes she is sure, and she already has a man. Why would she need a woman who is obviously attracted to her to help defend her?" He blurted out.

Tiana eyes widen. "What?"

"Yes, tell her Yesenia. You want my wife. Don't you?" Naveen snapped at the woman.

Yesenia opened her mouth, looking over at Tiana.

Tiana was surprised. She didn't know what to say.

"Who would've thought that my former whore would want my wife?" Naveen said out of anger.

Yesenia never felt so humiliated. The only thing she could do is run out of the room in tears.

"Why would you say something like that?" Tiana asked. Disappointed by her husband's attack.

"I walked in on her saying how much she loves you. And I can't can't you couldn't figure that out!"

Tiana shook her head. "No, she likes men. She would tell me how attractive some of the guards are-

"It's a cover-up…something she tried to do for you when I questioned her about these adoption papers." He took a hold of the papers.

"No!" Tiana pulled back.

"Tiana, don't make me use my strength against you." Naveen warned.

"Don't make me use mine against yours." Tiana said, she was now angry with him. Because she knew that she couldn't fight against him as he was almost double her size. "No!"

He snatched it from her. "I will not allow you to make a mistake that you will regret for the rest of your life!" He walked over to the fireplace and threw the papers into the fire.

"No! Naveen!" Tiana ran over to the fireplace and fell on her knees, watching the paper burn away.

The young king felt bad for hurting his wife, but he stood by his thoughts of not wanting her to go along with the idea of adoption. "Tiana, I-

"Don't talk to me!" Tiana said, wiping away her tears.

"I'm sorry, okay? But I will not let you adopt this child." He said.

The young queen rose from the floor. "How can you be so heartless?"

"Tiana, I think you are still going through whatever it is you have. You don't really mean this." Naveen said.

"All I wanted was for that girl to have a home and family. Nothing more. I know how to take care of children. I raised my son on my own for five years all by myself."

"And I am not doubting your parenting skills. I just don't agree with you going along with this adoption. In fact, I don't want any children who aren't mind here. Do you understand me?"

"What is it any different that she isn't ours biologically?" Tiana asked.

Naveen took both her hands to his. "She isn't a product of us. I would love for you to have more children but the natural way. You giving birth to them. At least three, four or five more."

"Don't try to change the subject." Tiana said, still angry.

Naveen kissed her hands. "Just say you'll give my more children that way."

Tiana rolled her eyes as a knock was heard at the door.

Naveen let go of his wife's hands and went over to the door where he saw a female helper. "Yes?"

"Your majesty you have a call from the detective Ballas."

Tiana frowned. "Detective Ballas?"

"That was quick." Naveen said, walking out of the room. Tiana stopped the helper. "Go get a nanny to watch the baby." Before following her husband to his office.

Naveen picked up his phone and started talking.

"We found the family of Maria Tilis. They are her grandmother and aunt. They have been looking for her for a little over a year. And they live in the country nearby."

Naveen smiled. "Good. Bring them over and I'll have them reunite with her here." He hang up the phone smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" Tiana asked, walking into the office.

"My detectives found Maria's family."

She frowned. "What?"

"Her grandmother and aunt." Naveen said.

Tiana's anger for her husband grew even bigger. "You are the biggest hypocrite…" She stormed out of the room.

"Whoa…wait!" He pulled her back into his office, closing the door. "I thought that you would be happy to hear about finding her family."

"You thought wrong. You know how much I care for Maria."

"But my abinita, she has family." Naveen said. He knew his wife would be disappointed, but not this angry.

"Don't abinita me! I don't know if I could forgive for what you did."

Naveen frowned. "But she isn't your child."

Tiana shrugged her shoulders. "Just because she didn't come from body? Naveen you can love a child even if they aren't blood related."

"Not in my world." Naveen said. "And you will learn that the hard way, as usual."

"Why are you being so cold about this? WHat did this little girl ever do to you?"

"Nothing, but if we did adopting her will not help. She has to be blood related to be considered royality and-

"I'm not blood related." Tiana said.

"No, but you are married to me." Naveen said.

"But you're a king. You can change this law."

"I can, but I refuse to."

Tiana snorted. "Of all times to be selfish, you decided to act this way now?"

"I stand by my words Tiana. And you will have to accept it."

"Keep standing by your words because I won't be there to support any of them." She opened the door, but Naveen closed it back.

"Tiana, don't do this. Don't let some disagreement we have change how you feel about me."

"I didn't need Maria's well-being to show me the real king of Maldonia. You did all of that yourself." She opened the door, walking out of the office.

Naveen went after her, taking her hand.

"Naveen, let go of me." Tiana demanded, pulling her into the family den.

"No!" He said. "Maria's family has been looking for her for over a year. She has her azugana and auntiza there for her."

"But what if they can't be trusted?" Tiana asked.

"They live in a very good part of the country. They aren't rich, but they can definitely care for her." Naveen said.

"I don't know..." Tiana said, still hurt by her husband's actions

Naveen didn't like the idea of having a child that wasn't his living here, but he knew with his wife he could learn to love and accept the child. "Okay, we'll make a deal. If they aren't good enough for Maria, then I will think about possibly adopting her."

Tiana sighed. She knew he wouldn't go along with this deal. She had a feeling, but who knows? He can have a change of heart after opening his heart for this girl. And her family was looking for the child for over a year. "Fine. Even though I have this deal won't be made."

Naveen tried to touch his wife's face, but she moved away. "Tiana, I still love you no matter what, okay?"

Tiana remianed quiet which concerned him.

"Tiana, do you still love me?" He asked

"Of course I still love you!" Tiana snapped. "My love for you never stopped. But the Naveen I fell inlove with would never doubt his love for a child, even if it wasn't his by blood."

Naveen pulled his wife into his arms. "I know that you feel that I am being selfish, but you have to understand that I want to protect what's mine."

She pulled from his hug. "You say that as if your family is a product."

"You know I didn't mean that. Is it wrong that I only want to care for my wife and the children we have together?"

"No." Tiana answered.

Naveen kissed her on the forehead. "I don't want you to be angry with me."

Tiana wrapped her arms around him, giving him a hug.

Naveen was relieved to feel his wife's embrace. But he knew she was still upset about him going behind her back on finding Maria's family. He just hoped that this doesn't cause a strain in their marriage.

()()()()

Three hours later the grandmother and aunt were at the palace, anxious to meet Maria. Tiana met the two and to her disappointment, she felt that they were good enough for the girl. But wondered if Maria would feel the same way.

"Your palace is beautiful your majesty." The aunt complimented.

"Thank you." Tiana and Naveen said.

"I never thought that I would ever meet you your majesty and the queen." The aunt beamed. "And to finally meet Maria after so long."

"She is a very sweet girl." Tiana said.

The grandmother only smiled, as she didn't know much english.

The doors then opened to the nurse and Maria walking in.

The grandmother stood up. "Maria!"

"Azugana!" The little girl ran to her grandmother.

Tiana watched as the little girl embraced her grandmother and knew that that was the icing on the cake. Naveen gave his wife a small squeeze as he saw her get teary-eyed.

Maria then looked over at Tiana and ran over to her. "Tiana! I'm going to miss you so much! My azugana and auntiza are both taking me home."

"I know, baby." Tiana said, wiping away her tears. "You be good and always listen to them."

"I will." Maria said and hugged the young queen. "We will always be friends, right?" She showed her the ring.

"You know it." Tiana pulled from the hug and gave the girl a kiss on the forehead. She hated to see her go, but knew it was for the best. "Now go to your family."

The little girl did just that.

"You can visit the palace anytime." Naveen said. "I will have a guard escort you all out." He looked down at his wife. "Come." Rubbing her side.

Tiana and Maria looked at each other once more before the young queen left the room.

Naveen felt bad for his wife, but was relieved to get the idea out of adoption out of the way. "She will be fine."

"I know." Tiana responded, walking up the stairs.

Naveen knew his wife's heart was broken for losing Maria, and knew it would be a while before she would talk to him. He just hope he didn't cross the line with his actions and with his marriage.

()()()()

OMG. 8-9 more chapters to go until the end! Wow...and I don't know what to think about Tiana and Naveen on this topic. *sighs* Being married is hard. lol. Review!


	43. A King's Baby Blues

A Son For A King

A King's Baby Blues

"Maria will be fine." Naveen said, opening the doors to their suite.

"I know." Tiana said. "But I wish you would've talked to me about this search."

"Like you should've spoken with me about the adoption papers?" Naveen shot back.

Tiana rolled her eyes, walking in the suite. "I was going to eventually talk to you about that."

"When?" Naveen asked, walking in and seeing the nanny still watching the baby.

"Thank you Helena." Tiana said.

The nanny nodded her head before leaving the room.

Naveen walked over to the bassinet, smiling at his daughter. "Now we can work on getting more of these."

Tiana sat on the bed bench. "I don't want to be pregnant again right now."

"Why not? You want to adopt-

"It's different though. I'm not carrying another human being inside of my body for almost a year." Tiana pointed out.

"I would love to have more children, right now." Naveen sat beside her on the bench."Or perhaps in a month, if you change your mind."

"I don't think it's possible if I say no." Tiana said.

"You can't ever say no to me..." Naveen tried to kiss on his wife, but she scooted away.

"There you go, acting like there isn't anything wrong with what you're saying." Tiana said.

"What am I saying wrong now? That I want to have more children with my wife? Usually men would want the opposite."

"And I appreciate you wanting more children, but I am not ready to get pregnant again. Not right now at least."

Naveen shrugged. "The way we're always together, I don't think we have a choice if we wait or not."

"Yes we do. All you need to cover up or pull out." She said.

Naveen's eyes widen. "What?"

"You heard me. Cover up or pull out."

Naveen frowned. "You are not trying to get back at me for finding Maria's parents, are you?"

"Nope." Tiana got back up. "I just need time to think. I will admit, that thinking about adopting Maria was a little much."

"So you're saying that I was right?" Naveen asked, proudly

"I'm not saying that." Tiana smiled. "But you want to have more babies."

"Yes…" Naveen smiled back.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I guess we can't always get what we want." Tiana said, walking to her makeup table.

Naveen got up. "What do you mean by not getting what I want?"

"I think we need to slow down on the sex." Tiana began fixing her hair.

Naveen's mouth drop.

"Being pregnant is very hard. Not that I have a problem with hard work, but having a human being constantly growing inside your body for nine months and on top of that having to push it out of a tiny hole is enough for me to say…not right now."

"So you want to stop having sex all together?" Naveen couldn't believe what he was hearing from his wife.

"Naveen, I just want us to protect ourselves."

"From what? You were a virgin when I had you and you said that you've never been with any other man…and you are my wife. What's the point of wearing condoms or pulling out at that?"

"What you want isn't exactly what you need." Tiana teased.

"But I do want and need sex from my wife! Without that what kind of marriage do we have?" Naveen asked, getting a little iritated at his wife. "You do know that it is against the law to refuse sex from your husband, right?"

"I've never heard of such a law!" Tiana said, holding back her laugh. "You act as if you can't live without it."

"I can't! I am a man!" Naveen said. "And look at you! You're a beautiful woman who obviously lost her mind. I can't get enough of you, so why would you want us to stop doing something we have to squeeze into our busy days already!"

Tiana couldn't hold back any longer, so she started laughing hysterically. "The look on you face right now…wow."

Naveen frowned

"I'm just messin' with you." Tiana laughed.

Naveen sighed a huge relief. "Thank goodness."

"We will still be at it like rabbits, but I'm going to need for you to be patient on the new babies. Jasmyna is a handful and she's only two months."

"But all she does is kick, eat, poop and sleep. What is so handful about that?" Naveen took her hand and kissed it. "We should just go and make more beautiful children together. Right now."

Tiana shook her head.

"You know when we were married the first time around I wanted to tell you that I wanted children right away." Naveen said.

"That definitely happened with James."

"Yes, but just think about it. If we weren't separated for those five years we would probably be on our sixth child?" Naveen said. "Three sons and two daughters with another daughter on the way."

Tiana laughed. "You think it's easy to just push out six babies like that?"

Naveen smiled. "I know that it is very hard from what I've seen and I saw plenty. And that includes the mood swings, but it is very worth it once we see our child." He then thought about James' birth. "I wish I could've seen James' birth. It would've been a wonderful experience to see my first born. My first son."

"I don't think you would've had the guts to help me out with Jasmyna's birth if you were there for James'." Tiana said.

"I think I could've stomached both births."

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Right."

"So we are fine now?" Naveen asked, noticing his wife's light mood.

Tiana nodded her head. "Yes we are fine. We are happily married and we have two beautiful children to be blessed about. Maria is now with her family, where she belongs"

"Good." He and his wife kissed. He was pleased, but then Kanad came to mind. And he laughed a little about it.

"What's so funny?" Tiana asked.

"Kanad. He has a girlfriend. Her name is A'sharia."

"A'sharia?" Tiana asked, curious about her. "Is she-

"Yes."

"Wow." Tiana laughed. "How cute. He has a little girlfriend."

"She seems like the good girl type. He better not do anything he'll regret."

Tiana rolled her eyes. "What is a thirteen year old boy gonna do? Besides kissing and...oh."

"Exactly. He already looks like he is eighteen with his height. Now this girl, who is very pretty by the way may get him to really thinking about sex."

Tiana snorted. "Was he thinking about it before?"

"Yes, he found my father's books and magazines of naked women."

Tiana rolled her eyes. "When will you men ever be happy with the women you have in your lives?"

Naveen walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I never needed to look in a magazine after I got you back."

Tiana laughed. "Right…so you stopped looking after I came here." She pulled from his arms.

Naveen frowned. "What? I do not have any magazines?"

Tiana went into the closet and pulled out a magazine. "Then what about this?"

Naveen's eyes widen. "What? That isn't mine! I swear it isn't."

Tiana rolled her eyes, and slammed it onto his chest. "Looks like a risque magazine to me."

Naveen looked at the cover and frowned again. He saw a very familiar looking woman with a bob-cut on the cover. Wearing very little lingerie. "Tiana? Is this you?"

She smiled.

Naveen opened the magazine and saw more photos. Some with her hair straight and others of her natural curls wearing next to nothing. Then there was one photo of her wearing nothing.

"How did you take these photos? Where...when did you take these photos?"

"I wanted to give you a nice birthday gift, but after learning that you will be out of town for your big day I thought about giving you a small going away gift." Tiana said. "Do you like it?"

Naveen raised an eyebrow, happy at the sudden change of subject. "I love it. You look very beautiful on these photos." He looked at the cover again. "But how did you get your hair so short on this cover?"

"I wore a wig." She answered.

"_Achidonza_." Naveen pulled Tiana into his arms. "Who took these beautiful photos?"

"Yesenia." Tiana said.

Naveen exhaled. "Why am I not surprised?"

"It was her idea…well mine, too." Tiana smiled. "Not knowing that she's attracted to me."

Naveen laughed. "You look gorgeous. Thank you." He pressed his lips on Tiana's. "But I have a question."

"I have an answer."

He smiled. "On one of the photos, you only have a blanket over your bottom half."

"Yes…?"

"I would like to personally sample those very round melons of yours."

"Oh, so you call them melons now, huh?" Tiana raised an eyebrow.

"I like to call them that." He unbuttoned her shirt. "All I want is a touch." He walked them over to the bed. Tiana getting on first with Naveen getting in between her legs. "I would also like to see…" He kissed her lips. "The rest of this beautiful body of yours."

But, the baby started crying.

Naveen sighed. Tiana quickly got out of the bed, picking up the kicking baby

"Hey sweetcakes."

Naveen went over to the two, wrapping his arms around Tiana's waist. "My two favorite girls."

"Mm-hmm." Tiana said. "Are you hungry?" She walked over to her rocking chair that sat in their room. Unbuttoning the rest of her shirt and started feeding the baby.

Naveen sat on the bed bench, watching his wife breast feed his daughter. He always found it beautiful and arousing to see her in her motherly state. Amazed that she could do so much with her body and never hearing her complain about it. He and Tiana would have romantic moments together, but it wasn't enough for him. And with him not being in Maldonia for his birthday it made him a little frustrated. He love his wife, but he would also love to have her to himself. So he thought of an idea.

"Would you like to come with me to Giodonia for the week?"

Tiana shook her head. "I don't know. Being away from Jasmyna and all-

"She can come along. We can bring the nannies with us."

"But most of your time in Giodonia involves work." Tiana reminded him.

"I would like to spend my birthday with my wife. Is there something wrong with that?" Naveen asked.

"No, but then there's James and you know he loves Giodonia." Tiana pointed out.

"Then we can leave Jasmyna here. The nannies, our parents are all here." Naveen suggested, trying to get his wife to say 'yes'.

"But what about milk?"

"You have plenty of milk stored. And there's formula."

Tiana shook her head. "You always have these plans."

"But never go with me when I make the trips to Giodonia."

"That's the point." She put the baby on her nap, lighting patting her back.

"But I can make time for us. You can even go to meetings!" Naveen gave his wife his pearly white smile.

Tiana laughed, she couldn't resist. "Okay. I'll come along. WIthout the children."

Naveen clapped his hands loud, startling Tiana and the baby. "Achidonza!"

The baby started crying.

Naveen laughed. "Aw. I am sorry my beautiful princessa!"

Tiana handed him his daughter.

He began kissing on her cheeks. "I love those chubby cheeks of yours."

"Don't kiss them too much. Her skin is on the sensitive side."

"Aw mommy is jealous that papa is giving you so much attention, no?"

Tiana playfully rolled her eyes. "So, when are we leaving? And please do not say in an hour."

"Tomorrow morning." Naveen smiled. "I am very happy that you are coming." He gave his wife a kiss on the lips.

()()()()


	44. Happy Birthday, Naveen!

A Son For A King

Happy Birthday, Naveen!

Giodonia…

Once Naveen and Tiana arrived in the hotel the young queen made sure to go check up on the baby, so she called back home. To Naveen's relief, the call didn't last long and all he wanted was to get in bed with his wife and rest.

Tiana took off her shoes before climbing onto the bed and felt Naveen pull her in his arms.

"Mmm." Naveen moaned. "This is what I wanted."

"Happy birthday." Tiana said.

He kissed her on top of the head. "Thank you."

Tiana frowned. "You're that tired?"

"Yes." He said, closing his eyes. "We did get up pretty early to get here. At least it will give us some time to sleep before leaving for the press conference. Which starts at noon."

"You're the one who wanted to get up at four in the morning to get here. It's almost seven now." Tiana said.

"And we have a good couple of hours to rest until we have to get up."

Tiana took his arm off of her and turned to face him. "So nothing will stop you from your sleep, right?"

"Mm-hm." Naveen said, with is eyes closed.

"Even if I wanted to give you…" She whispered in his ear.

His eyes shot wide open. "Really?"

She nodded her head.

"You know, we can always sleep after the press conference." He smiled from ear to ear.

Tiana simply rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Go to sleep…now!"

"You're the one who offered to give me acidonza panza. Now it is time to keep your word." Naveen smiled.

"I wasn't being serious." Tiana said. "Maybe we should get some sleep."

Naveen sighed. "You are a bit of a tease."

()()()()

Kanad and A'sharia walked hand and hand in the Azalea garden. He felt that this was the only privacy he could have with her since his mother kept bugging them on how cute they look, and the day was a beautiful one. The more better to get away from his embarrassing mother.

"I love your family garden." A'sharia said, enjoying her walk with the young prince.

"My grandfather had florists and landscapers create this garden after my grandmother told him how much she loves azaleas." Kanad shared.

"Your grandfather has done a lot for this palace."

"Yes, he had a great eye for beauty. Something I definitely inherited from him." Kanad smiled.

A'sharia blushed. The young girl couldn't help but to feel butterflies in her stomach after hearing the prince's charming words about her.

Kanad knew he hit the jackpot with that comment. And he meant every word of it. So when the two finally made it to the center of the garden, he stopped them both.

A'sharia frowned. "Why are we stopping here?"

Kanad cupped her face with his hand, inching his face to hers. A'sharia grew nervous and stepped back.

The young prince frowned himself. "What's wrong?"

"I-I've never kissed a boy before." She said, looking down at her hands.

Kanad stepped up to her. He thought about the lies he told her about being with girls, and remembered what his brother told him about telling her the truth.

"A'sharia. I've never kissed a girl before." He said.

Her eyes widen. "What? But I thought-

"I lied about everything. I was only trying to impress you. And when it worked, I tried my best to practice and read up on it...I even started watching movies with people kissing. Just to see how they do it so well."

A'sharia smiled. She couldn't be angry with him for such effort. "I think it's very sweet that you would go all out like that just to impress me."

Kanad was relieved that she wasn't angry with him. "Do you still want to kiss me now?"

"But how would we know if we're doing it right?" The girl asked.

"I think we will know." He cupped her face with his hand again and finally touched his lips to hers. His heart was rapidly beating as the kiss continued. It felt really nice and her mouth tasted like apples.

A'sharia's heart was literally pounding out of her chest as the kiss continued on. The kiss felt nice and his mouth tasting like apples made it even better. It also helped that they just ate the fruit a few moments earlier. She wrapped her arms over his shoulders, using her tip toes to help elevate her.

The cool autumn breeze blew around them. Neither noticing as they were in a trance of their very first kiss.

Kanad was the first to pull back, a smile crept on his lips.

A'sharia opened her eyes and smiled back.

"That was incredible." Kanad said.

"Yes, it was." A'sharia replied back.

Kanad took the girl's hand, his feelings for he getting stronger. "Let's finish our walk."

The two started their walk through the beautiful garden with their very first kiss still fresh in their young minds.

()()()()

Tiana watched her husband as he was answering questions in the press conference. She sat beside him as his more serious and stern side was in effect. With him lighting up the mood every now and then. She also noticed how different he would act around certain people such as reporters and some public officials. He had no expression and those people knew how to 'act' around him. She was fine with it because once the two of them were alone, or together he would go back to the Naveen she knew and loved.

"Yes, and for the final time the financial state here is doing very well. Can't speak for the rest of the world right now."

The reporters laughed as Naveen pointed at another reporter.

"Your highness there have been rumors floating around that you and the queen are expecting another prince or princess."

Naveen laughed and shook his head.

"Is this true?"

Naveen looked over at his wife. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

The reporters laughed again.

Tiana shook her head.

"No…" He took her hand to his. "As of now we aren't expecting, but who knows? Perhaps in the near future?" He was talking more to her than to the reporter. "I would love to have more children. I've spoken with Tiana on this. The more the better for me. What do you say Tiana?"

Tiana just smiled at her husband. She thought that their conversation yesterday made him realize that she wasn't read to have more childreny, but it didn't since he still had it in his head. And with the way he answered the question made it feel like he was pressuring her to say 'yes' in front of all the reporters.

Naveen looked back out as he gave her hand a small squeeze.

"That will be all. Thank you." He stood up, helping his wife up.

The Duke of Maldonia and a red head woman approached the two. "That press conference went well."

"Yes, it did." Naveen said, taking his wife's hand. "Now if you excuse us-

The red hair woman stopped the two. "You are not going to the birthday celebration held for you?"

"No, I have other things to get to Stephanie, but try to enjoy yourself. Perhaps you could meet the man of your dreams there." Naveen said.

Stephanie looked Tiana up and down. "Spending your entire birthday with your wife. How sweet."

"Yes, it is sweet." Tiana said, not liking the woman. Stephanie gave the queen a dirty look.

Naveen felt tension between the two women and decided to walked him and Tiana out of the room, where their guards were waiting for them.

As they got in the car, Naveen sighed a big relief. "Now, where were we?" He asked, pulling her over to him, but she pulled away. "What is it now?"

Tiana raised an eyebrow. "You really don't know?"

Naveen shook his head 'no'.

"This baby talk." Tiana said, crossing her legs. "I wonder who gave the reporters the idea that I was expecting?"

Naveen shrugged his shoulders. "I mentioned in a couple of interviews that I would love to have more children right away. You already know this."

"I wish you weren't so open about our relationship."

"What are you talking about? That is the only topic I discuss about when it comes to us. It isn't like I'm discussing our sex life."

"Well you should since you are so convinced that I'm going to be having a baby every year."

"Tiana, let's not fight about this."

"You put me under so much pressure in front of those reporters!" Tiana pointed out.

"You didn't respond and I didn't think I put you under any pressure. You are just overacting. Like you usually do now."

"I'm always overreacting now?" Tiana asked, now angry with her husband.

"I didn't mean for that to come out-

"And who is this Stephanie woman? She came out of nowhere."

"She is a colleague. One of the many people on my team of workers."

"She doesn't see self as a colleague. Did you see the look on her face after you told her that you weren't going to that party?"

"She just lost her her husband. Everyone has been a little more sensitive to her." Naveen said.

"Oh, I had no idea." Tiana said, now feeling bad.

"You didn't know. But the next time you want to get jealous of another woman. Try to find one who is as beautiful and magnificent as you." Naveen winked, trying his best to lighten the mood.

Tiana sighed as the car stopped. The chauffeur opened the door for them as the guards were waiting for them.

Naveen got out of the car, helping his wife out. The last thing he wanted was an angry wife, so he knew that he had to apologize to her about the children topic. Even if she did overreact a tad bit. His father taught him that whenever you have a disagreement with your wife, to always let her win whether she deserved to or not.

So when they made it back to their hotel suite, Naveen took a hold of Tiana's waist, pulling her back to his front.

"Can you let go of me?" She asked, taking off her heels.

"Not until I apologize for being an idiot." He said.

Tiana remained quiet, listening on.

"Yes, it was very stupid of me to put pressure on you about having more children in front of those reporters, and it was just as stupid to talk about it in local media. I apologize for all of my actions. Please forgive me?"

Tiana smiled. She knew what he was trying to do. "I forgive you."

He kissed her on the neck, still holding her in his arms. "But I would love for us to have more children in the future." He placed his hands on her lower abdominal. "Two children aren't enough for me."

Tiana rolled her eyes and sighed. She finally surrendered on the fact that Naveen will get what he wants, no matter what. "You know, whatever happens, happens." She turned around, wrapping her arms over his shoulders, standing on her tip toes.

Naveen saw that she was still too short to reach him, so he lifted her up a little. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She pressed her lips on his.

He walked them over to the bed.

With Tiana thinking about their first kiss in the swamp.

Naveen looked down at his wife, seeing her smiling and her eyes closed. "What's on your mind?"

"Our first kiss." She answered, looking into his honey-colored eyes.

He smiled. "Ah…I remember that night. It was such a bittersweet time. It was the night before our magical wedding."

"As frogs." Tiana added.

"Yes, and I think I did a good job at teaching you how to kiss." He said proudly.

"You did. It carried on after we turned back into our human state."

"What brought this on?" Naveen asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know." Tiana smiled. "It's how you held me I guess?"

Naveen lowered his lips onto his wife's, going into a deeper kiss. "I just want us to remain this way." He said in the kiss. Rolling them over so that she was on top. He put his hands on her derrière and gave it a squeeze. "Jackpot."

Tiana laughed at his comment. "Jackpot indeed, but for much later."

Naveen frowned. "Later?"

"Yes, I'm a little tired." She got off of him.

Naveen pulled her in his arms. "We can sleep for a while, but I would still like to cash out on that jackpot."

"The way you word sentences…" Tiana laughed. "Where do you come up with these phrases?"

"You're my biggest inspiration?" Naveen asked, with a smile.

Tiana closed her eyes. "Very sweet."

The king gave his wife a kiss on the forehead before closing his eyes himself.

They two slept for several hours, not realizing it was already evening. Tiana was the first to wake up, but remained in the bed with her husband. They were laying in a spoon-like position and she could easily feel how _excited_ he was against her.

Naveen opened one eye and ran one hand down her side. His lips touched the side of her neck. "Tiana…"

She playfully rolled her eyes, feeling excited as well, pressing herself onto him.

"Mmm…Tiana." He whispered. "You feel so good."

She slowly turned over so that she could give him a kiss.

Just then, the phone rang.

"Huh?" Tiana quickly responded, rolling off the bed.

"No, Tiana…wait!" He reached out for his wife, but was unsuccessful. He did not want her to answer the phone.

"It could be about the baby." Tiana said.

"Come back to bed with me. We can talk to whoever it is later." Naveen wanted his wife all to himself.

Tiana picked up the phone anyway. "Hello?"

"Oh, hello Tiana. Is Naveen there?" Charles asked.

Tiana frowned and looked over at her husband. "It's Charles."

"Ugh." Naveen got up off the bed, taking the phone. "What do you want?"

"You are needed in the Giodonia Hall. The Prime Minister is stepping down."

"What?" Naveen was shocked and looked at his watch. "At eight in the evening?"

"We were all surprised, too."

He sighed. "I will be there in ten minutes." And hang up the phone.

"What is it?" Tiana asked.

Naveen gave her a kiss. "I have to get to the Giodonia Hall. The Prime Minister stepped down. I have to talk him out of it again." He walked over to the mirror to fix his hair. "I'll try not to be long. He's very lousy at his job but better than the last one." He then walked out of the bedroom and into the livingroom before opening the main door of the suite. A guard was standing outside waiting for him.

"Where to your majesty?"

"To Giodonia Hall."

Tiana watched as her husband left the suite and had a bad feeling all of a sudden. She didn't know what it was about but knew it would end up in disaster.

()()()()

Naveen was escorted to the Giodonia Hall and saw Charles waiting for him by the front entrance.

"Hey, where is he?" Naveen asked,

Charles smiled. "It's nice to see you, too."

Both started walking down the hall until they reached the top level of the building where business and private parties were usually held.

Naveen frowned. "What is going on?"

Charles opened the door and everyone jumped out,

"Surprise!"

Naveen was a little taken aback as he was not expecting a surprise party for him. "What is this all about?" He noticed there were mainly men and some women at the party.

"We just thought that with you working your ass off for everyone that you deserved a break from it." Charles explained as women wearing next to nothing started walking into the room.

"Well thank you for all of this, but I have a wife to spend my birthday with." Naveen was about to leave but Charles and another gentleman stopped him.

"Just stay for a couple of minutes. We bought girls." Charles suggested, handing him a drink. "It won't be long."

Naveen took the drink, looking at the women. "You bought them?"

"Only for tonight." The man smiled.

"I should get back." Naveen said.

"Hi Naveen!" Stephanie said, approaching him. "At least you made it to this party."

"Stephanie. What are you doing here?" Naveen asked.

"I was invited." She answered and gave him a kiss on both cheeks. She then rubbed his hand. "Happy birthday, Naveen."

Naveen didn't notice her flirting. "Thank you, but I should get going."

"You are not an old man" Charles laughed. "Just have some fun for once! Dance with one or two girls!"

One girl started dancing in front of him while another was dancing behind him.

Naveen didn't feel right about this. "I'm leaving."

"Ah Naveen!" A gentleman approached him. "We have a lot of catching up to do."

"Actually I have a lot of traveling to avoid." Naveen tried to walk pass, but Stephanie stopped him.

"I agree with Charles." Stephanie said. "You should have some fun. You never have fun anymore. Once you got married you decided to make your life all about your duty, your wife and children."

"And how is any of that a bad thing?" Naveen frowned.

"Stephanie just wants the old Naveen back for a couple of hours." Charles gave the king a wink.

Naveen had enough of the two as he walked away. He was heading out the door, but was stopped by another cousin.

"Naveen!" The blonde and very tan man greeted.

Naveen was surprised to see him. "Javier, I didn't know you were in Giodonia!"

Javier smiled. "It's been such a long time my good cousin. We have a lot of catching up to do. Come, I'll buy you a drink."

"I believe that every single drink in here is under my tab." Naveen laughed, walking with his cousin. He knew Tiana was waiting for him, but will a half hour hurt?

Jasper watched the two from a far, snapping a photos of his cousin. "Happy birthday, cousin."

()()()()


	45. A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Words Pt 1

A/N: Aw! I'm sorry for making some of you pissed about the last chapter. But you should know how I write and how unexpectedly random things can get in my stories. Once you're use to something and then...boom. It's a lot like life, you know? Anyway, I love writing drama and I guess this latest drama is working because you are all concerned. lol. Enjoy the story and I promise, you won't be disappointed...or will you?

A Son For A King

A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Words Part One

Naveen was escorted back to his suite with a feeling relief and hunger. Relief because he was back at the suite and hungry because he haven't eaten anything since this morning. How did he forget to eat at his down party? And how will he explain staying there for over two hours?

Tiana walked out into the livingroom with a smile on her face. "Hey! Did you get the Prime Minister to not step down?"

Naveen frowned. "What?"

"You left to stop the Prime Minister-

"Oh, that." Naveen remembered. "He's staying."

"Good." Tiana stood on her tip toes and wrapped her arms over his shoulders. "I ordered room service."

"You read my mind." Naveen gave his wife a kiss.

Tiana smelt an odor of ganjo from him and alcohol in his breath. "You smell like alcohol and ganjo."

Naveen didn't like keeping secrets from his wife, so he had to tell her where he really was for two hours. "You know when I told you about trying to stop the Prime Minister from stepping down?"

"Yes?" Tiana answered, giving him a small kiss on the lips.

He closed his eyes. "I lied."

Tiana frowned and took a step back, resting her hands on her hips. "You lied? Then where were you for over two hours?"

"I was at a surprise party. Charles and the boys threw it for me." Naveen said, feeling bad.

"Hmm." Tiana looked him up and down before walking back into the bedroom. Naveen followed. "Tiana, I didn't even know about the party. In fact I hated being there."

"And yet you stayed for two hours?" Tiana asked, now pissed off.

"I was being polite?" Naveen said.

Tiana rolled her eyes. "You know Naveen. You were the one who begged me to come with you to Giodonia for your birthday-

"And I still want to spend the rest of my birthday with you." Naveen took her hand, but she pulled it away. "I didn't do anything wrong there!"

"Right, and that's why you smell like ganjo and liquor." Tiana said, walking into the bathroom.

Naveen felt horrible for staying at the party for so long, but knew he didn't do anything wrong. "I've had a couple of drinks, and chat with some of guests, who were mainly male. And got to speak with an old cousin of mine."

Tiana stepped out of the bathroom. "The majority of the guests at your surprise party were male Naveen? I'm not stupid. Especially with the circle you were part of. I bet there were women wearing next to nothing there."

Naveen sighed. "Yes, there were women there and none of them interest me."

"So you didn't dance with any of them?" Tiana raised an eyebrow.

"No." Naveen responded. "And why can't you trust me?"

"I do trust you. I just don't trust those types of women." Tiana said, standing by the bathroom door.

"It wasn't as bad as you imagined it to be."

Tiana rolled her eyes, brushing past him. She climbed on the bed. "Well I hope you enjoyed your party."

"Tiana…" Naveen tried to get her to listen. "At least I am telling you the truth on my whereabouts. I had no idea that a party was going to be thrown for me."

Tiana looked into her husband's sad puppy eyes and couldn't stay angry with him. "Ugh! Why do you have to be so damn handsome?" She knew he was telling her the truth. So she put her hand on his cheek and caressed it. "You need to shave."

Naveen laughed. "Only if you help me."

Tiana smiled back. "I don't know about that, but I would like to make up"

Both embraced in a hug

"And the next time someone throws you a surprise party you better make sure that not one of those scumbags are invited, including the girls." Tiana warned him.

"Sounds like a plan." Naveen leaned forward, causing Tiana to fall back on the bed. "What are you doing? She laughed.

"Making up." Naveen answered, pressing his lips on his wife's.

Tiana pushed him back. "Not with that smelly ganjo-

Naveen took off his shirt, showing off his muscular/toned chest.

"Mmm…" Tiana moaned. "Much better."

()()()()

Tiana opened her eyes feeling extremely happy and sore. She and Naveen made up by making passionate love and took a break when their late night food arrived. Then the two were at it again as soon they reached dessert. And that was all she could remember of what happened that night. They slept all through the night and she was the first to wake up.

She rolled over to see her sleeping husband, with his hair looking a mess, but still managed to look sexy. His rock hard chest moving up and down as he breathed. She was a little surprised that his bottom half was under the covers, but that area was the reason of her now feeling sore.

Naveen slowly opened his honey colored eyes and smiled at his wife. "Mmm. Good morning beautiful."

She smiled back. "Good morning, handsome." Giving him another kiss.

"Mmm. I love your morning kisses.'" Naveen stretched. "What time is it?"

"Almost five."

Naveen pulled her on top of him. "Why are you up so early? Come to back under these covers with me."

"No." Tiana pulled away and off the bed. "I need a shower."

"What you need is to get back into this bed with your husband." Naveen said, closing his eyes.

"I won't be long." Tiana said.

"Why do you torture me, woman?" Naveen joked.

Tiana laughed. "I'm not torturing you." She walked in the bathroom to shower.

Naveen groaned, but was satisfied on how everything turned out for him and Tiana. The party was fun, with him catching up with family, but it could never top the night he and his wife had. This was the best birthday he's had in a long time. And he couldn't wait to spend more birthdays with her.

He smiled, resting his hands on the back of his head thinking about his wife's moaning, calling his name and the scratches she left on his back. Tiana might be a sweet, caring mother and friend, but to him she was more than that. She was his queen of the night, his partner in crime, his bestfriend, the love of his life. No woman has ever made him this weak. Only Tiana.

Naveen stretched again, "I think it is time for a shower."

Just then, he heard someone knocking at the main door.

"Ugh." Naveen groaned, pulling on his pants before leaving the bedroom. He opened the door, expecting to see his guard, but it was Jasper instead. Naveen frowned. "What the hell are you doing at my door?"

Jasper smiled. "Goodmorning, cousin. May I come in?"

"No." Naveen said, closing the door, but Jasper put his arm between the door.

"I don't think so cousin." He said, pulling out sheets of papers. "I have some photos…no one but you and me can see them."

Naveen raised an eyebrow. "What's on the photos?"

Jasper snickered. "Can I at least come in?"

Naveen sighed, stepping aside.

Jasper walked into the livingroom and whistled. "It's good to be the king."

"What's on those photos, Jasper?" Naveen repeated his question.

Jasper waved the photos. "I don't know…?"

"Tell me!" Naveen demanded.

"Of your surprise birthday." Jasper showed the king the pictures one by one. A photo of the two woman dancing around Naveen, a photo of Naveen smiling at a semi nude woman as she handed him a drink, him laughing with other guests and one with Stephanie kissing Naveen's cheek, while holding one of his hands.

"Faldi faldonza." Naveen was shocked at what he saw on the photos.

"Yes Naveen, I was at your party." Jasper said proudly.

"These photos are a sham. I did nothing but speak with old friends and family." Naveen took the photos.

Jasper laughed. "You know, cousin. I have an extra copy of those photos. And if you do not want the whole world, or your wife to know how big of a womanizer you really are, then I suggest you give me what I want."

"You will not get away with this!" Naveen grabbed Jasper by his collars. "I order you to dismiss these lies!" The photos Jasper took were good enough for people to actually believe that Naveen was back to his old ways.

"You might've been faithful at that party, but my photos will show different." Jasper said.

Naveen clinched his fists, ready to knock his cousin into the next world.

The young man stepped back. "Cousin! I can stop this from happening, if you give me what I want."

"And that is?" Naveen asked.

Jasper looked into the bedroom and saw Tiana walking out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel.

Naveen's eyes followed his cousin's and he pushed him back. "You're still obsessing over my wife you sick son-of-a-bitch!"

Jasper smiled. "Tiana is a magnificent woman. The things she can do to a man..."

"You can't ever have her."

Jasper shrugged his shoulders. "Then it leaves me no choice. I will definitely give these photos to the global media outlets and that will be the end of your marriage for sure."

Naveen shook his head. "Not without my consent."

"Yes, you can block the photos from being published in Maldonia, Giodonia and the surrounding countries, but I am sure the rest of Europe and world will love these."

Naveen couldn't risk his marriage to end, but there was no way he would let his cousin touch his wife.

"Come on, cousin…what will it be? A taste of the queen, or the end of your marriage?" Jasper asked.

"How about a punch you bastard?" Naveen socked Jasper across the face, knocking the man onto the floor, causing a vast the fall and shatter onto the marble floor.

Tiana ran out of the bedroom and saw the same Jasper on the floor. "What is going on?"

"Jasper was just leaving." Naveen said.

The young man stood up and looked over at Tiana. "Goodmorning, Tiana." He put his hand over his right cheek, looking back at Naveen. "Remember what I said, cousin. You have forty-eight hours to give me your answer." He walked out of the suite.

Naveen sighed. Still holding onto the photos.

Tiana walked over by him. "Why was Jasper in our suite?"

Naveen thought of a lie. "He wanted me to…reverse…uh, living at the palace?"

"Huh?" Tiana didn't understand what he was trying to say.

"He wanted to move back in." Naveen walked over to the fireplace and threw the photos into the flame.

Tiana frowned. "What did you just throw away?"

"He had a contract. I had two days to give him a yes or no." Naveen lied again. Something he hated doing to his wife.

"Oh…that is why you knocked him across the room?" Tiana asked, shaking her head. "He had some nerve."

Naveen remained quiet. The guilt he had right now was eating him from inside. He knew he was faithful at that party, but if those pictures were to surface, he also knew that his marriage with Tiana would be doomed because the way they taken.

"Yes, well we should get ready to head back to Maldonia." Naveen said.

"I thought we were leaving later?" Tiana raised an eyebrow. Noticing her husband's sudden change in behavior.

Naveen didn't hear his wife's question as Jasper's blackmail attempt was all he could think about. How was he going to explain this to his wife? Would she believe him? Even after she saw the photos?

"Naveen? Is everything alright?" Tiana asked.

"Yes." Naveen answered quickly, taking both her hands. "You order us some breakfast while I shower." He gave her a kiss on the mouth. "We will be leaving in a couple hours."

"A couple of hours?" Tiana shook her head. "What i it with you wanting to leave alll of a sudden?"

Naveen gave his wife a smile. "You know how I like to get things out of the way." He walked into the bathroom, pulling off his pants. He turned on the shower. _'Perhaps a shower could help clear my head.'_ He thought as he stepped in. As the warm water hit down on him, his frustration on what he should really do was growing. Telling Tiana about Jasper blackmailing him was one thing, but what if the photos were published for the world to see? What would Tiana think then? Could she be able to really to be by his side if she saw the photos?

He punched the wall. "Ugh. Why did I stay at the damn party?"

"Naveen, what are you doing in there?"

"Nothing! I'll be out in a minute!" Naveen responded and sighed. "I have to tell her and only hope that she will understand." He knew that this could be a matter of life and death for thier marriage because no matter how faithful he was at that party, how honest and open he was to his wife, a picture is a worth a thousand words.

()()()()


	46. A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Words Pt 2

A Son For A King

A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Words Part Two

The ride back home was a quiet one as Tiana was surprised at how silent her husband was. He had a lot on his mind, and she figured it was about Jasper wanting to move back in.

She rested her hand on Naveen's though. "Still thinking about Jasper?"

"Yes." Naveen answered, looking out the window.

"Naveen he isn't allowed back at the palace until you say he is. Just forget about the situation. He will take the hint." Tiana suggested.

"Tiana, it's not that simple." Naveen said, feeling stressed out. Those photos were the only things in his head. _'How could I be so stupid?'_ Naveen thought to himself. His cousin's black mail attempt really did him in this time. He honestly didn't know what to do. _'I could always tell her.'_ He thought.

Tiana was getting worried about her husband. She's never seen him tensed before. His tan skin was even getting a hint of paleness in it. And now she was getting the feeling that this situation with Jasper was a lot more than what Naveen told her about.

"What did Jasper really say to you?" She asked.

Naveen turned to look at his wife. He did not expect her to read him so well. "I already told you what he wanted to do."

"I think you're leaving out some important details." Tiana said. "You can tell me anything."

Naveen saw that his wife really wanted to know what was going on and he knew that he couldn't lie to her anymore. "Tiana, I-

The car door opened, "Welcome home your majesty."

"I think we should talk about this later." Naveen quickly got out of the car, helping Tiana out. They started walking inside the palace and up the stairs.

She wasn't convinced. "I think we should talk about it now. I am your wife."

"And I am your husband, and if I want to talk about it later then we will." Naveen said as James ran over to them.

"Daddy!" Six year old James ran out of nowhere.

Naveen picked him up. "Hey James!"

"I missed you both so much!" James said, hugging his father.

Naveen decided to walk on up to the third level. Tiana had a funny feeling about her husband. She wondered why he suddenly wanted to 'talk about it later' when it came to Jasper. She then thought about the party, and wondered if he too was there.

Naveen opened the doors to his suite. "…the next time I go to Giodonia you can come along with me." He sat his son on the floor.

"Achidonza!" James shouted. He went over to his mother. "Hey mama."

"Hey baby." Tiana kissed her son. "Did you help look after ya sister?"

"Mm-hm." James answered. "We had a lot of fun until grandpapa decided to hog her all through the days."

"Oh you know how much he loves you and Jasmyna." Tiana said.

"I know, but she's my sister…"

A knock was heard at the door. Naveen opened it.

"Your highness, Jasper is waiting for you in your office." A helper said.

Tiana watched as Naveen stepped out of the room. She raised an eyebrow.

"…but it is almost time for football season again." James shared.

Tiana looked back at her son. "Oh, that's right baby. Are you interested in playing?"

"Yep." James responded. "Daddy and Kanad are supposed to help me get ready for the season."

Naveen walked in is office, quickly closing the door. "How the in hell did you get in here?"

"I arrived here with my father an hour ago. You un-banned me from the country, remember?"

"Why are you doing this Jasper? We were close." Naveen said. "What happened?"

"You know what happened. You married Tiana. She was the first woman I've ever been in love with."

Naveen sighed. He really hated that he got himself in this situation. "About the photos-

"Yes, I have my copy in my pocket." Jasper smiled. "Are you going to give me what I want?

"But what about money? I can just give you money that instead? You can have any woman you desire if you're rich enough. Or perhaps a title?"

"All I want is Tiana…just one night with her. And I will burn all these photos." Jasper took out the pictures.

"When hell freeze over." Naveen spat out.

Jasper stuck them back in his pocket. "Like I said, cousin you have no choice. Sure Tiana will fight, but once she feels how gentle I can be with her-

"Hell no!" Naveen slammed his cousin against the wall.

Jasper shook his head. "You will regret this, cousin."

Naveen put his hand around Japer's neck. "I could snap in half your neck if I wanted to."

"But you won't." Jasper laughed and coughed as Naveen's grip got tighter. "You don't want to be the first king of Maldonia arrested for murder."

Naveen loosen his grip. "Get the hell out of my palace."

Jasper dust himself and opened the door. "You have less than 36 hours, cousin." And left the office.

Naveen punched the door out of frustration. "Damnit, damnit, damnit!" Just then, a dizzy spell came over him. He used his desk as a support to hold him up before taking a seat on one of the chairs. The stress his cousin was putting him through was really taking a toll on him.

Jasper walked down the hall feeling good about being the one in charge for once. The look in his Naveen's eyes when he was choking him told him that he was afraid. That was what he wanted.

Tiana left her bedroom to go down to the nursery. Jasper eased his way down the halls and just as he was about to open the door a nanny walked out and bumped into him.

"Oh, pardon me madam." Jasper smiled at the woman.

She only nodded her head as she walked on. Jasper opened the door and saw Tiana holding her daughter. He smiled and closed the door behind him.

"Mama missed you so much…" Tiana heard the door close behind her. "Helena, did you forget-Jasper!"

Jasper smirked as he walked over to her. "Hello Tiana. Is that the beautiful princess you're holding?"

Tiana held on to her daughter while taking a step back. "How did you get in the palace?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "So many questions, so little time to answer."

"I want you out of here." She demanded.

Jasper walked up to her, smiling. "You look so beautiful." And caressed her face, "I will never hurt you-

She slapped his hand from her face.

He laughed and walked around her. "You're still the woman of my dreams."

She closed her eyes, praying that he doesn't try anything as she had her young baby in her arms. "Jasper, you should leave before Naveen catches you in here."

He moved her hair off her shoulder, and brushed his lips on her neck. "Oh Tiana…"

She felt disgusted and stepped away from him. "Please Jasper, I have my child in my arms."

"I won't hurt you." He said, taking the photos out of his pocket. "I will never hurt you the way Naveen did."

Tiana frowned running over to an emergency button on the wall, "Leave or I will have the guards throw you in jail for trespassing."

"You won't have to worry about me for long." Jasper handed her the photos. "But on those pictures I took of Naveen, you will see what I meant by him hurting you."

Tiana looked down at one of the photos. It showed Stephanie kissing Naveen on the corner of his mouth, while holding his hand. Her eyes widen.

"Abinaza Tiana." Jasper said. He hated seeing Tiana hurt, but he had to make sure that Naveen felt the pain he was feeling. If he can't have Tiana, neither could he. "Tiana-

"Get out!" She yelled, causing the baby to wake up, and start crying. "Get out!" She began pressing the emergency button.

Jasper was surprised at the young queen's outburst, but he knew better leave. "I'm sorry Tiana." He said before leaving the nursery. He looked down the hall and saw Naveen walking his way. Jasper smiled, walking pass him. "Forget about the whole photo scam."

"What?" Naveen asked.

"I won't be publishing the photos afterall." He continued walking on feeling really good on what was about to happen.

Tiana stormed out of the nursery, furious and heartbroken at her husband. She stopped when she saw him standing by the room. "You weren't doing anything at your surprise party?" She asked.

Naveen frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Tiana threw the photos at him. "Those are very nice photos of you and the woman serving you a drink… And how about the half naked women dancing around you? Oh, and let's not forget Stephanie…or what did you call her? A colleague?"

Naveen frowned when he saw the photos. "This isn't what it look like."

"Horseshit Naveen!" Tiana snapped. "I'm done." She started walking down the hall.

Naveen quickly caught up with her. "Wait, you're done? Those photos are full of horseshit, not me!" He took her hand. "Tiana-

"Don't touch me!" Tiana went in the bedroom suite. Walked over to the closet, where she pulled out a luggage.

"What are doing?" Naveen asked.

"I'm leaving. You obviously don't need a wife if you felt the need to stay at a risqué birthday party and have women kissing and dancing all over you." Tiana threw her dresses in the luggage.

Naveen pulled the luggage away. "You're going anywhere!"

Tears ran down Tiana's face. She covered her face as she began crying.

Naveen hated seeing his wife cry, but he knew that he didn't do anything wrong and he wanted her to listen. "Stephanie is a colleague and that kiss on the cheek was just a friendly gesture. You know how people kiss on both cheeks, yes?"

"That wasn't a kiss on the cheek if her lips are touching the corner of your mouth." She tried to get her luggage, but Naveen stopped her.

"The angle is off and the photo isn't fully clear Tiana. You can see that there is a shadow making it look like the kiss is something that its not."

Tiana ignored her husband and got back up. Wiping her face. "I really don't want to talk right now I would rather leave." She pushed passed him and closed her luggage.

Naveen didn't know what she meant by leave. "You want to go back to New Orleans?"

"I want to go where my children are." Tiana put on her shoes.

"Then we can leave together. As a family! Away from here!" Naveen said, worried that his wife would really leave him. "If there were other pictures then I would show you that I didn't do anything wrong."

"Just admit what you did! You were caught! You're still a philandering fool." She yelled.

"I did nothing wrong! I will prove to you that these photos are a sham!" He yelled back.

Tiana shook her head and started for the door

He followed behind her, and prevented her from leaving the room by blocking her way out. "Tiana, I really need for you to listen to me. I can prove to you that the kiss wasn't anything."

"No…" Tiana cried. "Get out of my way!"

"I won't do it." Naveen said, hold back his tears.

"All this time I trusted you whenever you would leave for Giodonia or any other country."

"You know that once I'm done with business in Giodonia or anywhere at that I come straight home to you and our children." Naveen said.

Tiana shrugged her shoulders, fighting back her new tears. "I don't know anymore…now get out of my way!"

He pulled her into his arms. "You are going to listen to me damnit." Naveen ordered. "I would never kiss another woman or have her kiss me because she isn't you. I will never touch another woman because she isn't you!"

Tiana tried to get out of her husband's strong grip. "Let go of me Naveen!"

"No, I won't." Naveen said, fighting to hold back his emotions. "Do you realize how much I love and respect you? You are my life Tiana and will not have some phony photos ruin what we have."

"What we had, Naveen." Tiana corrected him.

"No, Tiana." Naveen said, tears finally running down his face. "We are never past tensed. Don't ever say that."

Tiana tried her best to hold back her tears, but she couldn't. So she broke down in her husband's arms. She was now angrier with herself than at Naveen. "Why am I still here with you?"

"Because you love me and know that I am speaking the truth." Naveen answered, holding onto her for dear life.

Tiana's mind was spinning as she heard the emotion in her husband's voice. As much as she tried to stay strong with her mind, her heart kept her in his arms.

"I never thought that I would end up being one of those women." Tiana cried. "The ones who stay…I don't know what to think right now."

"Just stay with me. I will find a way for you to believe that I am telling you the truth." Naveen promised.

"I'm sorry Naveen, but I can't stay here with you." Tiana cried onto his chest.

"No, I won't let you leave me. Not like this. Not when this involves lies." Naveen said, still holding onto her.

Tiana closed her eyes. She wanted to leave but couldn't. Not only was her heat stopping her but so was her husband's. She felt it beating. The same heart that gave their love life, the same heart who gave them two beautiful children, the heart same that gave them so many wonderful memories. She also knew that he felt the same exact way with her heart. But with these photos, could it be repaired? Could their marriage be saved? Is he really telling the truth?

She grew a little dizzy, but Naveen caught her before she fell.

"Tiana, you should sit down." Naveen suggested.

But she shook her head. "I love you, Naveen."

"I love you, too Tiana." Naveen responded.

"But I think we should separate, until we get our heads cleared."

His heart about stopped when he heard her say that. "Don't this-

"I will be in Jasmyna's nursery until-

"Tiana, please do not do this." Naveen pleaded.

Tears ran down her face as she gave him a kiss on the lips. "It's only for the best Naveen." And left him in his room.

Naveen couldn't believe what just happened. "Damn you Jasper!" He cursed, regretting his decision to stay at the party. And regretting for not telling Tiana about the blackmail photos in the first place. He knew that she still love him, she said so herself, but how will he be able to prove to her that those photos are nothing more than a lie. Pictures might be worth a thousands words, but they could also be worth a thousand lies.

()()()()

Mama Odie shot up from her bed, her heart racing a million miles per minute. She slowly got out of her bed and walked over to her tub of gumbo, where she saw Tiana holding her baby with teary-eyes and saw Naveen wiping his face. "Dem po babies." She said, and out of nowhere, a single black feather floated to the top of the soup, fading away the images of the royal couple. Mama Odie gasped. "Oh no...dis can't be happenin'." She shook her head. "Death is comin' der way, but to who is the question?"

()()()()()


	47. A Picture is Worth A Thousand Words Pt 3

A/N: This is a LONG chapter...

A Son For A King

A Picture is Worth A Thousand Words Part Three

It has been a week since Naveen and Tiana's separation and during that week all Naveen's been doing is trying to find out ways of proving to his wife that he was telling her the truth. He also gave her the space that she needed. No one knew about the separation but the two of them and they felt it was best that it remained that way because they knew how their parents were. Then there was their six year old who could easily see through the sugarcoating if they told him about the separation.

Naveen just left his office to go see his daughter since he barely saw his daughter since the separation, and plus, he wanted to see Tiana. He walked in the nursery where he saw his wife, son and daughter all together. The three of them always made him feel complete, despite the separation.

"Hello." He said.

"Hey papa!" James said.

Naveen frowned, walking over to his family. "Papa? Whatever happened to you calling me daddy?"

"I'm six years old now. It's time I change a few things about myself."

"Oh." Naveen nodded his head. "Well, I have to get use to you calling me that." He patted his son's head.

Tiana listened to her husband's voice and just about melted, but then she remembered the photos.

"You think you're ready for the new season? Champion?" Naveen asked his son.

"Yep. I will definitely show my teammates those techniques you and Kanad taught me." James said.

Naveen smiled at his son. "Well go get ready for your practice. Your coach is coming to pick you up soon."

"Alright papa." James gave his father a hug. "Bye mama." He gave his mother and sister a kiss. "See you later Jasmyna." He said before leaving the nursery.

Naveen sighed, looking Tiana's way.

"James' New Orleans accent is definitely gone." Tiana said, trying to avoid an awkward silence.

"Eh. I can still hear it." Naveen said, reaching his arms out. "May I hold her?"

Tiana handed Naveen the baby. "Hello Jasmyna. How is my beautiful princessa doing this lovely afternoon?"

The baby cooed at her father, making him laugh.

"You are always such a good little girl." He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I love you so much."

Tiana folded her arms, watching her husband interact with their daughter. She always enjoyed watching the two together and knew like her, Jasmyna will be a daddy's girl. She had him wrapped around her little finger.

Naveen looked over at his wife, noticing her staring at him. She quickly looked away, walking over to the window. He hated them being apart, and knew she missed him just as he missed her.

"Tiana, it has been a week and-

"I'm not ready to go back in that room." Tiana said.

He sighed, walking over to her. "For the sake of our children-

"Don't bring them into this!" Tiana snapped, now looking at him. "They have nothing to do with this."

He tried to touch her arm, but she moved it away.

Eudora walked in the room. "I knew I heard some voices." She noticed her daughter looking upset. "Babycakes. What's wrong?"

"Nothing mama." Tiana said, walking over by Naveen. "I'm just a little tired."

Eudora looked over at Naveen, who looked to be disappointed. "Naveen-

"Everything is fine." He cut her off. "Uh…" He handed Tiana the baby. "I should get to the office and make some more phone calls before I start packing."

"Where are you going?" Tiana asked.

"I have some business to take care of in Giodonia. You know, press conferences, meetings…"

"Dancing with women." Tiana said under her breath.

Naveen heard what she said and just walked out of the nursery, closing the door behind him.

Eudora raised an eyebrow as she felt the tension between the two. "What is going on between you and Naveen?"

"Nothing you need to be concern about mama." Tiana answered.

"Give me that baby." Eudora said, taking the baby. "Are you and Naveen having troubles?" She asked, kissing the baby.

Helena the nanny walked in.

"Oh good. Time for Jasmyna's bath." Tiana said, avoiding the question. She then left the nursery.

Eudora handed the baby over to the nanny before following her daughter.

Tiana rushed down the hall feeling like absolute crap after seeing Naveen. She couldn't believe he tried asking her to return to their bedroom. The only time she'll be in that room is when she has to get clothes and such. Eudora rushed by her side, stopping her.

"Tiana, what's wrong babycakes?"

Tiana didn't respond as she walked pass her mother and opened the doors to her suite. Eudora jogged behind.

"Babycakes." She opened the doors to see her daughter hugging herself.

"Not now mama." Tiana said.

Eudora rubbed her daughter's back. "I'm not leaving until you tell me what happened? Did Naveen hurt you?"

"This isn't any of your business. Let me take care of my own marriage."

Eudora knew Naveen did something. "He slept with another woman, didn't he?"

Tiana turned to look at her mother. "Mama, just leave me alone right now. I have a lot on my mind."

Eudora shook her head. "Tiana you can tell me-

"Not now!" She yelled, but quickly apologized. "I'm sorry, mama."

Eudora gave her daughter a hug. "It's okay babycakes. Sometimes a marriage can get sidetracked, but you keep fighting for it." She kissed her on the forehead. "I will leave you be, for now. But expect me to come back later with these same questions."

Tiana only nodded her head as her mother started walking out of the room. Once she closed the doors, she saw Naveen coming her way. She blocked him from going into the room.

Naveen frowned. "What are you doing?"

"Tiana wants to be left alone right now." Eudora said, giving him a dirty look.

"She's in there?" Naveen asked.

"Yes." Eudora answered. "I think you should wait and come back later."

Naveen sighed. He was already a little impatient about his wife not wanting to compromise, now he has to deal with her mother. "I left her alone long enough."

Eudora knew she couldn't block him away from her daughter forever. "If I find out you hurt my baby-

"What are you going to do? Take her away from me? Eudora, I respect you for being protective, but this is between me and my wife." He stepped around the woman and walked into his room, closing the doors behind him.

He saw his wife in her dresser drawer, taking out undergarments. "Tiana."

She ignored him and kept at it with her tiny packing. Even when she was angry, she still looked beautiful to him.

He couldn't resist being away from her, so we stood behind her. Touching her hair.

She closed her eyes, enjoying his touch, but shook her head. "Don't Naveen. Just don't."

He slowly wrapped his arms around her petite frame, giving her a single kiss on the cheek. "I love you, Tiana. I will never stop loving you."

Tiana sighed, his arms felt so good around her, but then one of the photos came in mind. She took his arms off of her and quickly turned to face him. "You love me so much that you let Stephanie kiss you?"

Naveen frowned. "I didn't kiss her, nor did she kiss me. Why can't you see that I'm telling the truth? After all we've been through do you honestly think that I would touch another woman? You know me better than this-

"Apparently I don't Naveen. If you wanted to leave that party you would've left right away. Not stay two hours. You begged me to go to Giodonia with you, after leaving my children behind for two days." Tiana bushed pass him, opening the doors to the suite. And started walking down the halls to the baby's nursery. Naveen followed behind and saw that she picked up their now clean daughter.

"Thank you for taking care of Jasmyna, Helenia." Tiana said to the nanny.

"No problem. She was a good girl. And love he baths!"

Tiana kissed her daughter as Naveen approached them.

"Hey there princessa." Naveen said to the baby.

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Why are you following me?"

"I wanted to see our daughter as well?" Naveen answered, and felt an itch in his throat. He coughed.

Tiana stepped away from Naveen. "Can you cough out of this room? There's a young baby in here."

"Tiana, stop it. It's not like I have a cold." Naveen said.

"I don't know what you have?" Tiana said. "Kissin-

"Shut up!" Naveen yelled, scaring the baby. He was now getting frustrated.

Tiana rolled her eyes, leaving him in the nursery alone.

He regretted that outburst and quickly followed her to the family den. "Tiana, I apologize for that."

Tiana remained quiet as she took a seat on the loveseat.

Naveen decided to stand and watch his wife and daughter together.

James walked into the room in his new uniform. "Man you two move fast! How do I look?"

Naveen smiled at his son. "You look just like me."

James frowned. "I look old?"

Naveen laughed. "No, but you look like a real football player."

"Good to know." James said, looking over at his mother. "Mama? How do you like my new uniform?"

"You look handsome, baby." Tiana smiled at her son. She didn't want him to get suspicious.

"That is all I needed to know. Coach is waiting for me downstairs. Abinaza!" The little boy waved before leaving.

"Bye baby!" Tiana said as the boy left the room. She then forgot that she left her things in the bedroom, so she stood and started out the door herself, but Naveen blocked her way. "Get out of my way."

"You are not leaving this room until I say so." He demanded.

Tiana shook her head, avoiding any eye contact with him. "Whatever Naveen. Don't you have a trip to go to?" She tried to walk around, but he blocked her again.

"I have a baby in my arms!" Tiana told him.

"She looks fine." Naveen said, trying to get her to look at him. "I don't want us to be this way."

"Well you should've thought about it before you decided to fool around." She said, looking at the baby.

Naveen sighed again. "Tiana-

She walked around him, leaving the den. Naveen followed her again, back into their bedroom where she put the baby in a bassinet. "I don't want to be bothered right now. All I want to do is spend some time with my baby while I get my head together on this."

"But it's been a week since this sham happened." Naveen said. "And with Jasper giving you the photos in the first place should make you relaize that thier lies." He tried explaining, but Tiana refused to look at him. "Do you not remember Jasper's obsession with you? He still feels the same way and would do anything for to be apart."

Tiana went over to her makup table, trying to avoid eye contact with her husband. She didn't know what to think right as now, and she wanted more than anything for her husband to prove her wrong. But so far, he hasn't shown her such a thing.

Naveen couldn't handle Tiana not looking at him, or responding to his questions, so he went over to her and pulled her in his arms, pressing his lips to hers.

"Mmm." Tiana moaned, wrapping her arms over his shoulders.

As good as the kiss and Naveen's arms around her body felt, the anger that was inside her was stronger, so she pushed away from him.

Naveen felt defeated. There seemed to be no way to prove to Tiana that he was telling her the truth.

Tiana watched as her husband was slowly pulling away from her. She was afraid, but knew it wasn't her fault. It took all of her to not run back into his arms.

"I will leave you alone with Jasmyna." Naveen said, leaving the room feeling heartbroken and afraid. He could only hope that a miracle would be on his side before he left for Giodonia. But then the fear of his wife leaving came to mind. _'What if she leaves and takes the children with her?'_ He couldn't live with himself knowing that he wouldn't be able to see none of them again.

Sitting at his desk, he couldn't help but to wonder if she'll leave once he was gone to Giodonia for business?

"She would never do that." Naveen said to himself.

Just then, he felt a chill come over him. So he stood back up to look out of the window. He saw Kanad and A'sharia outside laughing.

"You have a very creative way of joking Kanad." A'sharia laughed. "Where did you get that joke from?"

"My brother. He would always make up these odd stories on just about anything." He took her hand, changing the subject. "Your skin is so soft."

A'sharia smiled.

Kanad walked them to a bench, where they took a seat. "You never really told me about mother. Where is she from?"

"My mother? She is from Portugal, but moved to New York to live with my uncle after her parents died. My father actually met her in a church there when he was working there. The two were married there and in his home country where they stayed until I was born."

"Why did you move?"

"My father said that it was getting too dangerous to live there. We stayed in New York for a while before moving to Paris which is my home." A'sharia said, looking into her boyfriend's eyes. "I love looking into your eyes. They're so blue."

Kanad shrugged. "They're only eyes."

A'sharia blushed and looked up at the partly cloudy sky.

Kanad's eyes looked down at A'sharia's chest. They were on the fuller size, and he couldn't help but to stare.

A'sharia took a deep breath, enjoying the fresh autumn air. "I really love it here. I wish I could stay longer than six months."

"Huh?" Kanad said, shaking his head. "Oh, yes. I love it here as well, but it can get boring since I can't always go out to the city." Then he thought about festival that was being held. "Would you like to join me and my family in the parade next week?"

A'shaira's eyes widen. "Like on the royal float?"

He nodded his head.

"Oh yes Kanad! I would love to!" She gave him a hug and a kiss. "Do you think your parents will mind?"

"My brother is the king, he calls all the shots." Kanad smiled.

A'sharia put her hand on his lap. "What should I wear? I'm assuming you'll be wearing your royal attire."

Kanad didn't hear a single word his girlfriend just said to him as his mind was focused on her hand on his lap. His hormones were going crazy for her ever since he started having dreams about him and her being together. His pants grew tighter as she kept on talking. He closed his eyes.

"Kanad!" A'sharia laughed. "Why are your eyes closed?"

The now embarrassed prince looked down at himself and noticed an erection. He folded his hands and covered the spot. "I don't know..."

A'sharia shook her head. "You're so funny."

Kanad stood up, helping the young girl up. "Let go to the kitchen and see if we can get us some beignets."

"Mmm. I love Beignets."

"You never tried Tiana's. They're the best..." Kanad explained.

Naveen sighed, thinking that the two young teens reminded him of his earlier courtship and marriage to Tiana. They were young when they first married and had so many hopes and dreams because they knew that they had each other.

Kabir walked into the room. "Naveen my boy!"

Naveen turned to see his father.

Kabir took a seat. "I never thought that I would ever say this again, but you look like hell. Did Tiana leave you again?" He joked.

When Naveen didn't answer, Kabir really got concerned. "Did she really?"

"No." Naveen answered and coughed a little.

"I can see that you are catching a cold."

"Not really, but I did do a lot of yelling for most of the day." Naveen said.

"What is going on between you and Tiana?"

"She accused me of cheating." He said

"Did you?" Kabir asked.

"No! Why would I cheat on the woman I love?"

"Sometimes even the most faithful men make mistakes Naveen." Kabir said pulled out a photo of two semi nude women dancing around the young king. "I found this near Jasmyna's nursery over a week ago. I tried waiting for one of you to come my way about the issue, but figured everything was fine when neither of you didn't, until now. Care to explain what this is really about?"

"It's a long story, papa. Jasper took some photos and tried to use them against me."

"So you were dancing with women?" Kabir asked.

"No. He took more photos to make it look that way. He tried to blackmail me, but he's done much worse by actually showing the photos to Tiana and all hell broke loose from there. I tried explaining to her that the photos are a sham, but she will not listen."

Kabir shook his head. "Oh Naveen. As you can see, the photos may look innocent to you, but to someone else it could be a different story."

Naveen sighed, now irritated with his father's choice of words. "I am trying to fix this problem right now papa. So if you…" He stopped when a dizzy spell came upon him.

Kabir raised an eyebrow. "Naveen-

"I can take care of this." Naveen shook his head.

Kabir frowned. "Son, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Naveen lied, feeling lightheaded.

"No, you aren't." Kabir said. "I think you should go lie down. Stress can be pretty bad for the body, even one as young as yours."

"Fine. As long as you'll leave me alone about my marriage and the photos?" Naveen said.

"I will do that." Kabir said. "But just know that love always finds a way. Tiana will come around and see that the photos are nothing but lie because she loves you."

Naveen walked back over to the window, his lightheartedness now gone.

"Get well my boy." Kabir said, walking out of the office and down the hall walking in the library. He stopped on his tracks when he saw a short old woman, with a snake wrapped around her. He raised an eyebrow. "May I help you, madam?"

"Oh, yea! Can you show me where king Naveen's office is?"

Kabir pointed "It's just down the hall."

"I can't see you pointing." Mama Odie said. "The least you can do is walk me over."

()()()()

Tiana thought about the kiss her husband gave her a few moments earlier and couldn't help but smile. She admired his determination to prove that he was right about being faithful and the thought of Jasper's odd behavior also came to mine. Naveen was right. Jasper was/is obsessed with her. Of course he would do anything to break up her marriage to Naveen.

Yesenia ran in the room.

"Tiana! I picked up the mail and saw today's paper about Naveen's surprise party!"

Tiana frowned. "What?"

"If looks can kill…Naveen looked like he was having the worse time at this party." She handed Tiana the paper. "There's four pages worth of pictures here."

Tiana looked at the pictures and smiled. She saw photos of Naveen speaking with male family and guests, but not like in Jasper's photos. She even saw another pic of Stephanie dancing with another man and the same semi nude dancers smiling for the camera.

Yesenia smiled. "Naveen was right. He was a good boy at his surprise party…and those second rate models have nothing on me."

Tiana couldn't believe what she was seeing on the paper, but was thrilled to know that her husband was right all along. "I wonder who took these photos?"

"Heinz Muller, a former client of mine, and one of the biggest photographers in Maldonia . " Yesenia said, pointing at the caption where the name was featured.

"Oh Yesenia!" Tiana gave her friend a hug.

Yesenia laughed, happy for her friend.

Tiana pulled back from the hug. "I got to apologize to Naveen! I can't believe I doubted him in the first place!" She ran out of the room and down the hall, to her husband's office.

"Naveen!" She said, seeing the back of him.

He turned and was surprised to see his wife, smiling at him. "Tiana?"

She walked over to him, with the newspaper still in his hand. "You were right." And pressed her lips to his.

He didn't know what she was talking about, but sure did enjoy her lips on his.

"Mmm..." She pulled back from the kiss and opened the newspaper. "A photographer for the Maldonian Times had a four page spread on your surprise party."

Naveen's eyes widen. "Really?" He took the paper and looked over the pictures. "Do you know what this means?"

Tiana nodded her head. "You were right all along." She took his hand. "Please forgive me for doubting you."

He pulled her in his arms. "You can't expect me for your forgiveness if I was never angry with you." Naveen then picked his wife up, spinning them around. Overjoyed that the photos sham was now behind them. He stopped to get a good look into her eyes.

"You can put me down now." Tiana laughed.

He gave her an evil grin and swooped an arm under her legs, now carrying her out the office.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"To our bedroom, where you belong." He brought her in the room where he sat her on the bed. "It is time we make up, no?" Kissing on her neck.

"But don't you have to leave for Giodonia tonight? Your staff needs you." She asked, not really wanting him to leave.

"Eh. An hour isn't going to hurt my staff." Naveen said, sucking on her neck.

Tiana laughed, glad to be back in her husband's arms and bed.

()()()()

"That's odd." Kabir said, his arm linked with Mama Odie's. "Naveen was just in his office not too long. Perhaps he's in his room laying down."

Mama Odei chuckled. "Oh he's layin' down alright."

Kabir walked them down the hall and couldn't help but to look at JuJu. "What is this handsome creature's name?"

"Dat's JuJu. My baby." The elderly woman answered as they reached the suite.

Kabir nodded his head and reached his hand on the knob

"Ow!" Mama Odie said, feeling a burning sensation under her foot. She took a step back.

"Are you alright there?" Kabir asked.

JuJu picked up a black feather and handed it to Mama Odie. She gasped.

Kabir frowned. "What? It is only a black feather. It's a symbol of good things to come. Especially if it is by a door. My son will be pleased to hear this."

Mama Odie shook her head.

Kabir was about to knock, but Mama Odie stopped him.

"You know young man I would ratha rest a few moments."

"Then I will get someone to help you with..." He looked around. "Did you bring anything with you?"

"My chests are downstairs, thank you."

"Come, we have plenty of rooms in the palace, but there is one near the garden that brings in a lot of sunlight." Kabir waked her down the hall. "We call it the sunshine room. yes, very simple name but it suits the room."

Mama Odie put the feather in her pocket and felt negative vibes from the king's suite. She couldn't help but to wonder who was causing the vibe. _'I hope dat I'm not too late to save dem babies from what's comin' their way.'_

()()()()_  
_


	48. Visions

A Son For A King

Visions

Naveen kissed Tiana's hand as they lay together in bed after making love. He was so happy to have her back with him that he decided to cancel his trip just so he spend more time with her.

"Never leave me again." He said.

Tiana opened her eyes, looking at her husband's honey colored orbs. "As long as you'll never leave me."

He hugged her, letting out a loud exhale. "Not having you here with me, like this was painful to my heart. And the vanilla scent you usually leave behind wasn't there either."

"Well, I'm back here now." Tiana smiled. "And you can smell all the vanilla you want from me." She ran her fingers through his dark hair, but stopped when she saw an unfamiliar gray hair. She pulled it out.

"Ouch!" Naveen said. "What was that about?"

Tiana laughed and joked. "Look who's aging so gracefully?"

Naveen raised an eyebrow. "A gray hair? But I am only twenty-six!"

"Oh it's completely normal Naveen." Tiana said. "You may not even get anymore gray hairs for another ten to twenty years."

Naveen sat up. "Faldi faldonza." And got off the bed, naked all, running in the bathroom to look in the mirror. His eyes heavily scanning his entire hair.

Tiana put wrapped a blanket around her, walking in the bathroom. "I now regret telling you about the gray hair. Only you would lose your mind over it."

"But Tiana, I cannot have a gray hair! I am much too young." He walked passed her, taking a hand mirror from her make-up table and pressing the intercom.

"Yes your majesty?" A helper answered.

"Bring in my barber…now!" He demanded, still looking for any gray hairs.

"He is on his way."

Tiana shook her head, getting a dress from the closet. "You done lost your mind."

"I really hope the barber doesn't find any grays."

Tiana rolled her eyes. "You better hope the barber doesn't see your naked behind!"

"Oh, right." He said as Tiana handed him some clothes. "But Tiana, I am such a young man." He sighed and looked at her. "At least you don't to worry about cracking."

Tiana frowned. "What?"

"You know, black doesn't crack. At least that's what the waiters use to say at the old restaurant in New Orleans."

Tiana shook her head. "Black doesn't crack?" She started laughing.

"It isn't funny." Naveen slipped on his boxers. "At least you gave our children hope in not having to suffer pre-aging." He pulled on his pants.

"I think you are overreacting." Tiana said. "It was only a gray hair! It isn't like you're dying!"

"I'm much closer to it than you are!" Naveen continued to look at his hair.

Tiana decided to change the subject. "Jasmyna is going to be three months old tomorrow. I was thinking that we could-

"What is taking that barber so long to get here!" Naveen wondered, blowing off his wife. "There has to be a way to prevent this from continuing."

Tiana sighed and tried to change the subject again. "You know Naveen. If it would make you feel any better. I have something-

"Perhaps if I have the barber cut my hair shorter then it could be less noticeable?" Naveen asked.

"It's only one tiny little string!" Tiana said, getting a little annoyed.

"A gray one!" Naveen took a seat on the stool by the makeup table. "Very soon my handsome features will start to wrinkle, like my fathers."

"Ugh. Shut up!" Tiana said, sitting on his lap, pressing her lips to his.

Naveen returned the kiss, rubbing her behind. But an itch in his nose interrupted them from going any further.

"Ah-chew!"

Tiana got up off his lap. "Ugh! Naveen!"

"What? You got on my lap, kissed me. I was enjoying it and I got an itch in my nose."

Tiana rolled her eyes. "I think you're catching a cold."

Naveen sighed, getting back up. "I am not catching a cold. I always get a little allergy around the autumn season."

Tiana pressed the intercom.

"Yes your highness?"

"Have Dr. Serpero come in the royal suite. Oh, and cancel that barber."

Naveen's eyes widen. "But-

"He is on his way. And I will notify the barber to not come in your suite."

Naveen folded his arms. "I do not need a doctor Tiana."

She rolled her eyes. "He can give you something for your cold...or allergies as you say."

Naveen walked passed his wife and smacked her on the behind before going to the door. "I have some phone calls to make." And opened it. He stopped when he saw a short elderly woman with shades on smiling at him. His eyes widen. "Mama Odie?"

"What do think?" She asked, and laughed.

Naveen bend over to pick her up. "I haven't seen you in years!"

"Oh boy put me down. I'm two hundred and three years old, not twenty-three!"

"It's so good to see you again Mama Odie." Tiana said, giving the woman a hug.

"Likewise my dear."

JuJu slithered on Naveen's arm, rubbing his head on the king.

"Nice to see you, too JuJu."

"When did you get here?" Tiana asked.

"About a couple hours ago." Mama Odie said. "Where are ya babies?"

"James is in soccer-

"Football" Naveen corrected.

"Right, he's practicing for the new football season already even if the real season starts in the spring."

"He is a beautiful boy. Just like his daddy" Mama Odie said.

"How do you know what he looks like?" Naveen asked and sneezed.

"Oh, careful with that cold. I'm not as young as I use to be." Mama Odie said.

A knock was heard at the door.

Tiana opened the door letting Dr. Serpero walk in. "Hello your majesty, do you need anything?"

"No, it was actually Naveen. He's coming down with a cold."

"No I'm not. I only have allergies." He said and sneezed again.

The doctor put his hand over Naveen's forehead. "You feel a little warm there your highness?"

"Faldi faldonza." Naveen groaned.

Mama Odie laughed.

Dr. Serpero took out a pill bottle and handed to Naveen. "Just take one tablet per day until you start to feel better."

"Now hold on a second there doctor." Mama Odie took the bottle from Naveen's hand. "That's all ya gonna do for him? Check his head and give him some pills? It's no wonder so many people are crazy des days."

"Madam I am a doctor, I know what to give my patients." Dr. Serpero said.

"Oh do ya really?" Mama Odie rested her hands on her sides. "All ya doctors are the same. None of you believe in natural herbs anymore."

"Your highness, follow my instructions." Dr. Serpero said, ignoring the woman.

"You know, Mama Odie is right. When I was pregnant with James she gave me some ginger for my cramps."

"Ginger is wonderful for pain, but too much can be bad." Dr. Serpero said, looking at the frowning snake.

"That's the craziest thang I ever heard." Mama Odie laughed.

"Look, I will not debate my forty years of studying medicine with some…witch."

"Watch your tone. She is a guest here." Naveen warned.

"I am sorry your highness, but I disagree with this woman."

"Her name is Mama Odie." Tiana corrected him.

Dr. Serpero gave up. "Alright then…you can take the pills or not. But recommend that you do." He looked over at Tiana. "You take it easy." He gave a back a small rub.

Mama Odie raised an eyebrow.

"I will be just fine Dr. Serpero. You go take it easy."

He nodded his head. "You all enjoy the rest of the evening." Walking out the room.

Mama Odie shook her head. "He will never learn." She handed Tiana the pill bottle. "Throw that junk away." And pulled out a small bottle with blue liquid in it. "Naveen, you take dis. It works better than any pill and it's natural. From earth."

Naveen studied the bottle before opening it. "Am I supposed to drink all of it?"

"If you want that cold out of you."

Naveen down the liquid in one gulp and shook his head. "Whoa...that's stronger than vodka."

"Yea, and it's works very faster then dem pills that medical doctor tried to give you." Mama Odie said, as JuJu slithered off the king.

"You see Tiana, I didn't need a doctor after all. We have Mama Odie here to heal my allergies." Naveen smiled.

"You had a cold, baby. Don't deny it." The elderly woman said, making Tiana laughed.

"Well since you are feeling better, then I guess you will join me and Mama as she meets our Jasmyna." Tiana suggested.

Mama Odie smiled. "Oh the lil princess. Let's get at it then! I have a gift for her."

()()()()

Kanad and A 'sharia walked hand and hand in his room, both sad that another day of being together has ended. He wanted his girlfriend to stay a little longer, but knew that it wouldn't be a great idea since she had a curfew.

Kanad looked down at his girlfriend and stopped walking. A'sharia looked up at the prince with a questioning look.

"A 'sharia, I know that you have a curfew, but if you could stay just a little longer-

"Now you know I can't do such a thing Kanad." A'shaira said, not wanting to leave herself. "I have class in the morning and Sophora will have my head if I came in late."

Kanad sighed, and caressed her face. "You are such a good girl."

A'shaira smiled. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No…" Kanad said, shaking his head. "I like that, a lot." He slowly wrapped his arms around her before pressing his lips to hers.

A'sharia wrapped her arms around him, deepening the kiss.

So many thoughts were in the young prince's head, that he didn't even notice himself walking to his bed. Both laid on it, still kissing.

A 'sharia's mind was just as confused. She didn't know whether to keep going, or if she should stop him. She then opened her eyes, her heart racing. "Kanad…"

He opened his eyes. "Yes?"

She smiled. "I'm ready." She began unbuttoning her shirt.

"Kanad!" A 'sharia waved her hand in front of his face.

The prince shook his head, clearing his thoughts. "What?"

She laughed. "You zoned out again. What were you thinking about this time?"

Embarrassed, Kanad scratched the back of his head. "I don't know."

"There you go with that answer again." She shook her head. "You know, I still can't believe that this is your bedroom. I thought rooms like this only exist in storybooks."

Kanad didn't hear what she just said as his mind was still on his fantasy. He decided to change the subject to avoid even more embarrassment. "The new football season is coming up."

"Already? Wow, I thought you were just practicing."

"I am, but I have to be in top shape if I want my team to win another championship." He said, taking her hand. "And I want you there for support."

"Now you know that isn't possible. I have several months left before I leave." A 'sharia said.

"I can arrange for you to come in some of my home games." Kanad suggested. "I want my girl there cheering for me."

"And I will, but what if another girl takes your interest." A 'sharia said, sadly.

Kanad shook his head. "You're the only girl who has my interest." He leaned over, kissing her. Putting his hand on her lap.

A 'sharia felt his hand and rested hers on top of his.

Kanad pulled back from the kiss. "I love you, A'sharia."

The young girl's eyes widen, surprised to hear those words.

Kanad was now regretting his confession after seeing her expression. "I'm sorry A'sharia. I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't scare me." A'sharia looked down at her hands before looking back up at the prince. "I love you, too."

"You do?" He asked.

She nodded her head.

Kanad smiled, standing up from the couch. "You will always be my girl." Both kissed again.

But she pulled away. "I should get going. You know how Sophora can get."

"You're right." Kanad walked them out of the room and into the hall. "I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

They kissed again.

Snickering could be heard from behind them.

The teens looked behind them and they saw Mama Odie. "Oh don't mind me. Go back to ya lil puppy romance."

Tiana and Naveen walked out of their room and stopped when they saw Kanad with A'sharia.

A'sharia's mouth was wide open as she saw Tiana. Kanad noticed and decided to introduce the two. "Hey Tiana, this is my girlfriend A'sharia. A'sharia, Tiana."

Tiana smiled at the young lady and shook her hand. "How do you do, A'sharia?"

"Oh your highness." She curtsied. "You're even more beautiful in person."

Tiana laughed. "Thank you." She was flattered. "Kanad told me you're beautiful, and I can see that he's right."

A'sharia's smile was wide. "I cannot believe that I shook hands and am speaking with the queen of Maldonia."

"And who am I, chopped liver?" Naveen joked.

"Oh no your highness." A'sharia shook her head. "It is always an honor to see you."

Naveen nodded his head, "Well, I would like for you two to meet an old dear friend of Tiana and myself. Mama Odie."

"Don't be so formal." Mama Odie laughed. "But it is nice to see youngins in love."

"You can see?" Kanad asked, as JuJu smiled at him.

"From here." She pointed to her heart. "That's all you need when it comes to seein' the real person for who dey are."

Jasmyna could be heard crying in her nursery.

"Okay ya'll I think we should give Kanad and A'sharia their time together. It was nice meeting ya."

A'sharia curtsied. "Likewise your majesty."

"Call me Tiana, sweetie." The young queen said before walking in the nursery, Naveen and Mama Odie followed..

A'sharia smiled. "She said that I can call her Tiana! And her accent is so cute! You can tell that she's from the southern part of the United States! And she's so proper."

Kanad laughed. "Yes, well let me walk you to the car." He took her hand, walking them down the hall.

Tiana picked up the baby. "Thank you Helenia."

The nanny nodded her head before leavening the room.

The baby looked up a t her mother and started cooing. "Jasmyna, I will like to introduce you to someone."

"Mama Odie!" James said, running in the room. He stopped when he saw the woman holding his sister.

"James, how was practice?" Naveen asked.

"It was great! Everyone loved the techniques I showed them. Coach even wants to add some of them to our plays."

"Good." Naveen said. "I knew he would approve of them."

Mama Odie touched the baby's face with her finger. "She is such a beautiful baby. She'll definitely be a lot like her daddy when she starts noticing boys."

Naveen's eyes widen. "Not under my roof!"

Mama Odie chuckled. "I'm messin' with ya boy."

James tapped on the woman's arm. "Mama Odie-

"James!" She said. "My have you grown. You gonna be a tall man like ya daddy."

"I think I'll be taller." James said.

"Strong genes from the Maldonian king." Mama Odie said, handing the baby back to Tiana. "But this lil gal here will definitely inherit her mama's beauty and work ethics."

"Good to know Mama Odie." Tiana said.

James took the woman's hand. "How long are you staying here for Mama Odie?"

The elderly woman felt a little faint.

Naveen was there to catch her. "Mama Odie, are you alright?"

"I just need a seat." The woman said.

Naveen helped her to the rocking chair. "I will have someone bring you some water."

James frowned.

Mama Odie began seeing flashes of light and an image of a baby crying. "Oh dear…" Then another flash appeared with James looking scared. She shook her head. "No…" And a black feather appearing.

Tiana grew concern. "Mama Odie, are you alright?" She asked, touching her hand.

Mama Odie then saw Tiana in her image, crying on a bed. "Oh no…there's bad spirits in this room, in this part of the palace."

Naveen frowned as James went by his side. "Bad spirits?"

Mama Odie nodded her head. "That was the reason I came here." She looked over at Jasmyna and at James. "But I reckon I'm too late to prevent it from happenin'."

()()()()


	49. A Twisted Fate

A/N: OMG. A late night update! My Microsoft Word(Office) just up and went down on me and deleted this chapter so I had to re-type the entire chapter by memory. Anyway, here's the update. My apologies for any grammar issues. Will fix them later. The most important thing is that I got you all an update. Enjoy!

A Son For A King

A Twisted Fate

For the past three weeks the palace has been on lock down since Naveen and Tiana learned from Mama Odie's visions of bad spirits were around. Tiana felt safe enough with their precaution, but heavy security alone wasn't good enough for Naveen. He had every room in the palace searched and made sure that both James and Jasmyna's room had two guards standing inside and outside of their rooms.

Naveen even canceled his trips to Giodonia until further notice. Tiana didn't think It was necessary, but he thought so.

Tiana rolled around to see her husband laying awake with his hands resting behind his head.

"Naveen, why aren't sleeping?"

"I can't sleep." He answered, looking down at her. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Because the light on your nightstand is still on. What time is it anyway?"

"Thirty minutes after two." He said, sitting up, turning off the lamp.

Tiana put her hand on her husband thigh and started rubbing it. "You don't have anything to worry about, baby. The guards are watching this entire palace day and night. Go to sleep."

Naveen sighed. "I can't."

Tiana sat up, rubbing his back. "Naveen, I know ya scared. I'm scared, too but we can't live our life this way. Locked inside the palace."

Naveen laid his head on his wife's lap. "I know but it's the only way for me to somewhat sleep at night. Knowing that you and the children, our entire family is safe."

Tiana ran her fingers through his hair. "But it's making everyone miserable, including yourself. And you're not sleepin' now."

Naveen closed his eyes. "Perhaps you're right about overdoing it with the security. But we can't take any risks now. Mama Odie's visions are very accurate."

"Yes the yare, but even she thinks you locking us all in this palace is a bit much, even you said it."

Naveen sighed. "Sing for me."

"Sing for you?" Tiana raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, you have a beautiful voice."

"Naveen…"

"For me? Only your sweet voice can help me fall asleep." He said.

Tiana smiled. "Fine, for you." She cleared her throat and begin singing:

_When peace like a river attendeth my way  
When sorrows like sea billows roll  
What ever my lot you have taught me to say  
It is well, it is well with my soul_

_Though the devil will ruin, though trials may come  
Let this blessed assurance control  
That Christ has regarded my helpless estate  
And He shed His own blood for my soul_

_It is well, with my soul  
It is well, it is well with my soul_

_My sin, oh the bliss of this glorious thought  
My sin not in part but the whole  
Is nailed to the cross and I bear it no more  
Praise the Lord, praise the Lord, oh my soul_

_It is well, with my soul  
It is well, it is well with my soul_

_It is well with my soul  
It is well, it is well with my soul_

_And Lord haste the day when my faith shall be sight  
And the clouds be rolled back as a scroll  
The trump shall resound and the Lord shall descend  
Even so, it is well with my soul_

_It is well with my soul  
It is well, it is well with my soul_

_It is well with my soul  
It is well, it is well with my soul_

Naveen sat up, taking his wife's hand. "Thank you for that."

"Anytime."

Both laid in each others arms.

"I love you." Naveen said, kissing his wife before closing his eyes.

"I love you, too." Tiana said, closing her eyes.

()()()()

Tiana woke up to the sound of Naveen playing the ukulele. She rubbed her eyes, slowly rising up and getting off the bed.

Naveen played on as he felt his wife's hand on his shoulder. "Good afternoon."

Tiana frowned. "Afternoon?"

"Yes, it's a little past one. You slept the entire morning." Naveen said, stop playing the instrument and pulling her onto his lap. "You aren't hiding anything from me?" He raised an eyebrow.

Tiana frowned. "What are you talkin' about?"

He put his hand on her lower abdominal and smiled at her.

Tiana rolled he eyes. "Oh, please." She got off of him.

"What? You were sleeping very peacefully late more than several times since we got back together. You don't have to keep anything from me Tiana-

"You keep thinking that way Naveen." Tiana said, walking in the bathroom.

Naveen got up and followed her, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Are you mad at me?" He asked, kissing her ear.

"No…" Tiana said. "I have to get to the kitchen though."

"I already told them that you have the day off."

Tiana's eyes widen. "What did you do?"

Naveen turned her around to face him, "You were sleeping so beautifully that-

"It's enough that you lock everyone in this palace, but for you to just up and cancel my day-

"The day is half way over and I already talked to the security team on reserving the lock down." Naveen explained. "You should've seen Kanad when I made that announcement this morning." He laughed. "My little brother is in love."

"Good dofr him." Tiana said. "But I should be taking my shower." SHe tried to get out of his hold. "Naveen…"

"What?" He asked, giving her a slick smile.

"Can you let me go so that I can shower?" She asked.

Naveen let her go, but took a hold of her hand. "Follow me." He walked them over to a bathtub full of bubbles.

Tiana raised an eyebrow. "A bubble bath?"

Naveen bend over to feel the water. "Yes, and the water is just right."

Tiana smiled. "You did a lot when I was asleep."

Naveen nodded. "I sure did. Now, undress for me."

"What if I don't know how?" She joked.

Naveen gave her a cocky smile. "Then I will have to help you undress." His hands went down the sides of her gown and pulled it up her thighs. "Can you raise your arms for me?"

SHe did just that as her husband lifted the gown off her body. SHe covered her breasts.

Naveen shook his head, taking her hands. "Why are you hiding those from me?" He helped her in the tub. "Relax…"

Tiana sighed, enjoying the warm water on her body. "This feels nice."

"Sit up for me." Naveen dipped the bath sponge into the water and rubbed soap onto it, making a lather. He then rubbed the lathered sponge on Tiana's back.

"Mmm." She moaned. "What did I ever do to deserve this, your highness?"

"I told you to never call me your highness." Naveen said, squeezing the water on her soapy back. "And I just felt like giving my wife a bath. What is wrong with that?"

"You seem less tense today?" Tiana said, leaning back on the tub.

"Your beautiful singing helped me lastnight." Naveen started rubbing the bar of soap on his wife's thighs. "For the first time in three weeks I feel like myself again." He rubbed the bar over her vulva, she quickly closed her legs. Naveen frowned. "Why did you close your legs?"

"You don't rub soap down there…" She laughed.

"Oh." Naveen said, letting the soap go. "Can I rub my hand there instead?"

She looked up at him. "I thought you were you giving me a bath?"

"Did I say that?" Naveen's asked as his lips pressed onto hers, his hand going back down to where it was, rubbing it.

"Mmm." Tiana moaned…

A half hour later

"That was some bath." Tiana flirted, slipping on her dress.

"Yes, it was." Naveen kissed her. "It is too bad that we couldn't stay in it a little longer."

"Our skin was starting to get wrinkled and you know how crazy you get over a wrinkle, or was that a gray hair?" She teased.

"You are a tease." Naveen said, slipping on a shirt.

A knock was heard at the door.

"Perfect timing." He gave his wife a kiss before going for the door. He opened it and saw Kanad.

"Naveen." He walked into the room and saw Tiana. "Oh, I'm sorry Tiana-

"It's okay. I was just leaving." She said.

Naveen frowned. "But I-

She put her finger over his mouth. "I'll see you later." And gave him a kiss before leaving the room.

Kanad nodded his head, amazed at what he just saw. "Wow."

"I know." Naveen said. "But enough about that. What brings you here?"

"You weren't in your office so I figured you'd be in here and you were, with Tiana."

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Advice." Kanad answered.

"About?"

"Love…and other things."

Naveen folded his arms. "You love A'sharia?"

"Yes, I do but I have been thinking a lot about the scary possibility of not feeling the same way if she was back home."

"Long distance love." Naveen laughed. "I know all too well. Look, if you love her like you say you do then there is nothing to worry about. I have never stopped loving Tiana for all the five years we've been apart."

Kanad sighed.

"And look at it this way, you are thirteen. Sometimes things doesn't work out the way you want them to. A'sharia may not be the one right now. Later? Perhaps."

"You're right." He said. "But how do you control yourself around a girl? Especially one like her. There are times when I am around her, or if she touches my knee, and even in a kiss where my mind goes crazy. I would want to just throw her on the floor and…" He stopped.

Naveen laughed. "My younger brother is growing up."

"I know you've dated thousands of women…I've seen them, but there had to be a time when you were in my shoes." The prince said.

"Of course there was, but unfortunately you will have to deal with it. Believe it or not Tiana was the only and first woman to actually refuse me, even on our wedding night. I eventually got her to-

"I don't want to know." Kanad covered his ears.

Naveen shook his head. "You're a growing up. It's normal to feel this way. We already had this conversation. The only thing you can do is continue to be a gentleman and be patient." He slapped his brother on the back. "You may think you're ready to go to the next level with A'sharia, but you aren't. You're only thirteen. And she may have a much mature figure but she is only thirteen as well…enjoy your childhood."

"Thanks man." The brothers hugged.

"Anytime." Naveen said. "But if you do decide to go ahead and sleep with this girl or any other girl." He walked into his closet and took out a box of condoms and handed it to his brother. "Protect yourself and her. The last thing this family needs is another scandal."

Kanad only shook his head.

()()()()

Tiana and Yesenia both walked out of the kitchen and started up the stairs

"Thank you so much for helping me with this last round. I swear, the other cooks can get so lazy."

"You don't have to keep thanking me everytime we get up here, Yesenia." Tiana said with a small smile. "And you don't have to worry about the cooks getting lazy on you. Not as long as I show up unexpectedly every now and then."

Yesenia smiled, taking Tiana's hand. "I didn't want to tell you this now, but I guess now is the right time."

Tiana frowned. "What is it Yesenia?"

Yesenia started to tear up.

Tiana walked them both in her suite, closing the door. "Yesenia, you're scaring me. What's wrong?"

"I'm leaving Maldonia." Yesenia said.

"Oh Yesenia." Tiana hugged her friend. "When are you leaving? Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving for cooking school tomorrow. In Paris. I have been saving up for a while and I have an apartment ready for me." Yesenia said. "You've been such an inspiration to me. And a good friend."

Tiana pulled from the hug. "Paris is one of greatest culinary cities in the world. I know you'll do wonderfully."

Yesenia smiled. "Thank you for everything, Tiana."

Tiana's eyes watered up.

"Don't cry Tiana." Yesenia hugged he young queen, tears running down her face.

"You promise you write and call." Tiana said.

"I promise." Yesenia responded and pulled from the hug. "I'll write you as soon as I arrive at my apartment." She walked over to the door, opening it.

"Abinaza." Tiana said.

"Abinaza." Yesenia responded, before leaving the room.

Tiana turned to see her undergarments on the floor. She raised an eyebrow. "I don't remember these on the floor."

Naveen walked into the room. "There you are. I thought you were in the kitchen."

"I was, but everything was taken care of already." Tiana said, picking up her clothes.

Naveen noticed the mess. "What happened here?"

"I don't know." Tiana stood back. "I'm assuming the help are in laundry mode again?" She then put her hand on her stomach after feeling a small cramp.

Naveen noticed. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, just got up too quickly." She answered.

"Let me pick this up for you." Naveen said, getting down on the floor.

The closet door started to open.

"You don't have to do that." Tiana said. "I got it."

"It's only a few undergarments." He put the rest of the items in the dresser. "See?" He stood up. "All is taken care of."

Tiana smiled.

"You know, we spend way too much time in this room." Naveen took her hand. "Perhaps if we go somewhere far, far away from here. You, me, the children. It could a family-

Tiana gasped when she saw her husband fall onto the floor. Her heart stopped when she saw who caused the attack. "Jasper!"

"Shh!" Jasper shushed, pointing the pistol at her. "Come here."

She backed away. "No."

"Do you want to die?" He pulled her over to him. "Make one move and I'll blow you and my cousin's brains out." He ordered, as he took out a rope, tying it into a knot around her wrists. "Sit down on the bed." He tied another knot around her ankles before going over to an unconscious Naveen.

"Please, don't hurt him." Tiana begged.

Jasper ignored her as he pulled the unconscious king on a chair, where he eventually tied a rope around his hands and ankles. He checked to see if the rope was in place and smiled when he got his results.

"Good." Jasper said, walking over to lock the doors. "So no one can disturb us." He then walked over to Tiana, caressing the pistol on her face.

"Please, don't do anything-

"Shut up!" Jasper yelled.

"How did you get in here?" Tiana asked.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" He smiled, taking a hold of her hand.

"Let go of me, or I'll-

Jasper pointed the pistol at the young queen. "Or what? You'll scream?" He pushed her back onto the bed. Then he took out a pocket knife and cut the knot from around her wrists. "Take off your clothes and don't say a damn word."

Tiana started at him, scared out of her mind.

"Take off your clothes!" He ordered, putting his hand on the trigger.

Tiana closed her eyes as she unbuttoned her dress.

Jasper smiled, watching her undress before him until she was in her bra and panties. He got on the bed with her. "Good girl…" He rubbed the gun on her breastbone. "You are so beautiful."

Tiana was scared out of her mind. She didn't know if she should fight back or stay where she's at, for she wasn't only protecting herself.

Jasper got on top of Tiana, opening her legs. He then whispered in her ear. "You think you had a real man…just wait until I'm through with you."

"Please don't do this Jasper." Tiana begged.

He started kissing on her neck.

Naveen woke up, shaking his head. "Tiana..."

Jasper looked over at his cousin and smiled. "You finally decided to wake up you son-of-a-bitch."

Naveen was shocked to see his cousin on his wife. "What the hell? Jasper? Get the fuck off my wife you bastard!" He tried getting out of the knots, but wasn't successful. "Get off of her!"

"Please listen to him Jasper!" Tiana cried.

Naveen saw the fear on his wife's face and hated not being able to help her.

Jasper laughed. "How do you feel now cousin?" He kissed the young queen's mouth. "To see your wife making love with another man right in front of you?"

"When I get out of this I will fucking kill you." Naveen threatened.

Jasper pressed his lips onto Tiana again, waving the pistol in the air.

Naveen rocked the chair side to side, trying to get out of the chair.

Jasper laughed, getting back up. "Now you'll go through what I went through, cousin." He took out a scarf from Tiana's makeup table and covered Naveen's mouth with it. The king tried fighting back. "You are pathetic." Jasper said, tying the silk scarf in a knot.

Tiana sat up on the bed, trying to get off of it.

But Jasper pointed the pistol at her. "Lay back down."

She did as she was told.

He shook his head. "Why even try to stop this. It's fate." He then cut the knot from Tiana's ankles before getting back on the bed.

Naveen wanted nothing but to break Jasper's neck for what he was about to do to his wife.

Tears ran down Tiana's face as she thought about the close call she had with Benjamin back in New Orleans. Never in her wildest dream did she ever imagined that it would happen again. "Jasper, don't do this."

Jasper's lips touched her stomach, her ribs, breasts and neck.

Tiana wanted to throw up after every kiss. "Jasper, you would hurt me if you go any further and you don't want to hurt me." She pleaded.

Jasper ignored her as he started sucking on her neck, cupping her breast with his hand.

"If not for me or Naveen then at least stop for the sake of my unborn baby." She confessed.

Naveen's eyes widen, shocked.

Jasper stopped kissing her and looked down at her, in disbelief. "You're expecting my child?"

Tiana frowned.

Naveen tried getting out the knots again, yelling through the scarf.

Jasper caressed her face. "I promise, I won't be too rough." He pressed his lips onto hers.

Feeling disgusted, Tiana pushed him back. "Get off of me!"

Jasper pointed the gun at her, and a shot went off.

()()()()


	50. A Happily Ever After?

A Son For A King

A Happily Ever After?

"How did you get in here?" Tiana asked.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" He smiled, taking a hold of her hand.

"Let go of me, or I'll-

Jasper pointed the pistol at the young queen. "Or what? You'll scream?" He pushed her back onto the bed. Then he took out a pocket knife and cut the knot from around her wrists. "Take off your clothes and don't say a damn word."

Tiana stared at him, scared out of her mind.

"Take off your clothes!" He ordered, putting his hand on the trigger.

Tiana closed her eyes as she unbuttoned her dress.

Jasper smiled, watching her undress before him until she was in her bra and panties. He got on the bed with her. "Good girl…" He rubbed the gun on her breastbone. "You are so beautiful."

Tiana was scared out of her mind. She didn't know if she should fight back or stay where she's at, for she wasn't only protecting herself.

Jasper got on top of Tiana, opening her legs. He then whispered in her ear. "You think you had a real man…just wait until I'm through with you."

"Please don't do this Jasper." Tiana begged.

He started kissing on her neck.

Naveen woke up, shaking his head. "Tiana..."

Jasper looked over at his cousin and smiled. "You finally decided to wake up you son-of-a-bitch."

Naveen was shocked to see his cousin on his wife. "What the hell? Jasper? Get the fuck off my wife you bastard!" He tried getting out of the knots, but wasn't successful. "Get off of her!"

"Please listen to him Jasper!" Tiana cried.

Naveen saw the fear on his wife's face and hated not being able to help her.

Jasper laughed. "How do you feel now cousin?" He kissed the young queen's mouth. "To see your wife making love with another man right in front of you?"

"When I get out of this I will fucking kill you." Naveen threatened.

Jasper pressed his lips onto Tiana again, waving the pistol in the air.

Naveen rocked the chair side to side, trying to get out of the chair.

Jasper laughed, getting back up. "Now you'll go through what I went through, cousin." He took out a scarf from Tiana's makeup table and covered Naveen's mouth with it. The king tried fighting back. "You are pathetic." Jasper said, tying the silk scarf in a knot.

Tiana sat up on the bed, trying to get off of it.

But Jasper pointed the pistol at her. "Lay back down."

She did as she was told.

He shook his head. "Why even try to stop this. It's fate." He then cut the knot from Tiana's ankles before getting back on the bed.

Naveen wanted nothing but to break Jasper's neck for what he was about to do to his wife.

Tears ran down Tiana's face as she thought about the close call she had with Benjamin back in New Orleans. Never in her wildest dream did she ever imagine that it would happen again. "Jasper, don't do this."

Jasper's lips touched her stomach, her ribs, breasts and neck.

Tiana wanted to throw up after every kiss. "Jasper, you would hurt me if you go any further and you don't want to hurt me." She pleaded.

Jasper ignored her as he started sucking on her neck, cupping her breast with his hand.

"If not for me or Naveen then at least stop for the sake of my unborn baby." She confessed.

Naveen's eyes widen, shocked.

Jasper stopped kissing her and looked down at her, in disbelief. "You're expecting my child?"

Tiana frowned.

Naveen tried getting out the knots again, yelling through the scarf.

Jasper caressed her face. "I promise, I won't be too rough." He pressed his lips onto hers.

Feeling disgusted, Tiana pushed him back. "Get off of me!"

Jasper pointed the gun at her, and a shot went off.

The bullet flew past the queen, hitting a wall.

"See what you made me do?" Jasper asked.

A knock was heard at the door. "Your majesty. Are you in there?" A guard asked.

"Hel-" Jasper covered Tiana's mouth.

"Yell help and I will blow you away." He warned pointing the gun at her. "Now get up, and tell them that you are alright."

Tiana got up off the bed, with Jasper walking behind her, the pistol pressed on her back. "We're fine…"

"Are you sure your majesty?"

Jasper pressed the pistol on her back. "Yes!"

The young man smiled, now pressing himself on her. "Good girl." He put one hand in her underwear, rubbing her.

Naveen managed to get the scarf off his mouth. "Take your fucking hands off my wife."

Jasper whispered into Tiana's ear. "I love you."

Tiana closed her eyes, "I love you, too."

Naveen frowned.

Jasper snickered. "You really love me?"

Tiana nodded her head. "Yes. I have always loved you." She was desperate and thought this was the only way to trick him.

Jasper began laughing. "You see Naveen. Tiana think she's so smart." He grabbed her wrists and pulled her off the door. "Do you honestly think I'm stupid?"

Tiana fell onto the floor. Crawling over by her husband.

Jasper shook his head. "Now isn't that sweet? My whore of bride is going to my even bigger whore of a cousin." He grabbed Tiana by her hair.

"Ahh!" She yelled as she was pushed back on the bed.

Naveen tried to get out of the knots and grew frustrated. This time, the ropes loosened. He felt it and started working on the knot on his wrists.

Jasper unzipped his pants, showing her himself. "Like what you see?"

Tiana refused to look at him.

"Look at me Tiana!" He ordered, putting one hand on the trigger.

Tiana closed her eyes.

"Suit yourself." He pulled down her panties, but she kicked his hands away.

Jasper slapped her.

Naveen finally got through the knot and began untying it.

Jasper managed to get Tiana's panties off. He began rubbing himself on her. "Yes Tiana." He moaned in her ear.

Tears ran down her face as she felt him enter her.

Jasper moved in and out of her. "Ah yes."

Naveen saw what was happening and got out of the knot. He jumped on the man, knocking the gun onto the floor.

"You motherfucker!" Naveen said, repeatedly punching the man on the face.

Tiana quickly got off of the bed, covering her mouth, and saw the gun on the floor. She took the gun and started dressing.

Naveen threw his cousin onto the floor and wrapped his hands around Jasper's throat, choking him.

Jasper's eyes widen, smiling at his cousin. "You can't have her!" And stabbed the king on side with his pocket knife.

"Ah!" Naveen yelled, still choking his cousin.

Jasper stabbed him again.

Tiana ran over, pointing the gun at Jasper. "One more move and I'll kill you sick bastard."

Naveen grip around Jasper's neck loosen as he collapsed on the floor, blood running out of his body.

"Naveen!" Tiana yelled.

Jasper laughed.

Anger and hate grew in the young queen. She put her hand on the trigger and pulled it, the bullet hitting Jasper's shoulder.

Shocked, Jasper put his hand over his shoulder. "You shot me."

"And I ain't through yet." Tiana said, pulling the trigger again.

Just then, guards kicked through the door as Jasper fell onto the floor, beside Naveen.

Tears ran down the young queen's face as she dropped the gun onto the floor, going down by her husband's side.

"Naveen…" She said.

The king slowly opened his eyes and whispered out, "Tiana…"

"The king is down." Said one of the guards.

"Naveen, stay with me." Tiana pleaded.

Naveen had trouble breathing and felt chills throughout his body.

"Please Naveen don't leave me and the children. Please." Tiana cried, taking her husband's hand.

Naveen tried to hold her hand, but was too weak to. "I…love…y-you…" He struggled to say before going unconscious.

"No! Naveen!"

Dr. Serpero ran into the room and instantly started checking the king' pulse.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Tiana asked.

The doctor shook his head. "I'm sorry your majesty…"

"No!" Tiana buried her face on her husband's neck.

The guards picked up the wounded Jasper. He looked down at his cousin and smiled. "He's gone Tiana. Now we can be together! Just as we were before interrupted us!"

Tiana looked up Jasper and picked up the gun. "You'll never have me, or anyone else." She pulled the trigger, but a guard took the gun, causing the bullet to go through a window. She screamed as the guard held. "My husband…my husband…"

Two guards dragged Jasper out of the room.

Kabir and Kanad saw the young man and quickly ran into the room and saw Naveen lying on the floor.

"My son! Who did this?" Kabir asked.

Kanad was so upset that he left the room, bumping into James, Eudora and Mama Odie.

James frowned when he saw all the people in his parent's room. The first person he saw was his father. His eyes widen. "Papa?"

Tiana saw her son walking over to Naveen.

"James!" Tiana ran over to him.

"Papa!" He cried, hugging his father.

Tiana tried pulling her son from his father.

"No!" James cried.

Mama Odie shook her head. "Poor baby." Walking pass Dr. Serpero. JuJu hissed at him.

"Do you think you can help him?" Tiana asked.

"I don't know, but I'll try." Mama Odie said. "Back up a lil James so that I can get a betta look at ya daddy " James went to his mother as Mama Odie lifted his shirt and examined the stab wounds. "He stabbed him deep." She looked at Tiana and smiled. "But I think I can get him back, if it isn't too late." She took out a tiny bottle of purple liquid and poured it on the wounds. They healed instantly.

Dr. Serpero's eyes widen.

Tiana put her hand over her chest.

"Faldi faldonza." Kabir said.

Mama Odie then ripped off the king's shirt and rested her hands on his chest. She closed her eyes and started humming an unusual tune.

One of the guards had a questioning look. "What is this woman doing?"

"Shh!" Tiana shushed. "Trying to save my husband's life."

"Mmm….Naveen, if you can hear me, open ya eyes baby…" Mama Odie said.

Naveen didn't move.

Mama Odie hummed again.

Nagina ran in the room, but Kanad held her back. "My son!"

"Naveen do not walk into the light yet." Mama Odie ordered, as she saw an image of Naveen shaking hands with James, Tiana's father. "He's shakin' hands with ya daddy Tiana."

Tiana frowned. "Oh my god…" James held onto her.

"James?" Eudora asked.

Mama Odie saw the two walking away. She hummed again.

"Yes, come back Naveen, to ya wife, sons and daughter."

The image disappeared from Mama Odie's vision, and she opened her eyes. Under her hands she felt Naveen's chest moving up and down. "Wake up baby. Ya family is waitin' for ya."

"Hmm…" Naveen groaned, slowly opening his eyes. The first person he saw was Tiana.

She smiled at him, tears running down her face.

"What happened? Where's Jasper?" He asked.

Tiana pressed her lip onto her husband's. "Everything is okay now."

James hugged his father.

Clearly confused, Naveen looked around.

JuJu helped Mama Odie back up. "Oh, I shoulda used a pillow for my knees."

Naveen tried sitting up, but felt soreness from his side.

"Ya skin may look good, but it is still healin' inside. You'll be fine in a couple of days.'." Mama Odie said.

"I'm feeling good already." Naveen said. "But I had the craziest dream about your father." He said to Tiana. "He told me to keep fighting for us."

"You dreamed about granddaddy papa?" James asked.

Naveen shook his head. "It felt so real, even his touch, but the room was beautiful. Everything was. I felt…complete, like I do when I'm with you and the children." He looked up at Tiana. He put his hand on his wife's face. "After I am better, we will leave Maldonia for a while. Just you, me and our children."

"Sounds like a plan." She then kissed his hand.

Two guards helped the king up off the floor, bringing to his bed.

Nagina kissed her son on the forehead. "Thank goodness you are okay."

"Yes, our son is a fighter." Kabir beamed. "Don't ever scare us like that again."

Naveen laughed. "I'll try not to."

Kanad took his brother's hand, shaking it. "You're okay there big bro?"

"Never better little bro." Naveen responded.

James climbed on the bed. "I thought you were dead."

Naveen snorted. "Kings never die. You'll find that out when you're king."

James smiled.

Tiana sat on the bed, now holding Jasmyna.

Naveen remembered what Jasper did to her and was concerned for her. Despite what happened to him. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Now that I know that you're okay." She answered.

He took her hand. "I love you Tiana."

"I love you, too Naveen."

Eudora and Mama Odie watched the young family.

"Well, I gotta get goin'." Mama Odie said.

"Now? But the next ride back to New Orleans isn't until next week."

"I don't need a ship to bring me back home." The elderly woman said and winked. "Give dem babies my love. And you keep ya eyes open. James is always watching over you. You know how much he loves you."

Eudora smiled. "Thank you Mama Odie."

Dr. Serpero checked the king's pulse and temperature. "Well I be damned. You are one lucky man, your highness."

Naveen smiled, looking at his son, daughter and wife. "Yes, I am."

()()()()

A month later, on the private island of Coradonda…

Tiana and Naveen watched as James and Lightning ran toward beach's water. Life has changed for the family since the incident, but for the better.

Naveen had Jasmyna resting on his chest, while having Tiana lay in his arms. He looked down at his wife, who was staring at the ocean.

"How are you today?"

She closed her eyes. "I am blessed…and safe." She put an arm over his abdominal.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Tiana smiled, now looking up at him. "I was just looking at the ocean. Isn't it beautiful?"

Naveen ran his fingers through his wife's curls. "Not as beautiful as my wife." He leaned over to kiss her, resting his hand on her tummy. "How is our son?"

"Which one?" She asked, smiling.

"This little one." He rubbed her tummy.

"He's growing in there." Tiana said, pulling out a piece of paper.

Naveen smiled. "Reading Charlotte's letter again?"

"I read it three times already. I can't believe she's having twins!"

"By that chump." Naveen said.

Tiana shook her head. "He may be chump but he's still Charlotte's husband. I will never understand why she loves that man."

"I say it's his money and so-called power." Naveen said. "But enough about him. Let's talk about Charlotte getting pregnant every other month."

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Um, it took you three months to knock me up."

"Yes, but I waited the first two months." Naveen flashed her his smile.

James and Lightning ran back over to the couple.

"Look what me and Lightning found! Seashells!" He handed them the shells.

"They're beautiful baby." Tiana said.

"When I grow up I would like to be a marine biologist." James sat beside his mother.

"But I thought that you wanted to be a football star." Naveen said to his son.

"I still want to…" James said. "What's so hard about being a marine biologist?"

"It's very challenging, but I believe you can do it. Especially with all the training you're going to be doing since you are a royal."

"See, easy breezy." James said with confidence. "And on top of that I will be king of Maldonia someday."

Jasmyna whined. "Oh, the princessa is finally waking up." Naveen handed her over to Tiana.

"Yea, giving me the baby when she's whining." Tiana playfully rolled her eyes.

"You're the expert." Naveen said. "And it's a woman's job." He joked.

"Riiight." Tiana said. "Keep giving me that woman's work talk."

"What are you going to do?" Naveen challenged.

"James, sweetie. Hold ya little sister while I knock some sense in ya daddy's head." Tiana said.

James laughed.

Helenia, the nanny walked over. "I can take her your highness."

Tiana handed her the baby. "She needs changing." And looked over at Naveen. "Now what were you saying about a woman's work?"

Naveen got up. "I was kidding Tiana."

Tiana stood up, walking over to him, nodding her head. "Yea, what? I can't hear ya?"

He backed away. "You know...I can-"

She threw cold water at his face and started running down the beach.

"You're going to get it!" Naveen laughed, chasing after her.

Tiana screamed as she felt her husband's hands around her waist, spinning her around. "Naveen!"

His lips touched her ear. "Why did you just throw water at my very handsome face?"

"I felt that you needed to cool that big head of yours down." Tiana said.

Naveen sat her back on the sand.

"Did it work?" She asked, wrapping her arms over his shoulders, standing on her tiptoes.

"Yes, it did shorty." He lifted her up so that he could press his lips on hers.

"Ew!" James yelled. Helena, the nanny laughed.

Naveen and Tiana laughed themselves. "I think I needed that splash of cold water."

"You don't say?" Tiana asked, with a hint of sarcasm.

"Say." Naveen responded, pulling her into another kiss.

Tiana was blessed to have not lost her husband, and made sure to let him know how thankful she was to have him with her everyday. After all the pain and heartbreak they've been through she finally felt a completion. She had her husband and through them their children. Naveen would tell her to always look forward into the future, but she couldn't help but to think back on that horrible day and what Jasper did to her. It still hurt thinking back on it, but knowing that he was in prison for the rest of his life made it easy for her to sleep at night and move on, happy and with her family.

Naveen was blessed to have his wife and children with him. After all the pain and heartbreak he and Tiana went through his thoughts of what's more important in life made him chose them over his title as king. He still cared for the well-being of his country, but for now, and for the rest of his life his number one priority is being there for his family. For they are the ones who made him who he is to this day. He knew his wife was still hurt from Jasper's attack, but he also knew how strong she is. And teh fact that she could sleep comfortably every night knwoing that he sentenced his cousin in prison for two hundred years. Naveen never thought that he would ever kill until that night. Sure there were times when he made threats, but they were just that. Jasper brought out a side in him that scared him and he hoped and prayed that he would never see that side of himself again.

Naveen looked into his wife's brown/hazel eyes and felt safe. Having her strength always made him feel this way.

He cupped her face in his hand.

"Come on papa and mama! You two are worse than Kanad and A'sharia!" James yelled. Lightning started barking.

The couple laughed.

"We should be headin' back." Tiana said.

Naveen gave his wife a squeeze. "But I don't want to."

She playfully rolled her eyes, taking his hand. "I'll make it up to you later."

Naveen wiggled his eyebrow and whispered "Achidonza."

Both kissed once more before walking hand and hand toward their son.

"Are you happy now?" Naveen asked.

"Not really." James answered.

"Well..." He pulled Tiana back into his arms. "Too bad." Pressing his lips on his wife's.

"Ew! Not again!" James yelled, covering his eyes.

()()()()()

A/N: Okay, that's the end of this story. All 50 chapters of it! Will I write another PATF fanfic? Of course! Will be soon? Of course, but it may be a little while. I need some time to think and get my head together for the 'Queen Of Maldonia' sequel. *wink* Peace and thank you all so much for the reviews, personal messages and most importantly reading! Now I have time to read and review other PATF stories! Abinaza for now!


End file.
